Run Kagome
by Elkonigin
Summary: Kagome's Dad calls her and threatens to unleash his revenge from events he believes Kagome caused. Will Inuyasha be able to save Kagome from her own father? Or will she be harmed before he has the chance?
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, so no sue me!

"Run Kagome.  Run and don't stop."  He had told her.  Then he laughed.  Laughed like he was the king of the world . . . and of her.  Her foot tripped over the last step and she went sprawling face-first into the dirt.  She stumbled to her feet and spit the dirt out that had collected in her mouth from the fall.  She started running again, for fear of what would happen if she actually did stop.

Her shoulder ached.  Her ankle ached.  But if she were caught, those would most definitely be the least of her concerns.  Panting, she reached the back door of her home.  Flinging the door open she rushed inside and closed it behind her.  Her fingers moved mechanically as she twisted the dead bolt and locked the door behind her.  

All the lights were out and the moonlight was all that lit up the kitchen.  She slid along the cabinets, staying out of eyesight from the window above the sink.  Kagome slunk into the corner and felt for the phone on top of the counter blindly.  Her fingers touched its smooth surface and bumped into the receiver.  She yanked it to her and shaky hands attempted to dial the police, but as she waited for the familiar, reassuring rings, a shadow slid across the far wall.  A single ring sounded and she pressed the phone to her ear to drown out the beating of her own heart pounding in her ears. Then a click sounded and the rings no longer came to her.  Kagome pounded the tab of the phone mercilessly.  No dial tone ever sounded.  Dropping the phone she crawled into the living room.  

She had to reach the Shikon Shards.

Only they were upstairs in her room, safe . . . for the moment.

And she was downstairs and definitely not safe.

And he was outside, armed and waiting for her to appear.

"Kagome . . ." He called.  She crouched next to the sofa, almost in tears.  "Where are you my little chickadee?"  He sang to her.  She sprinted for the stairs, which came into her view, as she ran through the doorway.  She hit the stairs at a full blown out run and proceeded to skip some steps as her momentum allowed her.  Falling into her room she slammed the door closed and panicked when she couldn't locate the shards.  

"No, not now.  Not when he's this close to getting me.  Please not now."  She prayed.  Adrenaline coursed through her blood.  She fell to all fours sweeping the floor with her eyes.  Peering under her desk, she just barely caught the glimpse of glass glinting in the moonlight.  Snatching it from near the baseboards there was a brief moment of relief as she slid the small bottle between her hands to make sure that it was indeed the real thing.

But that moment passed immediately and she stood and reached for the doorknob.  Then it turned itself in her palm.  Panic set in and she fearfully searched the room for an escape or a place to hide herself.  Her body flung itself into the bowels of her closet without so much as a sound.  She gaped in horror at his black form walking in her room.  He inhaled deeply and sighed loudly.  

"Kagome," He said tentatively.  "I know that you're in here somewhere.  Let's stop playing this foolish game.  You're hurt and I only want to help you."

_Yeah, to my grave._  Her thoughts echoed.  He turned, smiling and looked right at her.  His eyes held a thirst for an evil deed.  One she assumed would involve her personal harm.  

_A few months earlier . . ._

"Inuyasha, if you don't let me go back, I'm gonna have to 's-word' you till your back breaks."  She warned him.

"Like you could wench.  We need to find those shards, remember?" 

"Yes, and I've got to go home! . . . To my time!"  She added quickly, knowing his response to her real 'home.'

"Stupid wench!  You can't g—" 

"Sit!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!"  She yelled as she jumped over the rim of the bone-eater's well, knowing Inuyasha would be immobilized long enough for her to get away.

*     *     *     *     *

Miroku and Shippo walked up behind a fallen Inuyasha.

"You got off easy that time."  Shippo said leaning over Miroku's shoulders.

"Lady Kagome was feeling generous today I suppose."  Miroku concurred.

"Shut up!"  Inuyasha grumbled waiting for the enchantment to wear off.

*     *    *    *    *

Kagome climbed out of the bone-eaters well feeling a sense of relief wash over her.  Closing the doors she walked across the sunlit path towards her home in her own time where she truly belonged.

The air surely wasn't as clean as the Feudal Era's nor as fresh.  Kagome shrugged the thought away and looked forward to her well-earned shower.  Which she felt she was in desperate need of.  

Setting her yellow pack inside the back hallway she walked into the kitchen kicking off her shoes in the process.

"Hello, I'm home!"  She called out to anyone.  No one responded.  "They must all be gone then."  She rationalized.  _Probably gone to the market or something.  They should be back in a few hours or less._  She waltzed up the stairway and turned on the shower.  

The small area began to encompass itself with steam, making it a mini-sauna.  She stripped off all articles of clothing and stepped inside to the welcoming hot water.  Her tensed muscles relaxed and eagerly began washing her hair that had collected every speck of dust in the Feudal Era.  

After about an hour of furious scrubbing down she turned the water off and reached for the towels that had been stacked nearby.  She grabbed two and tossed one over the shower rod.  Bending over and tossing her hair into her face she wrapped it into a semi-turban.  Standing erect once more she wrapped the other snuggly around her figure.  She enjoyed the fluffiness of the towel and stepped outside the warm shower.  

Glancing down out of the doorway and down the hallway to be sure that no unwanted visitors could sneak up on her.  _Like a certain perverted monk.  Or hanyou._  She added after a moment.  _Inuyasha isn't as bad as Miroku, but still he somehow manages to come at the worst possible time.  Like when I'm stark naked._  Momentarily frowning she gathered her dirty clothes and went into her room.

Searching her closet she discovered a light sundress that she hadn't worn this whole season and decided to wear it before she would have to set it aside due to the upcoming fall.  

Dressing quickly, mostly out of habit, she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and flopped down onto her bed.  Her glorious, welcoming bed.  Kagome rather enjoyed the unbelievable comfort it gave.  

Unlike the sleeping bag and hard earthen ground she usually slept on, this gently molded into her frame.  She sighed and relished the moment.  A few minutes passed and she sat up, unable to rest when there was stuff that had to be done.

Descending the stairs, she walked over to her pack and brought it into the kitchen.  She grabbed the bottom and tossed all of its contents onto the table.  

She picked out all the wrappers and trash that had accumulated during her travels.  _Since when did I bring this much stuff?  Half of it's garbage.  She stared momentarily at the pile of trash on the table and then swept it into the trash without a moments thought.  __The Feudal Era makes more trash for me than this time does.  Kagome stuffed the first aid kit and a few other items back into the pack and went in search of a refill of ramen.  Climbing onto the cabinet she found where her mom had stashed an entire box of the packets.  There was a small handwritten note on top._

'_For Inuyasha Kagome.  _

_          Love Mom'_

Was all it read.  Kagome grinned to herself and picked up a few packets and tossed them onto the table.  She watched them slide towards the edge.  _Agh!  Stopstopstop!  Nooo!  She watched them fall off the side of the table with such grace and form and then shrugged her shoulders and hopped off to pick them back up.  _I need to work on my tossing skills._  Setting the packets back onto the table a gurgling sound was emitted from her stomach.  _

_I didn't realize I was so hungry.  I guess I'll make lunch then._  Scuffing over to the fridge she discovered some leftover pizza.  _Mmmm, pizza.  Her mind drooled, along with her stomach.   Grabbing the half-empty box she put the pizza onto a microwavable plate and nuked it until the cheese was beginning to melt.  Kagome grabbed the plate and immediately felt the heat transfer to her fingertips. _

"Owowwowowowwowow!" She grimaced as she ran to the table, plopping the plate down and rubbing her hands together.  She grabbed a glass of coke and sat down at the table, eating around the remnants of her pack.  

Her mouth watered as she took the first bite and inhaled air.  Gulping it down with the help of cold coke, she felt the scalding effect of the pizza against the roof of her mouth.  Ignoring the heat radiating from the pizza she wolfed down the entire plate in a matter of moments. 

_Pizza never tasted this good before._  She recollected.  Resting for a few minutes before cleaning up her mess, she wallowed in the silence.  

For some odd reason, she couldn't get up the energy (or courage) to confront her schoolwork with an empty bed and a full stomach.  Yawning she started up the steps and, once again, flopped onto her bed, her feet hanging off the side.  She closed her eyes with all intentions of dreaming the day away, without a certain half-demon yelling at her to find the jewel shards.  Sleep came easily to her then, and it would be a long time before it would come as easy for a long, long time.

The phone was ringing.

She laid there for a moment, deciding if she really wanted to get up and answer it.  It rang again and she groaned and rolled off.  She picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello Higurashi residence."

"Hey baby girl."  A man's voice echoed.  Suddenly, the air became very cold.  And very thick.  Her chest tightened, restricting movement and her air supply.  "Are you going to say 'hi' to your old man or what?"  He chuckled.  He was laughing!  He called her and was laughing at her!

More calmly than she expected she set the receiver down and tried to remember how to breathe without hyperventilating.  

_He's in prison.  He's in prison.  There's no way he can escape without it being all over the news.  No, not without it being all over the—but I've been gone._  Remembering all the things her mother had constantly reminded her to do when something like this would happen.  Kagome sprinted through the house dead-bolting doors, closing and locking windows, drawing the blinds everywhere she could.  Hesitantly, she sat down in front of the TV and watched every news channel.  _What if mom and grandpa left because he called?  What if that's why they aren't here?  What if mom left because they heard that he had escaped from prison?  No, mom would wait for me to return from the Feudal Era.  She wouldn't abandon me.  Kagome's thoughts went on and she turned the volume down to a minimum and watched the news intently.  _

No news on an escaped convict.  Not yet anyway.

The more she watched the more paranoid she became.  She knew that she couldn't stay here no matter what.  She had to return to the Feudal Era, where she could be protected.

With shaky fingers she turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen.  She held her pack at the edge of the table and raked everything that was left into the bag.  Kagome held onto it in a deathgrip as it rested on her shoulders.

She was not going to allow him to trap her inside her own home again.

This time he would have to cross time itself to find her this time.  

Her hands were shaking so badly that it took both her hands to unlock the door.  She peered outside and then sprinted to the well house. With grim determination, she jumped off the steps and straight into the well.  

The familiar gentle purple light encased her in its soft glow.  She landed at the bottom and immediately began her ascent.

*     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha was sulking by the God Tree as usual.  Miroku was standing underneath his branch.

"Inuyasha, are you going to spend the next week up here sulking until Kagome returns?"  Miroku asked him.

"I am not sulking!"  He yelled down.

"It looks like your sulking from down here."  Shippo yelled from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"What was that kitsune?!!"  Inuyasha yelled.

"Aagh!"  Shippo yelled and leapt off Miroku's shoulder as Inuyasha landed in front of them.  

"Say that again, you little brat!"  He yelled catching Shippo in mid-air.  

"I'll tell Kagome on you!"  Shippo threatened.  At that precise moment an all too familiar scent waffed towards Inuyasha's nose.  

_Kagome's scent . . . but why is she back here.  I thought she wasn't going to be back for a week.  But what's that mixed with her scent?_  Inuyasha thought as he dropped Shippo on his head and sped off towards Kagome.  

*     *     *     *     *

Kagome threw herself over the ledge and tried to catch her breath.  A pathetic attempt to calm her nerves failed more than miserably.  

*     *     *     *     *

Unknown to her a certain hanyou was walking up behind her silently.  His concern seeping into his face.  Something wasn't right with her, she was frightened.  Badly.

"Kagome."  He said behind her.  She didn't turn to look at him or anything to acknowledge his presence behind her.  He raised a hand to tap her shoulder and then changed his mind.  "Hey Kagome."  He said with urgency to be recognized apparent in his voice to the attentive listener.

*     *     *     *     *

"Hey Kagome."  A voice said directly behind her.  She screamed and spun around on her heels and backed away.  "What's gotten you so jumpy?!"  Inuyasha yelled rubbing his throbbing ears.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  

"Who said I was sneaking?!  I called your name twice before you even reacted and then you screamed at me!!"

"You're exaggerating!"  She grabbed her pack and began to walk off.

"I am n—!"  Inuyasha sniffed the air again.  The smell of fear was even stronger now.  "You're scared."  He said quietly. Kagome tensed.  He could tell that?!  He was staring into her eyes, searching them for something.  "What's wrong Kagome?"  He asked her.

"Nothing's wrong.  I'm fine."  She insisted, feeling slightly guilty over the fact that she was lying to her . . . friend?  He stared at her, his face only a few inches from hers.  She leaned back to give them a few more inches of space.  There were a few long moments of torturing silence.

Kagome slowly broke his gaze and continued towards Kaede's village.  

*     *     *     *     *

She walked away from him and he sighed quietly in defeat.  He wasn't going to be able to pester it out of her now.  At this time she was trying her hardest not to show anything to him and it bothered him.  _Why?  Why won't you tell me anything?  I can't protect you if you don't tell me.  He looked her over from behind.  The outfit she was wearing definitely wasn't made to go shard hunting, which meant that she didn't have any intentions of returning until the week had passed.  She was missing her shoes.  This fact alone cleared up any other theory he had.  _

She had run from something in her time and returned here.  

Kagome was brave almost to the point of being foolish, but this time it looked as though she had grabbed her pack and just ran.

In this time, she had done nothing of the sort.  In fact, sometimes she refused to run, especially when someone had been hurt during the battle.

No, something was indeed wrong with Kagome and he had all intentions of finding out what it was.

*     *     *     *     *

Kagome could barely hear Inuyasha's footsteps behind her.  Her backpack was suddenly lifted off her shoulder.  She turned to face Inuyasha with this expression she couldn't quite place being covered by his mask.  

"What are you doing?"  Kagome asked.

"What does it look like?"  He snapped.  For a brief moment it looked like she had been hurt by his statement.  "You're not wearing any shoes."  He stated plainly as he walked off.  Kagome looked down at her feet.  _I hadn't even noticed.  "It's almost dark out, I suggest you hurry unless you want some demon to find you."_

With that bolt of enthusiasm she hurried to his side.  The sun was nearing the end of it's evening ritual and lit the sky up with colors no artist could reproduce.  But Kagome failed to notice its beauty.

Kagome walked into the small hut and was immediately tackled by Shippo.  

"Kagome!"  He shouted latching onto her mid-section.  

"Hey Shippo."  She smiled.

"Kagome, you're back.  I thought you were staying for a week to catch up on those 'tests' you had."  Sango questioned.

"Indeed."  Miroku added.

"Well, they had to shut my school down for two days and I couldn't pick up any of my school work so I came back here."  She lied.  _Two days.  I should be able to go back in two days.  He would have come and gone when he realized that no one was at home and when no one comes home he'll leave.  2 days should be long enough.  I'll be able to go back home then . . . If I'll be able to go back at all._  

Kaede handed her a bowl of soup and she took it with her fake smile.  Each bite tasted like lead going down her throat and landed like rocks in the pit of her stomach.

Her nerves were rattled up enough as it was, the last thing she needed to do was get sick and then everyone would really start to question her.  

Normally, Kaede's cooking was really good, but her stomach was twisted into so many knots she didn't think anything would actually taste good.  

"Pervert!"  Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face and moved as far away from him as possible.

Kagome smiled.  Even if she couldn't go back home, at least here, she could be happy.  

Kagome sat between Shippo and Sango.  Inuyasha sat directly across the fire from her and he was staring at her again.  His eyes bore into her while she could barely hold the look for a few moments.  _He's probably wondering the real reason I came back.  He knows I'm lying.  He knows it.  He can probably smell it on me.  But what should I tell him?  I can't tell him about what happened to my da—no he's not my father anymore.  He's dead.  He died a long, long time ago.  But I can't tell Inuyasha about **him** as it is.  He'd probably run off and try to kill something in my time and leave me the mess to clean up.  ARG!  Think Kagome.  However, all Kagome was thinking up was blanks.  _

Night had long since fallen and she along with everyone else was preparing for bed.  

Inuyasha sat in the corner and watched her roll out her sleeping bag.  She tried to brush off his stare and in turn gave herself goose bumps.  

Giving him a slight glance, she nestled down into its depths.  Shippo huddled next to her and was soon asleep.  Kaede left the hut to the group and found sleep elsewhere.  

Inuyasha stood and Kagome opened her eyes to watch him.  He shoved the curtain aside and walked out.  She sighed to herself.  _Inuyasha, I'm sorry.  I really am.  I wish you wouldn't leave._  

The moonlight created foreign shadows along the walls and she clamped her eyes shut to drown them out in the darkness of sleep.

There was presence standing over her.  She could feel him.  His breath rolled over her neck in hot waves.  She clamped her eyes shut trying to tell him that she didn't want to talk.  

"Kaa-goo-mmeee."  He called in a sing-song voice.  A voice that belonged to only one person.  The one person she absolutely abhorred. There was a pause as she cracked her eyes open to peer at this invader.   She saw him and he started laughing.  

Her eyes snapped open.  She couldn't bring herself to move.  Her body was paralyzed by the fear.  It was overwhelming.  She wanted to cry and she couldn't.  Shippo had rolled away from her and she was glad.  Her stomach was pole vaulting inside of her.  

Pushing herself to her feet she made her way to the door.  She slid it open and peeked outside.  She glanced around, and seeing nothing of Inuyasha she ran for the woods.  She managed a few more moments before slipping and falling onto the ground.  Hastily, she dug a small hole and purged.  Her stomach clenched and all remnants of food left her body.  She remained on her knees, leaning on her balled fists and near tears.  

After a while passed she raked the dirt back over the mess and went towards the nearby stream.  

She waded into the stream and splashed water on her face.  She drank healthy gulps of water and tried to remove the awful bile taste that resided in her mouth.

Once the taste was as gone as it was going to get she waded out of the stream and began the excruciating trip back to the hut.  

She reached it just as the very hint of dawn was beginning to creep across the sky.  She sat against the side of the hut and waited for the sun to rise.  

She fought the urge to sleep and forced herself to remain awake.  

But she couldn't stop herself from just letting her eyes fall closed. 

*     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha heard Kagome coming back from the forest.  He didn't know how long she had been in there nor what she had been doing.

He watched her from his perch on the tree branch and followed her movements with his eyes.

She stood outside the hut, glancing at the sky and then shifting her gaze back to the horizon.  She moved to the side of the hut and sat against the side.  He watched her fight sleep, but eventually she fell into it.

Inuyasha looked at her sleeping form and couldn't help but notice that her face revealed more than her words did.

_She looks like she's been sick.  She doesn't smell like it though.  Wait, the wind is blowing away from her.  I'll have to get closer, but what if she wakes?  She'll sit me into next week._  

But nonetheless, he leapt onto the roof of the small hut.  Leaning over carefully and sniffed the air.  It was heavy with her scent.  But that was the problem.

She was sick.

He could smell it all over her.  They wouldn't be able to go shard hunting with Kagome ill.  She should have stayed at home.

_But wasn't that why she came here?  She didn't want to be at home.  Kagome, you idiot, what is wrong with you?_

She shivered and Inuyasha jumped down beside her.  

"Kagome?"  He whispered.  Nothing.  He edged closer to her until he thought for sure she would wake up and sit him until his back were going to snap into four separate pieces.  

He felt somehow responsible for her suffering.  Believe it or not, Inuyasha was aware of how hard she pushed herself to help them gather the shards and defeat Naraku.  He actually admired her for her determination and loyalty to the quest.

He eased himself down beside her and wrapped a covered arm around her, to ease her suffering.  _It's odd.  I never would have thought about doing this for Kikyo.  Wait!  What am I thinking?!  Kikyo's just a dead corpse . . . that I owe my life to.  But Kagome is alive and she definitely doesn't want to drag me to hell.  And what is this feeling I get everytime she gets this close to me?  Or I get this close to her?  What the hell has this wench done to me?  I'm turning into a ball of mush over a pathetic human girl.  _

_But I also **like the feeling.  As though if I didn't feel it, I would be lost.  Empty.  Without a cause.  Like Kikyo.  ARG! Why do I keep thinking about her?!  And when I'm with Kagome!  **_Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts.  Kagome stirred and moved closer to his chest.  Inuyasha sighed to himself. _Kagome, why must you make me suffer so?  _He smiled as he smoothed some of her hair.  _And why do I enjoy moments like this?  When I can spend a moment so close that I can feel your breath on me and stare in awe at your beauty in the morning light.  And be absolutely amazed at your utter devotion to me.  A worthless hanyou.  Kagome, whatever is bothering you, I hope you tell me soon.  I don't know how much longer I can endure this suffering over you._

AN:  Elkonigin here.  Just thought I'd pop in and say hi to all those souls out there.  Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions.  Flames are okay, I won't mind too terribly, just let me know what you think.  Until my next uploading, 10-4!


	2. Learning Lessons And Untold Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it. Now if you will please get off my ass. I would be much obliged.

Kagome lay against Inuyasha, whose gaze had moved from the horizon to Kagome. A serene yet worried look covered his face.

A gentle gust of air blew and Kagome shivered. She nestled even closer to Inuyasha's warmth. A blush began to spread over his cheeks. He was trapped, he couldn't move now. Well, not without waking her, and then she would sit him and sit him and sit him. He shuddered at the thought. 

He became suddenly aware of her arm resting across his waist. A deeper blush settled in as Inuyasha frantically tried to figure out what to do. _Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Shit!_ _Well, this was certainly unexpected._ These thoughts were the only thing coursing through Inuyasha's mind. He let his body relax against the cabin wall and let Kagome lay there against him. He found himself content to sit there in the morning sunlight. 

It had only been a little while since dawn and Kagome was beginning to stir a little more than she had been. She sat up and Inuyasha took his chance and gracefully leapt to the rooftop. He watched as Kagome stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She looked around as if searching for someone before she rose to her feet.

The dawn was glorious and unfortunately Inuyasha missed it, for his eyes were distracted, shall we say? Kagome walked towards Inuyasha's forest. He sat back and watched her as she began to disappear into its darkened depths. 

* * * * * * * * * *

__

Why am I doing this to myself? I should just tell Inuyasha and get it all out there, in the open.

I can't do that! Then he would probably cross over into my time and end up killing or maiming something that I would have to fix up later.

But I shouldn't be afraid to go back to my home, to my house, to my room. I shouldn't be afraid in a place that I should always feel safe in.

This is all mother's fault.

What am I saying?! It's not her fault at all. She didn't know anything like that would happen! And when she did find out she called the cops and had him taken away from us. They took him away to where he couldn't hurt us anymore, where he couldn't hurt me anymore.

But then how did he get out?! Argh, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. All of this is giving me a headache.

"This is way over my head." She stated to no one in particular. _And so is hunting for shards of the Shikon Jewel 500 years in the past with a half-dog demon that's in love with my past incarnation, a lecherous monk with an air void in the middle of his right hand, a demon exterminator whose entire family was wiped out by a lustful demon who wears a freakin' baboon pelt and can create false images of himself with a piece of hair and a stick and is out to kill us because he wants revenge for some unknown reason on Kikyo and Inuyasha! Oh and not to mention I have a wolf-demon that's calling me his woman! And he and Inuyasha fight and try to rip each others head off every time they meet!_

"Oh yeah, I'm in over my head." Kagome said rolling her eyes to herself. "And to think, I used to believe my life was boring." She sighed at the brief memory. "But in all truth, I enjoy it here. Sure Inuyasha's a little harsh, selfish, violent, obsessive, rude, arrogant, demanding, unreliable, inconsiderate, uncaring . . . no, he's not completely uncaring. He does look out for me. Of course that could be because I look like Kikyo or because I can see the jewel shards, but either way he still protects me. And gets hurt . . . because of . . . of me." Kagome stopped walking, unknowingly she had been following the path to the God Tree. She stared up at its massive trunk and beautiful limbs that were filled with thick, green foliage.

In her time, the tree stood out among the concrete building like a beacon of hope for the city. 

This was also where she met Inuyasha for the first time. And where the whole journey started. With him threatening to kill her for the jewel until Kaede put those prayer beads around his neck. Kagome giggled a little at the memory.

Even though she didn't enjoy sending the demon plummeting into the ground (only every once and a while when he really pissed her off, then it was okay); it was reassuring to know that there was something that could stop him from hurting them and anyone else that happened to wander his way at the wrong time (which pretty much was **all** time in her opinion).

__

A lot of people have died because of the jewel, a lot have suffered great loss because of it. But I suffered a great deal because of him. WHY?! WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE?! Kagome sprinted away from the God Tree and just ran. She didn't know where to run and personally she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, away from her thoughts, away from Inuyasha, away from everything.

Her chest heaved for air every time her legs hit the earth, propelling her further away from the village. She stopped once her legs felt like molten lead. She sank to her knees and leaned against a tree that had fallen recently.

"I came here to escape that life . . . and yet I find myself tortured by it more here than I was there." She whispered to herself, letting her words disappear in the wind that carried them far away where no ears could ever hear them. "Day One. I have until tomorrow. Hopefully, it won't be too late for me." She muttered, the wind once again, carrying her words away. But they were caught by the ears of a certain rude, arrogant, harsh, demanding hanyou.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sure Inuyasha's a little harsh, selfish, violent, obsessive, rude, arrogant, demanding, unreliable, inconsiderate, uncaring," Inuyasha cringed at the verbal abuse he was receiving care of Kagome. Okay, so he was a little selfish when it came to looking for the shards, and demanding. And he did tend to call Kagome names from time to time. But he certainly was more polite than that lecherous monk. Uncaring? That one word as it escaped from her lips tore his insides up more than another youkai's claws ever could. Did she really have that little faith in him? She continued talking oblivious to the listener above her. ". . . no, he's not completely uncaring. He does look out for me. Of course that could be because I look like Kikyo or because I can see the jewel shards, but either way he still protects me. And gets hurt . . . because of . . . of me." 

__

I thought I had explained to Kagome that she doesn't remind me of Kikyo! Damn that girl, does she even listen to what I have to say anymore? And she isn't just a shard detector! I wouldn't protect a shard detector as much as I do her. His face softened as he pondered on her last phrase. _Does she feel guilty that I get injured? Surely she doesn't think that she's the one at fault here. Half the time it's my own stubbornness that gets me into my troubles. Can't she see that?!_

Kagome paused in her rambling as she looked at the God Tree.

__

That's where Kagome woke me from the imprisoning spell Kikyo had me under. If it wasn't for her I'd still be stuck there, dead to the world for who knows how long. Sure I thought that she was Kikyo at first, but then even when I was trying to kill her, I thought she was different from Kikyo.

That's because you thought Kikyo was better.

No, it's because they're two different people. One's alive and one's dead. Kagome accepts me for who I am now, Kikyo wanted me to become human for her.

And you were more than willing to do it.

I thought I was in love, but I was just lonely. That's what I thought love felt like, but not anymore. Now I know that isn't what is love is supposed to be like, not at all. Someone shouldn't have to change for others to like them. People who like you for who you are. Isn't that what you told me once Kagome? That friends will always accept the bad with the good. That's what friends do. They never want you to change, unless you want to change. That's also what you told me. 

Since when have I, the great and feared half-demon Inuyasha, become so sentimental? When did I care what people thought of me? Or the fact of what friends would do for one another and how friends were supposed to act around each other? Since when did I become a sorry pile of idealistic mush?

Inuyasha held his breath for a moment. Then let it out in a heavy sigh.

__

Easy. When I first realized that Kagome had truly released me from Kikyo's imprisonment spell.

She hadn't bound me just to the tree. But Kikyo had bound me to her, forced me into thinking that she was the only one who would accept me and that was only if I turned into a human.

But Kagome made me realize that there were people out there who would accept me for I really was. 

A hanyou.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took off at a full speed run.

"Where's that wench headin' to now?" Inuyasha asked himself as she once again began to vanish into the green foliage of the forest named for himself. Inuyasha, of course, followed her. "Doesn't she know that there are demons out here?! And why the hell does she need to get there so damn fast!" Inuyasha grumbled as he followed her through the trees.

He could hear her breathe as she ran. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and in his.

She stopped after a while and sank down against a tree that had fallen a few days ago, during one of his rampages. Some of the leaves were still green. A sign that the tree wasn't fully dead yet. Only dying.

She muttered something that Inuyasha couldn't quite make out. But the wind carried the end of the statement to his ears. 

"Day One. I have until tomorrow. Hopefully, it won't be too late for me."

__

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! He could feel his chest tighten and couldn't figure out why.

__

What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this before. It's hard to breathe. Inuyasha intently watched the raven-haired girl leaning against the fallen tree. He wondered what exactly she was thinking as she sat there. 

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out why his chest was bothering him so. _I feel like part of my own soul is gone. I don't like this feeling. I don't like it at all! I feel . . . helpless. But why do I feel this way? Dammit Kagome, what did you do to me?!_

* * * * * * * * * *

It was pointless and Kagome knew it. There was no way to escape her impending doom by just running away. 

'Live to fight another day.' That was just a saying to make her believe cowardice was acceptable sometimes. _But not all the time._

Her head hurt. She felt exhausted. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't know which way was the village. She had left without saying a word. Surely, by now Inuyasha would be looking for her. _And what if he isn't? What if he thinks I went home? I don't have my bow and arrows! I don't have shoes! I don't have anything! What if another demon comes here and attacks?! I can't defend myself at all! What the hell was I thinking?!_

Kagome forced herself to take a deep breath and calm her nerves. 

__

Okay, there haven't been any recent demon attacks lately, so I should be fine. It's early enough that I won't have to worry too much about the night, yet, hopefully, I'll be able to make it back to the village before then. As for shoes, I guess I'll have to tough it out. She sighed along with her thoughts.

Standing on weakened legs Kagome set off in the way she believed she had come from. It was mid-morning now, at least that's what she thought it was. The treetops made it difficult to tell. 

__

Okay, I was sitting against the cabin facing the horizon dead-on at sunrise. So, logically, if I was perpendicular to it now, I should run into Kaede's village. I think. I hope. Another thought, possibly more frightening was what Inuyasha was going to do when she returned. She shuddered at the thought. _Ack! What can I say to him without revealing I was sick? If I told him, he'd mutter something about 'fragile humans' and then possibly shake some sense into me for running off like that without any protection. Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha when you need him? If he can manage to run into me when I'm bathing and stark-naked, then why can't he be here when I actually need his help?!_

She, however, continued on with her journey back to the village of Edu. Much to her dismay she appeared to be more lost than she started out with. 

"Today is not my day." She muttered to herself. And indeed, this was probably one of the worst days she had encountered recently, but in the end it was going to be one of the better ones she was going to have for a long while.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha mentally sighed. What was the wench up to?

She stood after a moment and dusted herself off. She looked around and appeared to be lost.

"Figures, she's never come out this far without me with her. She probably doesn't know her way back." He whispered to himself. But nonetheless he was semi-content to watch her try to figure her way back to the village.

He watched her face grow concerned when she began looking around at her surroundings. 

__

It's a little late for you to be looking for signs, kiddo. Face it, you're lost.

Her eyes grew in fear as she began to realize her situation. Inuyasha saw her take a deep breath to calm her nerves and her heartbeat. He noted the amount of fear was slowly growing now. 

She started walking, but it was the wrong way. She looked up at the sky, trying to make something out through the treetops, but it didn't appear to work out. She continued on and Inuyasha followed behind her closely, keeping his senses sharp for incoming danger. 

He almost laughed as her face contorted with annoyance. He was tempted to go down and be her savior, but decided against it. She was going to have to learn sooner or later that this time was not at all like her own. And it might as well be now. 

To your dismay, he wasn't enjoying this in the least bit. Okay, he was looking forward to being her savior if she kept going the route she was on, but he wasn't enjoying seeing her in so much distress. 

__

She's ill, you moron! Do you want her falling even sicker! She doesn't even have shoes on! Hello, there are better times for you to not save her! Go down there and take her back! She doesn't belong out here where demons could attack! Her bow and arrows are back at Kaede's! She's unarmed!

I am very aware of that. His other side argued. _And that's why I'm following her, to make sure nothing happens._

__

Idiot. 

Inuyasha knew he was taking a very big risk doing this to Kagome, but he didn't know any other way to make her learn. And if she found out . . . he cringed. Not only was his spine going to be in eight different pieces, but he was going to be in eight different pieces. Possibly with a few arrows, if she were mad enough. And she probably would be. And then he'd have to hear about it from Shippo, and Miroku, and Kaede, and definitely Sango, who would beat his head in with that boomerang of hers. 

Damn, he hung out with a tough crowd of people.

But none of them were going to find out. 

"Today is not my day." She muttered to herself. 

"No, it isn't Kagome, no, it isn't." Inuyasha whispered back.

He allowed Kagome to wander around for a few hours. He could tell she was definitely worried about her situation. She hadn't heard hide nor hair of anybody or anything, which was both good and bad. 

Good: Not running into anything meant no demons had attacked her.

Bad: Not running into anything meant that she hadn't been heading in the right direction at all.

She turned around to where he could see her face. She was about to cry. He hated it when she cried.

A slight whimper came from her lips. 

__

That's it. I'm going down there. She's really scared. 

Inuyasha ran back a little ways and jumped down onto the ground. He could still hear her, but she couldn't see him. Nor could he see her. He took a deep breath.

"Kagome!"

* * * * * * * * * *

She had been walking for hours and no sign of the village.

__

So much for that plan. I haven't seen anything or anyone. This is not looking good. I haven't heard any signs that anyone's searching for me. What am I going to do?! I'm lost! I don't know where I am! I don't have any food! I don't know where any shelter is! I'm tired and I'm hungry! I want to go home! I want to be back at Kaede's! I'll take Miroku's wandering hands any day instead of this torture!

She turned around in hopelessness. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She whimpered, she couldn't help it. Even though it was very out of character for her, she fell to her knees in exasperation. Tears fell from her eyes and were absorbed into the earth. 

"Kagome!" A voice yelled far off. Her head jerked up. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered with disbelief. It had to be his voice. Unless she were delusional. A few moments passed and the voice yelled out again. 

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha! He was looking for her!

"Inuyasha!" She yelled out in return. She stood and ran towards the sound of his voice.

"Kagome?!" He called again.

"Inuyasha!" She turned the bend and there he stood.

"Kagome!" He called urgently. She ran and embraced him. She didn't care what he did, she wouldn't sit him, she was safe again.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha could hear her calling for him. He could hear her running towards him as he returned her calls. 

She came running behind a bend and then paused for a moment as she saw him. She ran and threw her arms around his neck. He was stunned and blushed at the closeness for a moment but returned the embrace. 

She trembled in his arms. 

"I was scared Inuyasha! I was afraid you weren't going to look for me!" She sobbed into his chest. He pulled her closer to him. Her entire body shook with each sob. "I was lost, and I couldn't find my way back to you and I thought that I would never see you again!"

__

Back to me? Afraid that she would never see me again? He pushed his thoughts aside and leaned his head down next to hers. 

"Calm down, I'm here now." He whispered. "I'm here and I will always come for you." Taking his chance he nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose and breathed in her scent. There was no knowing when he would get this chance again.

He adored her scent. It made him feel calm and comfortable. Kagome tightened her arms around his neck.

He mechanically and sorrowfully, pulled her arms away from him.

"Kagome," He paused and looked at the sniffling girl. His anger nearly failed him. Thankfully, it had only faltered for that one brief moment and then returned to him. "What the hell were you doing out this far from the village? And without some form of protection?!" He said as angrily as he could sound at the moment.

"I don't know! I just went out for a walk and then I got lost and I tried to find my way back, and, and, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck once again. 

__

This isn't at all like Kagome. Normally, I would expect her to be relieved that I came, but not frightened out of her wits.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you. I was just worried. That's all. Please just stop crying." Inuyasha . . . well, he pleaded to her. She nodded against his chest. Her face was hidden to him, but her sobs turned to sniffles and then to just heavier breathing. He was holding her to him and rubbing her back with his hand. Slowly, her hands moved to his chest and gripped his red outer jacket. 

"You're lucky you didn't run into any demons while you were out here." 

"I know. But I didn't think that I would get lost either." She gave him a weak smile. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can we go back now?" She asked timidly. 

"Yeah we can go back. Are you able to walk?" He asked her, relinquishing his hold. She stepped back and nodded.

__

Kagome never acted timid before. 

Kagome walked closely to him. Closer than she normally walked at least.

__

Idiot, I told you this was a bad idea. Now she's scared to walk away from you. You've done it this time, you knucklehead. 

But even when I was a pup and got lost, I wasn't this frightened. I wonder if any of this has to do with whatever happened back in her time.

"Kagome, did something like this happen before?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. The thoughts of someone letting Kagome get lost in a wooded area, possibly unarmed, angered him.

She hesitated before answering.

"No." She stated after a few moments had passed. "Why do you ask?" 

"Feh, do I need a reason?" He told her. They walked on a little ways in silence.

__

She's not wearing any shoes. The least you could do is carry her. His mind argued. He sighed and quickly picked her up in his arms. 

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" She yelped in surprise.

"You're not wearing any shoes, wench, so I'm carrying you. Got a problem with it?" He asked gruffly.

"No, not anymore." She whispered almost submissively, bringing her head to rest on his chest.

__

She's probably worn out. Being sick and all. Arg, WHAT was I thinking?

Probably not a lot. As usual.

Would you shut up?

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome remained in Inuyasha's comfortable grasp. She felt safe for the first time since the phone call. But she didn't want to remain out here any longer.

"Can we go back now?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah we can go back. Are you able to walk?" Inuyasha asked as he removed his arms. She stepped away and nodded her reply.

Kagome walked close to him, afraid that if she were to look away for too long or step too far he would vanish and this would become nothing more than a horrible, misleading dream. One that once she awoke she would still be alone in the woods and it would be dark already. This thought alone made her take a step backs toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome, did something like this happen before?" He asked gruffly. Her breath caught in her throat. How did he know? He had done something like this before. It had been so cold and she was so alone just like she had been for the past few hours . . . Kagome mentally forced the thought from her mind.

"No." She answered immediately. "Why do you ask?" 

"Feh, do I need a reason?" He told her. 

Even her human ears picked up Inuyasha's sigh before she felt his arms pick her up off the ground and towards his warmth. 

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" She yelped out.

"You're not wearing any shoes, wench, so I'm carrying you. Got a problem with it?" He asked her gruffly.

"No, not anymore." She whispered quietly, letting her head to rest on his warm, inviting chest.

His heartbeat was steady and assuring. It's beating lulled her into a sense of security. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. All of this added to the sense of security that she always felt when she was close to Inuyasha.

Earlier, he had been so understanding. This was very out of character for Inuyasha. Very out of character indeed. But she liked it. For once it was nice to know that he was in fact concerned for her.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt Inuyasha gently shake her.

"Kagome, wake up." He said gently nudging her with his arm.

"I'm awake. What is it?" She said rising up a little in his grasp.

"I want to show you something. In case this should ever happen again." He said, letting her stand on her own. She looked around.

A small river was mulling along innocently behind them. 

Inuyasha was already kneeling by the stream dipping his hand in the cool water. Kagome followed his lead and cupped her hands together and drank from the stream. The water replenished body and cooled her throat, hoarse from crying. She continued to drink her fill.

She looked at Inuyasha who was watching her in amusement. 

"What?" She asked. Something in her head registered what this river was. "Hey Inuyasha, is this the same river that runs near Kaede's village?"

"I was waiting for you to notice. Yeah, it's the same one. If you can find it, follow the current and you'll eventually reach familiar grounds."

"But what if I don't?"

"The river forks into three different directions at a certain point, and if you reach that point then someone, if not me, will be able to hear you." He paused to let all this information sink in. "But if you can't find the river, then it's best to just stay put instead of wandering off risking getting even more lost than you were in the first place." 

Kagome looked at her hands in her lap.

__

Well, he does have a point. It was kinda stupid of me to just keep walking off when I wasn't sure which way I needed to go. 

"Ka—?" Inuyasha started. 

"I'm sorry!" She yelled quickly. Inuyasha jumped at the sudden outburst from Kagome.

* * * * * * * * * *

"The river forks into three different directions at a certain point, and if you reach that point then someone, if not me, will be able to hear you." He paused to let all this information sink in. "But if you can't find the river, then it's best to just stay put instead of wandering off risking getting even more lost than you were in the first place." He explained hoping she would get the hint to never do this again.

He watched as she stared at her folded hands in her lap.

A silent moment passed and he heard her heart rate increase tremendously.

"Ka—?" He started to ask.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted at him. He jumped out of shock. 

__

What the hell?! Her hands gripped her skirt unmercifully. Silent tears rolled down her face.

"Kagome?! What's wrong?!" Inuyasha yelled getting up to his knees. He gripped her shoulders in fear. "Kagome?!" She wouldn't look at him in the eyes. 

__

What's the matter with her now?! Was it something I said to her? Or was it something I didn't say? Inuyasha panicked.

Kagome suddenly grabbed his arms and fell against him nearly sobbing. The sudden force of Kagome's body weight against his threw him off balance. He toppled backwards with Kagome laying on top of him. 

__

Wha-what just happened here? And why is she laying on top of me? Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson. _Somehow I hadn't planned on this._

Kagome's face was lying next to his. Her hands gripped his outer jacket. Her body trembled on top of his. Hesitantly, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and patted her back. _Once she realizes what kind of position we're in, she'll sit me for sure._

He pushed himself into a sitting position, bringing Kagome with him. There was no doubt, she was very upset about something.

__

And I probably said or did it as usual. 

"Kagome? Kagome, calm down." He whispered in her ear. 

"It was him! He did it to me!" She shouted. 

__

Who is she talking about? What did he do? 

"Kagome, I need you to calm down and explain. Who did what to you?" _And do I need to kill him? _

She broke down and started sobbing into his chest again. He gave up questioning and rubbed her back. 

"I can't let him do it anymore!" 

Inuyasha pulled her as close as he could determined to keep her safe from whatever demons were plaguing her thoughts.

__

Kagome . . . whoever caused you this pain will pay dearly.

Okay! Elkonigin's back and stealin' souls! Not really, more like borrowing without asking and then forgetting to return them. (And who ever mentioned that I reminded them of Kikyo will suffer! *Snarls*) Well, this wraps up chapter two. I would have kept writing but I felt it was a getting to be a little long. Eh-heh, sorry about the length too. I got a little carried away with myself. But I promise I'll keep an eye on the length next time. Really, I promise, just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep puttin' stuff up here for you to read! Until then comrades.


	3. Lies and Death Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wow, that's a mouthful.

"I can't let him do it anymore!" 

Inuyasha pulled her as close as he could determined to keep her safe from whatever demons were plaguing her thoughts.

__

Kagome . . . whoever caused you this pain will pay dearly.

Her entire body was tense, very unlike Kagome. Forcing her back a little, Inuyasha rose to his feet.

His heart tore apart at the red-eyed girl sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" She asked sniffling between words. He offered his hand, not giving her an answer. She looked at it and after a moment of contemplating his action she placed her hand in his. He wrapped his clawed fingers gently around hers and helped guide her to her feet. He paused for a moment and then let go of her hand. Kagome looked down at where their hands had once been joined. Her gaze drifted back to Inuyasha. 

"Come on Kagome." He said coldly.

"Inuyasha?" She ran to keep up with him. "Inuyasha, what's going on with you?" He kept walking.

__

That bastard! I'll rip all of his insides and force them back down his throat while he's still alive! He'll pay for what he did to Kagome!

"Inuyasha!" She yelled at him as she stood in his way her arms outstretched. "Tell me where you're going!"

"We're going back to face whatever's been bothering you and messing with your head so much!" He shouted.

"Going back?" She whispered. She shook her head. "No! No! We're not going back! I'm not going back there until tomorrow! Okay! Then **I'll** go back and stay for a few days and then **I'll** come back a little late and you'll yell at me for a little while and then go off and sulk in a tree until it's time to go hunt for the jewel shards, just like we always do!" She shouted at the dog demon.

__

Should I let her go by herself? NO! What am I thinking?! She can't go back by herself! She'll get hurt just like she said! I can't risk that kind of pain again!

But she can't stay here forever. Soon, she'll have to face her own time again. And then what? I can't . . . I won't always be able to protect her and watch over like I do here. Her time has so many different dangers. Some that I have never heard of. I wouldn't know what to protect her from. And she probably won't tell me. She is so stubborn sometimes!

What and unlike you?

Shut up, just shut up.

And so with a heavy sigh the dog demon began walking back towards the village. 

"Come on Kagome. The others are probably out searching for you still." _Considering I never left word of where I was going . . . but hey who knows? Maybe they are out searching for us._

"That's it? That's all you have to say?!" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha walk around her barricade. 

"I'm not going to force you. This time." He let the words stay in the air as he glanced back at her face. She gave a gentle smile.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said quietly. He smiled inwardly and then put on his usual exterior. 

"Feh, I just don't enjoy being sat when I don't have to be." He said gruffly crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. He continued walking.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"What?" Kagome had her arms stretched out in front of her and made pathetic grabbing motions with her hands. 

"Please?" Rolling his eyes, he knelt down in front of her.

"Get on wench." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up with her resting on his back.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Feh, weak humans. I can go faster this way instead of having to wait on you." He took off at a run. Kagome grumbled something behind him. Her head was laying right below the base of his skull. The corners of his mouth turned upward at the fact that she was comfortable enough to rest while he carried her through the forest at break-neck speed.

As far as smiles went, Inuyasha barely smiled. The closest anyone got to a smile was a smirk and those were far and in between. 

__

Hmph, I guess she does feel safe around me. Even Kikyo wasn't this relaxed around me. Of course I would never have had to carry Kikyo around like this. She was always so strong and self-dependent. She never asked anything from anyone, except for me to turn human for her. That was the only thing she asked. 

Kagome though, she's nothing at all like Kikyo. Nothing at all. Sure, she's strong-spirited but she relies on others. Granted, she's definitely not as good with a bow as Kikyo, but her company is significantly more . . . enjoyable. She makes people feel good when she's around and welcome.

Even I felt that way when I first met her. She wasn't afraid of me at all. That's probably why she unsealed me from the God tree.

Or the fact that she didn't even know who I was or what I had done could have helped a little. And the fact that a centipede monster was crushing her to death against me. That could have helped her decision too.

Argh! Why must I always argue with myself over this! I spend more time arguing with myself over this than hunting for the jewel shards! 

Why?!

Inuyasha noticed that her breathing had slowed and then evened out.

__

She's asleep!

As he neared the village he slowed to a walk. 

"Kagome? Wake up, we're almost there." He said. He felt her head lift up and her grasp around his neck loosen. 

"Already?" She yawned. 

"Tired?" He asked amused. She stopped herself mid-yawn.

"No."

"Feh, whatever, wench. It's early evening anyway. You can sleep when the sun goes down." 

She let her arms dangle across his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. He blushed as he walked with her still riding on his back. They reached the clearing of the bone eater's well and he set her down. 

"Thanks Inuyasha. Let's go, I'm starving. I can smell Kaede's cooking from here." She smiled, waiting for his familiar reply.

"I doubt it. Your senses are too weak to smell it from this far. But she is cooking." He told her. She shook her head and walked beside him, smiling to herself. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"I doubt it. Your senses are too weak to smell it from this far. But she is cooking." He told her. She shook her head and walked beside him, smiling to herself. 

__

I know I can't smell it this far.

"That's why I keep you around, Inuyasha." Kagome said grinning.

"Keep **me** around?!" He shouted. "Listen wench—"

"Inuyasha calm down, I was kidding. Only kidding. It's only a saying." Kagome said placing a hand on the firm bicep of the frizzled dog demon. 

"It's a stupid saying." He grumbled. She giggled placing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said with a grin on her face.

"For what?" He grumped.

"If I had known it would have made you that angry I wouldn't have said it." She gently slid her arm down Inuyasha's arm. She started walking away.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Inuyasha calm down, I was kidding. Only kidding. It's only a saying." Kagome said laying her hand on his upper arm. 

"It's a stupid saying." He grumbled. She giggled at him, placing a hand over her mouth to quiet it.

"I'm sorry." She said with a smile on her face.

"For what?" He growled at her, taking careful notice of where her hand was laying on his arm.

"If I had known it would have made you that angry I wouldn't have said it." Slowly, she slid her hand down his arm. His breath caught in his chest and his skin felt as if it were on fire. His entire body was tense and he tried to get his lungs to work again. 

__

Her touch. Why does it cause this effect on me? No one's ever affected me this way before. Does she know that she does this to me, just by a simple touch?

Her hand fell back to her side. But the intoxicating effects still remained. She looked carefully at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" He shook himself from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You just looked like you were lost for a moment. That's all." She said taking a few steps back towards the village.

"Whatever." He said walking behind her. He sighed inwardly, as the air returned to his lungs once more. He followed behind her and eagerly tried to rid himself of the side effects that seemed to come with her gentle touch.

__

What just happened back there? Why did it feel like my entire body had gone numb? 

Kikyo's touch never had an effect on me like that one did. Kagome . . .

"KAGOME!!!" A brown puff-ball leapt itself at Kagome's neck and firmly attached itself there.

"Shippo!" She giggled.

"Where have you been all day? Why didn't you say anything before you left?" Shippo said quickly. She took a moment to contemplate what had just left the little fox's mouth.

"I just went on a walk for a while, to clear my head. That's all. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"That's okay! I forgive you!" He shouted, hugging her neck. "Kaede's cooking dinner for us all, if we start back now, it should be done by the time we get there."

They all begin the trek back to the hut that belonged to Kaede.

Shippo told Kagome all about what he had done that day while she had been gone. Kagome laughed along with him at his antics and about what Sango had done to Miroku when he had gotten a little too close for comfort.

__

She's so . . . happy all the time. You can't help but want to smile when you're around her.

Wait! Where the hell did that thought come from?!

They reentered the village and the people greeted Kagome with smiles and 'hellos.' They smiled nervously at the hanyou. Obvious distaste written on their faces.

__

Feh, like I need them anyway. Inuyasha thought bitterly although somewhat wounded at the fact that he had risked his life on many an occasion to protect their village and they still couldn't find it in them to at least pretend to like him.

__

Goes to show you. No one likes a hanyou.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome waved to the villagers with Shippo resting in her arm. They and waved and smiled at her.

Kagome noticed that every time she walked through the village with Inuyasha, the villagers couldn't help but show distaste for the poor dog demon.

__

He isn't welcome anywhere we go. Not even here where he risked his life on more than one occasion. Can't these people get over it already?

Kagome wanted to shout her displeasure but something told her not to. 

__

No wonder he's so . . . closed up. No one's ever shown him any acceptance, probably not after his mom died. That's so sad. I feel bad now, about all the things I've said to him. And sat him for. I probably should try to keep the sits to a minimum. When he gets older he's gonna have serious back problems if I keep it up like I am. And in this time, that could be your undoing. 

I wish there was something I could do for him. But he would just 'feh' me and then go run off into the woods like he always does.

Kagome walked into the small hut and was immediately greeted with smiles. 

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a grin. Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted noticing the group coming inside. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Tired of dealing with Miroku, huh?" Kagome said sitting down next to her friend. 

"Yes, and if you touch me I am going to enjoy breaking every single one of your fingers." She said without turning around. Miroku leaned back and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his stupidity. 

Kaede handed Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha empty bowls that were promptly filled with soup.

"Thanks Kaede."

"You're welcome child." Kaede said warmly.

"Lady Kagome, where did you head off to early this morning?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I just went on a walk. I just lost track of time that's all." She said smiling.

__

Liar. You're lying to the only people you can trust in this era. And this era is the only place you've got left where he truly can never find you.

I know, but I can't tell them about my . . . predicament. Not yet. 

Oh yes, let's wait. Remember what happened the last time you waited until you absolutely had to tell Mama? You were almost—

YES! I remember that very well. But they won't be able to help me over there anyway. The only other person who can travel over there is Inuyasha. There's no sense in telling him about it, since he'll just call me 'weak' and go destroy something. Again. I won't tell them until I have to, but I will tell them. Just not now. Not until I am absolutely certain.

__

Not until then.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Oh I just went on a walk. I just lost track of time that's all." She said smiling.

__

Liar. Why would you lie to them? You're closer to them than you are to me. 

And if you are, then what all are you hiding from me?

Kagome, you're the one person I trust with my secret. Why can't you trust me with yours?

Dammit, why do I even care? If she wants to keep her secrets then fine, by all means, she can keep them. It's not like I **care** about her or anything. 

She's just a jewel shard detector to me, that's all. Just a shard detector.

I killed the only person that I could have ever loved, because I didn't have any trust in her.

I trust you Kagome, the least you could do is have a little faith in me. 

Of course the whole problem started because I trusted people. Everyone I've ever trusted has died. 

Mother.

Kikyo.

I don't think I could watch another woman die in front of my eyes. I wouldn't be able to take anymore loss. 

With an angry glance at Kagome, Inuyasha left, leaving the soup bowl half full. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him questioningly. 

"I'm going for a **walk**." He said harshly, emphasizing the word walk. Kagome knew the accusation behind it.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm going for a **walk**." Inuyasha said with anger evident in his voice. 

__

He knows that I lied. But surely he's not mad over that?! He can't be . . . why would he be mad? 

This is my fault. I'm pushing everyone away again. 

First, the lies. I can't do this again. Not when I have some real friends that really do care about me. 

Not like the ones in my time that keep trying to hook me up with Hojo. Even though I do stand him up every time and I avoid him at all costs. That boy cannot take a hint at all. 

Or my friends for that matter.

And all those illnesses that Grandpa comes up with! I'd be dead by now if I had all of them. Why can't I have a cold for once? Even pneumonia is okay. Better than cystic fibrosis. Doesn't he know that only infants have that?!

And of course all my friends don't notice about that or even question me about it.

Well, there isn't much I can do about that, but I can keep these friends. I can tell them the truth and I can trust them with my life if it came down to it. Even Inuyasha, no questions asked. 

And I would give up my life for them. I would feel bad if my other friends died, but I can't live without Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, or Inuyasha. I hate it every time he gets hurt because of my foolishness.

But he's so damn stubborn! 

Except for this afternoon. He was actually kinda, well, nice. 

He didn't have to show me the river, but he did. And then I made a complete fool of myself by acting out like that.

That isn't like me at all. Normally, I'm pretty good at hiding this kind of stuff. I mean, I've been doing it for a while. 

Let's see, quick math, umm, I'm 17 now, I was 8, so 9 years worth of hiding this from everyone. Even Mama and Grandpa. 

They knew what happened towards the end and who did it when the truth finally came out, but I didn't let them know about the entire ordeal, the threats, the nightmares, and all the lies I had to tell them to cover it all up.

And then when I went to school, no one knew about the whole ordeal at all. And they still don't know. Mama had tried to get me to talk with a counselor, but what good could they do? The damage was already done. 

I managed to hide it all of this time and then Inuyasha with his eyes and the river managed to undo all of that! Whatever barrier I had shielding me from that is slowly breaking down and I don't know if I have the strength to let it fall or repair it. 

"Kagome?" Shippo asked dragging Kagome from her venomous thoughts. 

"Yes, Shippo?" She asked looking down at the tiny fox in her lap.

"What are you thinking about? You're awfully quiet. You're not sick are you?" He asked with concern, rising up and pressing a tiny paw to Kagome's forehead. 

"No, I'm not sick. I was just thinking about some stuff from school that I need to take care of when I get back." She gave him another convincing smile.

"Oh, okay!" He said smiling back. Everyone smiled slightly at the two. 

"I'm going to bed." Sango announced. "And don't follow me." She said without turning around. "And I'm not talking to you Kagome." She said as the monk rose with her. 

"What makes you think that I was going to follow you, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked with feigned innocence.

If looks could kill then Miroku would have probably had a lung ripped out of his chest with Sango's glare.

Miroku slowly sat back down as Sango headed into the back room to gather up blankets. She pitched one to Miroku from across the room when she reentered. Kagome stifled a laugh as the blanket fell lop-sided across Miroku's face as he opened his mouth. 

"You're welcome." Sango said coldly. She stretched out her head laying a few feet away from Kagome. She turned away from the fire and wrapped a blanket around herself. Protecting herself from the bitter cold and a perverted monk. "Oh, I brought you out a blanket too, Kagome. I didn't know how warm that blanket you had was." Sango said lifting her head to look at the girl.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome said with a fostered smile. Sango smiled back and then laid her head back down. 

Kagome removed Shippo from her lap and then stood and noticed Inuyasha's half-empty bowl. She leaned down and picked it up and Shippo handed her his. 

"Thank you Kagome."

"No problem Shippo." She said as she laid them with the others. She glanced at Miroku as she took a small step outside the hut.

She hadn't realized that it had gotten so dark. The moon shown down with a beauty that she never lost interest in. She fingered the shard of the Shikon jewel that hung around her neck. 

She walked around the corner and leaned against the building. 

Looking down at the lump of pink crystal, she could feel the smoothness of its surface with her fingers and her eyes.

"I never imagined something so small could cause so much trouble." She whispered to no one.

"That's usually how it works out. The smallest object is usually the most troublesome. Isn't that what we've seen in all of our travels?" Miroku said standing a little ways away from her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome agreed. She couldn't argue that point. Kagome looked away from the monk and stared at the sky. 

__

Inuyasha seemed really mad at me. I hope that he won't be mad when I leave. This could be my last visit to the Feudal Era.

What am I saying?! I'll come back plenty of times after this! By the time I get there he'll be long gone, if he was even able to find it at all. There is no way he would hang around for two days if no one came home. 

I'll go home. Call Mama, and then everything will be exactly like it was before. Hectic and overbearing. I miss it already. I can't wait to go back.

I can't wait for this to all be over.

Then there'll be no more lies, no more nightmares, no more phone calls, no more anything except homework and jewel shard adventures. All smiles. 

Kagome smiled slightly at the thought. 

"Happy thoughts?" Miroku asked her. 

"Yeah, happy thoughts." She said with a new perspective on life. Miroku began to walk back into the hut.

"Kagome?" He called right before he entered.

"Yes, Miroku?" 

"If something is troubling you, you know that we will always be here for you. Even Inuyasha, despite his nature towards expressing fondness towards people, will help you."

"I know. And I will tell you." Kagome said looking the monk straight in the eyes.

"Don't stay out too long, the cold will make you sick." He said quietly as he entered. 

"Thanks. I won't. I'll be in a moment. I just like to look at the moon in this time." She said returning her gaze to the full moon that hung in the sky. 

Miroku nodded and Kagome heard him spread out the blanket and prepare for bed.

__

Sometimes Miroku can be nice and not perverted at all. If Inuyasha could act like that every once in a while . . . but of course he only opens up to **Kikyo.** Kagome thought with bitterness in her mind. _But I suppose it's fair that he like the original better than the recycled version._

Giving the moon one final glance Kagome reentered the hut and laid down in the corner with her sleeping bag, her head a couple feet from Sango's. Shippo had curled up underneath Sango's blanket since Kagome was absent. 

Slowly, her thought process slowed as the warmth welcomed her and beckoned her into slumber.

__

All smiles.

It was late morning before Kagome woke up and that was because of Shippo's constant prodding.

"Shippo, what do you want?" Kagome asked through muffled sheets. 

"Inuyasha said for me to tell you that—eep!" He shouted as Kagome bolted upright and grabbed Shippo.

"What?! What did he want?!"

"Meet him by the God Tree." Shippo said. 

__

Why would he—?

"Uh Kagome? Could you put me down now?" 

"Oh, sorry Shippo. I'm just a little edgy that's all. I'll go meet him now." Setting him down gently, he scampered off to give Kagome the privacy she needed to change into a fresh pair of clothes. She changed quickly knowing how Inuyasha got if she took too long. 

She walked the familiar path to the God Tree. She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha in her sight. She peered into the branches and couldn't spot the red that he was resting up there.

"Inuyasha?" She yelled. "Inuyasha, you better have a good reason for dragging me out here! I was asleep! And what's with sending Shippo?!" She yelled.

"Dammit Kagome can't you be quiet just for a moment?" Inuyasha said behind her. He was standing with a hand over his abdomen. He walked over to the God Tree and slid to the ground. 

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" He wasn't acting normal. He was breathing heavily and his movements seemed to be painful. Kagome knelt down beside him. He looked at her with a pained expression.

"Listen to me Kagome." He started, speaking softly. The level of concern grew each moment that passed. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome straddled his leg and felt his forehead. He was drenched in sweat and seemed to lean into her hand. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Are you sick? Injured?" She noticed that his hand was still covering his abdomen. Stared at him, he stared back at her. She pulled his hand back to reveal a bleeding wound.

"Kagome," He said pained.

"You're hurt! How did this happen? Who did this to you? We need to get you to Kaede." Kagome shouted frantically.

"No, you can't." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand in his bloody one.

"Why not?! She'll be able to help you better than I can!"

"No! She's dead! So is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, all of them, they're all dead!" 

"What?! How did this happen?!" She said running her fingers through his silky mane. He swallowed and then coughed, gripping his chest. 

"He snuck up on us. Sango was out helping Kaede with the wash. Miroku was up to his perverted ways. Shippo was annoying the hell out of me as usual." He gave a weak smile at the memory. "But then an arrow shot out and caught Kaede in the back. Before I could react he threw a dagger into Miroku's chest. Miroku, he had this scared look on his face and then he fell to the ground like this human rock. Sango was kneeling over Miroku and I was running to where the dagger had come from and I heard her scream. By the time I got back he was standing over her. Smiling at me. I don't know where Shippo had left to and I charged at him with Tetsusaiga. But he blocked my swing and stabbed me with his blade. He's stronger and faster than anyone I've ever battled, he has no scent, no trace of anything. Even his clothes are different. He took Tetsusaiga from me, Kagome, I'm sorry I failed you." He finished.

"No, you didn't fail me Inuyasha. You have never failed me. You'll be okay. We'll be okay. I just need to get you to my time and they'll be able to save you." She reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. Tears fell from her eyes.

"You can't. I've lost too much blood. You have to get away. I don't want to see you die." 

"I can't leave you here to die!!! I can't do that!" She sobbed.

"Don't cry Kagome, please don't cry." He begged. Kagome looked into his fading amber eyes and felt like her heart were tearing in a million pieces.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare leave me here all alone!" She sobbed.

"I will never leave you, my Kagome." He reached up and touched the side of her face with the palm of his hand. He wiped away some of the falling tears with his thumb still being mindful of his claws. His eyes were dull. "My Kagome." He repeated a smile gracing his features. Kagome smiled with him.

"Yes, I am yours Inuyasha. Now stay alive dammit!" She commanded. 

"I love you Kagome. I've always loved you. I just never had the courage to tell you." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha continued. "I did love Kikyo, but she's a walking clay pot, the woman I used to love is gone. You are the one that I love now." He broke into a fit of coughing.

"Inuyasha, I-I love you." His eyes began to glaze over. Inuyasha's hand fell to grasp the collar of her uniform. He roughly pulled her towards him. He threw both his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. 

Kagome was shocked at the fact that Inuyasha would pull something like this. Her mouth opened in surprise and he took the offensive.

He was kissing her with all that he could muster. She felt his breath catch in his throat and she pulled away. He began coughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I've wanted—that for—while now—" A small trickle of blood ran out the corner of his mouth and he fell back against the tree in pain. He gave her the weakest Cheshire grin she'd ever seen. She smiled sweetly and saw his pale eyes grow wide in fear. He struggled to get up. "Kagome RUN! He's here!" He yelled.

She turned and saw the face that killed her Inuyasha. 

"It can't be. You can't be here! This isn't real! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!!" She screamed.

He laughed that haughty laugh of his. 

"Kagome, he wasn't worthy of you. That's all, better to nip certain things in the bud before they become weeds." He laughed. "Now come here. It's time for us to leave again."

He held his hand out. "Trust your old man, Kag."

"You are **not** my father! He died a long, long time ago! You are just some fake imposter! A bastard's image!" She screamed backing up into Inuyasha, who managed to stand up.

The imposter swung the Tetsusaiga around along with his blade, like he owned it.

"Very well then, if you don't want to come with me, I won't make you." Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief. "But I'm not going to let you live if you don't. Make your choice." He said with an unheard of calm. No edge to his voice at all. Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha, who seemed to be slowly fading away. 

"I will not let you take me away anymore." She stated coldly.

Before there was time for _anyone_ to move the Tetsusaiga had plunged through Kagome's mid-section. 

She felt the blade emerge through her back, just barely tapping her spine.

At first there was pain, but all she felt was numb. Like she had taken a good painkiller that just numbed her whole body up. 

She couldn't feel anything. She didn't feel it when her knees connected to the ground. She didn't feel it when she fell back against the God Tree's trunk. Her entire being seemed to be pain-less.

She didn't notice that she was leaning against it until she had to look up to see his face. Her father's face. He walked away after that. Kagome looked at her hands, blood covered them. The purest red she had ever seen was emerging from her stomach, and there was nothing no one would be able to do about it. 

But it didn't hurt. It just felt awkward. 

She felt her heart slow along with her breathing. She reached a shaky hand to her face to see if it was real. 

Her hand slid down her face, leaving a bloody trail in its wake. 

Her limbs became nothing more than dead weight and she let them lay there and closed her eyes. 

She could almost hear Inuyasha's voice calling to her. If she focused a little more . . .

* * * * * * * * * *

It was raining. Much to his dismay Inuyasha was forced to sleep indoors. He had smelt it coming but was reluctant to spend anymore time indoors than he had too. He came back just as it really began to let loose.

The only dry spot left was a wall by Kagome. He sighed heavily and trudged over and sat down leaning against the wall. 

He couldn't sleep. There was nothing to be tired over, and there was so much weighing down his mind right now. Instead he focused on the others in the room. 

The only person who's heartbeat was a little off was Kagome's. He sat there and listened to her. The kit was sleeping with Sango, so it was easier to distinguish hers.

He closed his eyes and listened. It sped up a little like she had been surprised. And it kept at that speed. Then her breaths quickened. Her heartbeats slowly began to speed up. It kept speeding up and he opened his eyes as she began to roll around as though in a nightmare. 

". . . no . . . –yasha . . ." She whispered.

__

Is she—is she dreaming about me?

With his curiosity perked he listened more intently.

Her heartbeat was steadily increasing and she was tossing a little bit more frantically.

" . . . no . . . In—asha . . . don't . . . me . . ." Tears fell from her closed eyes. 

There was that damned tugging at his heart again! Why did it bother him so much when she cried?!

" . . . yours . . . dammit . . ."

__

Did Kagome just curse? In her sleep? I've never heard her curse before. He almost grinned at the fact.A pained sob escaped Kagome, but it was quickly silenced.

__

A nightmare. She must be having a nightmare.

" . . . not real . . . dead . . . you're dead . . ."

__

I wonder who's dead?

I wonder why she's dreaming about me?

Am I the one that's dead?

" . . . fake . . . bastard . . . image . . ." Her words were becoming more frequent along with her tossing and turning. Her heart was pounding mercilessly in her chest. He was surprised that Shippo hadn't woken up from it yet.

" . . . let . . . take me away . . . anymore . . ." 

__

I've never seen her look this miserable before over a nightmare. Maybe I should wake her up. 

But what if she sits me?

A half-awake Kagome that's been scared out of her wits shouting sit. Maybe I should let her sleep after all.

That's when he noticed it. Her heart was slowing down along with her breathing. She'd stopped moving all together and just laid there wrapped up in her blanket. Her hair was plastered to her brow with sweat. 

It slowed down to normal and Inuyasha watched her face relax from the contorted look she had earlier. 

He mentally sighed, partially in relief, and partially that she hadn't woken up.

And it kept slowing. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was slower than normal.

__

Probably just in a deep sleep. That's all. 

His concern mounted when the pauses in between beats and breaths kept growing.

He counted the pauses between beats.

__

1 2 . . . 1 2 . . . 1 2 3 . . . 1 2 3 . . . 1 2 3 4 . . . 1 2 3 4 5 Kagome!!!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled leaping at her. He shook her and she still didn't wake up.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted repeatedly shaking her. She didn't respond to him at all.

"Kagome, WAKE UP!" He screamed.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kagome, she won't wake up! KAGOME!" Inuyasha roughly shook her again. Sango approached the group, Shippo still asleep in the blanket.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She said yawning.

"Kagome won't wake up." Miroku said unnerved by the events. Sango slid next to Kagome and felt her wrist.

"She's cold!" She shouted.

"She's not dead, is she Inuyasha?!" Shippo asked just finally waking up.

"Sango, take Shippo and go get Kaede!! NOW!!" Inuyasha commanded. Sango nodded and grabbed the kit and ran for the hut where Kaede was sleeping.

"We need to keep her warm Inuyasha." Miroku said tossing all the blankets by Kagome's lifeless body. Inuyasha stripped himself of his outer jacket and wrapped Kagome in it. 

"KAGOME, WAKE UP WENCH!!! DAMMIT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her legs in it, still holding her in one of his arms. 

"I'm going to go find more blankets Inuyasha." Miroku said running into one of the back rooms to fetch more blankets. His words were wasted, since Inuyasha had already forgotten his presence.

"Kagome," he whispered, tears gathering at his eyes. "Come back to me please. You can't die. I don't want to lose anymore." He touched his forehead to hers as tears fell from his eyes. "Please just come back to me."

__

You can sit me all you want when you wake up, just as long as you're awake.

There was a moment of utter silence as the dog-demon wept silent tears.

The rain stopped and there was nothing but the stillest silence.

She breathed.

__

Elkonigin here!! I said that I would update and here I am updating. It was actually kinda funny they way the whole thing happened. You see I was in kind of a slump there for a few days so I decided that I should request some reviews to get the blood pumpin', you know. I hadn't even finished the chapter yet and in 3 days I had all fifteen reviews like I had asked for! And then I felt bad since I didn't even have the chapter finished. So I worked day and night on it so that I could update it. I'm a day behind, but I had to give ya'll a good semi-ending. I felt it was my duty, that and I thought ya'll may get tired after sixteen pages. But really I have soo much more to write and I know this one was a little slow, except at the end. I was on edge and I was writing it. And to all of those that reviewed to me I thank you sincerely. All your reviews are going into a special folder for this story. Except you anon reviewers. I would like to be able to respond to everyone, but my emails at max capacity and soo, it won't let me. Es tut mir lied!!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. And just so ya'll know, 10-4 is a call tag. You know, 10-4 good buddy and all that? I didn't mean it as a date or anything. If I don't email in a few weeks give me a shout or review. Either way. I'm so excited the good stuff is about to happen, so hang in there please!! Until the next update, then!!!


	4. Choosing Abandonment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Blah, blah, blah, do the words really matter anymore?

There was a moment of utter silence as the dog-demon wept silent tears.

The rain stopped and there was nothing but the stillest silence.

She breathed.

Inuyasha felt her shallow breath roll over the side of his face. 

He jerked his head up. She stifled another breath and gagged on it. Inuyasha immediately pulled her into his lap and eagerly held her to himself. She shivered and reached out and gripped his inner shirt with a pale hand. 

He rubbed her back to ease her coughing. Miroku came in with blankets at about the same time Sango arrived with Kaede. He handed Inuyasha a blanket and he wrapped it around himself and Kagome offering to share his body heat with her.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kaede said with her usual calmness.

"She wouldn't wake up and then she stopped breathing altogether." He said holding her to his chest. 

"Let me look at her Inuyasha, lay her here." Kaede said motioning to the pile of blankets. Inuyasha moved to lay her down, but she grabbed onto him and pulled herself back towards his warmth. He looked at Kaede and she smiled and motioned for him to sit back with Kagome. He did so with a slight blush. Sango knelt down next to Kaede and Shippo kept Kagome's legs covered.

"What happened to her?" He asked with feigned annoyance.

"I do not know, Inuyasha. I have never seen nor heard of such a sickness." Kaede admitted. "Her skin is cold. The first step is to get the lass's body heat back to normal." She turned to look at Inuyasha, along with the rest of the room.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay with the wench tonight." He grumbled, settling back against the wall.

"Very well then, I shall stay in the other room for the rest of the night. Please fetch me if anything should happen." Kaede said standing to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, old hag. Go on, you need your beauty sleep." He mocked. Kaede merely smiled and began her trip back into the room.

"Shippo, come with me." Hesitantly, the little fox followed her, giving Kagome a worried glance as he left behind Kaede. Miroku and Sango settled back down into bed, but not before giving Kagome and Inuyasha a quick, worried glance. 

He could hear her labored breathing. She was still struggling to breathe, to hold onto life. She shifted and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He winced at the coldness of her skin. Not because it was cold, but because it was just another reminder at how close he had come to losing her. The cold, clammy feeling of her skin was just like Kikyo's.

__

Kikyo. I lost her because of my lack of trust and faith in her. I almost lost Kagome just now. My chest hurts just thinking at how close she was to being lost to me, forever. And I couldn't have saved her. Hell, it happened while she was sleeping. She doesn't even smell sick.

Her legs curled up closer and her shivering intensified. He wrapped another blanket around her legs and pulled her as much of her as he could against him. He wrapped his arm securely around her back and pressed his free hand over hers.

It was so cold.

__

I wish you were awake, Kagome. Just to ease this pain I feel at the thought of you never waking up again.

Her hand relinquished the death grip it had on his shirt and in turn linked her fingers with his. He looked down at her. Still asleep, but the color was returning to her face.

He smirked slightly and rested his cheek on the top of her forehead for a few minutes. He relished her scent. The scent that could erase every evil thought in his being and force him to act like an idiot. He sighed. 

__

Kagome.

The rain started again, louder and fiercer than before. Lightning and thunder sounded and he held her closer to him. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her. She was breathing quieter now. He smiled and gave her a semi hug.

"Kagome, wake up soon." He whispered just above his hearing level.

She gave a quiet grunt and rubbed her cheek against his chest. He let his head drop and rest against her temple. He closed his eyes, and tried to rest his weary mind. Somehow, he slowly drifted into a very light slumber.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cold, my god it was cold. Her legs felt like ice cubes that were attached to her torso. She gave a violent shiver that could have qualified as a convulsion and leaned into the warmth that she was resting against. 

She felt it rise and fall. Breathing, she could hear it breathing. Forcing her eyes open, she peered into the darkness. She tried to lift her hand to wipe her eyes, but found that her fingers were intertwined with another's fingers. Ones that had claws instead of fingernails. She craned her head up to look at him.

__

Inuyasha? Why—what am I doing—how? She sighed. _My head hurts._

His face. His face was different. It was relaxed. The normal scowl was gone and his frown was replaced by a look of what appeared to be contentment. 

She unearthed her hand from the mountains of covers, one of which was his red outer coat. Her hand shook as she reached up and placed her hand over the side of his face. She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone and he leaned his face into her touch.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He rumbled. His chest vibrated when the baritone voice resonated inside of his chest. Then his entire body suddenly stiffened, his muscles were tenser than when he had gone up against Naraku.

"Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. 

"Kagome? You're awake?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, staring at her as if she would disappear and vanish from his grasp if he were to look away.

"Well, yeah." She whispered back.

* * * * * * * * * *

A gentle hand rested against his cheek. It smelled just like Kagome. He leaned into it to gather her more of her scent. 

"Inuyasha?" 

__

That sounded like Kagome's voice. 

"Hmm?" He mumbled. That's when something in his mind clicked.

__

Kagome? Is she awake? Or is this all a dream? A hallucination?

"Inuyasha?" She echoed. He was sure of it. That was her voice. His eyes snapped open to look at her.

"Kagome? You're awake?" His breath caught in his chest.

"Well, yeah." She whispered to him, a slight smile on her lips, but it quickly died. "I was so afraid. You were killed and I couldn't help you at all. And you died and then I-I-I" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Shh, relax. I'm alive and I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you while I'm around." She gave him weak, but genuine smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

There was a pause as they listened to the rain.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at his face.

"I'm glad you came back." _To me._

"Me too." She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. She held his hands in between both of hers.

She looked so child-like in his arms, so full of innocence. He wanted that night to last forever, of course, he didn't like the thought of why she was laying in her lap. But he enjoyed them just the same. 

Lightning flashed and thunder roared violently in the sky. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and gripped his hand tightly. He smiled inwardly. Kagome had faced her fair share of demons that were far deadlier than thunder or lightning and yet she was cringing in fear at a simple thing like thunder. Absentmindedly, he began to rub his thumb over her knuckles. Once he realized what he was doing he stopped and blushed slightly in the darkness. She shivered again and he pulled the blankets back over her. 

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little." She answered quietly. "Why am I in your lap Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. She shook her head and leaned up a little. "I'll tell you in the morning when everyone is awake."

"Nothing happened did it? Everyone's okay right?" She asked urgently.

"Everyone's fine Kagome. Were you having a nightmare earlier?" He asked completely avoiding the subject.

"A nightmare?" She looked at him with disbelief.

* * * * * * * * * *

"A nightmare?" _How could he know?_

"You were mumbling in your sleep and thrashing around like you were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare." She repeated almost mechanically.

__

My father killed Inuyasha in my dream. He killed everyone else too. Including Kaede. And there was his blood all over the place. And he kept trying to get me to leave and then he tried to protect me from father when he found us by the God Tree. And then father stabbed me and—and then I-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He gripped her shoulders in his hands. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?! What is it?!" She asked in a panic.

"Are you okay?" He asked staring it into her eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

Kagome looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly. She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I'm glad you're okay Inuyasha." She whispered. 

She started to cry.

* * * * * * * * * *

"A nightmare." She stated, her eyes began to glaze over. Then they widened in fear.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She didn't respond and her breathing began to speed up. He grabbed her shoulder and moved to where he was facing her dead on.

"Kagome!" He shouted in fear. She jumped and focused back on him.

"What?! What is it?!" She shouted in fear and confusion looking around like a frightened animal.

__

Why does my chest feel like it's going to rip in two every time I see that look on her face? Her eyes are so . . . empty.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, letting his usual façade fail and let his concern filter through the broken pieces. She looked away from him.

__

Why can't she look at me? What is she so frightened over?

"Kagome?" He asked again, quietly. Her eyes locked with his and he saw the tears that hadn't fallen yet still in her eyes. His heart broke for the second time that night.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

__

What is she doing? Why is she doing this? 

Not that I mind really, but why is she acting so differently all of a sudden?

What is wrong with you Kagome?

"I'm just glad you're okay, Inuyasha." She whispered.

_And what about you Kagome? You're not okay._

She started crying, clinching her fists into his shirt.

"Kagome, please, stop crying." He begged to her.

__

The great Inuyasha reduced to begging and pleading to a human girl.

But she's worth it.

He never bothered to question where the thought had come from. He knew.

Her body shook with sobs, hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her back and brought her to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered between sobs. "I'm sorry that I made you worry." She said a little louder. She broke down into another fit of sobbing. "Please, just don't be made at me!"

He couldn't say anything. The words couldn't leave his mouth. He tightened his grip and attempted to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you." He whispered. _I'm mad at the jerk who did this to you._ "I'm not mad."

"I didn't understand! I didn't know why he—!" She abruptly stopped talking and leaned back from him. She looked at Inuyasha through her tears. 

"What?"

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." She said pulling away from him.

__

I wouldn't understand?! I don't understand because YOU won't tell me anything! You're hiding things from me again. What is it that is bothering you so much? And why do you feel that I am so untrustworthy?

* * * * * * * * * *

Hesitantly, Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist. 

__

He's confused. And I'm the cause. I'm always hurting the people that I love!

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry that I made you worry." She cried even harder, releasing pent up emotions. Her body shook and her lungs burned with each breath. "Please just don't be mad at me."

He didn't respond. And she didn't expect him to.

__

He probably thinks I'm weak. And stupid. And ignorant. He's going to hate me, I know it. He already can't stand to be around me. I'm just a burden. Just like I was back then. I thought that I had changed, but nothing's changed. Not since then. Nothing has changed about me! I'm still just as worthless, and as much of an idiot as he said I was.

"I didn't understand! I didn't know why he—!" She stopped her rambling before anything leaked out. A little late to stop the suspicions, but at least nothing major had slipped from her mouth. She was really thankful and really pissed at herself for saying it in the first place.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking intently at her.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." Kagome sat back on her legs and completely broke the stare.

__

I have no right to burden all of this on Inuyasha. I can't let him know what happened. It's too . . . shameful. If I told him, he'd probably laugh at me and call me weak and stupid and useless. And he'd be right. I don't deserve friends like these. I'll leave early in the morning and I just won't come back. I'll go over there and just deal with my problem like I should have a while back. And if something happens it won't be like anyone would really miss me anywhere. Even here. They'd just forget me and go shard-hunting on their own.

Besides, Inuyasha always has Kikyo that he can go back to. And he loves her.

No one could ever love me. No one.

I am unlovable. He told me so.

She slowly stood on shaky legs. Inuyasha looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes. 

"I'm going home now." 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome stood and wobbled a bit as she did. Inuyasha watched her as she rose, questioning her intent.

__

What the hell is she doing?

"I'm going home now." She said quietly. Inuyasha bolted to his feet at that statement.

"No, you're not. You're not going anywhere!" He told her. 

__

Why would you want to leave in the middle of a storm? Do you not trust me that much? To the point that you would feel safer out there than with me?

"Please Inuyasha. Don't." She said taking a step back. He took a step forward.

__

I'm not going to let her leave here until she tells me what has been bothering her for these past few days.

"No Kagome. You're not going out into that storm! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" He shouted at her. She avoided his eyes and looked at the ground. He placed gentle hands onto her shoulders. She clamped her eyes shut and kept her head turned away from him.

"And if I did?" She asked, near tears again. She turned her shoulders, breaking his grip and shoving him off. She stepped back and lost her balance.

He rushed forward and caught her before her knees had a chance to buckle. He let her regain herself.

"You can't walk yet. You're still too weak. Please just stay the rest of the night. You can go in the morning if that is what you want." He spread his arms out, blocking her to emphasize his point. He said with more calm than he really felt at the moment.

She looked at him as if trying to figure him out.

__

Good luck Kagome, **I** don't know what I'm doing. If you find out, please let me know.

"Fine. I'll stay, but I'm leaving in the morning." She said turning around and laying back down in her bed. She pulled a blanket up and then gave him one last glance before laying back down on the bed.

She had her back facing him and he sighed.

__

Great. This is really just wonderful. She's mad at me again and I have no idea what I've done.

Do you ever?

No, not really.

He walked over and slumped down against the wall, exhaling as he went.

__

She keeps saying 'he', I wonder who she's talking about. Whoever he is, I'm gonna kill him the moment I meet him for what he's done to Kagome! He doesn't deserve to live after that. After all that he's seemed to put her through.

But Kagome would never allow me to follow her around in her time. I'd be sat . . . a lot. He winced at the scene that played out in his mind. Constant sitting. _ But I don't want to let her travel around without any sort of protection either. I'm sure she won't carry around her bows and arrows in her time and she surely can't fight off an attacker on her own. She really is too weak, especially now._

I guess I'll have to follow her without her knowing about it. Hopefully, she won't find out or spot me. Or else my back is going to suffer for a very, very long time. 

He sighed heavily. He was knee-deep in shit now.

He watched her sleep. She shivered from the cold. He spotted his jacket on the floor near her back. He picked it up and draped it over her. Despite his better judgement, he tucked it in around her shoulders and arms. She stopped shivering after a few moments. He smirked to himself as she groaned and buried her head into his jacket. 

Thunder blasted loudly outside and he flattened his ears. It wasn't going to be a nice day tomorrow, he might even have to carry Kagome to the well, which would probably end up in another fight and a sitting.

__

It's not like I would mind carrying her to the well, though. He mentally smacked himself.

__

I've been hanging around the lecher too much.

He slumped against the wall in discontentment at the current events that had unfolded during the night.

"Feh, why do I care?" He whispered to himself. "Why should I care?"

Lightning illuminated the room and quickly faded. He closed his eyes and attempted to drown out the storm outside and in his mind.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome woke up and looked around. Everyone was asleep still and her entire body was sore. Her muscles were wound tight and she felt like she had knots everywhere in her body. 

Inuyasha's jacket was wrapped securely around her. 

__

Did he . . . ?

She looked at him. He was sitting with his cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest. Despite his posture, his face held a look of concern and worry. She sat up, pushing the blankets off of her. She held onto his jacket for an extra moment. It smelled like him, felt like him. 

__

He gave up his jacket for me. Even though there were plenty of blankets around. I wonder why?

His face looks kinda cute when he's sleeping.

Agh, no, he's not, he's Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is NOT cute. 

And he's gonna argue with me over going home today, I know it. Lightning and thunder sounded and she turned towards the window. The storm was still raging outside.

__

Maybe I should wait for a little bit before I head out to the well and see if it lightens up any. Hopefully, Inuyasha won't wake up before then. I'd hate to have to sit him, especially after he acted last night. He seemed really concerned for me. Of course, he gets concerned every time Kikyo shows up. That's who he's probably dreaming about. I probably should go now so I don't corrupt his dreams of Kikyo with the stupid wench who can't seem to do anything right. I'll let him dream of dear sweet Kikyo when I'm not here to watch.

She stood, slowly and on weak legs, and picked up Inuyasha's jacket. She gave it a quick sniff, trying to memorize his scent. She leaned down and laid the jacket across his shoulders. He shifted. She held her breath, freezing in place. He didn't awaken.

Returning the favor, she tucked the jacket in around his shoulders and arms. He grunted a little, but remained asleep. She smiled and wiped the hair from his eyes. He leaned into her touch and she almost jerked away.

"Kagome." He muttered.

__

Has he been awake this entire time?! . . . . . No, he's asleep.

She cupped her hand around his cheek and casually rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb. He let his whole head lay in her hand. His face relaxed.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. I hope I get to see you again." She whispered in his ear. She withdrew her hand as she stood. She turned away and began picking up her stuff. She pulled her bag over her shoulders and gave everyone a final glance and silent goodbye as she left the hut.

The rain hit her full force the moment she left the hut. She had to blink a few times in order to adjust to the pitch-blackness that seemed to envelop her. She was soaked by then. Her hair clung to her face, eagerly blinding her. She began walking.

The ground slurped as she stepped as if attempting to swallow her if she traveled slowly enough. She kept up a decent pace for a few yards and then realized that the wind and rain was too much for her to continue on at a regular walking pace. She slowed down and tried to avoid the mini-lakes that were forming. 

She continued on the path that had become so familiar to her. She trudged through Inuyasha's forest, her bare feet slipping every once and a while on the mushy ground. She managed to somehow catch herself every time though. But she soon noticed that she was beginning to sink down to just above her ankles every time she stepped onto the ground. A solid gust of wind blasted through the trees and caught her off guard. 

Her foot slipped and she missed the trunk of the tree with her hand.

Her head struck the tree root and with a small yelp she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, unaware of the growing pond of water around her face threatening to smother her in its depths. 

* * * * * * * * * *

She was standing there in front of him. But something was amiss. She wasn't smiling as she usually was. 

__

Did I do something to upset her? He pondered furiously. 

He was vaguely aware of the cold. She had his jacket.

__

I must have given it to her earlier, but when? 

She walked over to him, smiling holding out his jacket. 

"No, Kagome you keep it. You'll need it more than I will. You're more apt to catch a cold than I am." He explained holding up his hands in resistance. She shook her head and offered his jacket again. "No, I don't need it. You keep it for warmth."

"But I don't need it anymore." She whispered faintly. Her eyes were sad and filled with hurt. "You'll need it soon."

She walked over to him and draped it over his shoulders. He looked at her for a moment and then grunted as he slid the jacket back on.

__

She's still dressed in that weird dress of hers. Isn't she cold?

She didn't look cold. He looked at her. Her eyes turned to meet his, and he froze unable to do anything over being caught looking at her so intently. He blushed.

She walked up to him. 

__

This is it, she's gonna sit me.

He braced himself for the oncoming onslaught of sits.

She stopped a breath away from him. He looked down at her.

Her hand raised to his face and moved some of the hair from his eyes. Her touch was . . . pleasant. He froze for a moment and then leaned into her touch. He felt her freeze as he did.

__

Did I do something wrong?

"Kagome." He stated. She smiled up at him. 

"It's okay Inuyasha." She whispered. Her voice was as soft as the wind when she talked. Her entire hand rested on the side of his face and she stroked his cheekbone lovingly with her thumb. He leaned completely into her touch. He purred deep in his chest. Her hand pulled away from his and he opened his eyes to look at her. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. It was cold. 

"Good bye Inuyasha. I hope I get to see you again." She whispered to him, pulling her hand away. 

"Kagome, what do you mean?" He asked urgently. "Where are you going?" He reached for her again, but this time his hand just passed right through her. 

He stared at his hand. He looked back up to Kagome. She stepped back and gave him a weak smile. She was slowly starting to vanish before his eyes. "Kagome!" He shouted. She waved goodbye as the last of her faded away from his view. 

"KAGOME!" He screamed falling to his knees in defeat. Tears mysteriously found their way from his eyes and left tracks down his face. 

She was gone. This time for good.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was still raining and her head hurt. Rain pelted her face. She sat up, delirious. 

__

Where am I? Why am I out here? Her memory slowly jogged itself from the muck and mire. _Oh yeah. Inuyasha's forest. How long have I been out?_

She picked herself off of the ground, leaning against the tree. Her pack had slipped off of her shoulders and she leaned down and picked it up. The heavy rains filtered through the trees and washed the mud off of her within a few moments. That was pretty much the only good thing that came from the rains.

"I need a shower." She grumbled to herself. She trudged through the slosh, sinking further each time. 

At last she reached the clearing of the Bone Eater's well. 

"It took me long enough." She muttered, reaching a hand up to the side of her head where she felt the bump forming on her head. She winced at the pain it caused. She continued, slower this time towards the well that was in her view every time the lightning flashed. She was sinking up to the middle of her legs in the mud now. 

She finally reached it. The passage to her time where she would reenter her nightmares. The ones here had no hold on what had happened back there. In her time. 

She had been betrayed by the one person she should have been able to trust at any time in her life. And now she couldn't even bear the thought of facing him again.

She was ashamed.

Tears leaked from her eyes and she rested her bag on the ledge of the well, her knuckles turning white as she gripped its side. There would be no turning back now.

She couldn't make herself jump over the edge. She was afraid. 

"I shouldn't be afraid to go back home. I shouldn't be afraid to leave here!" She shouted at the well. "I just want it all to go away." A few sobs escaped her and she attempted to compose herself. But to no avail, the tears fell anyway. "I hate this. I hate being afraid. I hate being weak." She fell to her knees before the well. "He was right, no one could ever love me. No one could ever love me because I'm just a scared, weak little girl and no one wants to look after me all the time. Inuyasha's proved that enough times already. I probably shouldn't even bother coming back. I'd just get in the way here like I do back there." Her head leaned against the well's side. The tears came freely now. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha's eyes flittered open at a rather loud boom of thunder. He sat up. His arms felt weird. He looked down and noticed his fire rat jacket laying wrapped around his chest. It smelled of Kagome. He looked up, not expecting her bed to be empty and her pack gone.

"The stupid wench! She's going back to her time!" He growled to himself. 

He leapt up and ran out the door ignoring the element's greeting to him. He ran through his forest and towards the well.

The rain had washed out all traces of Kagome's scent, and the sound of the rain and thunder combined drowned out any possible sounds that she might create while she walked, or ran, to the well. Inuyasha was forced to do this the human way. How he loathed the human way of searching.

"Why would she leave without saying goodbye?" He mumbled as he kept his senses tuned for any possible sign of Kagome.

He reached the clearing in a couple of minutes. He saw her leaning against the well. He approached her quietly and noticed she was crying.

"Kagome." He whispered. The sight of her crying through all other thoughts and motor functions out of the window. He could barely hear what she was saying.

" . . . just a scared, weak little girl and no one wants to look after me all the time. Inuyasha's proved that enough times already. I probably shouldn't even bother coming back. I'd just get in the way here like I do back there."

__

Kagome, you're none of those things. And I don't mind looking out for you. I just worry that one day I'm not going to be able to be there fast enough for you and you'll get hurt or killed and I couldn't bear to lose another woman in my life.

"You really wouldn't come back?" He asked out loud, her head slowly turned around and he could make out the tear tracks on her cheeks through the rain.

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking up in disbelief. She stood up and faced him.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You really wouldn't come back?" Inuyasha's voice rang through the self-condemning storm that had erupted around Kagome. She turned her head, praying that he really wasn't there. 

She didn't want to be seen. Not like this. 

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

__

Why did he even bother to come? I don't want to be bothered with his self-righteous attitude right now. And I'm not going to be.

She stood defiantly in front of the hanyou.

"Leave Inuyasha." She commanded coldly and with malice dripping from her words.

"No." He answered just as coldly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't leave, I will." She warned.

"Ha, like you could hurt me wench." He mocked, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

Her eyes narrowed even more. 

__

Why won't he leave me just this once? Where's Kikyo when you need her?

"Sit." She said with an unemotional tone in her voice. He hit the ground and she straddled the well. "Sit." He flattened out even more. She swung her other leg over. She gave him a glance backwards.

"Oi wench, knock it off!" He said from his position on the muddy ground.

"Sit." She said more coldly and unemotional than before. "Oh and Inuyasha? Don't bother coming for me anymore. I'm not coming back." And with that she leapt into the well.

__

Yo! YES!! Finally, I have finished chapter four!!!! I know all of you out there are probably really happy . . . I know I am. This chapter took me so long to complete and it was hard too, the transition was a difficult one. For those of you in psychology, what stage is Kagome just now entering??? I'm not going to tell you!!! Actually, you probably can't answer that since you don't know exactly what had happened. Hell, I don't know what happened. It just kinda comes out as I write. So, it'll be a surprise for me too. I finally get to get into the juicy stuff. YES!! This is what I've been waiting for, I'm so excited. Well, review and let me know what you think. REVIEW!!! I cannot stress that enough, review. Thanks for reading and to those of you who read all of my little notes: the wound has finally healed over. All I have is this little red mark on my back. And that should go away in a few weeks. I heal fast. One of the perks of being Elkonigin I guess. 


	5. Self damnation

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, but I am tweaking him for my own purposes.

"Sit." She said more coldly and unemotional than before. "Oh and Inuyasha? Don't bother coming for me anymore. I'm not coming back." And with that she leapt into the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs as her head disappeared down the well. The spell wore off a few moments too late. He leapt to his feet and rushed to the side of the well. The blue light faded in the rain as he leaned over the rim.

__

Why would she do that?!

"Damn you Kagome!" He shouted. "Fine, I'm not coming over there after you! You're on your own Kagome!" There were a few moments as Inuyasha caught his breath from all of his yelling. 

__

Kagome, dammit, why couldn't you stay here?!

"Stupid wench." He muttered as he walked back towards the cabin. The rain was just beginning to show signs of letting up its torrential downpour.

__

What the hell were you thinking? Why in hell would you go back there when you came back here so messed up? What are you thinking you'll be able to accomplish by yourself? Why won't you let me help you? What are you trying to prove? 

Maybe I should go over there and help her.

NO!! She told me that she didn't want me to go over there and so I am not going to belittle myself any more and let her think that I care about her.

Do I care about her?

No, no, she's just a shard detector. That's all.

Is it? I mean I thought of her as a friend of sorts.

Or is that because of Kikyo?

No, Kagome is Kagome just like Kikyo is Kikyo.

Kagome is alive and Kikyo is dead. Was dead. Is dead. Kinda dead.

Why are these things so hard to figure out?

Do I like Kagome? No, I can't. I loved Kikyo.

Loved Kikyo. Does this mean that I stopped loving her? 

He stopped walking. He looked at his surroundings. He was standing next to the God Tree. Again. He traced the notch where the arrow had held him there for 50 years. And where Kagome had given him a new lease on life. 

He would still be under Kikyo's binding spell, asleep, and he never would have met Sango, Miroku, Shippo even though he was the one person he could do without sometimes, or Kagome.

He owed her his life. Not because she had died because of him, but because she had given him life. 

__

So who takes priority, the person who died because of me and killed me at the same time, or the one who restored me and gave me life again?

__

The imprisoner or the releaser?

Kikyo or Kagome?

Inuyasha let his hand drop to his side. He sighed and tilted his head back to the rain.

__

The rain. It's smells clean.

"Since when did I care about who I chose this much?" He turned away from the God Tree and continued his way back to the hut.

__

Since I had a choice. Since I met Kagome.

She's my friend. I should be there for her.

But she told me not to come after her anymore.

And how many times have you listened to her?

Probably less than I can count on one hand. Then why am I not going over there now?

She seemed really . . . empty when she left. Like she was trying to push me away before she went.

Yeah, since for once I didn't deserve those sits.

But Kagome didn't deserve whatever happened to her either. I swore to protect her and I'm failing. I should go back there. 

But I can't force myself upon her and cause her to distrust me more than she already does.

What to do, what to do?

He reached the hut and decided against entering it. His clothes were soaked and he didn't want to listen to Kaede complain about her floors being wet. But the lack of sounds, everyone was still asleep. He leapt onto the roof. He laid back and let the rain hit his face. It felt good.

"Kagome . . . I don't know what to do anymore . . . " He whispered.

* * * * * * * * * *

Her feet landed and on the ground softly. She slumped to her knees.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I am so sorry." She said, sobbing. She sat there for a few minutes, crying to herself. Once she had managed to compose herself, she rose to her feet and climbed up the well.

That proved to be more of a challenge than it usually was. 

__

I wonder what happened that made me so weak all of a sudden. I better get inside before I catch a cold.

It was a cool night outside in her time. Or a cool early morning, whichever. It was cool and she was sopping wet from running in the rain back in the Feudal Era. 

She felt utterly alone out there in the darkness. 

She walked briskly across the yard entering through the backdoor. She dropped her pack inside and headed straight for the bathroom.

She turned the shower on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were slightly glassy from crying earlier. Her hair clung to her head in clumps. She looked like a ragged porcelain doll and she felt as if she would break at any moment. She peeled the dress off, gave it a quick glance and then threw it away.

She wanted nothing to remind her of what she had done today. Her flesh felt cold and clammy to her touch. Not to mention gritty from all the dirt and grime that covered her. 

Eagerly, she climbed into the shower, which almost immediately heated her skin. The water turned tan and she watched it run down the drain, circling around just before the inevitable disappearance. 

She washed her hair and her body, removing all of the mud and muck from herself.

She dried off and went to her room, changing into her pajamas. Even though it was morning, she was as exhausted as if they had just fought a battle. Horrible, she felt that way too. But there was something else, a feeling that she couldn't quite place, but knew she didn't like.

__

I wonder if Inuyasha will come for me. I told him not too and hopefully he's mad enough that he won't. I don't want him to know about this. It's too shameful. He'd just think that I'm more pitiful than he already thinks I am.

"You really wouldn't come back?" Inuyasha's words echoed in her mind.

__

He sounded so sincere. Like he really cared. 

Of course he doesn't. And if he did . . . She pressed her hand on her window, looking outside and into the tree that Inuyasha stayed in when he was here. She smiled at the memory. _It was only because I could detect the shards. _The smile faded and she withdrew her hand from the window.

She lowered herself down onto her bed. She let her head rest on her pillow and shifted the sheets so they would cover her. Sleep was beginning to invade her mind. It lightly dawned on her.

She felt lonely.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was only misting now. The sun was probably going to come out and shine soon. Great, just wonderful. More happiness.

__

Why don't we just visit the Valley of Duckies and Bunnies while we're at it.

And as if sensing his hatred for the change in the weather, the sun did come out. It was early, dawn was right in the middle of rising. He absolutely abhorred it.

He missed Kagome already and his whole body seemed to ache. And it wasn't from the sits he had received earlier. He felt like this every time she left to go home. Like something bad would happen the moment he wasn't there to protect her.

He wanted to know, he needed to know what was happening to her. But he had to respect her wishes.

__

Since when? Since when did I care what she wanted? Since when did I respect her wishes?

Since when was I so damn sensitive towards her?!

That wench has enchanted me far too long with this cursed necklace. The next thing you know I'll be picking daffodils in a field for her. Yeah, like I'm ever going to let that happen.

Maybe I should go check on her.

NO! I am not going to go over there! That's exactly what she's expecting me to do! Well, I am not going to go over there and belittle myself any more than I already have. 

I'd have to go when she wouldn't expect me. 

Night, I'll go at night. She won't be awake and she definitely won't be expecting me so soon, usually I'd give her three or four days and then come pounding on her window. But not this time, I'll surprise her this time. 

And if I happen to run into the bastard that's making her suffer, I'll make sure he coughs up blood for a week before he dies. 

With that problem solved he was able to lie there long enough to allow the sun to dry him a little bit. That is, until a rock landed square in the middle of his forehead. 

"Inuyasha!" The monk shouted. 

Growling his displeasure, Inuyasha leapt off the roof and right in front of Miroku.

Unfazed by the angry half-demon, Miroku continued. 

"Where is Lady Kagome?" He asked.

"The wench went home." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"She left in the middle of a storm?"

"Yeah."

"You and Lady Kagome wouldn't have happened to have had an argument last night, did you?" Miroku asked. 

__

Did he hear us? Inuyasha gulped.

__

We were shouting, but we weren't that loud.

"What makes it any of your damn business monk?!" Inuyasha shouted. 

"I just thought it to be odd that Kagome would leave at dark, in the middle of a storm, without saying good-bye, and you to have let her, especially in the condition she was in." 

"It's not like I had a choice." Inuyasha grumbled. _I wouldn't have let her go home at all._

Inuyasha left Miroku standing there and trudged off to his forest. He traveled along the branches and found a place where he could look at the well. He made himself comfortable for the long wait. 

He hated waiting, but he hated waiting even more when Kagome was involved. 

__

I wonder if she's doing okay? He asked himself.

__

She almost died last night.

Correction: She **was** dead. Inuyasha winced at the thought. _Every time I think about how I almost lost her, it hurts me deep inside. Like a part of me died with her. _

I wish she were here. Just so I could ease this . . . discomfort. 

A gentle breeze ruffled the fabric of his jacket. He sniffed his sleeve. It still held a slight scent of Kagome to it. He mentally sighed.

Her smell was intoxicating. It made his heart beat faster and with an unknown fury and yet sent him into a state of complete and utter peace. Perfect bliss. 

How he missed her already and she hadn't been gone but for a couple of hours. 

How was he going to pass the day?

* * * * * * * * * *

Her eyes slowly blinked open. Sunlight filtered through her window, lightly dancing across the floor. 

__

I'm not used to waking up here. She smiled slightly at the thought and let her mind rest at ease at being back home. In her own bed. Not the hard earth she had gotten so accustomed to sleeping on. 

Groaning in protest she pushed herself up to a sitting position and stretched. She slid out of bed and proceeded to stretch and yawn again. Her back had this kink in it and it would not go away. She mentally shrugged it off and went into her closet. She took out a pair of old shorts and a T-shirt and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

The warm water helped to remove the kink in her back and she sighed in contentment. She didn't bother with washing her hair today. It could wait. And breakfast could not.

She dressed and coasted down the stairs and slid into the kitchen in her socks. She grinned as she slid to a stop just short of reaching distance of the fridge. She hummed to herself as she took out the milk. 

She spun in a circle and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. Taking a spoon out of the drawer, she held it in her mouth and grabbed a box of cereal. She set her ingredients on the table and plopped down in a chair. 

Making cereal was such a normal activity that she simply sat there and enjoyed just looking at the freshly made cereal.

"Where did my normal life go?" She sighed. "Not that I want it back." She smiled yet again at the thought of the Feudal Era. 

The cereal tasted . . . really good. Really, really good. Of course, in the Feudal Era there wouldn't have been time to simply enjoy the food they received. It was a very rare occasion that Inuyasha would allow them to sit there for very long. 

"Speaking of Inuyasha, I wonder where he is right now. Usually, he's here arguing with me to go back with him. But I haven't seen him all morning." She mumbled to herself, cleaning up her dishes. 

She shuffled into the living room and eagerly turned on the TV. 

__

A little vegging won't hurt anything. Besides I've been gone for so long that I don't know any of the TV shows that are on anyway. She flipped through the channels faster than Inuyasha could draw Tetsusaiga, and that was fast. 

The front door opened and Kagome got up and went to see who it was. Hearing her mother's voice, she rounded the corner with a grin on her face.

"Hi Mama!" She sang. 

"Hello Kagome." A man's voice echoed in response. Kagome froze. She stared.

Her mother's arm rested in **his** arm. Her mother smiled.

"Good morning Kagome." Her mother said, smiling. How could she be smiling when he was standing right there?!!

"Why is he here?!" She screamed.

"What do you mean? He lives here." Her mother answered frowning at the sudden outburst. "Don't you remember?" Kagome slowly backed away and back into the hallway. Her mother pulled away from him. He stepped towards her. 

"Yes Kagome, don't you remember? I live here." He smiled sadistically.

"NO! You don't!! You can't live here!! This is my home! You're not allowed here!!!" She screamed in confusion. She kept backing up and he kept advancing. 

__

NO!! This can't be! He's gone!! He's gone!! He's GONE!!!

His hand snagged her shirt and lifted her off the ground. 

"I am allowed here. I live here wench!" He shouted at her. "And it's play time." In one easy and swift moment he had sent her flying into the air. She braced herself for the impact.

She hit the wall. Hard. Enough to make all the pictures fall off. 

All the air had escaped her and that kink was back. 

"Get away from me!" She screamed bringing her arms up in a defensive position. He kept coming for her, slowly, drawing out the painful process of waiting. "Get away from me!" He grabbed her arms and pulled them away, partially throwing her to the floor in the process. "Get away! Inuyasha!"

She closed her eyes at the fist that barreled its way towards her face.

If only there were some way to stop this pain. She gave out one final cry.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

"INUYASHA!!" Screaming, Kagome bolted upright in her bed. She was encased in a veil of sweat.

She looked around, trying to gather her bearings. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tried to calm her frantically beating heart. 

Inuyasha wasn't there, and ironically he was the one that she wanted to see.

But she would never see him, ever again. 

She had pushed him away.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. The house was empty and she was alone.

With nothing but her thoughts and dreams to keep her company.

She edged her way into the corner of her bed and rested against the wall. She grabbed the mass of sheets and cocooned herself in them. She didn't want to come out. Not after a dream like that.

He didn't have to be here. The nightmares were enough torture. 

There were always the nightmares. She hadn't had them in such a long time and she didn't want to have them ever again. Somehow, that was a dream all in itself. There was nothing she could do to restrain the nightmares. 

He attacked her even in the places that he could not physically reach. He was still there. And he would not leave her be!

She started crying into the sheets. The tears offered no sense of relief and they usually never did. 

"Inuyasha . . . I didn't want to go." She sobbed, praying that he would somehow come and magically appear and comfort her. Like he had done at the river. 

But it was all a fantasy. She had been so cruel to him before she left. He didn't deserve all those sits that she had given him.

There was no way that he would ever want to come see some filthy girl who abused the power she had over him. 

No, it was all over for her now.

She no longer had a savior.

No white knight in shining armor.

No amber eyes. 

No Inuyasha.

He was gone.

Forever.

And she had done it all on her own.

It was all her fault.

Just like everything else.

****

He wouldn't have gotten mad if she had just done what she had been told to do.

__

I am stupid. I am unlovable. I am worthless. I am filthy. No one in their right mind could ever love me. I am weak. I am foolish. I am naïve. No one cares about me. I am pathetic. I am useless. I am meaningless. People only care about me if it works out well for them. No one really loves me. No one. 

Inuyasha only protected me because he was worried about his precious shard detector. 

He only used me to detect them because Kikyo kept trying to drag him into hell with her. 

He only let me stay with him because I reminded him of Kikyo. That's the only person he really cared about.

Kikyo. He was probably really happy when she came back to life with my soul. That's why he's so careful not to let me get hurt.

He's only trying to protect Kikyo. Or the part of me that is Kikyo.

She's better than me in every way.

She knows how to control her miko powers. She can actually aim and hit the things that she wants to. She doesn't make mistakes. She doesn't ever let anyone down. She's perfect. 

Even Inuyasha realizes that. 

I am not. I am the farthest thing from perfect. 

No one could ever love the copy, when the original is so much better.

I am just a recycled piece of trash. That's all that I am. Recycling. 

Kikyo was gold. I am just the tarnished version of her. Tainting the gold with my petty existence.

How could he have put up with me for so long? I'm surprised he didn't kill me when he had the chance. 

Of course right now, he's probably thinking up some really horrible revenge for me. 

And knowing him, it'll probably take me weeks to die from it. 

He's probably planning my demise right as now. As I sit here, he's probably planning out his revenge on me. 

He hates me! I know he does! He has to! Especially after what I just did to him. There's no hope for me now. 

She sat there wallowing in her self-condemning pit of despair for hours, letting the torturous thoughts plague her mind and corrupt her feelings. 

She was miserable and the only friends she had were outside her room and 500 years in the past. 

And they all probably hated her right now.

__

Inuyasha probably told them what I did and they're all going to hate me too!

She wept into her sheets pulling herself further down into her depression. The isolation didn't help much either. Being alone meant all she had to do was concentrate on her thoughts. That wasn't a good thing considering the state she was already in. 

"I might as well be dead." She muttered. She glanced outside. It was evening. She had passed through most of the day.

Sleep was a tempting option of escape. But then there was the possibility of having another nightmare.

She visibly shuddered at the thought.

Nothing was worse than having one of those nightmares again.

Nothing was worth it.

"Look at me. Scared of a stupid dream. I really am pathetic." She mumbled, wiping her eyes with the edge of her hand. She didn't make a move to leave her spot of isolation though.

She sat there absorbing in the loneliness and self-hate that accompanied the isolation.

After a few hours of wallowing in self-condemnation she finally found the backbone to leave her bed and shuffle to her desk and do her school work.

But she couldn't fully focus on it, her mind kept drifting onto different tangents. 

Inuyasha, she missed him already. But she would never return to him or his time. That was it. That was all there was to it. There was nothing to go back for anymore. He had Kikyo and the . . . no, she had the shards with her. 

That would mean that he would be coming back for them. 

She ran from her room, taking the stairs three or four at a time, depending on what the momentum allowed for her to take.

Her socked feet hit the tile floor and she slipped and slid along the floor, crashing into the wall. 

She winced but quickly regained herself and headed for the back door.

There it was her pack. She ripped through its contents, tossing them behind her. 

She found them.

Shards of the Shikon jewel. The most troublesome pieces of crystal in all of creation. And she was holding them in her hands. She knew what she had to do to rid herself of them. 

She would have to make one final trip to the Feudal Era.

She looked at the sky through the kitchen window. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. 

She needed to go now. And she would have to hurry. She didn't like being in the Feudal Era at dark. Demons were almost as numerous there as the pestilence was here.

She ran back upstairs and eagerly changed into her school uniform that her mother had washed before she left. 

That's when Kagome noticed that she hadn't heard from her mother in all of the time she had been home.

Pausing for a quick moment she tore a piece of paper from a notebook and scribbled a quick note to Inuyasha.

Shrugging off the feelings, she grabbed the shards and took off running for the well house. Hopefully, for the last time. Her footsteps sounded empty as they echoed around her. She slammed the doors open and ran down the steps.

Glancing at the shards in her hand, she leapt over the side of the well. There was no turning back as the glow of blue light embraced her.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was evening. 

Finally. 

Only a few more hours until he could go see her again. Only a few more hours. He could do this. He could handle a few more hours. 

He jumped off his perch and rested at the base of the tree that had a clear line of sight to the well. 

Sango came into the clearing. She saw him.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, approaching the half-demon.

"Feh, what does it look like?" He answered, turning his nose up in the air in all his demon arrogance. 

"I heard about you and Kagome having a fight." She said, sitting beside him.

"It wasn't a fight. Kagome kept throwing sits in my face before I could say anything." He replied curtly.

"Shouldn't you go see if she's alright? I mean, she was rather ill last night." 

"Feh, if the wench can find the strength to sit me, she can take care of herself."

"I see." Sango said, standing up quickly. "Kaede is making dinner anyway." She began to walk off. "Aren't you coming, Inuyasha?"

"Feh." Was his only reply.

Sango left as she came. His stomach growled. He sighed. He had gone the past few days on no food. His body was protesting the harsh treatment by the hanyou. He stood up, dusting himself off. He started for Kaede's hut and glanced back at the well. 

__

Kagome, I hope that you're all right and back to yourself again.

No one questioned why Inuyasha arrived late for dinner that night. Kaede handed him a bowl of steaming soup as he sat down. The food was good, but it would have been more enjoyable if Kagome had been there with them. Inuyasha felt lonely without her. She was the first person who had accepted him for himself. Nothing could change that fact.

"You're awfully deep in thought Inuyasha." Miroku said, his calm voice disrupting the silence.

"Does it hurt?" Shippo asked quickly. Inuyasha growled and snatched his tail up, snarling at the fox.

"What was that, Shippo?" He asked.

"Eep! Put me down Inuyasha, or I'll tell Kagome on you!" 

"Kagome's not here." Inuyasha replied. 

"That's because you probably said something to make her upset and leave, just like you always do! I don't know why Kagome stays around a mutt like you anyway!" He said, crossing his arms. 

"Both of you, knock it off!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha dropped the kit and settled for whacking him on the head. "Why did Kagome leave, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Feh, how should I know?! It's not like the wench tells me anything anyway." 

They continued dinner in silence.

He watched as they set up beds for the night and attempted to ignore the cold. Inuyasha stood, walked out, and leapt onto the roof. He watched the stars as they danced in the night sky.

They felt lonely, just like him. He felt lonely every time Kagome went back to her time. He felt even worse now, because he didn't know what he needed to do to get her to come back to him . . . with him, that is. 

He closed his eyes in an attempt to help the waiting. He would visit her when it was deep into the night and he was sure she would be asleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome gripped the vines of the well and hoisted herself up to the top. She pulled herself up and over. Her feet hit the earth, still slightly wet from the downpour last night. 

Where could she leave the jewel shards where he would find them?

The God Tree.

The one thing their times had in common was the God Tree.

She took a deep breath and ran for the God Tree, not wanting to spend any more time in this god-forsaken hell hole of the Feudal Era than she absolutely had to.

She slowed as she neared the familiar path. Quietly, she crept along the way until she could see the God Tree.

No red rested among its glorious branches. She gave a quick mental thanks to whomever was looking out for her. 

She walked up to it and began to climb. In its center, there was a spot that was slightly smoother than the rest of the tree.

__

Inuyasha must sleep here. It's all worn down. This is where I'll put them. He'll find them here for sure.

She set the shards down and watched as they fell and began to roll off of the tree. She snatched them back up and searched for someway to tie them down.

__

Tie them down . . . looking down she tore her red scarf off and tied the shards up in it. Leaning over, she securely knotted it onto a nearby branch. One that she was sure he would see when he returned here. That and if anything her scent should be strong enough to lead him here. 

__

My scent! He's probably coming for me right now!

She leapt off the God Tree and ran down the path and away from the possibly vengeful dog-demon. 

Running, she raced over the path for a final time and reached the clearing of the Bone Eater's well. 

She sprinted to the well, looking around for signs of the half-demon out for her blood. Nothing, not even a sound. She swung her legs over the side of the well and fell inside of it.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha stared at the moon, waiting for it to arrive overhead. 

He couldn't wait any longer for it. He stood and leapt off the small building, heading for the well.

The wind shifted and he could smell it. Her scent. Kagome was back.

"Kagome!" He whispered to himself and hurried along following her scent. 

It pooled at the God Tree. He leapt into its summit and there was no sign of Kagome. 

A flash of red amongst the foliage caught his attention. He looked at the scarf that waved harmlessly tied to the branch of the tree.

"A scarf." He reached over and untied it from the branch. It smelled of Kagome. "This is Kagome's scarf. Why would she—?" His words cut off as a small bottle fell from it. It rolled and Inuyasha caught it before it fell. His heart raced and his eyes grew wide at what he held in his hands.

The shards of the Shikon jewel.

His heart retched at the fact that she had tied them to the tree. She didn't want to come back to him after all. Did she hate him that much? 

There was a note inside. He pulled the top off and fished it out of the bottle. Upon resealing it, he unfolded the note and proceeded to read it.

__

Inuyasha,

Here's the shards. I won't need them anymore. Now there's no reason for you to come back to my time. You can turn into a full demon now, just like you always wanted to. And I won't be there to nag and bother you about it. Have a nice life, Inuyasha, since I won't be there to ruin it for you.

Kagome

His eyes grew wide as he reread the note, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. 

__

Kagome, she's leaving me? 

__

But why?

He leapt off the God Tree and ran for the well. 

The scent of desperation lingered here. She was escaping him, running back into her time.

"Kagome . . . " He whispered into the wind. "I'm not letting you leave me that easily!" He shouted as he leapt into the well from across the clearing. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome scrambled out of the well and ran out of the well house, slamming the doors shut. She leaned against them, catching her breath. 

She felt as though she had just exorcised a demon. And in a way she kinda had. 

She walked back into her house, feeling slightly awkward at the fact that no one was home yet. 

__

I wonder where everyone is.

She noticed a message on the machine and pressed play and got out a can of coke as she listened to it.

"Kagome, it's Daddy." Her body froze. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And that I'm going to be in the neighborhood in a few days and I just wanted to know if you would . . . I mean, I'd like to . . . I'd like to come back. I know it'll be hard, and I'll understand if you don't want to see me. After what I did, I wouldn't want to see me either, but . . . I'm your dad. I promise, I won't hurt you any more. I learned some stuff while I was . . . away, and it's helped, it really has. Just think about it, okay? I'll call back later." The answering machine clicked, signaling the message was over. Kagome let the can fall from her hand. 

"Think about it?! I've already thought about it! The answer is no, you bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She slammed her hand down on the counter and ignored the pain that ran through it. 

__

How could he?! How could he expect after all that he's done to me, to just waltz back in here like he hadn't done anything wrong?! How dare he think so little of me! 

A frustrated growl escaped her and she clenched her fists into tight balls as she thrashed her way upstairs and back into her room. 

There was no way she could ever let him back into her life again. And she had no intentions of ever letting him. He was gone from her life forever. And if she never saw him again, then so be it. She had gotten along just fine without him and she didn't need him to continue getting along. 

In a frenzy, she began to pick up the clutter that littered her room. 

"What makes him think that I would just step aside and let him back into my life?! He has no right to ask anything of me! 'It'll be hard,' he says, yeah for me! The only thing bad that happened to him, was that he got caught! He is **not** my father! My father died the moment that monster laid his filthy hands on me! He'll pay if he ever shows his face around here like that again! I'll make sure he does! If Inuyasha knew what he had done . . . " She paused her train of thought, continuing on softer. "No, Inuyasha doesn't know and he will never know, and neither will anyone else. Not Mama, not Grandpa, not Sota, no one will ever know the truth. And I will never tell them or anyone else about it. Not the whole truth." She dropped the bundle onto her bed and sat beside it. "This is my burden and no one else's. I will bear it alone, by myself." 

__

But I shouldn't have to.

No! I have to! If I told anyone, they would just think that I was weak and pathetic. No one would be able to look me in the eye anymore. They would always laugh at me and my own foolishness. Just like he did. 

Slowly, Kagome left her bed and sat at her desk. She tried doing math, but she couldn't concentrate on it enough. She moved on to history. 

History, she'd been **in** history before. Inuyasha was there. She smiled at the quick memory.

__

No, no tangents this time. I need to catch up, I'm really behind in all of my subjects.

Like I could really ever catch up to where I used to be.

No, I can do this.

But Inuyasha, when he held me at the river, and after he found me when I was lost . . . stop thinking about him! He **is** history! No more Inuyasha, now study!

Kagome refocused her attention to her history book. If she could only have put as much energy into studying history as she was in trying to not think about Inuyasha, then she might have gotten work done.

"Inuyasha . . . " She sighed. "Stop it! He hates me! I sat him and then left the jewel shards in the past! There's no reason for me to think of him still!" She shook her head and then switched over to grammar. 

That was useless as well. Her mind kept drifting back to the Feudal era.

__

ARG!!! This is getting to become hopeless. Maybe I should just take a nap and then try to study in the morning when my mind is clear.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." Taking a deep breath, she left her room and headed downstairs to make sure that all the doors were and windows were securely locked, bolted, and covered before she even thought about going to bed. She wasn't going to give him a chance to come after her prepared. He was going to have to wing it if he wanted to come after her.

She trudged upstairs and began changing into her pajamas. She ran a brush through her hair. The smoothness and sheen were returning full force. She smiled slightly at the fact. At least one good thing was happening. 

She sat the brush down and straightened a few of her things. 

She sighed. Simple, all of it was so petty and boring. She almost missed the excitement of the jewel shard hunts and expeditions they used to have.

"It's all in the past now. No more jewel shards, no more demon battles, no more Inuyasha. No more Inuyasha." She assured herself. "I won't have to be afraid of demons attacking me anymore." 

She left her dresser and looked out of the window. The moon was visible. But the stars were almost all lost in the lights of the city. "The view always was better back there."

"Then why'd you leave?" A soft voice asked her. Their breath rolling over the back of her neck. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, questioning her own sanity as she slowly turned around.

* * * * * * * * * *

He looked up and saw the roof of the well house in Kagome's time. He leapt out with ease and made his way stealthily to the tree next to her window. He leapt up into the familiar branches and looked into her room via the window. 

He could see her trying to 'study' for those 'tests' she always came back to take. 

She seemed to keep getting distracted by something. He could barely make out the words that left her mouth.

"Inuyasha . . . " She sighed his name breathily. The way she said it sent delicious shivers down his spine and made his heart stop for a moment. "Stop it! He hates me! I sat him and then left the jewel shards in the past! There's no reason for me to think of him still!" She shook her head viciously and grabbed another book. 

__

I don't hate her. How could I ever hate her? 

She thinks I hate her because she sat me? She's sat me before plenty of times, and I never said that I hated her. 

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." Taking a deep breath, she left her room and headed downstairs.

"Now's my chance." He said as he slid her window open. Her scent overwhelmed him and he paused and relished in it. Regaining himself he slipped out of her room and into what he assumed was Sota's room. 

She walked by him unaware of his presence. He watched her as she went into her room and started to strip off all of her clothing. Inuyasha blushed and hesitantly drew his eyes away from her.

"It's all in the past now. No more jewel shards, no more demon battles, no more Inuyasha. No more Inuyasha." He looked up at the mention of his name. "I won't have to be afraid of demons attacking me anymore." 

__

You never had to be afraid of demon's attacking you. I was always there to protect you. The only time you had to worry was if I lost.

Do you not want me around at all? Is that why you left? To escape me? But why? Why Kagome?

Inuyasha leaned up against the wall and watched as Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. It looked like the finest silk from where he was standing. She left her dresser and went out of his viewing range.

Silently, he crept to her doorway. Kagome was standing, looking out of the window. She didn't notice him. He walked into her room and came up right behind her. He had to resist the urge to grab her and hold her to him.

"The view always was better back there."

He took his opportunity to announce his presence.

"Then why'd you leave?" He whispered, leaning closer to her. He could see her tense up.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she slowly turned around to face him. She gave him a look of disbelief as she stared into her eyes. He could tell she was trying to determine how to react. 

"Kagome." He said a little louder and a little more confidently.

Her head jerked to the side, clamping her eyes shut and shoved him away from her.

"Get away!" 

Inuyasha's face looked pained before he composed himself, and stepped back at her use of force.

__

Didn't expect this sort of reaction.

"Kagome?" He held his arms out to show that he didn't want to frighten her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, covering her ears with her hands. She took off running from her room. 

He winced at the words she screamed at him and followed her as she ran through the house. She raced down the steps, tripped, and started to fall. Inuyasha easily caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he leapt off the staircase and onto the ground below. He set her down on the floor. She looked up at him in shock and then scrambled to her feet.

"Get out of here! You're not supposed to come here! I told you to go away and never come back!" She screamed at him. He stepped forward, trying to show her that he didn't mean her any harm. 

"I can't do that Kagome." He said softly. "I came here for you." He paused and then continued. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"No." She stated flatly, bringing her eyes up to look at him. "You came here because you needed your shard detector back." Her voice was hollow and menacing as were her eyes. Something he had never seen nor heard in Kagome before. Then she took off running.

"What?! You think that I came here for that?!" His chest burned at her statement. He ran after her. "I told you! You aren't just a shard detector to me!"

"Yeah, I'm your replacement for Kikyo!" She yelled from the other side of the table.

"Kagome." He said, from the other side, slightly irritated at the fact that she wouldn't listen to him at all.

"What? Am I right? Is that it Inuyasha?" She asked accusingly. He glared at her. 

"No. You are **not** right. And when did you think this shit up, huh?" He said walking around the table. She kept walking, staying opposite of him. "Have you been sitting here all day brooding about it?!" He yelled at her. She remained calm. But there was something very wrong about her silence. She looked as if she were about kill something or someone. 

She remained silent over his question. He took that as a yes.

"Kagome, would you listen to me, for once?" She held up her hand, forcing him to halt in his words.

"Go. I'm not worth your time or your words." She told him.

"What? You're worth all of my time. Why would you think that you were worth anything less?"

"Because I am." She whispered to him, shifting her gaze to the table, running her fingers over the surface lightly.

The angry, cutthroat Kagome had disappeared. Replaced with a withdrawn and timid version.

He walked around and stood beside her. She clenched her eyes shut and he could almost feel her whole body tense at his closeness.

__

She looks like she's afraid of me.

"Kagome, look at me." He said suddenly. She refused his command. "Look at me Kagome." She hunched her shoulders up, as if preparing herself for something. "Kagome! Look at me!" She clutched her hands to her chest.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and turned her around to face him completely. He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. She was afraid. He reached out with his other hand to wipe her tears away. 

She did something he would never had expected from Kagome.

She flinched. 

__

Such misunderstandings, wouldn't you agree? 

At one point this chapter was like 30-some-odd pages long, and I was like "whew, oh dear Lord! 30 pages! This most certainly will not do!" So I fixed it. I made two chapters, but I may drop the next 15 or so pages, because they aren't that great. It depends. I miss food. My master has me on detox these next three days! Detox (detoxification) is a 'spiritual cleansing of the body.' You just don't eat for three days. I have this mondo craving for tacos. And Doritos. The cheesy kind. I may not write for a few days until detox ends. I hate it. There is no other worse cruelty than this! But it also teaches self-control. So I guess it's a good thing. I mean we could all use some more self-control, right? (Like when I get so carried away I write 30 pages . . . ) Originally, Inuyasha wasn't going to come visit Kagome, but I decided that no, Inuyasha should come visit her and be totally slammed down by Kagome. That and her wacked out mood swings. Geez, I hope I don't act like that at the end of detox. That is harsh . . . but anyway, enjoy and review. My offer still stands. If you want me to email you of an update, then email me with your email in the body paragraph and I'll email you when I update. All right, that's enough for now. See you guys at the next update.

Elkonigin out. 

REVIEW!!!


	6. Cruelty, thou hast returned

Disclaimer: Go ahead, sue me. All I've got is $6.28 and that's what I've collected from the cushions in the Mister Car Wash near my house. Actually don't sue me. I don't want to bother my lawyers . . . don't own no Inuyasha . . . oi, my grammar is getting worse.

She flinched.

She flinched!

Inuyasha jerked his hands away and stepped back, as if she had slapped him. 

She might as well have since according to his standards that would have been a far less painful experience.

"Kagome?" He asked pained, fear evident in his voice. 

She cracked an eye open at him. The scent of her fear was overpowering his senses.

__

Why is she that afraid of me?

I've never dreamed of raising a hand against her in all the time that I've known her. I could never raise a hand against her.

He couldn't understand why Kagome was suddenly so afraid of him. Granted, if he so chose, he could easily kill her with one blow, but she should know that he wasn't capable of such an action. He could barely find it in him to curse at her. Not even when he transformed into a full youkai was she this afraid of him. And he wasn't even close to transforming either. 

He would never intentionally cause her any sort of harm, and the way she looked at him, his breath caught in his throat just remembering it.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He asked her quietly.

* * * * * * * * * *

__

He's going to kill me! This is it! This is where he rams his hand through me and kills me! He's going to kill me! I'm going to die! 

"Why are you afraid of me?" Kagome almost didn't hear the question as it left his mouth.

__

What? What is he asking?

"What?" Her eyes opened wide at his question and she looked at him. 

"Why are you afraid of me?" He asked a little more confidently. His eyes were clouded with pain. She looked away from him. After a few moments, the hanyou spoke up again. "Kagome?"

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked, stepping away slightly. Just in case he really was mad at her. "I sat you and you didn't do anything at all to deserve it." She said with remorse.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

"The only reason I'm irritated with you is because you won't listen to me. Wench." He added after a moment's hesitation.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"You aren't going to kill me?" She asked, looking at him wide-eyed.

"What?!" He shouted in shock. She cowered in fear and stepped back a few steps at his raised voice.

__

She's serious. She really thought that I would kill her. But over a sitting? She's done much worse than that. 

His face softened and he took a small step towards her. When she didn't run away, he continued walking up to her, until he was standing right in front of her. 

"Inuyasha?" Her voice wavered as she looked up at him, prepared to bolt. He rested his hands on her small shoulders, keeping her in place.

"I could never kill you." He said looking into her eyes. 

"But I sat you . . . " She started.

"You've sat me before." He said shrugging off her statement.

"But you didn't deserve it at all and I was so mean to you before I left. Even after you were so nice to me." 

Fighting himself over it, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"I don't think that I could ever hurt you." He whispered to her. 

He felt her hands grip the sides of his jacket, bury her face into his chest, and start to cry. Horrible, wracking sobs shook her body against his. He didn't say or do anything to her. He simply stood there and let her cry against him.

"I don't deserve this." She sobbed. "I should have been left alone! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve you at all!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened back and he held her tighter.

__

What caused this sudden change of emotions in her? Why would she feel so alone? Doesn't she realize that I will always be there for her?

"Inuyasha, why are you even here?" Her voice was muffled by his jacket.

"Because . . . I want to be." She looked up at him with glassy eyes and a tear-stained face. He had to look away to avoid a blush. She pushed away from him and he eagerly let go. 

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking embarrassed. He reached into his outer jacket and pulled out the small bottle that contained the shards of the Shikon jewel. He picked up her hand and placed the small bottle in her palm and wrapped her fingers around it.

"These belong to you." He said, letting go. "Now you have to come back. You broke the jewel and you need to fix it. Come back when you're ready. We'll wait for you." Inuyasha turned to leave.

He only got as far as the back door when Kagome called for him.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. He turned his head to acknowledge her. "Would you stay with me for a little bit? I don't like being alone very much." She gave him a weak smile.

"Sure Kagome."

__

Speaking of being alone, where is her family? Usually her mom would have assaulted my ears by now. Or her brother would have screamed at me, what's his name? Suta? Sotu? Sota! And the old man would've tried to ward me off with some piece of paper by now for sure.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I came back and everyone was gone. I don't know where they are." She said, looking around. "I haven't even seen Buyo around."

__

That just doesn't sound like her family. Something's up. I just wish I knew what it was.

Kagome yawned and looked about ready to fall asleep on her feet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her current state. He put a hand on her shoulder and began guiding her back up the stairs.

"What are you . . . doing Inuyasha?" She asked between yawns, obediently following his guidance.

"What does it look like, wench? You're tired, so you're going to rest." He stated blatantly. Inuyasha opened her door and pushed her inside. She went and laid down on her bed. 

"Inuyasha, will you stay here? With me?" She asked him, half-asleep already. He sat down beside her bed. She was already asleep by the time he was able to answer her. He gave her a gentle smile and reached over to brush some of the hair out of her eyes.

__

Kagome, I wish I knew what was going on with you and your family. You shouldn't be left this alone. You have a family, not like me. You shouldn't have to feel so alone. And if you did, then you should know that you could always come back to my time. I swear I would never leave you like this.

He watched her sleep for a little bit, before settling back and closing his eyes for a short nap.

Yawning, Inuyasha sat up stretching his back out. He looked over at Kagome, who was still asleep. The sunlight filtered in through her window announcing the day. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and gently moved the hair from her eyes. She grunted and buried her head into her pillow. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair a few more times, being mindful of his claws. Inuyasha moved to her window and sat there, waiting for her to wake up. 

After a little while he heard her moan and sit up.

"Inuyasha? You stayed?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You asked me to wench. Or did you forget?" He asked still staring out of the window.

"No, but I thought—never mind, thanks." She stretched and stood up. "Are you hungry? I could make some Ramen, if you want." 

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of food.

"That sounds really good." He said. Kagome smiled, weakly still. Inuyasha followed her down the stairs as they headed for the kitchen. He kept a close eye on her, despite the fact that she was in no immediate harm from demons. Except her own.

He watched as she began to gather all sorts of odd contraptions he hadn't seen before. She climbed onto a counter, which he perceived as more than a little dangerous. She was digging in the cabinets and tried to pull out a large box. She leaned back as she pulled it out. She lost her center of balance and fell back. 

"Eep!"

Inuyasha merely held his arms out and caught her with ease. 

"Thanks."

"You need to be more careful." He told her, setting Kagome back on her feet. He took the box from her hands and set it on the counter. He sighed. "I should go back and tell the others what has happened." He muttered.

"Then go." Kagome answered, startling Inuyasha.

__

She heard me?

"But . . . will you be okay, by yourself?" 

"Yes Inuyasha. I'll be fine." 

He didn't go, but instead stared at her face, trying to read into her features.

"Inuyasha, go, I'll be fine. I promise." She told him exasperated. "Besides the ramen should be done by the time you get back . . . If you still want to come back . . . that is." 

He smiled inwardly. "I'll c—" A loud ringing cut him off.

__

What the hell?

Kagome jumped practically into his arms the moment the ringing began, but relaxed once she realized what it was. 

"It's just the phone." She told him, although Inuyasha believed it was more to calm her own nerves than it was his. "Go on, I'll get it."

Inuyasha nodded and proceeded to head towards the well. He left through the back door and continued out towards the well house. He swung the well house doors open and walked down the steps. He placed a hand on the well and jumped inside. The familiar blue light engulfed him and he ran to see Sango and Miroku, unaware of anything occurring in Kagome's time.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome answered the phone. 

"Hello." She said quickly.

Silence.

"Hello?" She asked again, a little unsure of the caller's intentions.

"Hello Kagome." Her lungs felt like they had just exploded.

__

No, no, why? Leave me alone, please.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She begged.

"I'm your old man Kag. You can't expect me just to abandon you when I've finally got my act together."

"You **never** had your act together." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't acc—"

"Don't **ever** call back here again. You're not welcome in my home."

"Listen here, wench, I am your father! You will do as I say! Now shut the hell up and listen to what I am trying to fucking tell you!" He screamed at her. She pulled the phone away from her ear, his voice still clear and loud, looking panicked she tried to figure a way to stop the verbal abuse. She dropped the phone and sprinted for the living room. Spotting the poker from the fireplace she pulled it out of the container and searched for a place to hide. She sank down into the darkest corner of the room, shaded by the walls and a cabinet. 

All she could do was cry and pray.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha spotted Sango helping Kaede at the river. 

"Sango!" He yelled, skidding to a stop on the other side of the river. 

"What is it Inuyasha?" She shouted back.

"Kagome's back in her time!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah! But it may be awhile before she comes back! Tell the others for me!" She nodded her response. He started back.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled after him. He spun on his heel.

"What?" 

"Don't force her to come back if she's not ready!"

"I know that! I'm not an idiot you know!" There was silence as he saw Sango cross her arms and he could tell she was smirking. Growling, he headed back towards the well. 

He arrived through to Kagome's time with no difficulties. He leapt out and walked calmly towards the back door. He pulled it open and closed it behind him. He walked into the kitchen expecting Kagome or at least ramen, but there was nothing. The ramen wasn't even cooked yet. 

There was a beeping sound coming from the odd shaped object Kagome called the 'phone.' He picked it up and following the motions he'd seen her go through before, hung it back into place.

__

Something's not right. _Where's Kagome?_ Silently, he crept through the kitchen. A crash sounded behind him. He spun around, knocking a chair over. He saw the streak of color as Kagome dashed from the room and into another. 

He took off after her.

"Kagome." He turned a corner and saw the swish of her black hair running through another doorway. He leapt over the table and ran through the doorway. 

Too quickly for him to react a black iron pole slammed into his chest. The small hook imbedding itself into his flesh. He cried out and stumbled back. She leapt back now unarmed, and frightened. 

Inuyasha painfully removed the metal stick from his chest. His wound began to bleed immediately. 

"Kagome?" He asked, placing a hand tentatively to his chest. 

"Oh my God, Inuyasha!" She ran forward and then stopped unsure of what to do. She looked at him frantically trying to decide.

"You hit me." He stated.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You hit me." He stated, pulling his hand away from the wound. Blood covered his palm. 

Kagome couldn't seem to get her voice and mouth to work. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at Inuyasha's bleeding chest. Blood was already soaking through his outer jacket.

__

I hit him! I struck Inuyasha! After all of that, I hit him. I made him bleed!

"Kagome?" At the sound of her name Kagome slumped to the floor. "Kagome?!" He rushed to her side, afraid she was going to pass out. He reached out to her and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I stabbed you!" She screamed.

"But Kagome—" 

__

I wounded him! There's no way he could ever want to stay with me now. I wouldn't want to stay here. I can't trust myself anymore! 

"You need to leave, Inuyasha, it's obvious that I can no longer be trusted." 

"Kagome, stop this! I didn't trust anyone until I met you! How can you say that you aren't trustworthy anymore?!" He shouted and then regretted it. He winced as the sudden movement aggravated his wound that had started to close over. 

"See! All I do is cause you pain! It's all I've ever done!" She screamed at him.

"No Kagome! I get hurt because I'm too stubborn to listen to anyone but myself and even then I don't listen half the time!" He yelled.

"Just go, please! I'm begging you! I don't want to hurt anymore!" 

"You don't want to hurt anymore?! What about the rest of us?! The rest of us have to suffer when you're not gone! Are you going to leave us just like that?!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching out for her again. 

__

Why can't he leave? Why won't he leave?

"Go. Have Sango fix your wound. I can't do it anymore." She spoke softly.

"Why not?! What has gotten to you Kagome?! This isn't like you at all!" He yelled accusingly. "Fix my wound, dammit!" 

"No! Now get out of here!" She sprung to her feet and pointed to the door. 

"Fine I'll go! Don't expect me to come back for you!" 

"I don't." 

__

Go. Leave. I don't want you to be here when he comes. I hope you'll understand. I'm doing this to protect both of us. I'm protecting you, but you won't realize that. Not until later. And when it's probably too late to save me.

With an angry glare, Inuyasha exited the house, slamming the door shut. A few moments later she heard the well doors slam open and then shut again. She sighed.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Have a nice life and forget about me." 

With that said she began cleaning up the kitchen. She picked up the uncooked ramen and put away the pot that she had planned on cooking it in. Menial tasks really, but it gave her something to do. Once she was done, she went upstairs and began to complete her studies once more. 

She went through parts of math, english, grammar, and a little chemistry. Her hands froze over the book of history. She gently picked it up and laid it out in front of her. She opened it up to the chapter she was on. The Era of the Warring States. She groaned. Everything she knew over there, contradicted what she was learning over here, but how could she argue? But she read the chapters, disagreeing every so often at what the book told her happened in the Feudal Era. 

__

How am I going to pass this test if I can't remember the lies that are in the book?

The phone rang. 

Kagome looked at it. 

__

Should I answer it?

Or should I allow the answering machine to get it?

What if it's Mama?

What if it's him?

Still ringing . . . what should I do?

Think Kagome-answer or don't-what should I do?

She grabbed the phone and with bated breath answered.

"Hello Higurashi residence."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have misdialed. So sorry to interrupt you. Goodbye."

A click sounded as the old woman hung up. She let the phone drop back into the receiver. She let all her oxygen in a long breath. 

Her hands were shaking.

"Look at me, afraid to answer the phone. I really need to calm down."

Kagome returned to reading about the Feudal Era and all its lies. 

"I need to stop freaking out over every little thing. I'm just being silly now." She forced a laugh out at herself and her foolishness. 

She continued reading well into the afternoon. Giving up after studying for so long and so hard, she pushed her books aside and put her head down on the desk. 

"This has to qualify as the worst week of my life. And it isn't even over yet. It's only the weekend, at least I'll be able to go to school on Monday." She turned her head to look out the window. 

__

I could go for a nap right about now. She smiled at the thought. _Yeah, I'll take a short nap and rejuvenate myself and then I'll go back to studying for a while._

She pushed her chair back and laid down on her bed. She rolled over to where she was not forced to stare at the sunlight and quickly fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He made his way towards Kaede's hut. A stray branch reached out and hit Inuyasha in the chest. Growling in frustration, he leapt at the tree and sliced it in half. The tree fell and landed with a loud crash. His frustration still not satiated, he continued tramping through the forest, slicing into anything that came onto his path. 

"Stupid wench, who does she think she is?! Like I really care if she ever comes back anyway! Good riddance I say! Now I'll be able to fight the way I want, when I want! I won't have to worry about her getting in the way!" 

He came upon Kaede's hut and entered it by practically tearing the mat that covered the doorway off.

"Inuyasha, ye need to learn control over your anger."

"Listen hag, I'm not in the mood." Kaede turned to look at him with her one good eye. It fell onto the growing bloodstain on his jacket.

"What happened to ye, Inuyasha?" She asked as she began to gather medicinal herbs and bandages, left earlier by Kagome. 

He huffed, still hurt over the fact that Kagome had actually struck him hard enough to make him bleed. 

__

I've never seen her so violent, or unwilling to talk first. Usually she's more than happy to yell my ears off and then glare at me before shouting that she's going home. 

"It's a long story." He stated finally. Kaede took his hint and didn't question him any further. There was no point really, if Inuyasha didn't volunteer any information then she was not going to be able to pry it out of him. Only Kagome really had that influence over him.

"How is Kagome doing? I never saw her when she awoke." She sat down in front of Inuyasha and he pulled his top layers down around his waist. 

"Feh, she's fine." He answered gruffly. 

__

She was fine enough to slam a metal pole into my chest and make me bleed.

"How did ye come by this wound in Kagome's time?" Kaede asked, applying medicinal herbs to the area that was already forming a dark bruise. "Surely, there are no demons there."

"I told you, it's a long story, just hurry up so I can go." 

"Inuyasha. I thought you had returned. That crash earlier was one of your exploits I assume?" 

"None of your business monk."

"Angry are we? Another argument with Lady Kagome I assume." Miroku asked as he sat down next to Inuyasha, facing the half-demon's side.

"Feh. Goes to show what you know."

"You didn't make her mad again, did you? At this rate, we'll be too old and decrepit to continue the search for the jewel shards if you keep making Lady Kagome mad like this." 

"What business is it of yours, lecher?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stop moving." Kaede instructed.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, leaning over to catch a glimpse of the small wound that had been inflicted on Inuyasha. "How'd that happen? It looks like you were stabbed." 

"Feh. It's nothing." Kaede placed a bandage over the wound and Inuyasha pulled his layers back over his shoulders, hiding it effectively.

He stood quickly, leaving Miroku and Kaede to each other's company. 

He passed Sango on the way out. She gave him a curious glance, but he ignored her. He was not in a mood to talk to anyone about anything, least of all, if it had to do with Kagome. 

Shippo had better pray he stay away from the half-demon.

* * *

Sango entered the hut.

"What was that all about?"

"Apparently Inuyasha had another argument with Lady Kagome." Miroku informed her.

"Again?" She sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. He probably tried to force her to come back, again." 

"Most likely." Miroku replied.

Kaede began putting away her herbs.

With one well-aimed blow to the head, Miroku was sent sprawling into the other wall. 

"Pervert." She stated blandly.

Kaede sighed and began pulling out her herbs once again.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome yawned and rolled over. 

It was too early for her to be awake. It felt like she had just fallen asleep. She peeked at her clock. 

__

Three in the afternoon? I've been asleep for two hours already. Why does it feel like I've only been asleep for five minutes. This is not fair.

She sat up, and dragged her feet into the bathroom.

There was no denying the lack of sleep. Dark half-moons hung under her eyes. 

__

Argh, I feel like crap. 

Giving up on staying awake to do any more homework, Kagome stumbled back into her room and plopped down on her bed. There was no way she was going to suffer any more than she already had today. No way at all. She gave up control of her consciousness to her dreams. She just prayed they were good ones, or least ones that she wouldn't be able to remember when she woke up. 

A door was opening. Her mind worked through the fog as it regained control. She sat up.

"Kagome?" Her mother. Her mother was home, finally.

"Mama?!" Kagome raced out of her room, noting that it was now evening.

"Kagome!" She called again, as Kagome raced down the stairs and turned the corner. She ran into her mother's arms. 

"Mama, where were you guys? I was worried that something had happened to you!" Grandpa and Sota came in with Buyo in tow. 

"Sis!" Sota cried, running into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Sota! Grandpa!" Kagome greeted, smiling as she hugged Sota and then hugged her grandfather as well. 

"So sorry to worry you dear, but we have a surprise for you, Kagome. Someone that you haven't seen in a long time." Her mother said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh really who?" Kagome was puzzled.

__

Who haven't I seen in a long time that Mama would bring home? 

There was the distinct sound of luggage being dropped on the floor.

Her mother stepped behind her, placing her hands on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey Kag. Long time no see." 

Cruelty had come home at last.

__

dum-Dum-DUM!!!!! Whoo, I'm so excited. Guess who's back? Come on, I know you know who it is. Well, this is completely different from the piece that I had ripped off from the previous chapter. It moved a little too fast for my taste and was a little confusing because of the speed. But oh well. I fixed and made it even better. Don't you think? Especially since I wrote this while I was on my Detox high. I came up with some funky stuff while I was all up and up too. Sadly, I accidentally broke my Detox. I didn't even realize it. We had company over and there were chips were out and I was sitting and talking to them. I reached out and grabbed a chip and put it in my mouth. Once I realized it, I was spitting it out and rinsing my mouth out with Listerine and everything. I was considering bleach too. So I called my master and asked him if I was still okay with my Detox rules. But he said that I had broken it and that I would have to start over in another week. And I was on my last day too!!! Which totally sucks since I only had five more hours until midnight, which meant FOOD!!! But now I'm going to have to start over. I could cry. But I'm not. So therefore, this is why the chapter came out as early as it did. I had food. But don't expect the next one to come out as quickly.


	7. Keeping up traditions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and if I did, why would I be posting on a sight for fans?

Kagome blinked.

And blinked again.

He was still there.

"Isn't it great, Kagome? Dad's home!" Sota grinned up at her.

"Yeah, just great." She mumbled, trying to regain her once formidable composure.

__

There is no way. He can't be real.

"What? Aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" He asked, smiling. Everyone looked at her, expectantly.

"You're not," His eyes glared down at her menacingly. "An old man." She smiled, forced and walked up to give him a hug. The hug itself lacked any sort of emotion or sincerity. Except maybe fear. She was definitely afraid. He let go and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's been a while. You've grown up quite a bit." He said, trying to act father-like.

"You haven't changed at all." She grinned, implying the statement's double meaning. He smiled back and ruffled her hair harshly before picking up his luggage.

"Where should I put these, hon?" He asked her mother.

__

Hon?

"Go ahead and put them in the bedroom. I'll get started on dinner." Her mother offered. Slowly, he walked by Kagome, giving her a **look**, and started up the stairs. 

"I have some homework to finish. I'll be upstairs." Kagome told her mother. 

"Would you like for me to call you when dinner is ready?" She offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Kagome said, following up the same stairs that he had taken. She passed him harshly in the hallway and then closed her door to signal him to stay away.

He may be welcome in her home, but he was not welcome in her room. 

She sat down at her desk and placed her head in her hands. 

__

How could this happen? He wasn't supposed to ever come back. How could Mama ever let him back into this house? And without talking to me first? How could she do this to me?

She's my mother, she's supposed to protect me from people like him!

Her teeth clenched tightly, straining the muscles in her jaw. 

__

Unless . . . Her features contorted in horror as she recalled the bitter memory.

__

She doesn't know about it. I never told her . . . the whole truth . . . oh God, she didn't know. She doesn't know.

Kagome wanted to cry desperately. She needed to cry, but she wasn't going to shed any more tears over him. Not anymore.

__

Well, so much for protecting Mama by not telling her.

Now who's going to protect me?

I sent Inuyasha away.

Great, I've managed to screw myself over again. How do I keep doing this to myself?!

"Kagome! Dinner!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" She yelled back in return. She pushed her chair back and stood. She smiled as she glanced at the mirror. "Time to eat dinner with the devil."

She came down the stairs trying to cement her mask back into place. The carefully painted mask that she had been using for so many years. At long last, it had finally slipped away altogether. The cracks in it had begun to spread across the whole mask, threatening to break it in half.

She walked into the kitchen, noticing the only chair left was next to her father. Sota sat next to him and across from the empty chair. Silently and without hassle, she sat down in the chair. No sense in ruining everyone else's good mood with her own. Her mother sat plates of food down in front of them.

Kagome loved her mother's cooking. Tonight, it tasted like dirt. She guessed it had something to do with the company. Everyone talked excitedly about how great it was to have **their** dad back.

"Kagome how are you doing in school?" He asked. She glanced at her mother and grandfather. They were eating.

"Pretty good. I think my classes are a little overwhelming this year, but I'm making do." She answered curtly, hoping that he would get the message and not talk to her anymore.

"You always did." He stated, smiling.

She didn't like the way he smiled at her. It reminded her of before.

"I hear you don't spend a lot of time at home anymore."

Kagome glared daggers at her mother.

__

What didn't they tell him for me? Did they tell him that I go cavorting off with a half-demon, lecherous monk, demon slayer, and a child fox demon. 500 years in the past.

"I have obligations elsewhere." She stated blandly.

"Oooh. A boyfriend, perhaps." He laughed.

"Not at the moment." She answered swiftly, giving everyone else a 'don't ask because I'm not telling' look. They didn't ask. Even Sota remained quiet over Inuyasha.

Kagome swallowed the last bit of food on her plate and stood up gathering her dishes. She sat them in the sink and began to rinse them out.

"Does that mean you'll be spending more time at home, dear?" Her mother asked.

"I suppose. I'm not really sure. We just had an argument."

"Do you feel alright? You look exhausted." He commented.

"It's been a long week. I'm going up to continue my homework."

"Go ahead. I'll take care of the dishes." Her mother offered. Kagome nodded and turned off the faucet. She walked behind her mother's chair and leaned over, next to her ear. 

"Don't tell him about Inuyasha or the Feudal Era. I want to tell him." She whispered. Her mother nodded in understanding.

"Don't work yourself too hard." She stated. Kagome nodded in agreement. Kagome excused herself and went upstairs. The Shikon shards sat on the corner of her desk and glinted in the moonlight. 

She had forgotten to give them to Inuyasha.

__

Or did he forget to take them?

Even with Inuyasha's one-track mind, he would have remembered the shards. 

So does this mean that he still wants me to come back to the Feudal Era?

Kagome turned on the light and sat down in her chair. She stared at the shards for a moment. They looked so innocent, just like she used to be. 

She wasn't used to this much time on her hands to complete her homework. It felt kind of odd. But she did enjoy the comforts of home. Of course, now home wasn't even a comfort. School was going to be a lifesaver for her sanity, at least what was going to be left of it.

He'd only been in her life for a few hours and he acted as if he'd never been gone in the first place. She would have preferred he stayed gone. Someplace far, far away where he was isolated and he had to eat rats . . .

__

What am I saying? Would I really want that for someone? I'm becoming as corrupt as Kikyo.

She sighed and opened up her chemistry book. She needed to finish this section tonight. But the words turned to gibberish as her eyes floated over them. She yawned and then groaned. She was still tired. She closed her book and flipped the switch. The light disappeared. The moon lit up her room even after the lights were gone. She stood in front of the window and slowly closed the blinds. But she left the window unlocked. Hopeful desperation.

__

Maybe he didn't mean what he said. Maybe it was words said in the heat of the moment. Maybe he will still come for me.

Laughing at her own foolishness, she dropped onto her bed and forced herself into sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha stared at the night sky. 

The sky was slightly cloudy, but it didn't smell like rain. He sighed heavily. 

All of his thoughts centered around Kagome. He subconsciously rubbed the healed wound. Not even a scar was left, but he was scarred. She had actually struck him. She had caused blood to flow from him. 

He had never seen her so violent . . . or scared. She was frightened out of her wits.

__

I still can't believe that she struck me like that. 

First off, she runs away from me like I'm her enemy. And then she acted like I was going to strike her and acted like I was actually going to kill her over being sat! Then she wants me to stay the night with her. And then I leave to come back here and when I come back she runs away from me and I get hit with a goddamned metal pole!

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. And sighed again.

"Oi. What am I going to do?"

He closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep, despite the fact that he was alone and the one person that cared about him seemed to be going insane.

* * * * * * * * * *

Things were not looking good for Kagome either. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to sleep in more than fifteen-minute intervals. As long as he was in the house, she didn't feel safe anymore. There was no telling what he was capable of anymore. Nothing was sacred. 

The moment he stepped foot in this house, her only source of comfort had been pulled away and discarded like an empty milk carton. There was nothing in this world that could make her feel safe anymore.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep, waiting for them to adjust. She stood and then walked over to her window. She stared longingly at the tree outside. 

__

That's where Inuyasha would sit when he waited for me to return to my time. I wish he was sitting out there now. I'd gladly go back to the Feudal Era. Anything to escape this time with him. At least there I would be safe from him. I wouldn't have to worry about him coming into my room at night when I was asleep. Inuyasha would always be there to protect me. 

He was always there to protect me. And like the stupid idiot I am, I hit him and then made him mad so he would leave.

Silent tears dripped out of Kagome's eyes as she clenched them shut.

__

I never thought that my mother would bring him back. I never thought that he would be allowed out. Why would they allow him to leave? Why would she let him back into this house?! Why? WHY?! 

Kagome cried silently. 

__

He acts like he was never gone in the first place. He acts like he's still a part of this family! What makes him think that he has that right?

What could possess my mother to think that she had the right to bring him back?!

And why did she act so happy about it? Was I supposed to be thrilled that he was back in my life again? Was I supposed to just go running back into his arms like I did when I was five? How the hell can she expect me to go back to the way things were?

Oh, yes, that's right. She doesn't know, because I was too . . . too . . . too **something** to tell her about all the things he did or threatened me with.

Kagome gripped her chest with her hands. Her chest felt enflamed at the thoughts and memories he caused.

__

I wish Inuyasha were here.

It was true. She really did wish that Inuyasha was there to relieve her of this pain and offer to kill him off. 

How she missed Inuyasha's rash behavior and it hadn't even been all that long. Normally, she wouldn't feel this deprived until a week. But then this wasn't like normally. This time, danger was loose in her own home and there was no one but herself to offer protection from it. 

She didn't think that a purity arrow was going to work like it did in the Feudal Era. Nope, as much as she thought he was, he still wasn't a demon, and she would be taking life. That was not her place. 

She had no right to play God with other people's lives. Unlike Kikyo who devoured souls for her own sustenance. No, she had no right at all. She would not infringe upon the lives of others, nor their souls for that matter. 

She sighed as she turned away from the window and sat back down on her bed. 

"Inuyasha." She whispered. He was no where within hearing range, but she imagined that just for a moment he could hear her and he would come and ease her mind of all these torturous thoughts that plagued her. But he couldn't. 

She had screwed up in more ways in the past week than she could count. 

Collapsing back on the pillow she curled up in the darkness, trying her best to ignore the emptiness inside of her.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, there was no way that he could sleep. Not with Kagome in such disarray. 

Sometimes he wondered why he cared so much about her.

"Stupid necklace. Stupid wench. Stupid everything!" He barked into the breeze. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out into the forest.

There was this nagging pint of curiosity to know what she had been running from exactly. But every time he thought about going over there, the simple reminder that she had struck him stopped him from going. 

Did she hate him now? Was she ever going to return or was she going to forget about everything that had happened in his time? 

No, Kagome wouldn't just abandon them all. She would come back and say goodbye, at least to Shippo. She would, wouldn't she?

__

Of course she would, the kit means too much to her for her to just abandon him like he was nothing. But if I'm the reason she won't come back . . . then would she stay in her time? 

'_Inuyasha.'_

He sat upright, the breeze ran by him, oblivious to what was going on. 

"That was Kagome's voice." He leapt off of the tree and ran towards the well, where the voice had sounded from.

He bounded into the clearing, half expecting to be back to normal and half expecting her to be even worse off than when he had left. 

But what was waiting was even worse than his expectations.

There was nothing. Not a whiff of her scent was there. Which meant that Kagome hadn't been there.

So, was he losing his mind after all?

"No, I know I heard her voice. She called my name. I know she did." He argued with himself. "But then why isn't she here." His shoulders sagged and his voice dropped. He walked up to the well and looked down into its depths. There was nothing but bones and dirt in it.

No Kagome. He sat down against the old well, leaning back against its wooden frame. He felt hopelessly lost as he stared up at the night sky again. 

"Kagome." He muttered under his breath, answering the voice in the wind. 

He had to be going insane, there was no doubt. He answered a voice that didn't even belong to anyone. He smirked to himself.

"What did you do to me, wench?" 

* * * * * * * * * *

Time took its . . . well, time in letting the dawn begin. Kagome had barely been able to sleep at all during the night. The hours passed by slowly and she faded in and out of sleep-like unconsciousness. But any sound would jolt her from it and she would be awake and alert as if a demon had just run into their camp. 

But there was nothing. No demon, no Inuyasha, no him. Just the empty silence and the faintest creak of the house settling. 

She would have preferred the demon. At least Inuyasha would have been there. Even if to only yell at her being so careless and weak. 

She rolled over with her back to the rising sun and attempted to rest again, if only for a little while. Anything was better than nothing at this point. All of her traveling had taught her that lesson, very well she might add.

She clamped her eyes shut and tried to drown out all the light that the sun was giving her. Even though the blinds were shut. 

Oh wait, she had opened them last night, during one of her many conscious moments. 

"Well, I guess I won't be sleeping after all." She grumbled.

She rose up to a sitting position and yawned. Stretching as she stood she wandered over to the window that had caused her so much distress this morning. She watched the sun rise for a few minutes before going into her closet to change. 

"Maybe a shower will help clear my head." She shuffled into her closet and pulled out a clean shirt and skirt. "Maybe yesterday was just a bad hallucination. I have been working myself pretty hard. Maybe it was all just a fake." She whispered as she walked into the bathroom. 

Turning on the hot water let loose a massive amount of steam and she was eager to wash away all the events that had occurred yesterday.

Her tension decreased and she felt more at ease as the hot water pelted her skin. 

Satisfied with the relief, she exited the shower and dressed. She gathered her dirty clothes and left the bathroom. She walked into her bedroom and tossed the dirty clothes into a pile. There was nothing to doubt about a shower being the best way to relax. No doubt indeed. She felt better already.

Rubbing her hair in a towel to withdraw the excess moisture, she felt her stomach growl impatiently for breakfast. With a grunt she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was empty and Kagome was relieved. She didn't want to face anyone right now. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. She reached up a level and grabbed a bowl. After pouring the cereal into the bowl she returned the box to the shelf and closed the door with an audible thunk. She wandered over to the fridge and took out the milk. Once she was done she replaced it and closed the door. Picking up her bowl, she reached for a spoon from one of the drawers. Pushing it shut with her hip she sat down at the table and began eating. 

It was quiet in her house. And she was glad for it. That meant that no one else was up and she still was in no mood to talk to anyone about anything. But she did miss socializing. At least back in the Feudal Era, there was always someone around to talk to. 

But this wasn't the Feudal Era and in some cases that was a good thing. She didn't have to worry about getting attacked by a demon on her way to school. But the Feudal Era was where all of her friends were. Granted the ones she had in this time were nice and all, but they still didn't understand that she didn't like Hojo and that no really meant 'no.' 

They were immature and childish in some respects, but then again, most of them had never been in a dire situation where they or one of their friends was faced with certain death. Kagome on the other hand, had been faced with more than enough lethal situations to take care of them and everyone else in school. 

And Hojo, sure, he looked good, but he was just about as dense as they got. All those illnesses that she was constantly plagued with that he believed she actually had, the therapeutic gifts she received just added to the dense impression that she already had of the poor guy. He was always sunshine and smiles with her and it got to be a little on the annoying side sometimes. She wanted to see him angry some time, she wanted him to show some type of emotion other than happiness. 

Inuyasha had so much more character than Hojo did, that's why Kagome never had a problem choosing the Feudal Era over a date with Hojo. At least until Kikyo showed up. And then Inuyasha would turn stupid and run off and completely forget about her and everything else that was going on at the moment. But that was how he was and she had told him that she would stick by him no matter what . . at least, that's what she believed. 

Suddenly, she realized that she and Inuyasha shared a great deal in common over their past. Each of them had something to hide that was slowly eating them up inside and eventually it would consume them. Or kill them. Or drag them into hell. 

But she wouldn't let her problem get that far. Nor would Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyo until he had finished gathering all of the shards and become a full-fledged demon. 

But what would happen to Inuyasha the Hanyou? Would he still be Inuyasha? Or would the demon inside of him break loose and kill until he was killed? 

Kagome hated it when he turned into a demon. All of his moral codes and senses were blocked by the intense need to kill and slaughter, it was awful to watch him when he was like that. Nothing stood in his way, he felt no remorse, he felt no guilt, he felt no pain. He just kept killing like it was a game. 

Surely Inuyasha wouldn't want to become like that. She had seen him afterwards, when he came to realize what he had done. He would spend hours trying to wash the scent of the blood off his hands. She stood at the edge and waited for him to finish. Sure he put up a decent front about not caring, but inside it bothered him. He tried his best not to murder humans or youkai, unless they attacked or threatened any one of their gang. But the demon didn't care how much of a good guy Inuyasha was, it just wanted to slay and slaughter everything that moved in its line of vision. 

"Kagome," She jumped at her mother's voice. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Eh heh, you know, I'm used to keeping strange hours when I was with Inuyasha, kind of a hangover I guess." She smiled. 

"Oh, well Gramps and I are going to take Sota into town with us for his check ups. We'll see you later."

"So I'm staying here alone."

"Of course not, Dad is staying with you. So you two can catch up." She smiled.

"Right, catch up. Of course." Kagome said, rising to toss out the remnants of her breakfast. Sota came streaking down the staircase. 

"Sota be careful, you're going to break your neck before we get to the hospital." Her mother warned. 

"Yes ma'am." 

Grandpa came down the stairs and handed Kagome a stack of paper. Wards.

"In case that demon comes back. Use these to keep him away." He said.

"Thanks Gramps, I'll keep them in mind, if he shows up." She said, setting them on the table. Of course the only demon she was concerned about was the one living in her house. Her mother pushed them out of the door.

"Goodbye Kagome, we'll be back in a few hours!" She shouted as she closed the door.

"Bye." Kagome whispered. She turned back to the sink and began to rinse out her dishes. 

"So, they're gone." He said, she spun around. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arm resting on the side above his head. "Guess that leaves you and me then huh?"

"That would make sense." She retorted sarcastically. She turned the faucet off and began to dry her dishes. 

"Don't give me sass." He said in a monotone voice, almost threatening.

"Sass? I'm not giving you sass . . . I'm shoving it up your—you know what. You're not worth it." She said, firmly placing the bowl down and tossing the rag on the counter. She turned to face him, but he was already gone.

"What did you just say?" His voice was louder and directly behind her. She spun on her heel and faced him.

"You heard me." 

"Listen, I didn't spend 10 years locked away because of you to come back and listen to this shit!" He shouted grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"9 years, 10 months and 14 days." She whispered. 

"WHAT?!" He screamed. The vein in his forehead was pulsating. Oh, he was mad. No doubt about that. He was mad indeed. 

What pissed him off even more was the fact that Kagome didn't respond, but instead, sneered. 

He tossed her to the floor.

"Get out of my sight." He snapped. She rose to her feet, a slight pang in her back catching her in surprise and left the room.

She raced up the stairs and into her room.

Her heart was pounding. She had made him angry and it hadn't even been five minutes since her mother had left. This was not going well. She braced her door with her chair. Her back ached and she pulled the back of her shirt up to look at it in the mirror. A red mark was beginning to form from where she had impacted the tile floor. She lowered her shirt back down and paced for a good hour, her mind jumbled with thoughts. 

__

What should I do? Should I tell Mama?

Of course I should! There isn't any doubt.

But I've haven't seen her this happy since he was locked away. And if I do tell her, could he deny it?

He would probably say that I fell down and was just trying to get him locked away again. 

But the mark it might not even turn into a bruise. And then I wouldn't have any proof. I did make him mad first, and I didn't exactly give him a chance to prove that he really had changed.

No! He hasn't changed! He's still as violent and hateful as he was when he left. 

He hasn't changed at all! 

But shouldn't I give him a chance to prove himself first. Maybe he has changed. He was away for a long time.

She heard him ascending the stairs, slowly, mechanically.

He turned and the footsteps neared her room. All motions froze in her room. She stopped breathing.

He knocked.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha was awake before the sun was up, as usual. He watched the sun rise over the horizon from beside the well. 

Gentle colors filled the sky at first and then slowly formed into the brilliant colors that are commonly referenced to a sunrise. The morning dew was beginning to dry already. Breezes ran over the clearing making the temperature pleasant. He watched until the smell of breakfast wafted from Kaede's hut. He dusted himself off and began the short trek to the hut. 

The trees he had attacked yesterday were still laying there. Most of their leaves were still green. He paused and stared at the deep claw marks that scarred the trunks of the massive trees. He stared at his own claws. 

__

Could Kagome really believe that I would strike her down with these claws? 

He leaned over a set of claw marks and ran his claws over them. A perfect match. He clenched his fist and stood erect. 

He continued on to Kaede's hut. Breakfast smelled decent for once. He shoved the hanging mat aside and sat down near the wall. 

"Good morning Inuyasha." Miroku said across from him.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha, have you apologized to Kagome yet?" The small fox demanded standing in front of him.

"Why should I apologize?!" 

"Because you're the one that made her upset!" Shippo accused.

"Shippo, I suggest you do not pester Inuyasha about Lady Kagome." Miroku warned.

"Why not?" Shippo asked turning to face the monk. Inuyasha took his chance and pounded the kit into the ground.

"OWWW!" 

"That's why." Miroku stated calmly, sipping his tea.

"It's too early to be fighting already." Sango said as she joined the growing group. 

Kaede came in and began serving the band of warriors' breakfast. They mumbled their thanks and began eating.

"Inuyasha, have ye spoken with Kagome yet?"

"No, and I don't plan on going over there either."

"Why not Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Because she's the one that told me to leave!" He stormed out of the hut, nearly ripping the mat off the doorway.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"I believe Inuyasha is hiding something from us." Miroku speculated.

"It probably has something to do with the fight he had with Kagome." Shippo said haughtily as he took a bite of his bread.

"Perhaps, but it would be for the best if we didn't bother him about it. Or else he may not really return to bring her back." Miroku stated blandly.

"Aye, Kagome has always returned, we must give her time." Kaede mentioned as she continued eating her breakfast.

* * * 

"What gives them the right to act like they know what's going on?" Inuyasha shouted as he tramped through the forest. "Hell, I don't know what's going on." He slammed his fist into a tree. It cracked under the blow. "I don't know what to do anymore. If I go over there I have a fifty-fifty chance of bringing her back. But my luck she would sit me and then send me away again. Dammit! Why is this so difficult?! I should just go over there and force her to come back!" He paused in his ranting. "But I can't. It wouldn't be right to just tear her away from her home to bring her back here."

__

But she was so alone over there.

__

But would being over here make a difference. Her family is over there, would she be better off here, or there?

He growled and then continued walking.

"Argh, dammit." 

He leapt over the river, ignoring the bridge that was normally used for crossing.

He landed and took off running, hoping to either clear his head, or come up with an answer to ease his troubled mind.

The wind whipped through his hair. The ground was solid beneath him. His footing was sure and meticulous. He leapt up into the branches of the trees and leapt off once again, clearing the tops. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. 

No wonder Kagome first thought that he was capable of flight. 

He reached the pinnacle of his jump and began his descent back towards the earth. He landed gracefully through the trees and the dust swirled around him as he landed in a crouch and began to run again. 

__

Kagome. I left you alone. I swore to myself that I would never do that to you.

He curved towards the clearing.

__

I am not going to let you wallow in your own loneliness any longer. 

He was going to go over there. 

He was going to get Kagome and bring her back.

That was his decision.

No matter what she did, he would bring her back, where he was sure she would be safe. Because she would be with him and he would protect her.

Just like he always did.

* * * * * * * * * *

He knocked.

__

Is he knocking to come in?

"Go away." She told him. 

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got angry, that's all. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Did he just apologize? Was he even capable of such an action? 

"Kagome? Could you open the door?" He asked, sounding unsure of himself. Definitely out of character for him.

She reached out and removed the chair that braced the door. She turned the handle, and the door swung open with such a force that she almost fell backwards. The chair was knocked over. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face. 

"Don't you ever pull that kind of shit with me again!" He threw her back against the carpet. She landed on her side, her arm underneath her. He pointed an angry finger at her.

"I'll tell Mama on you! You just wait, you'll get yours!" She yelled at him from the floor.

He laughed at her.

"Go ahead tell her. I spent 10 years locked away because of you, bitch. You think another ten is going to stop me? I'll kill you before I go. One word to your mother and you'll be dead before she calls the police. You got it?" He threatened. She nodded, her eyes fearful. He snatched a clump of her hair and pulled, forcing her to rise off the floor. "I don't hear you."

"Yes, I understand. Not a word." She answered afraid through clenched teeth. He thrust her back on the ground.

"Good, stay in here and finish your homework. Be quiet, I have some unfinished business to attend to and I don't want to be distracted. Don't even think about leaving. I'll break your legs if you try." He said, walking out, slamming her door shut in the process. Kagome sat there for a moment, absorbing what had just happened. She stared at her door and then pushed herself into a sitting position. 

He really hadn't changed at all. He was just the same as when he left. She slid up next to her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. 

Her back ached and her arm was sore. She rested her head on her arms. He had told her to do her homework, but she didn't think that she would be able to concentrate on it very well, but if she didn't do it . . . he would become very angry . . . and hostile. 

She rose on shaky legs and will power and pulled her chair over to her desk. She opened her books and tried to study. Of course, as expected, she couldn't concentrate on anything any more. Her nerves were still shaken. They would be for a while. She tapped her pencil against the book pages. Maybe if she just looked like she was working . . . then he perhaps he wouldn't notice that she hadn't really been working like he had told her to. 

The sound of her window opening startled her and she stood, tipping her chair back and onto the floor.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha jumped through the well and the familiar blue light engulfed him, transporting him 500 years in the future. 

The clear sky was replaced with the roof of the well house. He jumped out and landed gracefully on the ground. He rushed up the steps and out of the small house and towards the tree that stood just outside Kagome's window. 

He leapt up into its branches. He peered inside and saw Kagome sitting in front of her desk working in one of those "spell books" of hers. He crept on all fours towards the end of the branch. He stared at her watching her work for a little while. She continued to tap her pencil on one of the open pages.

__

Doesn't she ever do anything else while she's here? What's so important about those damned spell books of hers?

He shrugged the thought aside and slid her window open. He heard her jump up from her seat, knocking it over to the floor in a swift, fluid motion. He crawled inside and was greeted with a pale face and the rapid beating of her heart in his ears. 

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She asked in a harsh whisper. 

"I came to take you back. Why are you whispering?" He asked using his normal volume of voice. Kagome promptly tackled him back onto her bed and clamped a hand down on his mouth. 

"SHHH! He'll hear you." She explained, glancing at him and the door. A pink tinge graced his features at the closeness. Kagome lie sprawled out on top of him, her hand firmly clamped down on top of his mouth to keep him from talking to loud. 

__

Why is she laying on top of me? Well, I guess it's better than a sit.

With a gentle tug, Inuyasha pulled her hand away from his mouth. 

"Who will hear me?" He asked in a whisper, trying to read the emotions betrayed by her eyes. Kagome looked away and buried her face into his shoulder.

"My dad." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. 

__

Her father? She's never mentioned anything about him before. I wonder why? It's not like he was dead or anything. Come to think of it, I've never seen him around here before.

"Your dad?" Inuyasha asked, leaning up on his elbows, bringing Kagome up with him. She nodded against him. 

"Yeah, he came back yesterday." She answered in a louder voice. Inuyasha sat up fully, wanting to listen to this. Kagome slid off of him and sat on the bed next to him. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

__

She looks like a lost little kid.

"Was he gone?" A pregnant pause hung in the air before she answered him.

Inuyasha heard footsteps on the staircase and his ears swiveled in that direction. Kagome stiffened at looked at him, fear edging into her eyes.

"He's coming. Inuyasha, you have to leave now." She stood and pulled him to his feet.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like guys in my room." She answered, pushing him towards the window.

"But I would never—" He started, turning around to face her.

"I know, but he—please, Inuyasha? Just go, please. I don't want to get in trouble with him." She tugged on his sleeves, her eyes pleading, begging for him to leave before the door opened. He glanced up at the door and then back to her face. Fear plainly evident as she stared up at him.

__

She's afraid. Of him? Her own father? 

The fear in her eyes, it's not the normal fear of being caught, it's really fear. She's truly scared of what he will do to her. 

"All right, but I'm coming back to get you later." He told her, she nodded earnestly and released his sleeves. He jumped out of the window and into the tree. 

* * * * * * * * * *

She spun around in shock and froze when the familiar white-haired demon nonchalantly stepped into her room. Her heart was pounding furiously in her ears, loud enough to bring him up here.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" She asked in a harsh whisper, trying desperately to keep her voice low enough to where he wouldn't hear her. 

"I came to take you back. Why are you whispering?" Inuyasha asked using his normal, obscenely loud tone of voice. She tackled him back onto her bed and clamped a firm hand down on his mouth to keep him from talking.

"SHHH! He'll hear you." She explained, glancing at the closed door. With a tug, Inuyasha pulled her hand away from his mouth. 

"Who will hear me?" He asked in a whisper, staring into her eyes. She looked away and buried her face into his shoulder to avoid looking at him.

"My dad." She mumbled muffling her voice in his shoulder. 

"Your dad?" Inuyasha asked, leaning up a bit. She nodded against him. Nothing yet, perhaps he hadn't heard the commotion from a few moments ago.

"Yeah, he came back yesterday." She answered in a louder voice. Inuyasha sat up fully. Kagome, realizing what kind of position they were it, slid off and sat on the bed next to him, a faint blush welling up on her cheeks. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Was he gone?" He asked, Kagome hesitated before answering him.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the door. Some one was coming and Kagome had a hunch of who it was.

"He's coming. Inuyasha, you have to leave now." She stood quickly and pulled Inuyasha to his feet and towards the window.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like guys in my room." She answered, trying to urge him out the open window.

"But I would never—" He started, turning around to face her. He was almost out.

"I know, but he—please, Inuyasha? Just go, please. I don't want to get in trouble with him." Kagome gripped the sleeves of his jacket, hoping he would get the message to leave before the door opened. He glanced up at the door and then back to her face. There was a definite pause as he tried to make up his mind.

__

Please go, Inuyasha, please. I can't get in any more trouble today! He'll kill me if he finds you here with me!

"All right, but I'm coming back to get you later." He told her firmly, nodding earnestly she released his jacket. He jumped out of the window and into the tree. 

Kagome pulled her chair up, sat down, grabbed a pencil and tried to look busy just as the door swung open.

"Who's up here?" He asked, sweeping the room for any signs of intruders.

"No one's up here, just me." She answered, keeping her voice from wavering in fear.

"Why's the window open?" He nodded his head towards the window in question.

"I opened it to get a fresh breeze in. It's nice out today so I thought that a cool breeze would be nice." His face curled up in thought. She stood up to face him, trying to make her point sound convincing.

"Shut and lock it. Anyone could climb in if you're not paying attention."

"But it's the second story, I doubt that anyone's going to climb in while—"

"Are you defying me?" He asked taking a step closer to her. She backed up against her desk.

"N-no, I'm not. I didn't mean to sound like I was." She stuttered, trying to keep her composure. And to keep him from getting mad. At this rate, if Inuyasha was outside, he could hear every thing that was being said.

"Good, now shut and lock it up." He stated, crossing his arms, waiting for her to do as he commanded.

"Yes sir." She walked over and closed the window. She looked outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the half-demon. There was nothing. She reached up and locked the window. 

"Now close the blinds."

"Why? I locked the window." She saw him advancing towards her, she quickly pulled the curtain shut and spun around. 

He stood in front of her, his height overbearing to her short stature. She swallowed hard and gripped the sill until her knuckles turned white.

He stared down at her and seized her throat entirely in his hand, squeezing it and closing off her only source of air. She wheezed and reached up to his hand. His right hand raised and thunder sounded in her ears as it connected with the side of her head. He released her neck just in time so that it wouldn't snap and kill her, and thus she landed sprawled upon the floor, semi-conscious.

"Don't ever question me again!" He grumbled, landing a swift kick to her abdomen. 

Kagome yelped and curled into herself, trying to ease the pain.

He left her there, closing the door behind him. Sealing her inside and away from his eyes. She shuddered as she tried not to cry from all the pain that was just inflicted upon her. 

__

It's going to happen all over again. It's going to happen all over again.

"It's going to happen all over again."

__

*Sniff sniff* 

Such a tragedy. But just wait this is only the beginning. However, this was sixteen pages worth of writing in a very short time span so. . . . yes. Yay, and I'm very sorry that I had to cut ya'll off like that. I do not write for the sake of reviews, I actually write because I want to. However, if I give you a chapter, I expect a commentary from at least some of you . . . that and I like them, because they give me ideas. People ask questions about the story, and I go 'hmm, that is an interesting point.' So I want to know if there are questions out there that need to be answered. That and it is nice to see that you have reviews in your email. So, anyway, just to let ya'll know, I update, check my mail and then that's it for the computer. I updated yesterday and already there was an overload of reviews. So if I don't update the moment it hits whatever number then that's because I've probably closed up shop for the day. So, if this seems a little belated to ya'll that's why.

Elkonigin out.


	8. Promises and the black book

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha or the characters therein . . . so yeah.

"It's going to happen all over again."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome launched herself into the chair next to her desk just as the door swung open and a man Inuyasha had never seen before entered.

Inuyasha sat outside her window, hidden by the tree branches. He sat in silence and listened to their conversation.

"Who's up here?" A man spoke, his voice echoing unhappiness.

__

That must be her father, he doesn't sound too happy. She better not be in any trouble. If she gets in trouble then she may not be able to come back with me.

"No one's up here, just me." Kagome lied. Inuyasha leaned forward to catch every word that was spoken in between them. There was a slight pause before her father spoke.

"Why's the window open?" He growled at her. 

"I opened it to get a fresh breeze in. It's nice out today so I thought that a cool breeze would be nice." Inuyasha noted that her voice was wavering. Kagome stood next to her desk, as if trying to make a point.

"Shut it and lock it. Anyone could climb in if you're not paying attention."

__

You can't lock my window! How will I visit Kagome?!

"But it's the second story, I doubt that anyone's going to climb in while—"

"Are you defying me?" Her father asked. The hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck raised at his tone of voice.

__

What gives him the right to talk to Kagome like that?!

"N-no, I'm not. I didn't mean to sound like I was." Kagome stuttered, clearly afraid. Inuyasha fought back a menacing growl, digging his claws into the branch supporting him.

"Good, now shut and lock it up." Her father said, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for her to do what he commanded. 

"Yes sir." She walked over to the window and closed it. She stared out for a moment as if looking for something. Her face dropped a little and she reached up and messed with something on the side of the window. 

Her father's mouth moved, but his voice was too low for Inuyasha to understand it clearly.

Kagome spun around, gesticulating frantically. He advanced towards her and she whirled around, yanking the curtain shut. This succeeded in blocking the only view Inuyasha had of Kagome. No sound come from her room for a while as Inuyasha strained to hear what was happening. 

A loud crack echoed from the room, a low murmur, and then a sharp cry. A door slammed and then there was silence. 

Inuyasha climbed out onto the edge of the limb after a moment of waiting for Kagome to do something.

"Kagome?" He called out quietly, he tugged slightly on the window, but it was locked after all. A scowl formed on his face and he paused for a moment listening to anything in her room that was moving. "Kagome?" 

There was nothing but silence. 

"Kagome?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, almost in a whisper. She could hear him tugging on the window.

Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position. She brought a hand up to her face felt the large welt forming. She winced and pulled herself to her feet.

"Kagome?"

__

Inuyasha, he's still out there.

She reached for the curtain, but stopped.

__

If he saw me like this . . . there would be no stopping him. Father would get angry and just become more violent . . . if he survived. I can't risk Inuyasha hurting him or anyone else. 

"Kagome?"

__

Should I answer him? It's not right to leave him waiting like this. He did come back to get me. At least he cared enough to do that. I can't go with them looking like this though.

Her hand raised again to her wounded cheekbone

__

She turned her back to the window and held her hands to her chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! What in the seven hells is going on in there?" He shouted, his voice shadowing some type of emotion.

"Inuyasha, Ssh! It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass, Kagome! You're coming back with me, and you're coming with me now!" Inuyasha asked, his voice lowering to a shouting whisper.

"I . . . I can't, Inuyasha, not until I've smoothed things over here first."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"He's just mad right now, I just have to wait until he's calmed down a bit and talk to him."

"You can talk to him later, you're coming with me!"

"I can't do that. I haven't told him about our adventures and he would think that I ran away if I left with you right now."

"So?"

"So, when did I come back it could be a very long time before I would be able to go back to the Feudal Era. You wouldn't even be able to see me at all." There was a long pause of silence as she let Inuyasha absorb this information. 

"Then don't come back."

"Inuyasha." Kagome drew his name out in an agitated sigh.

"Damn it wench, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Three days, like we usually do. Give me three days and then you can drag me back and I won't argue with you."

"Promise?" He asked hesitantly. 

"I promise you, Inuyasha, if you promise me not to tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Fine, I promise. Three days wench." The branches shifted and Kagome sighed in relief that Inuyasha was gone at last. 

__

I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I go back. Three days to make up a convincing lie . . . for both sides. 

Kagome pushed herself away from the window and shuffled over to her mirror. She stared at her face. The beginnings of a bruise covered her right cheek. She gingerly ran her fingers over the welts. At least it didn't resemble a handprint, that would be harder to explain. This way she could say she fell . . . or something . . . god, she's pulled this off before. It couldn't be that hard to slip back into.

Could it?

She shook her head.

__

I am not going to let him control me again. I have an escape now. I can go somewhere he could never go. I won't have to endure his wrath again. I shouldn't have to. 

Kagome looked back at her face.

"But I'm going to." She whispered to herself, grimacing at the pain the muscles caused when they moved. She pulled a drawer out and started digging though it. She removed a small, tan bottle and a flat make-up sponge. She straightened her back and glanced at herself before opening the bottle. Pouring its content onto the sponge, she dabbed the foundation over her ruined skin and smeared it around gently. She succeeded in covering up the mark effectively . . . after three layers. She covered the rest of her face so it was even less noticeable. 

Her room was dark, aside from the light that filtered through the drawn curtains covering her windows. Defying the constraining darkness to enter the room, but for what purpose? There wasn't enough to light her room. 

Should she unlock it? Allow Inuyasha access once again to her room?

No, if he happened to walk in on something, there would be no stopping him. Not even a sit would stop him . . . and her father would . . . she gulped, kill them both most likely.

Kagome had no desire to see Inuyasha die over anything, least of all herself. 

He may be a hanyou, one of the strongest she had seen. But even he would have to give up eventually. 

She desperately wanted to keep this hidden; it was just too shameful.

She'd faced demons that were tougher than him, yet she couldn't think of one instance where the fear was greater than what she felt towards him now. She feared him more than Sesshomaru. 

She should tell her mother, but . . . Kagome hadn't seen her mother so happy before. And it wasn't that bad. She did kind of deserve it after all. She antagonized him to the point of making him mad and hit her. He tried to be friendly towards her and she threw it back into his face. 

So, she really did deserve it after all.

Quietly, she cracked her door open and crept down the stairs towards the living room where the TV sounds came from. She carefully placed each step in a spot that she knew wouldn't make a sound and betray her entrance. She reached the doorway and couldn't find the courage to go any further.

"Daddy?" She called from the doorway.

"What is it, bitch?" His voice dripped with disdain as he looked at her with annoyance at her distracting presence. She cringed at the word he used to address her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I was just upset at the fact that Mama hadn't told me that you were coming back home. I'm sorry I made you hit me." Her hands fidgeted in front of her as she stood there, waiting for his reply. He stared at her and she broke her gaze and stared at her hands. 

Her hands were very interesting. 

Instincts screamed at her to bolt into her room and shut the door, but her body wasn't listening to anything anyone told it to do. 

He stood up from the couch and walked over to her. Kagome clamped her eyes shut and tensed up her entire body, preparing for the blow that was sure to follow. He did something unpredicted. 

He hugged her.

"I accept." He grumbled. He let go and leaned down to stare at her face. He ran his thumb over her cheek and she pulled away, wincing at his touch. "It doesn't look that bad."

"I covered it up with make up." Kagome answered stepping back. 

"Oh, well, it looks good. You can't tell. Did you put anything on it yet?" She shook her head in response. "Go to the bathroom and there's a tube of bruise ointment in the cabinet. Rub some of that on it and it'll take care of the swelling and pain, but it may make your jaw a little numb." He explained, turning to go sit back on the couch. 

__

What just happened?

"Well, go on before it gets any worse."

Kagome turned immediately and headed for the bathroom he and her mother shared. 

__

Maybe he really did change after all. He was gone for a long time, and he was in for counseling. Maybe it worked. That would be nice, having a dad again. Kagome reached turned into the bathroom, flipping the switch, illuminating the bathroom in a soft glow. Kagome opened the cabinet and searched for the tube of ointment that he had spoken of. 

Once she had found it, she wetted down a washcloth and carefully removed the make up that covered the bruised skin. She rubbed it on and felt the immediately relief that it brought. 

He was right, her mouth did feel a little numb. But relief was relief and she wasn't about to go and complain. She returned the ointment to its rightful place and went back into her room to reapply the make up. After carefully reapplying the make up, she leaned back and looked at her work of art. 

Amazing, unless you looked for it, you couldn't really tell that there was even a mark.

__

Lucky me.

Kagome eased herself down onto the floor under the window. The same spot where Inuyasha had stayed so many times before. Speaking of which, how was she going to explain her current situation?

__

I slipped and hit my face on the windowsill . . . hmm, no that won't work very well. What is there to slip on in here?

What if I tripped? That might work. I could have tripped and hit the . . . something. . . 

But what about what I tell Dad . . . maybe I could use that boyfriend excuse he was 'teasing' me about earlier. Of course Inuyasha would have a conniption if he ever found out. He's still in love with a dead corpse that's bent on dragging him into hell.

He could be a friend that's sick and I have to go help him . . . argh, this isn't working at all. 

At any rate, what I am going to tell Mama when she gets home? If she notices that is? Maybe I should talk to Dad about the story that we're going to tell her about it.

Kagome stood up and headed back towards the living room.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Inuyasha?" His ears swiveled towards the sound of her voice.

"Kagome! What in the seven hells is going on in there?" He shouted, praying that his voice held.

"Inuyasha, Ssh! It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass, Kagome! You're coming back with me, and you're coming with me now!" Inuyasha asked, lowering his voice as much as he dared to.

"I . . . I can't, Inuyasha, not until I've smoothed things over first."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"He's just mad right now, I just have to wait until he's calmed down a bit and talk to him."

"You can talk to him later, you're coming with me!"

"I can't do that. I haven't told him about our adventures and he would think that I ran away if I left with you right now."

"So?"

__

What does that have to do with any of this?

"So, when did I come back it could be a very long time before I would be able to go back to the Feudal Era. You wouldn't even be able to see me." There was a long pause of silence as she let Inuyasha absorb this information. 

"Then don't come back." He said softer than he had been. Something was wrong, why didn't Kagome open up the blinds?

"Inuyasha." Kagome drew his name out in an agitated sigh.

"Damn it wench, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Three days, like we usually do. Give me three days and then you can drag me back and I won't argue with you."

"Promise?" He asked hesitantly, knowing this might be the only way to get Kagome to leave with him.

"I promise you, Inuyasha, if you promise me not to tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Fine, I promise. Three days wench." Inuyasha leapt off the branch after he had promised Kagome. 

__

I shouldn't leave. I shouldn't. She's not safe here. 

But I can't force her to leave with me. She'll just sit me until I can't move for a month.

Why would she care if anyone else knew about this? It's not like we would judge her over it. 

She should be coming back with me! She shouldn't stay here, not with him at least. Where's her mother when you need her?

She's not safe anywhere else! Unless she's with me, where I can protect her!

Here, I'm at a disadvantage. Kagome knows this time better than I do and all of its hidden dangers. I don't know where to begin. Although those car things seem pretty unsafe. 

Inuyasha remained hidden on the lower branches of Kagome's tree as he thought out what to do exactly.

If anything were to happen to her when he left . . . forgiveness would never be an option. He would hate himself forever. Especially when she possibly needed him. 

He watched through the window as her father sat in front of a box with colors and stared at it. 

After a while, Kagome appeared. Inuyasha leapt down to peer through the window easier. 

"What's she doin' down here?" He whispered to himself. 

Her father turned to regard her, but with a disgusted look on his face as he looked at her.

__

What kind of a father would look at his own daughter like that?! No wonder Kagome never talked about him! He's a bastard! 

She acted strangely, she kept fidgeting. She stared down at her skirt where her hands were fumbling with it. The man stood and sauntered over to Kagome. She tensed up, just like she had with him. As if preparing herself for something. Inuyasha made himself ready to run if it looked like Kagome was in any sort of danger. Then he hugged her. He hugged her. Kagome seemed just as surprised as Inuyasha was. 

__

But why would she be surprised? It is her father. Something's going on here, and I want to know what it is. 

Her father leaned down and ran his thumb over her cheek, she pulled back, wincing. 

__

What happened to her? She wasn't injured when she came back? Was she? No, she wasn't. I'm sure of it. I would have noticed. I know I would have. I would have smelled it. 

The man sat back down, on what Kagome had told him was the couch. She, on the other hand, turned and walked up the stairs. From there, Inuyasha lost track of where she went. He leapt up to the higher branches of the tree, but Kagome had yet to open the curtains. He was blind as well as deaf at this point. 

This greatly frustrated Inuyasha. He could barely hear what was going on inside her house now. He didn't like being shut out of Kagome's home.

Of course, the back door was most likely open. However, he would probably attract the attention of her father, and if what she said was true, then her father wouldn't know who he was. That could be bad for both cases. Inuyasha may no longer be welcomed in her home and Kagome might be prevented from coming back with him. Although, he could always steal her away if need be.

__

What I am thinking? I can't just kidnap Kagome and bring her back to my time.

Well, I could, but she would break my back into eight pieces before I even made it to well. Inuyasha grimaced as he visualized it.

Kagome slung over his shoulder, him leaping through the air, and then WHAM! pancake-Inuyasha, again and again and again . . . . 

__

Forget that idea. I'd have to take her when she was asleep, or heavily sedated. 

__

Oi. 

Inuyasha dropped his forehead into the palm of his hand. There was no easy solution to this problem. 

__

I suppose I'll really have to wait the three days this time.

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha settled back against the tree, and proceeded to wait.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome reentered the living room.

"Daddy?" Her voice wavered.

"What is it?" He didn't sound too happy to hear her at the moment.

"I just wanted to ask what we're going to tell Mama about this." She pointed to her slightly swollen cheekbone.

He turned to look at her. 

"I dunno." He answered turning back to the TV. "You fell."

"On what?" She asked. He shrugged, not removing his gaze from the television set. "What if she asks what I fell on?"

"The counter. You make up the story. It's not my problem." He waved his hand to her to shoo her away. His gaze never shifted. Kagome obediently stood and exited the room, heading this time for the kitchen. She glanced at the clock. Noon, only a few hours since her mother, Sota, and her grandfather had left. She briefly wondered how long they were going to be gone this time. 

__

It's only a check up. It couldn't take them that long. _Unless Gramps was going to try and exorcise the hospital again. Then they could be awhile. Oh well, might as well get something to eat._

She raided the fridge and found some stew that her mother had cooked earlier. Kagome decided that sounded as good as anything. She spooned some into a bowl and heated it. Watching the bowl spin in a clockwise direction. 

Kagome looked out of the window, half-expecting to see Inuyasha sprawled out over the lower branch. 

__

Why would he stay here? He's gone back to the Feudal Era. He better be, I don't want him to be hanging around here for three days.

The microwave beeped that it had finished heating her meal. Kagome popped the door open and pulled her bowl out. She closed the door and sat down at the table. She ate in silence and alone. At least in the Feudal Era there would be someone to be around. Here all she had was him, her father. 

Speaking of the devil, he sauntered in halfway through her meal. He gave her the vaguest of glances and picked up the phone. He leaned back against the wall and Kagome listened as he proceeded to dial a number. She glanced up at him momentarily.

"What? You got a problem?" He snarled at her.

"No, just curious. Sorry." She answered quietly. He was about to say something else, but quickly brought the receiver up to speak.

"Hey lskari! How've you been? . . . . Yeah, it's been a while. Whatcha up to you old devil?" He chuckled at his response. "Business good? . . . . Really, that's great! . . . . . Yeah, I know what you mean."

__

Iskari, why does that name sound so familiar? 

"Hey is my old spot still open? . . . . You serious man?! . . . . Hell yeah I'll be there!" Kagome watched him out of her peripheral vision as he talked. His gaze settled on her. "Yeah, she's still here . . . . . as beautiful as ever . . . . . no that shouldn't be a problem anymore." His voice dropped as a car door slammed shut outside. "Yeah, see you Monday." He hung up the phone just as her mother stepped in through the door. 

Sota sprinted through the door right after her.

"Dad!" Sota leapt at him and her father caught him with ease. 

__

He acts so differently with Sota. Why didn't he act like that with me? Why doesn't he act like that with me?

Her father swung him around, tucking Sota under his arm. Her mother smiled and Gramps shut the door behind him. Sota wriggled his way out of his grasp, giggling.

"That hospital was littered with demons! I don't see why we had to leave so soon." He muttered as he headed to his room.

Mama simply shook her head and slid her house shoes on. She sat down next to Kagome.

"What have you and Dad been up to, Kagome?" 

"Not much, how was the visit?" Kagome asked, making sure that she kept her face turned as she ate.

"Aside from your grandfather insisting on exorcising the whole place, it went pretty good. You're due for a visit soon by the way, but I don't know how we're going to plan it. You're gone so often and I don't know when you're coming back, it's hard to plan anything for you."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Does this involve that boyfriend of yours?" Her father asked with less than a favorable tone in his voice. Kagome blushed at the statement.

__

Inuyasha is going to be furious if he finds out, but I might as well.

"Yeah, kinda. He needs my help sometimes and I go help him."

"What kind of help?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Wonderful, this meant he was ready to talk for a long, long time.

"Odd jobs."

"And you miss school to help him with odd jobs?" He leaned forward on his elbows.

"Well, it's not just that. He gets injured a lot and I take care of him."

"Can't he do that on his own? What does he do?"

"He gets jobs involving physical labor. He does take care of himself a lot but not all the time, sometimes his injuries get pretty serious. And he doesn't have a family anymore. His parents died when he was little. And," _God, he is going to kill me for this._ "He has a . . . younger sibling living . . . with him . . . that he has to take care of." Kagome finished, waiting to see if he believed the story.

"Why doesn't he go to a foster agency. Wouldn't that be a lot better?" He was wearing her down, and she had to keep track of the stories she told about him, to keep her father straight.

"He did, but they would have to split them up and that would . . . break his heart. So, he works to support himself and his . . . brother." Kagome would've laughed, had the circumstances been different. She could just picture it now:

Inuyasha working himself to provide food for little Shippo.

Almost laughed, somehow she managed to control herself though. Somehow.

"That's too bad, but I don't think you should miss so much school. You won't be able to get into a good school later."

"I'm aware of that, but this is more important than school right now. Besides I've been doing make up work and I'm keeping my grades at a steady level right now." 

__

A failing level that is. God, since when did school involve so much work?

"I want to meet this guy first before you go over there again." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

__

Great, just wonderful. He wants to meet Inuyasha. That is going to work out just perfectly. They're going to kill each other.

"Okay. I'll tell him." 

Her mother lifted her bowl of stew up and began washing it out in the sink.

"Umm, thanks Mama." Kagome said, slightly confused at her mother's actions. 

"It was cold, it needs to be thrown out anyway. I'll fix you something instead." She offered.

"No need, I'm not that hungry. In fact, I have a little bit of school work to catch up on." Kagome stood, pushing the chair back and headed towards her room. "Call me down when you're making dinner and I'll help!" Kagome yelled from the stairs.

"Okay Kagome."

She walked up the steps and was halfway in her room when she heard someone else reach the top of the staircase.

"Kag." Her father called, his voice warranting anger.

"Yes sir?" She gulped, turning around to face him.

"If I find out you're lying to me . . . " He let the threat hang. Kagome nodded slowly. He glared at her and she stepped inside, closing her door.

__

I need to get a lock for this. Maybe a barricade or something to keep him out.

She breathed in, trying to calm her racing heart. 

__

How is he able to do that to me? All he has to do is say my name and I'm left trembling in my shoes. Why does he have so much power of me?

__

Why do I let him?

__

Because if I told Mama, she would just end up sad again. I know she missed him when he was gone. But he's a bad person, he shouldn't be allowed to be outside of prison. Everything bad that ever happened in my life was because of him. 

__

Is that why I'm afraid of him? Because he has the power to ruin my life?

Kagome sighed heavily and walked over to her window. She grabbed hold of the curtain and started to pull it open. 

Her hand froze.

What if he came in and the curtain was open after he had told her to leave it closed? She pulled back as if she had been burned by the fabric itself. The curtain had slid open a little from when she had grabbed it. The sunlight filtered through, but it was shaded a bit. Kagome noticed that the sky had turned overcast. The sky was gray now. She turned on a lamp on her desk and sat down. Books weren't that important right now. She pulled out a small journal that hadn't seen the light of day for almost 10 years. She ran her fingers over its worn leather cover. It had been a gift from her mother on her birthday. Before all the stuff had started. Carefully she opened its cover, scanning the page quickly. The handwriting was that of a little girl without much practice put into it. But here it showed that she had tried her best to write neatly. Kagome flipped over the pages quickly and suppressed the urge to read the horrible stories it held of her past. She picked up her pen and found the next empty page. Slowly she began to transcribe what had happened.

__

It was today. He hit me. For the first time in years I was afraid. Sure, I've been afraid before this. But this was different. He makes me so afraid. I mean, I'm afraid each time Inuyasha is hurt, sure, but that's a different kind of fear. I fear for his safety. But when **he** calls my name I fear for my safety. I fear everything that he stands for. He talked to some guy named Iskari today. The name sounds so familiar, like I should know it, but I don't. I can't remember and honestly, I'm not sure that I want to. I mean what does my father have to do with him? Was he a part of all of this way back then? If he was then what did he do? What was he a part of? I don't know anything anymore. A part of me wishes that Inuyasha was here, like he was at the river. He sounded concerned earlier. After he hit me. But I'm probably just imagining it. Hoping that he really did care. Praying that someone cared about me. I'm afraid to open the blinds and let in the light. I'm afraid of everything now. Everything about him scares me. Everything. It's as if I'm not even safe in my own home anymore. In a way, I'm not. I'm not really safe until he's dead. Or I am. A quick end, if I have to die, that's how I want it. Quick, painless, and if there's a choice, with someone that I love and loves me in return. That's how I would want it to end.

Kagome glanced over her writing and then slowly closed the cover shut and placed it on her desk. It would serve as a reminder that there was an escape now. She could write it out just as she had before. Here the truth could be told and no one else would ever hear it. Her only source of relief. She sighed aggravated at herself. Everything seemed to be against her. She felt this sudden need to growl. 

Kagome blinked and realized how much she sounded like Inuyasha. She shook her head with a half-hearted smile and then started back on her schoolwork.

Kagome's mother didn't call her down until after dinner was already made. 

Dinner was very uneventful. To say the least. 

Kagome was practically silent throughout the whole meal, except to say the occasional phrase. Her father cleaned up the dishes, adding to his 'I'm a great husband and father, watch me as I clean' picture. 

Resisting the impulse to gag she calmly headed back upstairs to her sanctuary.

It was dark out now. She had to turn on her light to see anything. She changed into her pajamas, not caring if she showered or not. Hygiene was at the bottom of her to do list right now. She sat on the edge of her bed, glancing at the curtained window. 

The final link to Inuyasha had been severed. 

She flipped her light off and flopped back against her pillow.

She fell asleep quickly, never noticing her door edging slightly ajar. 

* * *

A shadowed figure leaned to peer through the crack of Kagome's doorway. His eyes fell upon the uncovered body of Kagome as she lay sprawled out on her bed.

"Soon. Soon I'm going to finish what I started Kag."

With and inaudible click the door was closed, sealing her inside. He crept back down the hallway and into his own bed.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha sat in the branch outside Kagome's bedroom for the duration of the night. Wherever Kagome went he was sure to follow. She would not leave his protection while she was here. 

Her father irked him. He was too eager to help her. Far too eager for any father. And the way he looked at her. Like he wanted her. 

Just remembering it sent tremors down Inuyasha's spine. That's why Inuyasha wasn't willing to leave Kagome's side now. He wasn't going to leave her until he was sure that she was going to be safe. And she wasn't safe with that father of hers around.

__

Why would her mother bring that kind of a person into her house?

What kind of father would look at their own daughter like that?

A gust of wind blew signaling the arrival of a storm. 

Great, now there was a storm to deal with. But he was not going to be deterred, no matter the storm, the sits, the threats, nothing was going to stop him from protecting Kagome. Not now, not ever.

* * * * * * * * * *

The good news: It was Monday.

The bad news: It was Monday. 

And that meant school.

Kagome prepared herself like any other day, except she made sure to apply a generous amount of makeup to her wounded cheek. No one would notice. Hell, her own mother didn't even notice.

She could do this. She could and she would. 

Yes, she was going to do this and there was nothing to stop her.

She wandered down the stairs, dressed in her typical school uniform. Her father was sipping coffee, fully dressed, much to her dismay. A part of her wanted to see him in his less than lovely pajamas and with a morning shadow on his face, dark circles under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep.

Breakfast suddenly didn't seem that important.

"I'm heading out for school. I'll see you guys later."

"You should eat breakfast." He said, looking at her over the brim of his cup.

"I'm not hungry." She stated quickly, slipping her shoes on and walking out the door. She sighed once she left the shrine grounds. She glanced back up the steps at her house, letting out a breath of relief. She was momentarily safe.

Kagome continued her walk to school at a normal pace.

She ignored the crowds of people and went straight to her classroom. She set her bag next to her desk and sat down, looking out the window. The bell rang and everyone crowded into the classroom.

"Kagome!" Eri shouted. 

__

No, I don't want to talk to anyone today. Just go away.

Pushing her back feelings, Kagome smiled.

"Hi guys." 

"How are you feeling?" Ayumi asked.

"Fine, just a little tired. But then again it is a Monday." She smiled.

"Okay class, settle into your desks." The teacher started class, but Kagome was only half listening. He was droning on about geometry. Kagome tried to keep track of what he was saying, but her eyes kept drifting back towards that window where the sunlight drifted in. She missed the shard hunts; school was already boring and it was only first period. 

"Miss Higurashi, care to rejoin the class?" Her teacher asked from the front of the classroom.

"Uhh, yes sir." She turned back to her papers. The bell rang.

Lunch was the only break from the repetition. She sat down at the table outside. Her friends and Hojo soon joined after.

"Hello Kagome." He said, sitting across from her. "How are you feeling? Your grandfather mentioned that your diabetes was acting up again."

"I'm fine." She answered. They started a conversation about the latest movie or television show.

"What about you Kagome? What do you think?" Yuki asked.

"I don't really keep up with that stuff anymore."

"Right." She replied slowly. They continued on with their conversation. She couldn't eat anymore, and just played around with her lunch. Kagome sat in wonder at how she could have ever been one of them and liked it. None of them had any clue about life and death.

__

And they probably shouldn't. The knowledge and experience would break most of them.

Why am I any different? Is it because Inuyasha is always there to protect me? Or am I that strong?

Ha! I'm not strong. I'm as weak as they come.

Which brings up the question:

Why am I any different?

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha heard the door open and was immediately alert. Kagome walked briskly out of her house and down the steps. She glanced back at her house and Inuyasha saw her let out a heavy breath. She continued on her way to what he presumed was school. 

He leapt through the trees with seamless grace. Kagome never noticed him. The first problem he encountered was when she entered that giant structure and he lost track of her for a few minutes. He caught a glance of her as she reemerged through a doorway a couple levels higher and sat down next to a window. 

__

Good, I'll be able to keep a good eye on her this way.

A group of girls crowded around Kagome and she seemed less than eager to talk to them. A man stood in front of the class and everyone sat in an odd looking chair.

Kagome's gaze would shift between the board and the window. Briefly, Inuyasha wondered if she could sense him being there. After a few of those annoying bell sounds later, Kagome came outside and sat down at a table. The group of girls from earlier sat down next to her and a boy sat down in front of her. Kagome didn't seem happy to see any of them. Least of all the boy.

__

That must be the guy that keeps bringing Kagome all those gifts. Stupid human, he looks like a sissy. No wonder Kagome looks like she can't stand being around him.

Kagome looked miserable. She appeared to drop out of the conversation and kept to herself. She stopped eating her lunch and just moved it around with her fork. Inuyasha's frown deepened.

__

She looks sad and lonely. Even though she's surrounded by all these people she's still all alone. She doesn't fit in anymore with any of them. She's matured and they haven't. Most of them probably haven't even seen death up close like she has.

And Kagome shouldn't have to. But she does, she takes it like the rest of us. She endures. But for what? She endures in a place that isn't her era. Some place that she'll leave for her own era some day. Forever. 

But would she really abandon us all like that? Just up and leave? Like Kikyo?

No, she wouldn't do that to me . . . us.

She's different.

__

Okay, did anyone understand the last part? 

I'm going to explain the death dream from earlier and the abuse situation in a later chapter. As of now I have the flu and so, I can't write anymore, but ya'll have waited so long for another chapter so I'm going to post anyway. I'm starting on the next chapter already, so be prepared, I'll try to get it out ASAP. In this chapter, Kagome's starting to break down, mentally and physically. Her father's presence is enough to send her spiraling back into a submissive state. 

So remember, the more you review, the more eager I am to post. 


	9. Shall we dance?

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha = not mine.

Kagome walked home alone.  

School had been nothing exciting.  She had turned in all of her assignments and had talked to her friends a little.  Okay, very little.  In fact, she partially wished they had never even tried to strike up a conversation with her in the first place. 

"When did I start sounding like such a loner?"  She chuckled to herself.  She rounded the corner.  This was the part of the day she hated.  She had to go home now.  She reached the shrine steps and paused.  Staring up at their sudden, indescribable height she took a deep breath and began her ascent.  

The trees shuffled as she reached the pinnacle of the steps.  She turned and looked around.  A gentle breeze blew her hair around her face.  She pushed her hair behind her ears, accidentally brushing her palm against her wounded cheek.  She hissed in discomfort.  She gave the trees one more glance and then headed inside.  

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha followed her home, keeping as close to her as was humanly . . . err, demonically possible.  She was walking home alone from school, appearing to be in a deep state of thought.  Inuyasha could smell the depression in her scent.  

"When did I start sounding like such a loner?"  She laughed miserably.  Even her usual laughter was without color and life.  She sighed at the end and continued walking.  She paused in front of the shrine steps and inhaled.  She started climbing them.  

Inuyasha leapt up through the trees and miscalculated the leap from one tree to Kagome's tree.  He slipped down a few branches, catching himself before he fell too far.  Kagome stopped and looked around.

_SHIIIIT!_

A breeze ruffled her hair around her face and she pushed it back behind her ear.  She hissed in pain from it.  

_What's going on?  Is she injured? That bastard, if he's hurt her, I'll . . . Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming.  _

_Huh?  Where'd she go?_

Inuyasha crawled out on the lower branch to peer in the window that was in her kitchen.  He sniffed the air.  

_The bastard's gone.  Now would be a good a time as any to talk to her.  _

Inuyasha leapt down and the sound of a woman's voice entered his ears.  He leapt back up, cursing his bad timing. 

"I didn't notice how late it was.  Kagome should be home from school by now."  An older woman walked up the steps.  

_Kagome's mother._

Inuyasha leapt down once again.  She looked a bit surprised to see the hanyou but chuckled it off.

"Oh, it's only you, Inuyasha.  I haven't seen you around for a while now."  She smiled.  "Come in, would you like something to eat?"

"No, but I appreciate the offer.  However, I do need a favor from you though."  Inuyasha asked, glancing towards the back door.

"Oh, and does this favor involve my daughter?"  She joined his glance to the back door.

"Kind of.  Would you mind unlocking her window?  I've been trying to talk to her but the wench locked it on me and won't let me back in."  She raised an eyebrow at the hanyou's request.  

"Why don't you go inside?  No one else is at home at the moment."  She proffered.  Inuyasha sighed.

"Because, I think she's mad at me.  And she tends to not be as mad when it's dark or as eager to give 'sits' out as in the daytime.  I just need to talk to her for a little bit.  Nothing else."  He explained.  Not quite understanding what a 'sit' was she nodded understandingly.  

"I will do my best.  But as for you, young man, I suggest you find yourself something to eat.  If you've been following my daughter around all day, my guess is you haven't had anything to eat all day.  Now go on and get something to eat.  It'll be unlocked by nighttime."

"Sure.  And, uh, thank you Mrs. Higurashi."  Inuyasha said taking a leap off towards the well house.  

Kagome's mother shook her head at the strange boy and walked inside.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Kagome looked up from her dishwashing when her mother entered the house.

"Hi Mama!"  Kagome smiled, brightening up instantly.

"Hello Kagome!  How was your day at school?"

"Good, a little boring though.  I don't have as many assignments to make up this time.  If I work at a steady pace I should be able to finish them by Wednesday."

"That's good to hear."

"Who was that outside?  I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Just a passerby.  He had some questions about the shrine."

"Oh.  For a minute there I thought it was Inuyasha.  But it wouldn't be him, right?"  Kagome smiled and turned back to washing dishes. 

"I'm going to take these clothes upstairs for you Kagome."  She stated, lifting a small bundle of clothes up.  

"Okay.  Thanks Mama."

*     *     *

Her mother stepped inside and immediately noted the change in the atmosphere.

The blinds were drawn and all the lights were off.  She hung the clothes up in the closet and pulled the curtains open.  The light came in and she unlocked the window.  She turned back to leave and noted the black book on the desk.  

_That's the book I gave to Kagome when she was little.  I didn't think she still had it._

She continued out without much thought on the subject.

*     *     *

Her mother reentered the kitchen and gently shooed Kagome out to do her homework.  

"Slide your window open and get some fresh air in there would you?"  She asked, Kagome nodded. 

She slid the window open, not giving the locks a second thought.  She breathed in the fresh air and began her homework.  

Sota came home a few minutes later.

Her father arrived in the evening.  He welcomed everyone, except Kagome.  She rushed about her room to shut everything and close the blinds.  Hopefully, he wouldn't bear her brash movements.  

"Kagome!  I'm home!"  He yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming down!"  She yelled back, giving the room one final sweep.

She ran down the stairs to avoid keeping him waiting.

She even went so far as to give him a hug.  A lifeless one at that, but it was a hug.  She smiled, as if his coming home was something to be happy about.

"How was your day at school?"  He asked.

"So-so, I guess.  But that's the way school is I suppose."  She stated.  He chuckled at her response.

"I guess not much has changed since when I was in school."  He paused for a moment and then turned to her mother.  "Why don't you and Sota go and pick up a pizza for us?  How does that sound?" 

"Yeah!  Pizza, alright!"  Sota cheered.

"That does sound good."  Her mother agreed.  

"What about you Kagome?"  He asked.  She glanced around quickly.

"Pizza sounds like a great idea, if you ask me."  Her grandfather said, entering the room.

"Gramps!"  Kagome said turning around, never was she more relieved to see her grandfather than right now.  "I'm not really that hungry.  I had kind of a big lunch, but don't let me stop you."  She admitted.

"I guess that settles it then.  Pizza it is."  Her father ruled.

Her mother and Sota left shortly thereafter to go retrieve their dinner.  

"I'll go set the table."  Kagome volunteered, eager to leave the room behind.  

"I'll help."  Her father offered, following her.  Kagome spun on her heels to stop him.

"Uh, no, that's perfectly fine.  Why don't you go change?  You can't be very comfortable in that suit you're wearing.  Why don't you go get more comfortable?  You have been working all day."  She rambled on nervously.  He eyed her for a moment and then nodded.  As soon as he had left, she exhaled and headed back towards the kitchen.  Her grandfather was already in the kitchen.  He looked up from the newspaper and acknowledged her and then returned to reading.  Kagome gathered plates and cups down and was setting the places when her father returned.  

"Here, I'll get the drinks ready."  He took the cups and began filling them with ice.  Kagome turned away and set out silverware.  Her father walked around her and set a glass down.  "Where are you sitting Kagome?"

"Pick a spot. It doesn't matter."  She said.

_I'll still have to sit at the same table as you._

He sat a glass of water down next to the spot where he had set the first one.

"How's this?" 

"That's fine."  He continued passing out drinks and after a moment or two her mother and Sota bounded in through the back door carrying pizzas.  After they had all sat down and dished out the pizza and started eating, her mother gave her father a curious look.  He met it and grinned.

"Yes?"  He asked, smiling.

"You already planned this out, didn't you?"  She asked with an amused accusing tone in her voice. 

"Perhaps."  Was all he admitted.  Her mother shook her head and continued on.

The conversations consisted of small talk mainly.  Gramps would be visiting a sick friend in the hospital for the next few days.  Mother would be running errands and stuff she usually did during the week.  Sota had a project due on Thursday.  Her father's day at work was 'splendid.'  

"Kag, when are we going to meet this mystery boyfriend of yours?"  He asked.  Kagome almost choked on her bite of pizza at the statement. 

"Uh, well, he's supposed to come by in a few days."  

"So you're going to be leaving again?"  Sota asked, slightly disappointed at the fact.

"How long are you going to be gone this time, Kagome?"  Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure.  He didn't mention how long it would take us this time."  Kagome answered, trying her best to ignore her father.

"What's his name again?"  Her father asked. 

"Inuyasha."

"A demon of a boy if you ask me."  Gramps said. 

"Gramps!  You've already tried to ward him off a dozen times.  It doesn't work on him.  And he isn't a demon!"  _Only half._

"But sis, I thought—"  Sota began, but shut up once he saw Kagome's death glare aimed at him.  "Never mind."  He answered quickly.

"So, what is he like?  Is he cute?"  Her father prodded, trying to agitate her or embarrass her, either way, it was working.

"Father."  She said, aggravated.  "If you don't mind I'm going to go shower."  She stood up and went upstairs, leaving everyone else in the kitchen. 

Just who does he think he is?  What right does he think he has to know about Inuyasha?  If I don't want to tell him, then I'm not going to tell him!  

She grabbed a pair of pajamas and stormed into the bathroom.  She turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped inside.  After furiously scrubbing herself down to remove all traces of his scent, mark, touch, anything that could remind her of him later, Kagome turned off the shower and began drying herself off.  

_How can Mama and Gramps not see past that corny act he's got going on?  How can even believe him?  _

She glanced at herself in the mirror, now that the make up had all been washed off, leaving the bruise uncovered.  The bruise was ugly and a fading purple now.  It covered her cheekbone, mostly on the side.  Although it wasn't swollen anymore.

_How could they have not noticed this?_

She covered it with her palm, not wincing half as badly as she used to.  

_How could any parent not notice this?_

_How could any parent have caused this?_

Mournfully, Kagome dressed in her pajamas and sulked back into her room.  She threw her clothes into the hamper and plopped down at her desk.  She picked up the black leather journal and flipped to the next empty page. 

No one's noticed the mark on the side of my cheek yet.  I've been covering it up with make up, and it helps, but I kind of wish Mama would notice.  Or anyone for that matter.  At least then I would know that someone's paying attention to me and not just my father.  It's dark out now.  Even I can tell that with my window's shut.  Mama told me to open my windows earlier, and when he came home, I ran around like a frightened little girl shutting it.  I feel so worthless right now.  School seems like a waste of time, I don't have anything in common with any of my friends anymore.  I've lost touch with them from being gone for so long, that I don't know what it's like to be a teenager again.  And the way some of them act, I'm kind of glad that I don't act like they do.  Some of them are so foolish and they—

The sound of her door closing shook her out of her writing.  She looked up.  A surge of emotions flooded her and none of them were pleasant.  Daddy was here. 

"I see your cheek's healing up pretty nice."  He said, nonchalantly as he sat on her bed.  

"Yeah, that ointment's helping out a lot."  There was the distinct sound of a door slamming.  The silence that followed was a little unnerving to Kagome.  

"Well, that was the last of them."  Before she could ask what that meant, he had already snatched the front of her shirt and threw her from the chair.  She gasped in surprise as she hit the floor.  She rolled herself over using her arm.

"Wha-what are you doing?"  She asked, trying to push herself up.  A swift kick was delivered to her side.  She felt the lungs expel all the air they had as she tried to scream in pain.  But no sounds would leave.  She curled up on her side, trying to ease the pain.

"This morning bitch!"  He screamed.  He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, rather harshly.  She yelped in surprise.  He propelled her back into the bedpost at the end of her bed.  Her back twisted around the post and she gave a pained cry out.  She slumped to the floor in agony.  Why wasn't anyone coming to her rescue?  They had to have heard all of this.  Why wasn't anyone coming?

Didn't they care?

He reached down and with both hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back to her feet.

"Let me go please!  No more!  No more!  Mama!  Gramps!"  She screeched. 

"This morning bitch, you blew me off!  You disrespected me!  I am not going to have anymore of your smart-ass comments!  It's time for you to learn some respect!"  He gave her a violent shaking that left her senses rattled.  Her neck ached and her back was killing her.  He threw her against the wall.  She hit it and slid to the ground.  

This is it.  He's going to kill me this time.  I've made him so mad that he's actually going to go through with it and kill me!  Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this!  I'm sorry Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede!  I'm sorry everyone!

She curled up into a protective ball and attempted to shield herself.  He slammed her side with the heel of his foot over and over and over . . . . 

Kagome's body slacked up eventually and he growled in rage.  He fell to his knees and beat her with his fists.  He straddled her side and she attempted to roll over to toss him off, but it only gave him the opportunity to attack her back.  The blows left no spot untouched.  She screamed at first, but it only made him hit her more.  She tried to squirm away; he merely grabbed her hair and pounded her with his open fist.  Tears streaked down her face.  

She begged. She pleaded.  She cried for him to stop.

"Daddy!  I've learned my lesson!  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean it!  Stop it!  Stop it please!  Don't hit me anymore!  I've learned Daddy!  Daddy, I've learned!"  She sobbed.  He pushed her back down, using her back as a brace to stand again.  She groaned, partially in relief and partially at the pain he caused when he pressed on her back to stand.  She leaned up onto her side to watch him go.  With his foot he pushed her onto back and pressed it firmly into her chest.  She gasped for air as he leaned down, his foot compressing her lungs.  

She felt the cracking sounds coming from her chest. 

"Do it again and you're punishment will be more severe.  Understand?"  He asked. 

"Y-Y-Yessss   SS-S-S-Sir."  She managed to gasp out.  With a final hearty shove with his foot into her chest he simply left.  

Kagome struggled to remember how to breathe properly.  Pain racketed throughout her body.

I can't breathe.  It's like I'm drowning in air.  She gasped feebly trying to replenish the air in her lungs.

Even where he grabbed her arms ached.  Bruises were going to be everywhere on her tomorrow.  

How am I going to explain this?  

Kagome lay there for a few moments trying to catch her bearings and make the room stop spinning from her brief encounter with no air.  Fear coursed through her veins, adrenaline laced in between her cells.  It took her a while to realize that the room was dark.

"He must have . . . turned the light off . . . before he . . . . left."  Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes at a realization.

No one came.  No one came to save me from him.  They left me to him.  They ignored me.  No one cared enough to stop him.  No one cared.  No one.  

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha came back through the well shortly after the moon had reached its peak in his world.  Midnight, the time Kagome would be least likely to dole out 'sits'.  He leaped through the shrine grounds, careful to make any noise lest he inform anyone of his unexpected arrival.  He climbed up Kagome's Tree and made it to the branch that almost touched her window.  He reached the sill, without so much as a sound being made.  

Hopefully, her mother managed to get the window unlocked for me. 

Inuyasha slid his claws in between the wood and eagerly pulled the window open.  The curtain danced about the moment the window opened.  He frowned and shoved it out of the way.  With that out of the way, he could see.

Her room was dark, which was not unexpected.  What was unexpected was the fact that her bed was empty.  

"Where the hell would she be at this hour?"  He muttered to himself, climbing down.  Her scent was so strong in this room that it overwhelmed his sensitive senses, but in a good way.  But now was not the time to linger on scents.  He climbed down and crept over to her bed.  There was no sign that anyone had even been sleeping in it.  This concerned the hanyou.  Where was the wench?

A soft groan was heard from behind him.  He spun around, not expecting what he saw.  

Kagome lay sprawled out on her floor.  

He rushed over to her and looked her over for signs of injury.  The lack of moonlight where she laid made it very difficult for him to see anything, as the curtain blocked the light out.  She shivered from the new found cold and Inuyasha didn't give a second thought to picking her up in his arms and carrying her to her bed, where she should have been in the first place.  Not on the floor scaring him out of his wits.  He thought something horrible had happened to her.  But there was no blood that he could smell and she just appeared to be sleeping.  She whimpered in discomfort at being picked up and Inuyasha could only ponder as to why.

She nestled closer to his warmth, groaning in the process as if it had caused her pain.  Somehow shifting to hold her in one arm, he pulled the sheets back on her bed.  Shifting her back to two arms he eased her back down on to her bed.  He eased his arm out from underneath her knees, letting her legs relax onto the sheets.  With his free hand he held her head and slowly eased it down as he slid his arm out from around her shoulders.  That way she wouldn't be rudely awakened.  He reached back and pulled the sheets back up to her chin.  

His eyes caught the smile that formed on her lips, even though her head was turned away from him.  

Inuyasha couldn't find it in him now to wake the slumbering girl, even if he were in his demon form he didn't think that waking her up now was possible for him.  

The bags under her eyes spoke that she hadn't been sleeping well at all these past few days and he figured that she needed the sleep that she could get.  Besides, she was safe as of now.  

But what was she doing collapsed on the floor like that?  And why did she sound like she was in pain?

Inuyasha sniffed the air tenetively.

I can't find the scent of blood on her.  So, she's not wounded.  Maybe she was just exhausted.  But that doesn't sound normal for her.  I'll come back tomorrow and ask her what happened.  After she comes back from that school again. 

Inuyasha brushed a few stray hairs that danced wildly about on the night breeze.  He smirked and turned towards the window.  He had barely made a step away from her when a hand had reached out and snatched his wrist.  He stopped and stared at the hand.  

Kagome was staring at the wall.

"Kagome?"  He asked. "You're awake?"

"You're leaving."  She stated plainly.  

"I thought you were asleep.  I was going to come back tomorrow anyway and get you.  You know to take you back home."

"Home."  She whispered softly.  "You're supposed to be safe at home."  Her eyes glassed over.  Inuyasha threw her a concerned look.  He sat down on the edge of her bed, taking the hand that held his wrist and held it in his own.

"Yeah, you're supposed to."  He whispered.  "Kagome is there something that you're not telling me?  Something that I should know?"  She chuckled.

"There's lots of things I haven't told anyone about."  For a moment, it seemed as though the old Kagome was back, but as her smile quickly fell, so did her demeanor.  "Secrets that aren't supposed to be told."  She clamped her eyes shut and bit her lip, trying to stop crying.

Is she delirious?  

"Kagome, you're not making any sense.  What secrets?"  Inuyasha gripped her hand tightly, trying to bring her back to her senses.

"No one came, Inuyasha.  No one but you, and you were going to leave me."

Why isn't she looking at me?

"Kagome, would you look at me?"  Inuyasha whispered to her.

"No."  She whispered back.

"Why not?"  He asked quietly, like he was talking to a small child.

"Because . . . you'll see my secret." 

"And what secret is that?"

"Secrets aren't supposed to be told."  She told him.  "Secrets aren't supposed to be told."  She squeezed his hand tightly.  He reached over and wiped the tear that trekked its way down her cheek.  She blinked a few times.  "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Please don't be mad."  She said.

"I won't."  

"You're just saying that."

"No, I promise, I won't be mad."   Slowly, Kagome turned her head to look at him.  

Inuyasha saw her 'secret' even in the moonlight.  A dark bruise that covered her cheekbone on the right side of her face.  Taking her face in his hands he turned it so he could see it.  He gently ran a thumb over her mark and growled.  He couldn't help it, she was injured and she hadn't shown him.

No, she had refused to show him, hidden it from him.  

But he was the most upset with the person that had harmed her.  

"Inuyasha, you promised you wouldn't be mad."  She whimpered.  Inuyasha mentally thwacked himself.

"Sorry Kagome, I'm not mad."  He told her.  "I promise.  I'm not mad at you."  She sniffled, near tears.  "Don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry."

"Sorry."  She mumbled as Inuyasha wiped her tears away with his thumb, careful of her wound.

"Ssh, no need to apologize.  You didn't do anything wrong."  She nodded in response.  "Get some rest, I'll come to take you back home with me tomorrow."  Kagome's eyes were already half-lidded as he spoke.  

Kagome, I swear that I will make whoever did this to you pay.  I swear to you, Kagome.  This will not go unpunished.  He's gonna pay for what he did to you.

But for now, you need to sleep.

Inuyasha waited for her breathing to deepen and even out. 

Once it did he let go of her hand and let it rest at her side.  He rose and climbed out of her window, shutting it behind him.  

Be okay tomorrow, Kagome, I'm going to take you back home no matter what.  

Inuyasha settled back into Kagome's tree and kept watch over Kagome as she slept.  He left her side for a couple of reasons.  One being the fact that her father, the bastard, probably wouldn't be too happy to see a half-breed sleeping next to her daughter, much less in the same room as her.  The other being that she was delirious and most likely wouldn't remember a thing she had told him tonight.       

He nestled back into the branch near her window and kept watch throughout the night over her.  

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Kagome's alarm clock blasted into her head that it was time to get ready for school.  She moaned and slammed her fist down on top of it, shutting off the noise.

But this caused another problem as well.

Her arm throbbed at the sudden usage.  She suddenly realized that everything hurt now.  Breathing was not fun at the moment, not to mention the most painful movement she had ever made.  She managed to get herself into a sitting position, panting from the exertion.  

How did I get into bed last night?  I the last thing I remember was lying on the floor.  Who carried me?  

Mama's not strong enough to carry me and Gramps isn't either.  Father wouldn't have come back to carry me to bed after what he did.

Surely, Inuyasha didn't come back and see me like that. I mean, he would have woken me up over my bruise on my cheek.  Even though that one is the least of my worries at this point.

Maybe I was so delirious that I don't remember crawling into bed afterwards.  That had to be it.

Kagome stood in front of the familiar mirror and took a deep breath as she lifted the front of her shirt up a little to see the damage done.  An area a little larger than a human foot was almost black and laid in the middle of her chest.  Her ribs most likely were fractured from the amount of pressure he put on them.  The cracking sounds she had heard aided her suspicions.  

Kagome didn't bother to even look at her back.  She had a good enough idea of what it consisted of.  She could feel it.  

After dressing in her school uniform, taking care not to cause anymore unwanted pain in her body.  She applied the make up over her face to hide the bruise and the half moons that were shaded underneath.  With the make up she looked almost normal.  

She walked a little slower than normal down the steps and made her way into the kitchen to eat breakfast.  Luckily, no one was in there.  She slid a piece of bread into the toaster and waited for it to pop up.  Once it did, she grabbed it and engulfed it.  She slid her shoes on, grabbed her backpack, and headed out for school, not bothering to yell goodbye to anyone.  

Once she reached school, she just did as before and headed to her classroom and sat down by the window.  She was exhausted and the day hadn't even started yet.  Not to mention the amount of pain that she was enduring.  She leaned back and stared out of the window, watching the trees sway and comfort her.  The bell rang, disrupting her thoughts.

Needless to say, she didn't pay much attention to what was going on in her subjects today.  There were just far too many distractions.  

I wonder what I'm going to do when Inuyasha comes to get me.  Of course I guess I can leave before he arrives.  But what if father won't let me?  I did tell him that Inuyasha would be coming by today and he could meet him.  But what will I do about Inuyasha's ears and clothes.  That's going to be hard to explain to my father. 

Kagome sat outside again for lunch.  The air was somewhat clean except for when you compared it to the Feudal Era.  Nothing was as clean as the air in the Feudal Era.  She longed for it already.  She couldn't wait to go back and get out of this hellhole.  

Finally, after 8 hours of torturous sitting, Kagome was free.  She was so happy she could have skipped home.  If she wasn't in so much pain.  And if she wasn't so tired.  

Kagome stood in front of the shrine steps and sighed.  Painstakingly, each step trudged by as she climbed.

Maybe going back isn't such a good idea.  She mentally chuckled at her own thought.  She'd endure there just like she had here.  There was no way she was going to miss an opportunity to leave here and be with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Miroku.  

She reached the end of the steps and stood there for a moment catching her breath.  The walk up had worn her out.  She leaned her head back towards the sun.  She took a deep breath and winced.  Definitely not a good idea right now.  She rubbed her chest a little and then continued on to the house.  

Kagome shifted her books as she reached for the doorknob.  Her health book fell from her grasp and landed on the ground as she swung the door open.  She looked down and grimaced at the distance to the ground.  She started to bend down to pick it up, already in pain in her chest and back.  A flash of red appeared with her book in his hands.  

"Hey Kagome, ready to go?"  He asked.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here so early?" 

"Feh, when did you expect me to come, woman?  At least I waited until you were done with that school thing of yours.  Where's your pack?"

"Inside, I have to finish packing it.  Come on and you can wait inside.  No one else is home."  She stated taking her book as he handed it back to her.  "Don't worry, I don't have much left to pack." 

"Fine . . . wench."  He added, she stuck her tongue out at him.  

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha followed her to school again.

And he followed her home again.  

He watched her climb the stairs slower than before.  She leaned her head back and rubbed her chest.  He leapt down behind her as she walked up to her house.  One of her spell books fell onto the ground as she opened the door and Kagome winced as she stared down at it.  Inuyasha had it in his hands before she could bend down.  

"Hey Kagome, ready to go?"  He asked, eager to leave.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here so early?"  She asked, turning around to face him.  

"Feh, when did you expect me to come, woman?  At least I waited until you were done with that school thing of yours.  Where's your pack?"  He asked, knowing full well that she didn't have it with her.

"Inside, I have to finish packing it.  Come on and you can wait inside.  No one else is home."  She explained.  "Don't worry, I don't have much left to pack."  

"Fine . . . wench."  He added after a moment so she wouldn't think that he was okay with her running behind schedule.  

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.  She kicked her shoes off and continued on to her room.  Inuyasha smirked.  She seemed more like her old self than she had in the past few days.  

Either she doesn't remember what happened last night or she isn't going to acknowledge it.  I wonder what she did to cover up that bruise on her face.  It couldn't have healed already.

Inuyasha followed her through the house, eager to leave.  She paused for a moment at the staircase and glanced back at him.  He gave her a puzzled look and she grinned back at him and continued up the stairs.  She grimaced as she climbed up and Inuyasha became concerned. 

Is she injured worse than I thought?

Inuyasha paused as he watched her climb.  Kagome stopped at the top when she realized that he was no longer behind her.  

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?"  She asked.  He shook his head.

"No, it's nothing."  He said and leapt up the rest of the stairs, she eyed him for a moment.  "What is it wench?!  I said it was nothing!"  He retorted.  She glared at him and went into her room, Inuyasha followed her.  He sat on her bed and watched as she gathered up her belongings and stuffed them into her pack.  

"Just don't let me forget to grab some ramen before I leave."

"Feh."  He responded and she gave him a grin.

"I figured you'd say as much."  She smiled back at him.  Inuyasha did his best not to smile back or melt.  It seemed like such a long time since he'd seen her genuinely smiled at him.  She paused for a moment and looked at him.  "How long do you think that we'll be gone this time?"

Inuyasha shrugged.  "I don't know.  A few weeks maybe?"  He stated waiting for the usual outburst at his mention of time.

"Oh, okay."  She said, continuing on with her packing.  Inuyasha practically face-faulted.  

What's with her?  Normally, she'd shriek at the amount of time I mentioned.  She seemed almost relieved by it.

What the hell . . . ?

Inuyasha was vaguely aware of Kagome standing in front of him.  His eyes focused back on her.  Her face a few inches away from his own.  Startled, he leaned back suddenly.

"What is your problem, wench?!"  He shouted.  She chuckled at him and Inuyasha fumed.  

"Come on Dog boy, let's go."  She said, closing off her pack.  Inuyasha stood and lifted the pack off of her chair.  "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"  She asked puzzled by his actions. 

"You'd be even slower if you carried this thing.  Weak humans."  He muttered underneath his breath.  

"Hey, this weak human is the only thing standing between you and Ramen."  She warned.  Inuyasha shut his trap.

Damn, she knew his weaknesses.  And she knew them well.

They headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.  Inuyasha set her pack on the table and she stood in front of a cabinet.  

"Hey Inuyasha, could you reach up and get that box down for me?"  She asked, opening the cabinets.

Muttering almost silently underneath his breath for fear of being 'sat', Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the box on the top shelf and brought it down to Kagome's level.  She pulled out many packets of Ramen and carried them to the table.  

"That's it, thanks Inuyasha."  

"Feh."  He responded, lifting the box to put it back where it was before.

She re-closed the flap to her backpack and Inuyasha obediently slung it over his shoulder.   They started out of the house and headed towards the well.

"Kagome!"  A man's voice called.  Kagome stopped in her tracks.  She glanced up at Inuyasha fearfully and then turned towards the direction the voice had come from.  

Inuyasha sniffed the air, heavily laced with her scent and fear. 

What is she so afraid of?

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Kagome was going to go back to the Feudal Era without so much as a hitch.  Her father wouldn't be home for hours and by the time he returned, she would be long gone.  Not to mention that Inuyasha was being uncharacteristically nice today.  Very odd, and yet refreshingly welcome.  

The sun was shining, Inuyasha was nice, and life was good.

"Kagome!"  Suddenly that perfect world shattered.  Kagome glanced to where Inuyasha stood beside her, just to make sure it hadn't been him that had yelled her name.  No, it was her father. 

What is he doing back?

Her father started to jog up to her and she leaned over to Inuyasha.  

"Cover your ears."  She whispered.  His ears swiveled back and laid flat against his head.  Hopefully her father would be too distracted to notice his ears, or why he was so oddly dressed.

"Kagome, where are you going?"  Her father asked, finally reaching her.  Kagome threw him a grin and stood a little closer to Inuyasha.

"Uh, Daddy, this is Inuyasha."  Kagome said, trying to mask the nervous quaver in her voice.

If her father noticed, he didn't say anything about it.  He turned to Inuyasha.

"So this is the infamous Inuyasha that I've heard so much about."

"Can't say the same about you."  Inuyasha responded with a snort.

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome whispered in shock at his attitude.  "Be nice!"

"I don't know if I much care for Kagome spending time with the likes of you."  Her father said, crossing his arms over his chest.

No, he can't stop me now, not while I'm so close to escaping him for a while.

"Daddy!  You can't stop me from leaving, Inuyasha needs my help."

"Go inside Kagome, this is between us men."  Her father ordered, never removing his gaze from Inuyasha's.

"But I—"  She started.  

"I said go inside."  Her father said, drawing his gaze away from Inuyasha's.  He stared at her long enough for her to get the silent threat.  If she didn't go now, the punishment was going to be even more severe, if that was possible.  "Go inside Kagome."

Slowly, Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, who looked down to meet her eyes.  

"I've got to go.  I'm sorry you came all the way out here."  She whispered quietly.

She quietly walked up to the back door and glanced back.  Her father stood there, arms crossed, waiting for her to obey his orders.  Inuyasha had a look she couldn't quite place protruding out from under his usual mask.  He almost looked sorry to her.  She opened the door and stepped inside. 

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha watched her go.

He turned towards her father.  

"Bastard."  He snorted.

"Stay away from my daughter.  Your kind isn't wanted around here."  

"Trust me, I'm in a class of my own."  Inuyasha let the threat hang.

"Get out of here before it becomes even harder on you . . . or her."  He smirked, Inuyasha growled his displeasure at being kicked out of Kagome's home, even if she had no control over it.  He started to leave the shrine grounds.  His ears picked up the sound of her father's voice mumbling.  "Good riddance, freak."  

Even though Inuyasha didn't show it, those words cut him deeply.  It hurt even more, since Kagome was not there to defend him like she usually was.

I don't need her to defend myself.  

But it was nice to hear someone other than myself take up for me.  It was nice having a normal human care about what people said about me.  

It was nice.

Inuyasha walked off the shrine grounds and disappeared around the corner.  From there he leapt into the trees and headed for Kagome's tree.  Like he said before, he wasn't going back without her.  He was going to play the hero no matter what.  

He reached her branch and he crept along it, keeping a close eye on what was going on around him.  He slid his claws into her window and slid it open.  He eagerly climbed inside and saw Kagome sitting on the edge of her bed.  She looked up when he entered.  Her face lit up in what appeared to be relief.  

"Inuyasha!"  She cried out softly.  

"Yeah, come on, before your father comes up here."  He held out his hand to her and she grabbed it enthusiastically.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up off the ground.  Still carrying her pack for her, Inuyasha crawled out on to the branch.  Kagome leaned over and slid her window shut.  

Gracefully, Inuyasha leapt down to the ground below.  Within a few graceful bounds, they had reached the well house.  He let Kagome down and she opened the door and they slipped inside.  Kagome closed it back and he waited for her by the well.  

Her arms slid around his neck again as he jumped inside the well.  The familiar blue light engulfed them as they returned home.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Kagome ran up to her room once she had entered the house.  She was near tears.  

"Inuyasha, I wanted to go with you this time.  You had no idea."  She sat down on the edge of her bed and waited for her father to come back in and unleash her punishment.  

She buried her face into her hands, trying to ignore the pain that radiated in her back and chest.

There was the sound of her window being opened and Kagome brought her head up to look.

Her savior had arrived.

"Inuyasha!"  She shouted as quietly as she could.

He did come for me!  After all of that, he came to get me!

"Yeah, come on, before your father comes up here."   Inuyasha urged her, holding out his hand.  She jumped up and grabbed it, completely forgetting the pain she was in only moments before.  

Inuyasha planned on sneaking her out of her own room.  

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up in his arms creeping out of her window and onto the branch outside her window.

This must be the branch he stays out on when he's in my time and doesn't want me to know about it.

She reached out for her window and Inuyasha obliged her by leaning forward a little to allow her to close her window.  There was the sensation of falling shortly afterwards and Kagome barely felt the jolt as Inuyasha landed.  

She rewrapped her arms around his neck as he bounded quickly to the well house.  He let her down and she opened the doors for them.  He slipped inside behind her and she closed the doors, sealing them inside.  She turned towards the well, where Inuyasha was waiting on her.  

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he picked her up as he jumped through the well.  Kagome smiled as the blue light surrounded them, signaling the passage through time. 

She was going home.  

Okay guys.  This was fun.  I don't have much to say this time around.  Feel lucky.  Just the usual review and I'll keep posting.  So, there.  REVIEW.  Tell me what you thought . . . and stuff.  Email's a nice reminder that you're alive, FYI.  REVIEW.  

Elkonigin's kickin' it for now.  Until the next upload.


	10. Kagome's Sickness and Inuyasha's Failure

Disclaimer:  [Insert standard disclaimer about not owning Inuyasha]

She was going home.

After all this torture, she was going home.

Odd how the place where she wasn't even supposed to exist in, was the only solace in her life as of now.  

Inuyasha looked up and then leapt out of the well.  He landed without so much as a bump on the ground.  He let her legs drop to the ground and didn't let go until she regained her balance.  

Kagome slowly withdrew her arms from around his neck.  There was a slight hesitation on her part when it came time to completely move away from him.

Inuyasha, if I could only tell you.  But that would burden you even more right now.  I want to tell you so badly.  I want to tell you what he's done to me.  All the pain you've ever caused or threatened me with, that's nothing compared to what he's managed to do.

"Kagome?"  Inuyasha's hushed voice brought her out of her reverie.  She snapped her head up to look at him.  She mentally wished she hadn't, sharp spasms of pain coursed up her spine.  "Are you okay?"  

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I just feel bad about sneaking out.  That's all."  She gave him a convincing smile.  He nodded after a moment, accepting her answer.  

"Come on, let's head back for the old hag's.  Shippo's been annoying the hell out of me about you."  

Kagome giggled over the antsy kitsune cub.  

"Yeah, let's go."  Kagome said, leading the way.  A dull ache started in her chest as she walked.

Dammit, not now.  Don't start hurting me now.  Not with Inuyasha around.  He already doesn't like father, this would send him over the edge.

She wrapped her arms across her chest as she walked, trying to subside the pain there.  

"It feels like it's been a while since I've been back here."  She said aloud, trying to strike up a conversation to help ignore the pain.

"Yeah, everyone worried about you when you left."  Inuyasha stated quietly.

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome stopped walking and Inuyasha turned around to face her.  "What happened exactly, that night?"  Inuyasha broke his gaze away from hers.  "What?  What is it?  What happened to me Inuyasha?"

"When we reach the village.  I'll tell you then.  You'll probably want to sit down for it."  Inuyasha said as he turned around and continued walking towards the village.

"Okay."  She answered warily, following his lead.  "You are going to tell me though, aren't you?"  

"Yeah, if you want me to."  

"I do."  She caught up with him and continued at his pace.  There was a lingering silence between them.

"What happened to your father?"  He asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Why was he gone for so long?  You never mentioned him before."  

"Oh.  He was just away . . . on business."

"On business?"  Inuyasha inquired, shifting his glance sideways to look at her.

"Yeah, because of the line of work he was in he had to move away.  I didn't expect him back so suddenly.  He's been gone for a little under 10 years.  We'd dropped out of touch, as you could probably guess."

"Feh."  They continued on in silence.  

Inuyasha approached the hut with Kagome in tow.  As they entered a brown fur ball came flying at them.

"KAGOMEE!"  It screamed, tackling Kagome in her stomach.  She yelped in pain and surprise and dropped to her knees.  Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and tossed him to the side.  

"Kagome?!  What's wrong?!"  Inuyasha asked, tossing her pack to the ground.  

Damn that hurt.

Kagome took a shaky breath.

"It's alright Inuyasha.  Shippo just knocked the air out of me.  I wasn't expecting it.  Come here Shippo."  She said, holding out her arms to the frightened kit.

He approached her carefully.  Gently, he crawled into her open arms.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you."  Shippo apologized.

"Don't worry about it Shippo.  You just surprised me that's all."  She smiled down at him and he smiled back, hugging her.  

She looked up at Inuyasha, who was still knelt down beside her.  

"I'm okay, Inuyasha, really I am."  She gave him another smile and he seemed convinced.  He sat back against the wall and Kagome turned her attention to the tiny fox that rested in her lap.  

Truth be told, Shippo had injured her worse than she let on.  The pain in her chest kept building and it showed no signs of letting up.  

What am I going to do?  I can't exactly start taking aspirin whenever this starts up.

_Dear God, it feels like my chest is going to explode._

No, don't think about the pain, and it'll go away, just like it did before.  Don't think and it won't hurt.  

Kagome desperately tried to focus on the kit as he talked, but her mind wouldn't allow her to focus long enough to keep track of what he was saying.

Sango meandered in and seemed surprised that Kagome was back.

"Kagome, you're back!  I was so worried when you left!"  Sango said, sitting down beside her friend.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you like that."  Kagome gave Sango a smile that was quickly reciprocated.

"For a while we thought that Inuyasha had made you so mad that you wouldn't ever come back."  Sango stated, giving Inuyasha a sideways glance.

"Feh."  

"Actually, Inuyasha helped get me here.  My father wasn't exactly happy about me leaving home."  Kagome stated defending Inuyasha.

"Your mother never had a problem before."  Miroku said, wandering in.

"Yeah, but this is my father we're talking about.  He doesn't like me leaving home for so long."  Kagome said quietly.  

"Hey Kagome, you never talked about your dad before."  Shippo said, staring up at her from his position in her lap.

"He left my family a while back and I guess I kinda forgot about him."  She lied.

Liar. 

Shut up.

You're doing it again.  You lie to them and once they find out, you'll never be able to count on their help again.

Shut up!

They'll never believe you, just like your mother and grandfather.  In fact, they didn't believe you at all.  Why else would they have allowed him back?  Face it, you've dug your own grave with your lies.

Shut. Up.

What about Inuyasha?  Do you think that he'll overlook this?  Do you think that he'll still protect you once he finds out that you lied to him?  

Inuyasha said that he would never hurt me.

I never said anything about Inuyasha hurting you.  I said that he won't protect you any more.  After all, who wants a worthless, pathetic, stupid little girl that always needs protecting around?  Why would he give you the time of day when he has Kikyo to go back to?

"Kagome?  I thought ye were still at home."  Kaede said in her usual calm demeanor as she entered the hut.

"No, I decided to come back after all."  Kagome smiled at her.  

Inuyasha stood suddenly and headed out of the hut.

"What was that about?"  Sango asked.

"I don't know."  Kagome watched the thin curtain flitter at his hasty exit.

He's probably going back to Kikyo.

Shut up.

After a while, things settled down and everyone filtered out of the hut for one reason or another.

Kagome sighed and leaned back, immediately remembered why she hadn't done that earlier.  She hissed in discomfort and began digging through her pack for some aspirin.  She found some in the med kit.  She popped two into her mouth and downed them with a gulp of water from a bottle.

"I thought those were pain killers."  Inuyasha said as he reentered the hut.

"I have a headache, okay?"  She muttered, leaning back against the wall.  "What's it to you anyway?"

"Hey, what's with the mood swings all of a sudden?!"  Inuyasha shouted at her.  She winced.  "All I did was ask a question!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that.  My head is pounding."  She clamped her eyes shut, hoping to alleviate some of the pain.  It didn't help.

"Are you—?"  Inuyasha was cut off by a certain brown fluff ball bouncing into the hut.

"Kagome, will you come out and play with me?"  Shippo asked, staring into her eyes with this innocence.  

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Go out and play on your own runt.  Kagome needs to rest for a moment."  Inuyasha said, following the kit outside.

"Thanks Inuyasha."  She gave him a weak smile.

"Feh, I just don't want to have to wait any longer to hunt for the shards."  With that tidbit, Inuyasha left the hut, leaving Kagome in silence. 

Kagome leaned onto her side, using her arm as a pillow.  She closed her eyes and forced herself 

to sleep through the pain.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha entered the hut and stepped to the side just as Shippo launched himself at the Kagome.

"KAGOMEE!"  He screamed, tackling her in her stomach.  She cried out in pain, dropping to her knees in agony.  He grabbed Shippo by the tail and tossed him away from Kagome.  

"Kagome?!  What's wrong?!"  Inuyasha asked, throwing her pack to the side.  

Kagome took a shaky breath.

"It's alright Inuyasha.  Shippo just knocked the air out of me.  I wasn't expecting it.  Come here Shippo."  She said.

Shippo approached her carefully.  He crawled into her arms gently.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you."  Shippo said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Shippo.  You just surprised me that's all."  She smiled and he smiled back.  

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha who remained knelt down beside her.  

"I'm okay, Inuyasha, really I am."  She gave him a smile and Inuyasha took it with reservations.  He leaned back against the wall and watched as Kagome turned her attention back to the tiny fox that sat in her lap.  

She didn't seem okay a moment ago.  Her face . . . she was in pain.

Kagome seemed unable to focus on Shippo as he talked, her eyes kept shifting back and forth between Shippo and the wall.

Sango wandered in and appeared surprised that Kagome was back so soon.

"Kagome, you're back!  I was so worried when you left!"  Sango said, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you like that."  Kagome gave Sango a smile that was returned.

"For a while we thought that Inuyasha had made you so mad that you wouldn't ever come back."  Sango stated, giving him a sideways glance.  Inuyasha glared at back at her.

"Feh."  

"Actually, Inuyasha helped get me here.  My father wasn't exactly happy about me leaving home."  Kagome stated.

_Is she defending me?_

"Your mother never had a problem before."  Miroku said, entering the hut.

"Yeah, but this is my father we're talking about.  He doesn't like me leaving home for so long."  Kagome said quietly.  

"Hey Kagome, you never talked about your dad before."  Shippo stated, looking up at her.

"He left my family a while back and I guess I kinda forgot about him."  She said.

"Kagome?  I thought ye were still at home."  Kaede said in her annoyingly calm demeanor as she walked into the hut.

"No, I decided to come back after all."  Kagome smiled at her.  

Inuyasha stood and left the hut.  He started out towards the forest named for him.

She acts like nothing's wrong.  But there is!  I can tell, she hasn't been the same since she came running back from her world.

She's been irrational and overly emotional.

Very unlike Kagome.  

Why is she acting like this?  Was it something that I did?  

Or didn't do?

Or was it her father?

That bastard, if I found out that he's done anything to her . . .

Wait, Why do I even care?

I promised to protect her.

Hell, I went back and got called a freak over her.

He continued walking through the forest.

And I still went after her.  

Her father doesn't act like much of a father.  He tries to control everything she does.  

And she goes along with it, like a little kid.  That's nothing like the Kagome I know.  The Kagome I know wouldn't stand for that at all.  She would fight him tooth and nail, she wouldn't just let herself be led around like some lost dog on a leash.

Inuyasha missed a beat in his pace at the realization of what he had just said.

Maybe I should go back and talk to her.  I did promise her that I would talk once we reached the village.

With that thought Inuyasha turned back and headed towards the village.

Inuyasha entered the hut just as Kagome popped two of the things she used whenever anyone was hurt into her mouth.

"I thought those were pain killers."  Inuyasha stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"I have a headache, okay?"  She muttered, rested back against the hut's wall.  "What's it to you anyway?"

"Hey, what's with the mood swings all of a sudden?!"  Inuyasha shouted at her.  "All I did was ask a question!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that.  My head is pounding."  She clamped her eyes closed as if to shut him out.

"Are you—?"  Inuyasha was cut off by Shippo bounding into the hut.

"Kagome, will you come out and play with me?"  Shippo asked, eager to return to his playing.  

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Go out and play on your own, Runt.  Kagome needs to rest for a moment."  Inuyasha said, following the kit outside to make sure he left her alone.

"Thanks Inuyasha."  She gave him a meager smile.

"Feh, I just don't want to have to wait any longer to hunt for the shards."  Inuyasha left the hut, leaving Kagome in silence. 

Inuyasha leaned against the wall just beside the door of the hut.  Shippo had run off to find Sango and Miroku.

Why did she cry out like she was in pain when Shippo jumped at her?

He surprised her, my ass.

She's lying to me again.  What I don't get is why.  

And what was with that bruise on her cheek?  It seems to have healed over just fine, maybe it just looked worse than what it was.

No, that was a dark bruise.  No amount of light could have changed that.

But, how would she get a mark like that?  She would have to hit something hard for it to be that dark.

I can't exactly ask her about it, seeing as how she doesn't seem to remember me visiting her last night.  

Would she be angry if I told her?

Inuyasha sighed heavily and glanced at the doorway.

Kagome, what is wrong with you?

Why won't you tell me?

I trust you, can't you trust me?

Absentmindedly, he rubbed the spot where Kagome had stabbed him with that metal pole.  It had healed a couple hours after he had been injured.  Nothing serious, but it hurt more than any other wound he had ever received in the past.  Sesshomaru's hand through his gut hurt less.   Inuyasha didn't understand why, since there really wasn't any physical pain that he went through.

When she had stopped breathing, he had cried over her.  Begged her to come back.

The great Inuyasha had shed tears and pleaded with a weak, mortal girl.

He had never done anything like that for Kikyo.  But he really hadn't had the chance to, nor would she have ever needed it.  They weren't close like that.  But if Kagome ever got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her, he didn't know how he would live with himself later.  

The thought of striking Kagome physically sickened him.  His stomach twisted into endless knots over it.  He could never betray her.  If only he could tell her that.

But he shouldn't have to.  He had saved her from all sorts of demons, including that wimpy wolf, Kouga.

Inuyasha would have long since killed that wolf off, but Kagome kept stopping him. 

She didn't understand what exactly that wolf wanted from her.  He was protecting her from something  she didn't understand, and Inuyasha didn't feel confident enough to explain what exactly Kouga wanted from her.  

Kouga wanted Kagome to be his mate, very, very badly.

And Kouga wasn't above taking her away to get what he wanted.

Inuyasha mentally growled at the thought.

He stood up and went inside, sitting against the wall.

Kagome was sleeping on her side, curled into a semi-ball, using her arm as a pillow for her head.  Inuyasha watched her sleep for a moment.

This was only to keep track of her breathing and heartbeat, making sure that she didn't leave him—them again.

No one came into the hut for the rest of the afternoon allowing Kagome to get some much needed rest and Inuyasha some quiet to make an attempt to sort out his thoughts.

However, he would need a lot more time than a single afternoon.

After a while of watching her sleep, Inuyasha felt the qualms of sleep begin to tug on his eyelids.  Allowing his head to drop down to his chest, and tightening his arms around the Tetsusaiga, his breathing matched hers and he drifted off without knowing it.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

She was aware of the sun beating down on her face.  She edged her eyes open and blinked a few times to refocus her line of sight.  The position of the sun revealed that it was well into the evening.

I slept away most of the day.

He probably knows that I'm gone by now.

Maybe I could convince Inuyasha to come back with me and stay for a little while.  Then I could possibly show father that Inuyasha isn't bad at all.

But I don't think that I should tell father about the shard hunts or the demon fights.  

It would probably for the best anyway, that way he won't have to worry about me.

Kagome pushed herself, painfully, to a sitting position.  The aspirin had helped out a lot with the pain.  She looked around, half-expecting Shippo to tackle her again.

For once I wish that he wasn't so happy to see me.

Inuyasha was the only other person in the hut.  

Kagome smiled at the peaceful look on his face as he slept.

I wonder why he's sleeping in here instead of in a tree like usual.

She started sifting through her backpack for something to eat.  Inuyasha's eyes flittered open and he looked up at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  She said quietly.

"Feh."  He shrugged.  She stopped digging and stared at her open bag.  

I guess now's a good as time as any to ask.

"Inuyasha, what happened that night?"  She turned her head to look at him.  Inuyasha turned his head to face the floor.

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, please, tell me."  She pleaded.

"Feh, don't beg."  He paused and appeared to attempt to think before he spoke.  He cleared his throat before he spoke.

I've never seen him this nervous to talk to me before.

"It was raining."  Inuyasha stopped suddenly, staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha?  What happened?"  Kagome asked, placing a hand on his arm, hoping to break him out of his funk.  His head snapped up and he looked at her for a moment with a pained look in his eyes.

"You need to rest."  He said, standing up and leaving Kagome alone in the hut.

Why can't he tell me?  

Was it that awful that he can't even tell me about it?

What happened to me?

Kagome clenched her hands into fists as she tried to remember what had happened that night.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

"It was raining."  Inuyasha stopped talking, the pain at having to remember and then having to tell the person it happened to, was too hard for him.

She died.  She left me.  I was alone again and even though it was only for a few moments, my heart felt like it was dying.  

She died.  

I can't tell her that.

"Inuyasha?  What happened?"  Kagome's hand perched itself on his arm.  His head snapped up to meet her gaze.  His heart ached at the memory of her being lost to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it again.

"You need to rest."  He stated, his voice on the verge of cracking.  He left the hut quickly afraid of Kagome's stare.  

She died, and I couldn't protect her from any of it.  She died and I couldn't do anything about it.

What if she hadn't come back that night?  What if she had stayed dead?  Another woman that I cared about would have died and I couldn't stop it!

I couldn't stop it, none of them.  They all died and I couldn't stop it.  

Mother.

Kikyo.

Kagome.  I hurt so badly when you were gone.  

You're so different now, since that night.  Since you died, you haven't been the Kagome that I knew.  I want the old Kagome back.  I want Kagome back.  I don't want this imposter that's always lying, always sad, always keeping secrets.  The real Kagome I knew, she wouldn't do this to me.  She told me things.  

This Kagome, she hides from me.  

Hell, she thought I was going to kill her.  Where is her faith in me now?

When I snuck into her room today, she looked like her old self again.  Like the old Kagome.  The Kagome that I knew.  

But now, she has that forlorn look in her eyes each time she talks to me.  As if she's sorry about something.  

She can't keep whatever it is hidden from the world forever.  And I intend to be there when it comes out.  I want to know what happened to you.

I need to know.  

Inuyasha leapt into a tree near the village.  He leaned back and watched as the sun finished its symphonic setting.  The golden light illuminated the village in an unearthly glow.

He watched as Sango with Shippo on her shoulder and Kilara tagging along behind, Miroku, and Kaede return to the hut after a long day of . . . something.  

We should be out hunting for the shards.  We haven't done anything in a week.  Tomorrow we'll head out again.

Maybe Kagome will be better if we go on a short hunt.  A week maybe, then we'll rest for a few days.  

Inuyasha thought on the subject for a little while and then accepted his answer.  They would head out tomorrow and they would go on a shard hunt.  And Kagome would be better.

Inuyasha leapt down to the earth once night had fallen.  He ran to the hut and walked inside, sitting down across the fire from Kagome.  She glanced up at his entrance, but the moment they made eye contact, she looked back towards the fire.  

She was withdrawn throughout most of dinner.  

"Get some rest, we're going hunting for the shards tomorrow."  Inuyasha stated as he left the hut.

Everyone nodded except Kagome.  He stared at her for a moment before leaping off into the night.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha entered the hut when Kaede started serving dinner to the small group.  He sat down across the fire from her and she looked up at him.  His gaze met hers and she looked away, unable to keep it.

Does he even see me anymore?  He'd be able to tell Kikyo what happened to her.

Doesn't he know that he's slowly torturing me by not telling me?!  Or is he doing this on purpose?

She took the bowl from Kaede but didn't really taste anything that she put in her mouth.  She could have been eating dirt and she wouldn't have known the difference.  

Father is going to kill me when I return.  And if I seem too eager to stay then Inuyasha will know that something is up and he'll make me tell him what happened. 

Then he'll just think that I'm so weak that I can't even stand up for myself against my own father.  He'll just laugh at me like father did.  

I can't do anything for myself.

"Get some rest, we're going hunting for shards tomorrow."  Inuyasha stated, leaving as quickly as he came.  She could feel his stare on her before he left.  

Damn him!  

Damn him for making me feel this way!

It's bad enough that I have to deal with father, but now I have to deal with Inuyasha and his meaningless stares!  Why can't I just suffer by myself for once?!

Sango situated her bed as far away from Miroku as possible.  Kagome spread out her sleeping bag and started to settle down for, what she was sure was going to be, very little sleep.  

Shippo crawled in with Sango, giving Kagome hurt glances.

Great, even Shippo is afraid to touch me.

He acts like I'm going to break in half.

At this point, a spasm ran up her ribcage and her breath caught in her throat.  She paused for a moment in her actions to deal with the pain.  Once it had subsided once again, Kagome crawled inside her bag and tried to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Kagome bolted upright, encased in a cocoon of her own sheets and a film of sweat.

She looked around carefully.  She was at home.  She breathed a sigh of relief and rested a hand over her heart to ease the pounding in her chest.  The sun showed, through the billowing curtains of her open window, that it was late morning.  She stretched with no pain at all, except for the stretching of her cramped muscles.

She walked up to her window and breathed in the clean air.  The sky, clear of all clouds, radiated a bright blue.  It was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

Kagome smiled, a real smile, it felt so long since she had been able to do that.  

It felt good to smile for real again.

Leaving the happiness of her room, she skipped down the steps.  As she descended the stairs, Kagome's body reversed in age.  At the bottom, she stared at her hands.  Her reflection in the mirror revealed that she was 6 or 7.  Shrugging it off, she heard men's voices in the living room.

Kagome recognized her father's voice and grinned as he laughed.  She didn't recognize the other man's voice, but ran in to greet her father.

"Daddy!"  She cried as she ran up to him, grinning.  He smiled at her and gathered her into his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Hey there Princess."  He said in that fatherly-loving-teasing way.  Kagome grinned even more if that was possible.  

"What are you doing?"  She asked, looking at the other man in the room.

He seemed to blend in with the shadows.  All the light in the world shining down on him couldn't erase that feeling of 'dark' that engulfed him.  He smiled at her.

"Is that her?"  He asked.

"Yes, this is my little princess."  Her father gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"How long?"  

"I don't know."

Kagome frowned at her lack of understanding.

"They won't wait."

"I know."

"Know what?"  Kagome asked staring up at her father.

"It's nothing, sweetheart.  So it's a deal then?"

"You bring the merchandise, I'll bring the bag."  

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Upfront?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Okay."  The dark man agreed.

"You know what will happen if this leaks out."

"And I'll take full blame.  Can't lose a good businessman like yourself to a few bars."  

"You're a good man."

"I know."

"I call you when it's ready."

"I'll be waiting."  The dark man stood up and started to leave.

"Say bye-bye, Kagome."  Her father said.

"Who is he?"  She asked, standing as her father did.  The dark man stopped and turned around to face her.

"Why I'm your Uncle Iskari."

Kagome bolted upright.  Her heart pounded behind her eyes.  She gasped for air and looked around frantic.  

A hut.  Kaede's hut.  She was in Kaede's hut.  In the past.  With her friends.  Not her father.  

"Iskari."  She whispered, clutching her hands to her chest.

She gagged.  Reflexively, she covered her mouth with her hand and sprinted out of the door.  She ran across the field and into the cover of the forest.  She gagged again and her steps faltered.  She recovered and kept running as far as she could away from the hut and Inuyasha.  

Kagome slid to her knees, scraping them on fallen branches.  Frantically, she dug a hole and purged.

Her body convulsed and it kept coming out.  Nothing was stopping it.  Tears leaked from her eyes.  She couldn't stop.  Her body wouldn't let her until everything was gone.  Everything needed to be cleansed.  Nothing could remain that would serve as a reminder to the past.

Her arms shook at having to support her upper half.  Her throat burned.  Tears fell from their rivulets into the pit.  

After a while, nothing came up anymore and Kagome simply raked the dirt back over it.  She packed the dirt with her shoe and then headed back to the hut.  

She was wearing thin.  She could start to feel it.  The burdens, the secrets, the lies, the nightmares, the betrayal, all of it was starting to take its toll on her.

I feel so heavy inside, like everything I do just adds to the growing pile of misery I'm having to live through.

I should tell someone.  Get all of this off my chest.

But who could I tell?

I can't tell Inuyasha.  He'd just call me weak and laugh at me.

I can't tell Mama.  She wouldn't believe me, and she's happy now.  More than she has been in the past.

I can't tell Miroku.  He couldn't do anything about it.

I can't tell Sota.  He adores father and it wouldn't be right to burden him like this.

I can't tell Shippo.  He doesn't know how to keep quiet about anything.

I can't tell Gramps.  He doesn't have much say in anything anymore.

I can't tell Sango.  She'd just worry about me and she really couldn't do much of anything about it either.

I can't tell anyone from school.  They wouldn't know what to do and most likely it would just end up being worse for me.  If that's even possible. 

So who would I be able to tell?  I've eliminated everyone that I know.  

I guess it'll just have to be my secret.  Again.  I'll forget it ever happened like last time and I'll just learn to live with it.  Live one day at a time.  Take one beating at a time.  That's all.  I'll just deal with it.  Like last time.  I won't tell anyone.  No one will have to know and everyone will stay safe.  Father will have no reason to hurt any of them and I'll just have to toughen up and take it.  

I'll just take it.

Kagome leaned on a tree near the clearing to Kaede's hut.  Exhausted didn't even cover how Kagome felt.  She took a deep breath and forced her aching limbs to keep walking.  She was not going to collapse out here on the forest floor and have Inuyasha or Miroku find her in the morning only to ask her questions about what she had been doing out there in the first place.  

She didn't remember walking to the hut.  The next thing she knew, she was laying, face down on top of her sleeping bag.  Sleep followed soon after.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha woke the next morning to a bright sun glaring him in the face.  He blinked a few times, raising his hand to block out the blinding light.

"Damn, that's always a nice way to wake up."  He muttered to himself, leaping down.

He stretched out his cramped muscles and proceeded to head for the hut.

He walked inside and looked around at the people that lay sprawled out inside.  Sango lay out of groping range of Miroku with Shippo nestled in her arms.   

That's odd, Shippo usually sleeps with Kagome.  

Inuyasha's eyes drifted down to Kagome.  She lay on top of her 'sleeping bag' with her hair matted to her forehead.  Her knees were scratched raw, nearly bleeding.  Disheveled was a pretty nice way to describe how she looked.  He knelt down beside her.  He reached out and touched her shoulder.  

"Kagome, hey Kagome, wake up."  Inuyasha urged, gently shaking her awake.  She blinked a few times and then turned her head to look at him.

Her eyes were different.  They looked exhausted and lonely.  

'What is it, Inuyasha?"  She asked, sitting up.

"Time to get up."  He stated.  "Wake the others."  She nodded and he left the hut to ponder on what he had just seen.

Her knees didn't look like that yesterday.  

There was no way she could have done that inside the hut . . . so did she leave the hut in the middle of the night?

No.  She couldn't have.  I would have heard her for sure.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of a hand hitting a face.  He sighed agitated and waited for Kagome and Sango to come marching out, followed by Shippo and Miroku, with a red handprint on his face.  

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.  He led the way out of the village with the rest in tow.  He glanced back at the small group, noting that Kagome had settled into the back of the group as they walked.

That's odd.  Usually she's right behind me or in the middle.  

Kagome didn't have her steel horse with her either.  She took that stupid contraption wherever she went.  Whether Inuyasha wanted her to or not.  

The group remained mostly silent.  Shippo rode with Miroku, and Kagome carried her yellow pack.  Sango walked near Miroku but out of groping range.  Kilara pranced near Sango's feet.  

Inuyasha turned back to the front, and pondered on Kagome's strange behavior and mysterious wounds that appeared overnight.  

Inuyasha never heard him coming.  His eyes barely caught the movement of the trees to the side of him.  Something so gargantuan shouldn't have been so silent.  

Sango and Miroku were swatted to the side, like flies that were buzzing around his face.  Shippo went down with them.  

Kagome stood there, staring, unmoving at the massive demon.  

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled, leaping at the lumbering giant and unsheathing Tetsusaiga in the process.

A giant hand slapped Inuyasha into the ground before Tetsusaiga could be brought out completely.  He hit the ground back first.  

Nothing that big should move that fast.  It wasn't possible.  It wasn't normal.

Inuyasha slid to a stop in the ground.  He started to rise again, not bothering to let the wind return to his lungs.  He had to protect Kagome.  He didn't even see the hand until it held him in his grasp.  He was pinned on all sides.  

The giant brought Inuyasha to its face.  Beady black eyes stared at Inuyasha.  The mouth hung slightly open in a pant.  Its face was squatty and it had no neck.  

"You . . . have . . . shards."  Its words were slow and broken, unlike the creature itself.  

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted, turning towards where she stood, still frozen in place.  "Kagome run!  RUN KAGOME!"  

Inuyasha struggled against the hand that held him.  No matter how hard he moved the creature wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!  Damn it all to hell!  Kagome!  I told you to run!  Run dammit!"  Inuyasha shouted.  

The monster tightened the grip it hand on Inuyasha, sending him spiraling into fits of blackness.  His chest was being crushed, any more pressure and it felt like his ribs were going to snap into a thousand pieces.  Cumbersome steps helped keep Inuyasha from disappearing altogether.

"Inuyasha."  Kagome whispered.  Inuyasha barely caught her voice with his ears.  She was scared.

She hasn't even drawn her bow!  She's unarmed!  Why won't she run?!  

Kagome!  I can't get out of this!  You need to listen for once and just run away.

Kagome took steps backwards slowly at first and then quicker and faster.  She spun on her heels and then started to run away from him.

"GO KAGOME!  RUN!!!"  Inuyasha shouted.  The monster started jogging after her.  Inuyasha struggled even harder against the binding hand.  He was almost right on top of her.  There was no way she could escape him.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Just like mother and Kikyo.  

"**KAGOME!!**" 

Yay!!  Another chapter done!  Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I earned myself a 79 in Government and I need an 87 to make an A for the semester.  That and I'm writing a 50,000 word novel that's due by the end of the month, so my time's a little tied up at the moment.  Thanks for reading and make sure to review. And **R**em**E**mber whate**V**er you are go**I**ng to, you n**E**ed to revie**W.**


	11. Vengeance for the Broken Body

Disclaimer: I have no urge to write one of these, but seeing as how I have no choice in the matter, fill in the blanks with the other 10 that I've written.

_"**KAGOME!!**" _

Kagome shrieked as the monstrous hand closed around her frail, human body and pulled her from the solid earth.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled at her, then turning his anger towards the demon.  "Bastard!  Put her down!  She doesn't have the shards!  I've got them!"

"I . . . smell . . . them.  You."  It raised Kagome eye level with itself and stared at her.  "Give . . . me . . . shards."  

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome screamed as she fought against the giant hand.  The demon squeezed her and she gave out a pained yelp and slumped down against the hand.  

A growl came from deep within Inuyasha's throat.  His eyes flittered between the demon and Kagome's body.  

"How dare you hurt Kagome."  He stated calmly, his voice resonating his anger.

In a flash of movement, Kagome plunged a purity arrow into the demon's fist.  It howled out in pain and dropped Kagome, shaking its hand to relieve the pain.  The arrow buried itself into the flesh, making it impossible to be removed by its clumsy fingers.

Inuyasha almost laughed at the demon's low tolerance for pain.

"YOU."  The demon bellowed.  From his position in the demon's grasp, Inuyasha saw Kagome starting to arise from the ground.  Inuyasha tried to turn the Tetsusaiga around to where it would cut into the flesh of the demon's palm.  But the grip was so tight . . . 

The demon lunged itself at Kagome.  Its fist heading straight towards her.  

_She won't survive._

"Don't you touch her!"  Inuyasha yelled, bringing Tetsusaiga straight up against the demons palm.  The demon screamed in agony and the grip loosened just enough for Inuyasha to wriggle out.  It started to lean forward, and Inuyasha nimbly leapt onto its back.

Kagome screamed, but was abruptly cut short.  

_Wait, why would Kagome . . . no.  No, not Kagome._

The demon brought itself up from the ground, but Inuyasha didn't give it time.  All of the pent up anger about Kagome's conditions, her lack of trust, her odd behaviors, her mood swings, everything that had built up over the past week was unleashed.

Inuyasha was angry.  He was pissed.  No matter how you say it, there's a reason you don't want to be around him when he's like that.

"DIE BASTARD!"  Inuyasha screamed, bringing the Tetsusaiga in a downward motion, but not using the wind scar.

That was his mistake.

The hand reached for him again, but instead of holding him it brought him to its chest as it fell back to the ground, crushing Inuyasha underneath its massive weight.

Blackness invaded his vision.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Sango and Miroku were flung to the side of the world before Kagome even saw it happen.

Then she saw the demon.  It was huge, and it moved so quickly.  

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled as he leapt at the demon, taking out the Tetsusaiga. 

The demon slapped Inuyasha into the ground before Tetsusaiga could be used.  He hit the ground hard.  

Inuyasha slid to a stop.  He paused for a moment and then started to rise again.  He didn't seem to even see the hand until it held him above the ground.  He was pinned down.  

Inuyasha was trapped.  

The giant brought Inuyasha to its face.  

"You . . . have . . . shards."  The words were long and slow.  

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted, turning towards her, still in the creature's grasp.  "Kagome run!  RUN KAGOME!"  

Inuyasha fought against the hand, and she couldn't make her legs move to save herself.  Her body was frozen in place, paralyzed.

"Let go of me!  Damn it all to hell!  Kagome!  I told you to run!  Run dammit!"  Inuyasha shouted at her.  

Inuyasha grimaced as the hand visibly tightened itself around him.  He stopped fighting the creature's hold and remained still.

"Inuyasha."  Kagome whispered, not even realizing that it had left her mouth.

Kagome's feet took steps backwards for her.  She spun on her heels and then started to run away from the monster.

"GO KAGOME!  RUN!!!"  Inuyasha shouted.  She felt the monster jogging after her.  Tears leaked from her eyes in fear.  Inuyasha couldn't save her and she was too weak to do anything.  The ground shook under its steps.  She could not escape him.  She would not escape him.

_"**KAGOME!!**" _

Kagome shrieked as she felt the hand close around her and pull her up away from the ground.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled.  "Bastard!  Put her down!  She doesn't have the shards!  I've got them!"

"I . . . smell . . . them.  You."  It raised her eye level with itself and stared at her.  "Give . . . me . . . shards."  

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome screamed as she fought against the monster's grip.  The demon tightened the fist around her and she cried out from the intense pain that burned in her chest and fell against the monster's fist.  

Kagome reached underneath her arm and painfully slid an arrow from her quiver.  She clenched it in her own fist.  She rose up, powering the arrow with her own power, and forced it into the demon's hard flesh.  It howled and let go of her.  She faintly reached out for something to grab onto, but there was nothing.  The sudden stab of the ground in her back made her woozy for a moment.

"YOU."  The demon roared.  Kagome tried to push herself up from the ground.  Her head spun as she stumbled to her feet.  She brought a hand to her face to steady her vision in one place. 

"Don't you touch her!"  Inuyasha yelled.  Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's voice and saw the hand coming straight for her.  There was a flash of light and the demon screamed in torment.  Inuyasha leapt out of the hand that was nearly severed in half.  The black eyes shifted towards her and she screamed as the open palm slammed her into the ground.  The darkness took over, blotting out the sunlit sky, silencing her. 

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha cracked an eye open, painfully.  The night sky stared back at him.

_Damn. _

His whole body ached.

_What the hell happened?_

Inuyasha pushed himself up on his elbow, rubbing his head with the other hand.  Tetsusaiga was held in his other fist.  

_The demon.  Where's the demon?!_

Inuyasha sat up and looked around.  There was no trace of the demon any where in sight.  Inuyasha almost would have agreed that there hadn't been a demon, except for the blood and pieces of random flesh that littered the ground.  He scanned the area, sheathing Tetsusaiga, and not seeing anything that caught his eyes.  His ears flicked back and forth, trying to locate any of his companions.

"Kagome."  Inuyasha whispered.  "Kagome!"  Inuyasha leapt to his feet, searching for her.

She had screamed right before he had attacked the demon.  

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha cried out, leaping in the direction that he had last remembered seeing Kagome.

"Kago—"  His voice died in his throat as Kagome came into his line of sight.  His knees grew weak and his limbs suddenly went limp at his side.  

Her shirt faintly fluttered against her still form, moved by the wind.

In a sudden burst of energy, fueled by fear and panic, Inuyasha was suddenly knelt down by her side.  The grasses framed her gentle features, casually, brushing against her as the wind beckoned them.

He tentatively brushed a hand against her cheek.  Much like she had done in his dream.  She was still warm.  

Inuyasha reached for her hand with his other, and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Still warm.  

He moved his ear over her chest and heard the heartbeat and her breaths, coming in slow and shallow.

She was alive.

Thank God.

But it was all his fault.

She shouldn't even be in this condition.  

But she was alive.

He needed to find Sango and Miroku.  They were out from the very beginning of the fight.  Besides the fact that Inuyasha knew very little of how to treat wounds properly.  Sango knew how to though.

_I don't want to pick her up.  _

_God, I can't even touch her.  _

_There's no telling how badly she's been injured._

_How did I let this happen?_

"I swear Kagome, I'll kill that demon if it's the last thing I do.  What he did was . . . "  Inuyasha stared at the serene face of the fallen girl.  "What he did was my fault.  I should have been watching you.  I didn't protect you like I should have.  I put the shards before you, Kagome."  He gently squeezed the fingers he held captive in his own.  "I can't ever let that happen again."  

_Well, I've just managed to pour my heart out to an unconscious mortal girl.  Way to go Mr. Sensitive._

_At least she's only unconscious._

_I won't move her until she's awake.  I don't want to hurt her anymore.  _

Unconsciously, Inuyasha brushed a few strands of rebellious hairs away from her face and behind her ear.  He jerked his hand away like it had been burned.  

What was he doing?

_It not like I care for her or anything.  She's just hurt, that's all._

He looked down at his hand that held hers.  Her hand was so much smaller, so delicate, where his were calloused and harsh, hers were smooth and fragile.  

A hard burst of wind whipped around, creating miniature whirlwinds that ruffled their clothing.  A dark stain on her flesh caught Inuyasha's eye.  He placed her hand by her side and reached over to the hem of her shirt.  He pulled it up just enough to see the dark bruises that covered her abdomen.  He pulled it up to the middle of her chest.  The bruises went all the way past where he had lifted the shirt.  

_They're so . . . dark.  _

Inuyasha ran his fingers lightly over her ribs and tried to feel if anything was broken.  

She shivered and whimpered when he pressed his palm against her the side of her ribcage.  Tears leaked from the corners of her closed eyes.  

Inuyasha pulled away and smoothed her shirt back over her.  He shrugged off his outer jacket and rested it over her.  

He would watch over her, but they shouldn't stay out here.  Many of the trees had fallen with the demon, and now the wind tore mercilessly around them.  He needed to find the others.  

He glanced over at Kagome, who appeared to be only sleeping.

There wasn't much of a choice left for him then.  

_I'll just have to be careful with her._  

With that thought Inuyasha gingerly lifted her back up to a semi-sitting position.  Her head rolled against his bicep, one arm lying over her waist, the other dangling over his hand.  He slid his other arm underneath her knees and carefully lifted her off the ground.  

The demon had taken down quite a few trees with him.  The once-forest was a meadow of tree trunks.  The wind blew around them, but Inuyasha only cradled Kagome closer to him.  He walked carefully over the fallen trees being mindful of Kagome's current condition.

Once he entered the cover of the forest, the wind died down and it didn't seem as cold.  But Kagome wasn't close to awakening.

He headed the way where he had last seen Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  

_That demon was so strong.  I've never encountered anything like it._

_Could it have been one of Naraku's pets?  No, it was too stupid.  Naraku has better sense than to send out an idiot to do his filthy work._

_So that means it was just a random demon.  Which is almost worse, since we don't know anything about him.  _

_Lucky us._

Inuyasha's ears swiveled around for any sound of danger or his companions.  He sniffed the air and barely caught a trace of a kitsune's scent.

"Shippo."  He whispered.  "Good thing the runt stinks as much as he does or else I would have never found them."

He turned to his right and followed the scent.

It took longer than expected but when he entered the clearing the sight could be considered almost humorous.  

Miroku lay on his back, unconscious, his staff gripped firmly in his hand.  Sango lay on top of the monk's chest, her legs curled beneath her, next to his side.  Her hands lay on his chest, his free hand wrapped around her waist, appearing to hold her to him.  Shippo lay a few feet in front of them, on his side.  He looked fine.  

"At least they're okay."  Inuyasha muttered, laying Kagome down in the grass.  He made sure that she was covered and then sat down sideways to her, ready to guard all of them.  

Nothing else was going to attack them without his knowledge.  

Hours passed and Miroku was the first to awaken.  He groaned and Inuyasha turned to regard him.  He dropped his staff and rubbed his head, not appearing to notice Sango lying on top of him.  He blinked his eyes open and then looked down at the top of Sango's head.  His brow furrowed in confusion and he propped himself up looking around, his eyes focusing on Inuyasha, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Being careful, Miroku slid out from under Sango and then lowered her back down to the ground.  She stirred but didn't awaken.  He then wandered over to where Inuyasha sat.

"What do you want, Monk?"  Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're in an even worse mood than usual."  Miroku stated ignoring the harsh voice of Inuyasha.

"What do you care?"  Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Never mind.  I don't know how the Lady Kagome puts up with you."  Miroku said rolling his eyes at the statement.  

Sango moaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her head with her hand.  

"What happened?"  She mumbled.

"Don't you remember?"  Inuyasha asked sounding irritated with them.  Both of them shook their heads.  Sango pushed herself to her feet and wandered over to the small group that seemed to be slowly regaining consciousness.

"The last thing I remember is a wall hitting us."  Miroku said, trying to think back.  

"That was the demon's hand."  Inuyasha explained.  "It was fast." 

"Did you destroy it Inuyasha?"  Sango asked, curious.

"No, it . . . got away."  He admitted quietly.  

"Got away?!  But how?"  Miroku asked.

"What's wrong with Kagome?  She looks pale."  Sango asked, moving over to look at the unconscious girl.

"The demon attacked her and then knocked me out.  When I woke up, it was gone.  Damn him to hell, when I find him I'll kill him for what he's done."  Inuyasha vowed.

Inuyasha watched as Sango pressed her hand to Kagome's forehead.  

"She doesn't have a fever and her breathing is shallow."  Sango stated, frowning a bit in the process.

"And that means what exactly?"  Inuyasha asked.

"I won't know until she wakes up.  What did the demon do to her exactly?"  Sango asked, breaking her eyes away from the girl.

"I don't know.  She screamed and then I attacked it.  When I—"  Inuyasha was cut off by a sudden scream as Kagome bolted upright, breathing heavily, and coated with sweat.  Sango moved to comfort her, but Kagome crawled back away from Sango.

"Kagome?"  Miroku asked.  Inuyasha was one step ahead of them all.  He had been at his feet the moment she screamed.  He was kneeling down in front of her, gripping her shoulders to keep her still.  Her heart pounded in his ears; fear rolled off of her in waves.  

"Kagome, snap out of it!"  Inuyasha commanded.  She screamed again and tried to squirm away, but Inuyasha held her firmly.  "Kagome!"  She brought a shaking hand to her face and ran her fingers along her cheekbone.  Inuyasha saw it now, the mark from before.  She had covered it up somehow and now it was almost visible again.  

She grunted and wrapped her arms around her torso.  Inuyasha caught her as she fell to the side.  He gently pulled the shivering girl towards him as he tried to comfort her without being obvious about it.  

She fisted her hands up in his sleeves and pulled him to her.  

She was crying, whether from pain or something else, he didn't know and personally, didn't care.

"I wanna go home, Inuyasha."  She sobbed against his chest.

"Kagome, I don't think that's a good idea."  He said carefully.

_There is no way in hell that I'm taking her back there in her condition!  I will not let her go back there with that . . . that bastard!_

"Please, Inuyasha, take me home."  She sobbed, begging to him with her eyes.  Her glassy, faded eyes. His heart caved along with everything else.  

"Sango, Miroku, meet me back at Kaede's.  I'm taking Kagome home."  He said as he moved to pick up the crying girl.  He grabbed his outer jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders and then scooped her up into his arms and started walking off.  

After a while, the crying died down and she resolved to lie in his arms without saying much.  She had buried her head into his shoulder, sniffling and groaning as she shifted every once in a while.  

"I'm sorry, Kagome."  He whispered quietly.  She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked up at him confused.

"But it was my fault."  She whispered back.

"Your fault?"

"I didn't listen when you told me to run.  This wouldn't have happened if I had listened to you."

_She thinks it's her fault?!  Why would she think that?_

"Kagome, this wasn't your fault.  I don't think it was really anybody's fault."  

"No.  All of this, everything has been my fault since the beginning.  The jewel, the shards, Kikyo, everything has been my fault."  

_She thinks that everything is her fault.  Doesn't she realize that these things were beyond her control most of the time?  How could Kikyo be her fault?_

"What do you mean it was all your fault?"  Inuyasha asked, giving her a glance.  She buried her head back into his shoulder and tightened her arms around her torso.

"I don't want to talk about it."  She mumbled.  Inuyasha waited for a moment before saying anything else.

"Are you hurting?  Do you want me to stop?"  He asked, slowing his pace a little.

"No.  I just want to go home."  

"Sure Kagome."  Inuyasha answered as he continued on his path through the wood.  

He reached the clearing of the well and took in a deep breath before continuing towards it.  

"We're here Kagome."  He stated less than enthusiastically.  She peered up from his shoulder and looked around.  He watched as her eyes landed on the well as he started to step up onto it.  In a frenzy, she pulled herself up away from the well and lifted herself almost out of his arms.  

_What the hell?_

"I want to go home, Inuyasha!"  She yelled, sobbing again.  

"That is your home.  What the hell are you talking about?!  You're not making any sense."

"Not anymore.  I want to go to Kaede's!  I want to go home!"  She whispered near tears again.  

_She's afraid to go down the well.  I've never seen her afraid to return home before.  Usually she'd leap at the chance to go home and now she doesn't want to go at all.  And what's this about her home being at Kaede's?_

_Could it mean that she thinks that this time is her home now?  _

_Is she giving up her family there to stay here?  _

_Why would she do that?_

"Yeah, I'll take you home Kagome."  He headed back to Kaede's with more concern for the injured girl he held in his arms.  

Once he had reached the cabin, he found it to be empty of its resident.  Taking it upon himself to care for Kagome, he pulled out a mat from the wall and then carried her over to it.  

She laid down in pain and he wanted to hunt down the demon even more than before.  

"Do you need anything Kagome?"  He asked and she shook her head.  

"Inuyasha?"  She asked.  He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"What is it?"

"Will you stay by me?"  She asked timidly.  He relaxed his muscles and seated himself right next to her.  

"Sure."  She smiled at him and closed her eyes.  She fell asleep shortly afterwards.  

_Kagome, I'll stay with you as long as you let me._

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * 

The sun was shining and Kagome opened her eyes only to be fully awakened by the spasming pain in her chest.  She groaned and rolled over onto her side in a futile attempt to make it stop.  

"Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  

"Make it stop, Inuyasha!  Make it stop!"  She whined, curling her body into itself as she tried to ease the pain.  She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to suffocate the pain out of her body.  She whimpered as Inuyasha gently rolled her onto her back and forced her to straighten out.  Every breath burned through her lungs.  

"Look at me Kagome."  He commanded, but she couldn't find the strength to fight against the pain to look at him.  "Kagome, look at me."  Breaths heaved in and out of her body and she sounded like she had just run a mile.  "Look. At. Me."  He gripped her arms and she cried out in pain.  He let go and she tried to fight off the pain enough to look at him.  "Kagome, please."  He whispered.

Now **that** got her attention.  Inuyasha had just said please and he sounded like he was pleading with her to look at him.  She cracked her eyes open and could barely make out his shape against the sunlight.  

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, who else would it be, Wench?"  He grumbled.  

"Where are we?"  She asked, deciding against looking around at their surroundings.  They appeared to be in a hut, but the last place she remembered being was in that field with that monster and . . . her memory appropriately became fuzzy at that point.

"Kaede's hut."

"But why?"  She asked, her eyes focusing back on him.

"Don't you remember?"  His golden eyes narrowed at her, studying her response.

"A little but it's kinda fuzzy.  I remember the demon, and you were shouting, and then I was running, and a giant hand . . . hit . . . me . . . and you . . . weren't there . . ."  That giant, suffocating hand was reaching for her; she could almost touch it.  And it could almost touch her.  

"Kagome?"  

"You weren't there."  She whispered to herself.  "I screamed for you, but you didn't come."  

Silence pervaded the room and Kagome rolled her head to the side to look at him.  Emotion raged in his eyes as he stared to the side.  

Biting back pain she pushed herself up enough to wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head on his leg.  He stiffened in her embrace and she tightened her grip.

"Just promise me you'll be there next time."  She asked.

"I promise."  He answered as she nestled her head into his lap and let her eyes fall closed.  Everything had been so hectic and unnecessarily painful in the last hour and she just wanted to sleep it off.

Oddly enough, the pain was slowly filtered out as someone gently stroked her hair with their hand.  

"Thank you."  She sighed as sleep overcame her and she willingly, gave in to it.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

Inuyasha stayed up the rest of the night and watched over Kagome.  Sango and Miroku had arrived earlier in the morning and left after a short rest.  He was still sitting where he had been since they had gotten here.  Surprisingly enough, he had more questions for her now than he had answers.  He was startled out of his thoughts when Kagome moaned and rolled over onto her side.  

"Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked, resting a hand on her shoulder to pull her back onto her back.

"Make it stop, Inuyasha!  Make it stop!"  She whined as she curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself.  She whimpered and Inuyasha felt as though someone was cutting through his heart with a knife.  He rolled her onto her back and forced her to straighten out.  She was breathing raggedly.  

"Look at me Kagome."  He commanded, but her eyes remained closed.  "Kagome, look at me."  Breaths hauled in and out of her body and her chest rose up and down as though she had just outrun a demon.  "Look. At. Me."  He firmly gripped her arms, being careful of her wounds.  She cried out in pain and he let go almost immediately.  "Kagome, please."  He whispered to her.  She needed to look at him; he needed to see her eyes with his own.

Her eyes edged open and she squinted to look at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, who else would it be, Wench?"  He grumbled in a futile attempt to mask his concern.  

"Where are we?"  She asked glancing around at the hut.  She didn't turn her head or make much motion with her body and Inuyasha could only wonder why.  

"Kaede's hut."

"But why?"  She asked, her eyes returning to him.

"Don't you remember?"  He studied her face with his eyes trying to see what was going on in her head.

"A little but it's kinda fuzzy.  I remember the demon, and you were shouting, and then I was running, and a giant hand . . . hit . . . me . . . and you . . . weren't there . . ."  Her eyes widened as her voiced faded away and she looked . . . scared.

"Kagome?"  He asked, not bothering to mask his concern.

"You weren't there."  She whispered almost silently.  "I screamed for you, but you didn't come."  

Silence ricocheted off the walls and Kagome rolled her head to the side to stare at him.  He avoided her look and looked at the floorboard.

_Dammit!  She's right!  I wasn't there when she needed me the most.  I couldn't protect her like I had promised her I would always do.  _

_Why can't I protect the ones that I love?!_

He didn't have time to ponder the last thought as Kagome suddenly was laying halfway in his lap, her arms wrapped around his waist.  Her head rested on his leg.

"Just promise me you'll be there next time."  She whispered.

_Does she forgive me?_

"I promise."  He answered as she nestled her head into his lap and closed her eyes.  She needed to rest and heal and now was as good a time as ever.

Feeling somewhat unable to move the girl for the time being Inuyasha rested his hand on the top of her head and unconsciously began to run his fingers through it.

"Thank you."  She sighed as she fell asleep in his lap.

_Anytime Kagome, as far as I'm concerned, I owe you one for this time.  _

_How is it you can forgive me so readily and just expect me to protect you from anything?  _

_But I gave you my word this time, I will uphold my promise and I will not let anything hurt you again.  _

_But why are you afraid to go home?  Right now, that should be the place where you feel the safest.  Why would you be afraid to go home to your own time?  Of course with that father of yours, I wouldn't feel safe at home either.  _

_I'd go over there and teach him a lesson, but you'd sit me a thousand times before I even reached the well.  _

_Besides, right now, you need your rest and if that means I have to wait for my chance then I will._

Inuyasha continued running his fingers through Kagome's long hair; Kaede entered and Inuyasha stopped his actions and turned around to face her.  

"Ah, Inuyasha why have ye returned so early?"  She asked, looking them over with her one good eye.  

"A demon attack."  He answered shortly, breaking his gaze and staring at the wall in front of him.

"But ye are not injured."

"I know, Kagome is."

"Kagome?"  A look of shock passed over Kaede's face as she glanced the girl over.  "What is the matter with the lass?"  Inuyasha pulled her arms away from his waist and she groaned in the process.  He rolled her over onto her back, but to where her head still remained in his lap.

"She was hit in her chest.  It's all bruised."  Inuyasha stated plainly.  Kaede pulled her shirt up and stared at the black bruises that covered Kagome's stomach.  Inuyasha stared at them as well, but a look of anguish crossed his face instead of worry.  

"Hmm, I will find some herbal medicine to help her with the pain.  But I would advise ye, Inuyasha, to not force her onto any trips for a while.  At least until she has had time to heal."  

"I know that old hag."  

"I am aware of that, but I felt it was wise to inform you anyway."  Inuyasha growled and Kaede turned and started rummaging through her herbs and potions.  "What kind of a demon was it?"  Kaede asked after a moments pause.  Inuyasha looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know.  But it was big and way too fast for it's size."  

"It was one of Naraku's sentries?"  

"No, this one hunted on it's own.  It said it could smell the shards on Kagome.  That's why it went after her."  

Kaede picked up a few bottles and poured some of their contents in the bowl.  

"I've yet to hear of a demon hunting the shards by smell."  Kaede pondered.  She continued mixing the ingredients together in a small bowl, stirring them occasionally.  Inuyasha watched her half-heartedly and then returned his gaze to the broken girl still lying in his lap.  He rested his hand over her bangs on top of her forehead.  The bruise on her face showed through the cover up quite plainly.  She had hidden it, but her cover was coming undone.

Everything seemed to be coming undone around Kagome.

_I wonder why she's so timid one moment and angry the next.  It's like she's going through that 'time of the month' times ten.  She's not acting like she normally does.  _

_That's it, I'm going to ask her when she wakes up._

"Inuyasha?"  Kaede asked standing in front of him.

"What is it, old hag?"  He growled.

"The lass needs to be moved to a quieter spot.  She will need her rest to recover."

"And?"

"Ye need to move her.  I am not able to do so by myself."

"Weak hag.  Fine.  I'll move her.  Where do you want her?"  Inuyasha asked showing frustration at her request, when in reality he would have proffered to move Kagome even if Kaede had said she would do so.

"Into the next room.  Be careful with her Inuyasha."

"I know.  I'm not an idiot.  I brought her here didn't I?"  Inuyasha lifted Kagome's head out of his lap and slowly let it fall to the floor.  He slipped his arm underneath her knees and his other underneath her neck.  He carefully lifted her into the air and carried her into the next room where Kaede was holding the curtain open for him.

"Lay her down there."  Kaede ordered, pointing an aged hand at the mass of blankets spread out on the floor.  Inuyasha did as he was told.  He carefully laid her out on the blankets and then Kaede covered her up with them so she would not catch a chill.  As weak as she was right now, the last thing they all needed was for her to sicken even more.  Kaede set the bowl in front of him and started to walk off.  

"Hey!  Hag, what I am supposed to do with this?!"  He demanded shouting at her.  

"Give it to Kagome when she awakens.  It will help with the pain.  Be sure that she drinks it all Inuyasha."  She said the last part as she was exiting the room.  

"What makes her think that I'm you're caretaker?  I swear that old hag takes me for granted far too much.  What makes her believe that I'll actually give you this . . . stuff?  I mean, for all she knows, I could pour it out the window and make you suffer."  Inuyasha argued with the unconscious girl, knowing full well that he was not capable of such an action.

_I could never do that.  _

_To Miroku, maybe.  But never to you Kagome, I could never allow you to suffer while there was a cure within my grasp.  _

_That would make me too much like Sesshomaru and I'll be damned before I ever act like him!_

Inuyasha settled back against the wall and waited beside Kagome.  The day passed uneventful, Sango and Miroku stepped in intermittenly to see how she was doing as well as Kaede did.  However, through all of this, Kagome didn't awaken.  Inuyasha had started to become concerned, but he couldn't smell Death on her at all.

Which, of course, was a definite good sign.  

Inuyasha gazed at the sleeping girl and tried to figure out why he was so bothered with her injuries.  

_Any time Sango and Miroku, or even myself, are injured I don't feel this anxious at all.  _

_But whenever she is hurt I feel this way.  Like someone's run me through with a tree trunk or something.  _

_Maybe when she wakes up it will all just go away.  It will, won't it?_

Inuyasha watched her face as she slept.  

_She looks so peaceful.  _

Her face was marred by the black mark that covered her cheekbone.

_It's looks so . . . so **wrong** on Kagome.  I should have been there.  Whatever it was, I should have protected her from it.  It should be me with that mark on my face, not her.  _

_I'll have to ask her about it when she wakes up.  _

"Wake up soon, Kagome."  

_Elkonigin here.  Yeah, sorry it took me so long, but this chapter was extremely hard to write.  I must have trashed it at least eighteen different times.  But I finished it.  Whoo.  Now I need a nap.  For those of you who care, I still haven't finished my novel.  It's at 19460 words or thereabouts.  God, I just want it to end.  I mean really, 19460 words, that's like almost 40 pages.  But when its finished I'm going to publish it, even though it's not required.  After the prompt I got, I deserve to have it published.  It's not an honor, it's a right!  But enough of my ramblings, relax, read, and review.  _


	12. Step by step

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha I do not.  
  
Eventually, Kagome did wake up. However, she wasn't in the best of shape when she did. Inuyasha almost missed her being awake, had he not been staring at her for the last half day.  
  
It was night out, and the moon remained the only light source for the entire room.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to see around the dimly lit room.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt over her and was eager to aid her in her time of need.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Late. How do you feel?"  
  
"Not too bad . . . at least until I try to breathe." She joked and then visibly winced as she chuckled. Inuyasha winced, but his was not easily seen in the darkness.  
  
He leaned over and retrieved the bowl that Kaede had given him earlier.  
  
"The old hag said you need to drink this. It'll help with the pain." He explained.  
  
Kagome tried to push herself up and gasped loudly and almost fell back down onto the bed. Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"Easy! You're not a demon, you can't just move around after you've been injured like that!" With one hand, he lifted her head enough to help her drink it. "I swear, you act like you're half-demon sometimes."  
  
Kagome finished off the remainder of the bowl and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Is that a bad thing Inuyasha?"  
  
"For you, hell yeah, it's a bad thing!" He yelled as Kagome yawned. She leaned her head back and then her eyes fluttered closed and Inuyasha knew it was pointless to yell at her any longer.  
  
Her hand still rested on his wrist and he blushed brightly in the darkness, pulling it off his own. He laid it beside her and smoothed her blankets out.  
  
"Night Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he settled in for some sleep of his own.  
  
The sun rose up and shone down on the two sleepers. Inuyasha's eyes flittered open after a moment and he blinked the sleep from them as he surveyed the room quickly. Kagome still lay in the same position she had been in since he laid her there.  
  
I wonder how she's doing?  
  
Not wanting to bother her, he quietly rose to his feet and exited the room. Kaede was up. No surprise there, but the rest of the group was still asleep from what he speculated.  
  
"How is Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sleeping." He answered standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"Did she take the herbs last night?"  
  
"Yeah, she drank the whole thing, just like you nagged me about yesterday."  
  
"Good, it should ease her pain and help her heal. Although, she won't be up for a week at least. Do ye understand that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course I understand it! Do you think that I would jeopardize her anymore than we already have?!" He yelled.  
  
"If ye keep yelling, ye will wake the poor lass. I only meant it to remind ye that she will not recover as swiftly as ye do. She is merely a young girl."  
  
"I know, old hag! I know all about human limits! I have to be one." He mumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Ah yes, but that is only for one night. Kagome is human all the time. Ye should keep that in mind." Kaede stated. Miroku wandered into the room yawning. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Good morning Lady Kaede, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted, sitting down beside Inuyasha. "How is Lady Kagome this morning?"  
  
"What do I care?" He snorted. "She's sleeping. The wench is quiet for once."  
  
"Ignoring our grieving friend here, Lady Kaede, how is the Lady Kagome doing?" Miroku asked, shifting his attentions to the elder priestess.  
  
"Grieving?! What the hell do I have to be grieving over?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I am about to check on her. I will tell ye in a moment." Kaede smiled as she left the room and headed towards Kagome.  
  
". . . you want grieving?! I'll grieve over you at your funeral because I can't kill you again!"  
  
"Inuyasha, will you please quiet down? You'll wake Lady Kagome. Not to mention Shippo and Sango." Miroku warned.  
  
Inuyasha growled and sat back down on the floor. He punched Miroku in the jaw and sent him sprawling across the room.  
  
"I am not grieving." He stated firmly. Miroku rubbed his jaw and pulled himself out of the corner. He got up and poured himself a cup of tea and then sat back down across the fire from Inuyasha.  
  
Silence claimed the room until Kaede returned.  
  
"How is she?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sleeping for the moment. The herbs she drank last night will help with the pain and the healing process, but she should not move around for at least a week. Maybe more. I suggest she try not to return home until a week has passed unless we deem it necessary."  
  
"Like the wench needs to go home. She'll just stay there until I go over and make her leave." He grumbled.  
  
Not to mention her father.  
  
Why haven't I been able to ask her about him?  
  
Am I afraid of the answer she'll give me?  
  
That she'd leave me to stay there?  
  
Inuyasha stood and walked out of the hut and sat down outside of Kagome's window.  
  
The new moon was approaching soon and it would only be a few weeks until he had to be human for a night.  
  
Dammit! And when Kagome's really going to need me to be human to protect her!  
  
How is it that my life is so horribly planned out?  
  
The fates must really have it in for me. Heh heh, wonder which one of them I ticked off this time.  
  
The wind blew, scattering leaves and creating small dust whirls on the ground.  
  
His life was so complicated and he didn't even ask for half of it. But there was no changing the past and he would just have to deal with it.  
  
He could hear her breathing and listened to it carefully. The wind played with his hair, blowing it about his face occasionally, as if taunting him to play with it. But Inuyasha was no cat by nature nor blood and so ignored it. Resigning to leaning against the wall of the hut and listening to the quiet breathing of the girl in the next room; he continued to allow his thoughts to wander.  
  
It was as if the turmoil had reached its climax and was now settling back down into a normal swing. For a while, Inuyasha felt as though he might explode, like his hole world was spinning and there was nothing for him to hold onto.  
  
And everything centered around one thing, one person: Kagome.  
  
How did the one girl ever manage to weave herself into his life so much? He couldn't seem to turn his shoulder without some part of her being there.  
  
He sighed miserably. He had never felt like this with Kikyo.  
  
Then again, he never felt anything with Kikyo. No matter how close they were, they were always apart.  
  
They had, in a sense, a forbidden love. However, neither of them was really willing to give up their spoils for the other.  
  
He almost did, but it was with severe resignation and the hopes of having a life without being shamed or scorned for what he was.  
  
He really didn't have any spoils to give up in the long run. Except for his demon abilities. That was all he had going for him.  
  
A week huh? Well, at least she'll be safe for a week. Maybe Kaede can convince her to stay here longer to mend her wounds, because she won't listen to me about if I say anything about it.  
  
And so the first week passed without any major events.  
  
Kagome slept pretty regularly in the night now and was awake for the most part of the day without much pain. Inuyasha hung around the hut and in her room most of the time. She didn't ask when she'd be able to leave or get up. Sango helped take her in and out of the cabin to relieve herself.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, he looked up from his position in the corner.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long do you think I'll be here?" She asked, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why?" He uncrossed his arms and Tetsusaiga slipped a little in his grasp.  
  
"I've been gone for a while and my family is probably worried about me. I mean, I've been gone for at least a week."  
  
"You've been gone for longer."  
  
"I know, but . . ." She drifted off in her sentence.  
  
"But what?" He urged. She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I miss them."  
  
She misses them?  
  
Okay, I can see missing her mother, possibly her brother, and her grandfather, somewhat, but her father?!  
  
How can she even think about missing that bastard of a man?  
  
Speaking of which, now would be an excellent time to ask her about the bruises and all . . .  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet and moved closer to Kagome. He looked down at her and she stared back up at him with clear eyes.  
  
For the earlier part of the week, her eyes had been glazed and glassy. But now it was obvious she was concentrating on him and him alone.  
  
"Kagome, I have something I've been meaning to ask you." He started.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how you . . ." He started to drift off, but cleared his throat and commanded his resilience to return to him. "About how you got that bruise on your cheek."  
  
"I fell. You know, clumsy ol' me. I was just walking and I slipped on a puddle in the kitchen and hit my face on the counter." She gave him a grin as she lay there.  
  
A long train of silence followed as he stared at her and tried to figure out what to do.  
  
She's lying again.  
  
Can she just not trust me with the truth?  
  
Does she distrust me that much?  
  
"Inuy—"  
  
"Bullshit." He stated firmly. He would not let her weasel her way out of this one.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Dammit Kagome! I want the truth! Tell me the damn truth and stop lying to me! You didn't fall! You don't get a bruise like that by falling against something!" He yelled.  
  
Her expression changed abruptly. What had been forced happiness now melted into brief anger and then sadness and finally, fear.  
  
"It's not a complete lie." She said softly. Inuyasha's ears flicked forward to catch her voice and his expression softened somewhat as he sat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"My father came back and he's a lot stricter than when I was kid, or at least than I remember. We were all roughhousing in the living room and he accidentally hit me. He didn't mean to, it just kinda happened."  
  
"He hit you?!"  
  
"It was on accident Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back as she started to rise up from her bed. She hissed in discomfort and Inuyasha gently forced her back down. "It's not like he meant to do it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's not like he meant to do it."  
  
Especially since I deserved it anyway.  
  
Inuyasha seemed unsure of whether to accept this answer from her or not. She prayed that he would and that it would all work out. Besides when she finally did go home, he'd kill her anyway. Might as well make the best of things while she was here and alive.  
  
Not even her mother or Inuyasha would be able to save her once her father started on one of his rampages.  
  
"You need to take it easy for a while. You shouldn't be moving around yet."  
  
"Inuyasha," she groaned. "I've been laying here for a week! You'd be ready to bite someone's head off by now."  
  
"I'm also half-demon, I'd heal faster than you are. You're only—"  
  
"Only what? Human? Is that a problem, Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"No, I mean sometimes yeah, because you're weaker than I am and that causes some problems. But no, it doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"It used to?"  
  
"Everything used to bother me. But it doesn't anymore."  
  
"Oh." She answered quietly.  
  
So he's just learned to tolerate me. No wonder he gets all edgy when I'm around. He just tolerates me because I can sense the shards and I'm not out to drag him into hell.  
  
Now I really want to go home.  
  
"How much longer till I can go home, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know, probably when you can move around without too much pain."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
He moved back against the wall and crossed his arms and held Tetsusaiga against himself. He closed his eyes.  
  
It was late in the evening, judging from the lack of light in the room. It would be night pretty soon. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to go to sleep.  
  
It didn't do much good. She lay there awake for most of the night.  
  
She could hear Inuyasha breathe. His chest rose in a steady, slow rhythm and the quiet intake of air through his slightly, parted mouth was the only sound in the room aside from her own.  
  
Kagome pushed herself up to a sitting position.  
  
She wasn't going to lie there any longer. It couldn't hurt that badly anymore. She'd been lying there for an entire week. This was accomplishing nothing and she felt compelled to change her clothing at least once.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't let her do anything while he was there and neither would anyone else for that matter.  
  
So the best time to do anything would be while everyone was asleep.  
  
Kagome pushed herself up, stifling a moan of pain, and forced herself into a sitting position. She paused long enough to give her muscles some time to quit aching and then rolled herself up onto her knees. She paused again to allow herself time to regain her strength; there was enough time in the night for her to accomplish what she wanted to do.  
  
Man, I didn't think it would be this hard.  
  
She crawled to the wall and used it as a brace as she pulled herself up. She inhaled a shaky breath as she stood, allowing her muscles to respond to the sudden use. After a few moments, she carefully made her way over to her pack that rested against the opposite wall.  
  
She reached the wall and leaned heavily against it, almost out of breath.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Nonsense, I'm just a little weak. That's all. I just have to get back into the swing of things.  
  
I'll be fine in the morning. After I finish this I'll lay down again.  
  
After I finish this.  
  
Kagome leaned down, painfully, and sifted through her belongings. She found a clean pair of pajamas and laid them over the top of her bag. She glanced back at Inuyasha and once she was satisfied that he wouldn't peek at her, she slid her skirt off. She leaned against the wall and pulled her pajama pants on.  
  
That proved to be a very hard and awkward task.  
  
After the ten-minute ordeal, Kagome leaned against the wall, panting quietly. She closed her eyes to help ease the pain.  
  
This is taking far too long.  
  
She glanced back at Inuyasha. He hadn't stirred at all.  
  
Good. He's still asleep. He'd freak out if he found out I was doing this.  
  
Hence why I'm sneaking around in the dark to change my own clothes.  
  
Kagome peeled her shirt off of her body and tossed it on top of her skirt. She grunted as she knelt down to pick up her top and mentally kicked herself.  
  
She glanced back at Inuyasha. Nothing stirred about him.  
  
She exhaled a breath of relief, silently. She slid her arms through the holes and took in a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for the upcoming pain. She quickly slid the shirt over her head and pulled it down.  
  
She gasped at the sudden rush of pain and the world began to spin.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha had heard the slight movements. But it was only Kagome shuffling around trying to get comfortable as she usually did.  
  
Nothing special. He tuned them out as he had been.  
  
He heard her gasp and he frowned internally. She had probably moved too quickly. But her movements were displaced. They were no longer close to him as they had been. He edged his eyes opened, allowing them to adjust in the darkness. He glanced over at the mass of empty sheets next to him.  
  
Kagome was not there! He jumped up as his eyes landed on her figure in front of him. She gasped and reached out for something.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled as he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around her lower waist and pulling her close to him as she fell and being careful not to cause her any more pain.  
  
Her back collided with his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, easily swinging her around to a semi-standing position with most of her weight leaning on him. Her head fell into the crook in his neck.  
  
"Kagome!" He said frantic. He tried to figure out what to do and his eyes scanned over the mass of sheets. He carefully guided her body over to the sheets and lowered her down.  
  
In order not to cause her any pain he had to sink down with her. He lowered himself down and managed to shift her, so that he could ease her off of him and back onto the bed.  
  
She moaned and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his neck as she awoke. She shifted her head to look at him. He looked down at her and fought against a blush.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome leaned against something warm and protective. She could hear their heartbeat underneath their clothing.  
  
They smelled like the forest.  
  
They shifted and the movement aggravated her wounds. She moaned and forced her eyes open.  
  
She stared at their neck for a moment and noticed the red fabric underneath her cheek. It was rough, but warm. She tilted her head back and look up at him. Inuyasha's gaze met her confused one.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Why is he holding me like this? What's going on?  
  
It's not like I passed out or — oh crap.  
  
Kagome mentally whacked herself.  
  
She had fainted and now she was in for it.  
  
There was no way Inuyasha would let this go unspoken or unyelled about for that matter.  
  
She noted that his arms were still wrapped around her waist in an almost protective manner, almost.  
  
The only one he's that protective of is Kikyo.  
  
"How long was I out?" She asked, trying to regain her bearings.  
  
"A minute or two." He answered. There was a long pause as neither of them said anything. Inuyasha broke it first. "What the hell were you trying to do?!"  
  
"I just wanted to change clothes." She admitted softly.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving around yet! You'll only make your wounds worse!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I just wanted to move around a little. Just laying there is making me feel all stiff. I couldn't sleep well anyways."  
  
"If you wanted to move around, you should have asked." He stated plainly. He moved away slowly and lowered her back down to the mass of blankets. She turned her head to look at him as he moved beside her.  
  
"Oh? You won't let me do anything! I'm not made of glass you know!"  
  
"But you'll break just as easy Kagome! Look at what that demon did to you!" Inuyasha's body tensed slightly as he spoke. "You could have been killed Kagome!"  
  
She turned her eyes away from his in hopes of lessening the intensity of his stare. She propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"I know Inuyasha. But I got hurt because I didn't listen to what you were telling me to do. If I had listened then I wouldn't be lying here right now. We could be out there hunting the shards." She waved her hand around, motioning to the outside world. "But I didn't and now I'm hurt and holding everything up because of it."  
  
Inuyasha remained quiet for a while and stared at the wall beside her. She turned her head to the ceiling and lay back against the blankets.  
  
After the entire ordeal, Kagome found it hard not to fall asleep. The moonlight lit up the room enough for her to see Inuyasha's familiar figure in the dark and she closed her eyes and gently fell asleep.  
  
Morning came and she felt better than she had in a while. She managed to sit up without too much resistance from her body and yawned. The room felt emptier than usual. She glanced around. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.  
  
"That's odd, usually he's in here when I wake up." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Sango walked in and jumped a little as she saw Kagome sitting up in bed.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you're awake. I brought you your clothes back. Kaede washed them earlier this morning for you." Sango stated as she laid the clothes over Kagome's yellow pack. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." She smiled. Sango smiled back.  
  
"That's great! Do you want me to bring in some breakfast for you? It's almost done now."  
  
"I'd like to join you guys, if that's okay."  
  
"Everyone would be happy to see you on your feet again! Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Yeah! I just need to change." Kagome grinned.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, I think I got it."  
  
"Let me help you up." Sango said as she reached for Kagome's arm. She kneeled down next to her and gently took Kagome's arm and helped her get to her feet. After a sufficient amount of waiting to make sure Kagome had her footing, Sango stepped back. "I'll be right outside if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as Sango slipped outside the door.  
  
Ding! Round Two.  
  
She sighed heavily and knelt down to pick up her skirt. She slung it over her shoulder and slid her pants off and kicked them to the side. She carefully placed her feet, one by one, inside the skirt and slid it on. She pulled off her shirt and for the first time in the light, looked at herself. Her chest was black and blue. Parts of it were turning a greenish color, very unattractive. But it wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone here anyway.  
  
Kagome picked up her shirt and slid it over her head and winced as she strained her muscles a little too hard. She smoothed out the front of the shirt and made sure that it covered her. She pushed the door open and Sango jumped away from the wall. She smiled happily at Kagome.  
  
"Ready to go eat?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome laughed. Her stomach hurt from the movement but Kagome was able to hide it.  
  
Sango helped her walk into the room where Inuyasha sat with his back to them. Miroku glanced up from his bowl and almost sputtered.  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're up!" He said in awe. Inuyasha spun around and gaped.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?!" He asked as he jumped up in front of her. Sango moved as Inuyasha got in Kagome's way.  
  
"Listen here Inuyasha, I've been laying in that bed for more than a week! I think I can handle standing up and walking a few yards to get a bite to eat!" She yelled.  
  
"Well, at least we know she's back to herself." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Fine wench!" Inuyasha yelled back as he plopped down in his previous position. Kagome slowly eased herself down and Kaede handed her a bowl. Sango sat down beside her.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, noticing for the first time that the small fox was gone.  
  
"He's outside playing." Kaede answered. Kagome ate her bowl of soup and glanced over at Inuyasha. He stared into the fire, looking restless.  
  
"Ready to go Sango?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure Miroku." She answered as they both stood up and left the cabin. Sango threw a glance over her shoulder as she exited the hut. Kaede left shortly behind them to look for herbs.  
  
Only Kagome and Inuyasha remained in the hut.  
  
"If you really want to walk around, I'll take you into the forest today." Inuyasha offered. Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"Why the sudden change?" She asked weary of his answer.  
  
"Because when you go off and hurt yourself, I'll be able to at least carry you back here."  
  
"Thanks for the optimism." Kagome said rolling her eyes. Inuyasha stood up beside her.  
  
"Ready to go?" He held a hand down to her and she smiled and took it. He easily hoisted her to her feet and then took her into his arms and leapt out of the hut.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? If Shippo sees your up and walking around, he'll leap all over you."  
  
"Oh right." Kagome answered.  
  
Shippo was a great kid, but a little over zealous in the affection department. But that was better than Inuyasha, who showed no affection for anyone other than Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the outskirts of his forest and let Kagome regain her footing. She kept her hands on his shoulders as she tested out her balance and strength from lying in a bed for a week.  
  
Her legs felt like mush with bones in them.  
  
I'm not going to be able to walk on my own. My chest is already beginning to burn as it is.  
  
Better suck up your pride on this one girl. If you make it worse, Inuyasha will never let you leave.  
  
"I don't think I can walk on my own." Kagome said meekly. Inuyasha snorted and wrapped an arm around her waist as she turned to start walking. Kagome kept a steady hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Well this isn't going too badly.  
  
Famous last words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha expelled no energy in carrying her into his forest.  
  
Even though he'd never actually admit anything of the sort, he actually kinda liked carrying Kagome like this. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as her head rested against his shoulder, it was nice. It would have been nicer though if she didn't wince each time he landed on the ground from a leap.  
  
He stopped in his forest and allowed Kagome's legs to gently fall to the ground. She seemed a little weak in the legs and he held on to her until she managed to gain her own balance. She kept her arms on his shoulders and after a moment she gave him a slight smile.  
  
"I don't think I can walk on my own." She said, quietly. He snorted at her frailty and wrapped an arm carefully around her waist as she kept a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
They began their walk amongst the woods.  
  
Kagome limped noticeably throughout their walk and Inuyasha kept a steady eye on her.  
  
She would glance up occasionally at him and smile as they walked.  
  
She was wearing out; he could tell.  
  
"Kagome, let's rest for a moment." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You won't be doing any of us any good if you hurt yourself more."  
  
Kagome nodded after a moment and Inuyasha gently lowered her down to a grassy plot of earth. Inuyasha sat down beside her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, leaning her head back against the tree. "It was nice. Of you to do this."  
  
Anything for you, Kagome.  
  
"Feh, whatever, wench." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
The forest was quiet; nothing ominous stirred in the bushes. His ears flickered back and forth listening anyway for the sounds of danger.  
  
Kagome let out a long sigh. He glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her lips. She looked happy.  
  
It seems like it's been an eternity since I've seen her truly smile.  
  
At least she's happy again . . . for the moment. I just wish there was some way I could make her happy permanently.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back against the tree as well, mimicking Kagome's movements. He stared at her for a moment, watching how the sun floated over the features of her face.  
  
She seemed to be happier here, even though the life was tenser and there was more danger here. She was definitely happier.  
  
Now if Inuyasha could only get her to stay here . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Kagome tried her hardest to keep from showing any type of weakness. But no matter how hard she worked at it, she couldn't stop from limping.  
  
Every once and a while she could feel Inuyasha's gaze on her and she would glance up and give him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
  
But her entire body felt like it was being torn apart from the very seams.  
  
"Kagome, let's rest for a moment." Inuyasha stated suddenly.  
  
"Why?" She cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You won't be doing any of us any good if you hurt yourself more."  
  
Is he . . .? Is that concern he's showing?  
  
How out of character for him . . .  
  
She hesitantly nodded at him and he carefully sat her down against a tree. As if waiting to make sure that she was okay, he then sat down, cross- legged, next to her.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, leaning her head back and enjoying the quiet of the forest. "It was nice. Of you to do this." She admitted after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Now this was the time when Inuyasha would have some sarcastic remark about 'weak humans' and what nots.  
  
"Feh, whatever, wench." Inuyasha mumbled quietly.  
  
You're welcome, Inuyasha.  
  
Everything was so quiet and peaceful. No monsters were attacking; she couldn't sense any jewel shards nearby; and Inuyasha was being somewhat civil. Today was a good day indeed.  
  
She let out her contentment in a slight sigh. She could fall asleep here it was so quiet. She smiled; she couldn't help it. Despite her current family predicament, she felt calmed by the forest's presence.  
  
Man, it feels like it's been ages since I've been able to just relax.  
  
She could hear Inuyasha shift around next to her. Then it was quiet again. She could feel his gaze upon her and fought the urge to turn over or look back at him.  
  
His gazes were always so intense. When she first met him, his eyes were intense, but in a very cold way. Now, his eyes were always intense, but they showed emotion. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes for more than a couple seconds. He completely overpowered her with only his eyes.  
  
But she would never tell him that.  
  
Some part of her wished that she could tell Inuyasha her problems, and the other prayed that he would never find out anything about of her past. As much as it pained her to lie to him every time he asked her about it. This was for the best.  
  
She was being practical. Inuyasha would not handle the information well, and besides, she would have to go back sooner or later. Being injured could work to her advantage, since she could merely say that she was only staying there to make sure that she was healed completely.  
  
Of course, she'd just have to keep him away from the well.  
  
That could prove to be easier said than done.  
  
Kagome rolled her head to the side and looked up at Inuyasha. He was leaned back against the tree, his ears flickering back and forth, while the rest of him remained still.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Can we go back now? I'm getting kinda tired." She gave him a slight smile. He looked down at his arm where her hand rested. She blushed and pulled it back. "Heh, sorry."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled some semblance of speech and stood up, dusting himself off. She took it as a hint to help herself to her feet and she pulled her legs underneath her. Gentle hands lifted her underneath her arms to her feet.  
  
Before she could say anything about it, Inuyasha held her in his arms.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"You said you were tired, or don't you remember?" He shot back.  
  
"Well, you could have at least said something before you jerked me off my feet." She scolded him. He started walking towards Kaede's hut. "I swear Inuyasha, you're so impulsive. You don't bother to think about other people's thoughts or feelings."  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
  
Kagome sighed and wrapped an arm around his neck, realizing that this had become a lost cause.  
  
"Inuyasha, thanks for taking me out here." She yawned, resting her free hand against his chest, not giving it a second thought and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
YAY!!! I'm done! Sorry it took so long, but I don't exactly have much time to spend on this kind of stuff anymore. ::sniff sniff:: I'm gonna try to spend at lease half an hour every day to write and revise. ::My New Year's Resolution!!!:: A bunch of ideas have been popping through my head about possible events for this, and I'm really excited about it. In a few days, I'm going to be putting up some Q & A stuff for this story. So, when the links up, check it out and hopefully it will answer any questions that ya'll have asked. Elkonigin out. 


	13. Deceiver of Fools

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha fought back a furious blush as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest.

He walked slowly through the forest, being careful not to disturb her from her position. 

It was difficult for Inuyasha to think of Kagome as a fragile, weak human being, but in all senses of reality she was.  And she always would be. 

He let out a silent sigh and continued on the worn path back to Kaede's.  Sango and Miroku were in charge of keeping Shippo distracted and away from Kagome for the time being.  No one in the group wanted to tell Shippo just how badly Kagome had been injured. 

They told him that she was injured; they just didn't say how badly. 

It was amazing how so much could go so wrong inside of a single month. 

She slept soundly the entire way back, which was good, since she hadn't really been sleeping well at all.  Inuyasha never said anything, but Kagome would occasionally mumble in her sleep.  Nothing she said made any sense, but it concerned him nonetheless. 

He placed his back to the thin curtain and stepped inside, turning so that Kagome would not be struck by it.  Kaede glanced up and when she saw Kagome in his arms; she assumed the worst. 

"What is wrong with Kagome?"  She asked, starting to rise to her feet.

"Nothin', old hag.  She just fell asleep."  He told her.  "She's fine.  I'll take her to her bed."  Inuyasha stated as he started walking into the other room. 

Kaede rested back on her knees and continued stirring what would become their dinner. 

Inuyasha knelt down beside her bed and allowed her to slide out of his arms.  He carefully lowered her head down to the mass of blankets that surrounded her.  He pulled the blankets around her and made sure that she would not catch a cold.  He then rose up and walked out, glancing over his shoulder as he left.  He left the hut and sat down outside. 

Kagome was looking better than she had been.  Her pain appeared to have decreased some and she was slowly returning to her old self. 

Hopefully, it wouldn't take much longer.  Every day that she hurt was another day that his failure was seared into his memory. 

He remained outside until dinnertime.  Kaede had called him and let him know that dinner was ready.  He walked in and noted that Kagome was not there.

"Where's the wench?"  He asked looking around. 

"Still asleep I suppose.  That walk must have been more tiresome than we realized.  She is still so weak."  Kaede tsked. 

_Should I go wake her for dinner?  She needs to eat.  _

_Then she'll probably sit me for being a pervert and watching her sleep._

_Like I don't do that already.___

_But she doesn't know that . . . yet._

_I'm getting to be as bad as Miroku._

Sango came in right before Miroku and Shippo. 

"Where is Kagome?"  Sango asked. 

"Sleeping."  Kaede answered as Inuyasha sat down in front of the fire. 

"Should I get her?  She should probably eat something to regain her strength."  Sango said.  She looked at Inuyasha for approval.

"Why should I care?  Go wake her up, better you than me."  Inuyasha said with sarcasm dripping from his words. 

A few minutes later, Kagome came stumbling out, wiping sleep from her eyes.  She plopped down next to Inuyasha yawning. 

"Morning."  She greeted.

"Don't you mean 'Evening,' wench?"  Inuyasha snorted. 

"Oh, is it that late?"  She asked, glancing out the window.  Kaede handed her a bowl and Kagome took it, smiling. 

Dinner was relatively boring to Inuyasha in some regards, considering the usual banter was missing from his and Kagome's conversations.  Kagome said she was feeling better and that she would be up to being up and around more than she was today.  Everyone warned her that she shouldn't rush into things too quickly after being injured so heavily. 

_They don't need to worry about Kagome's well being.  I'll be looking after her.  I mean, I was saving her even before the kit joined up with us.  _

_Not that I dislike doing any of it. _

_What the hell am I saying?_

"I'm going back home."  Kagome suddenly stated.   Inuyasha nearly spewed what food was in his mouth to the other side of the room. 

"What?!"  He yelled.

"I'm going back home."  She stated again.

_I don't believe this!  She wants to go back home?!  Why would she want to do that?!_

"I haven't seen my family in two weeks and in all honesty it'll be easier for me to recover there than it will be if I stayed here."  She explained.

"Fine, whatever, wench."  Inuyasha replied. 

He didn't have much time to convince Kagome to stay here with him. 

After dinner he went into his forest and sat in his tree. 

_How could she even think about going back there?!  It isn't right.  They don't deserve her.  She belongs here. _

_But why?__  That time is the time she came from, she should belong there more than anywhere else.  _

_She was never meant to come to this time.  It just happened by a fluke that she came to this time._

_But she chose to stay in this time . . . _

_What am I saying?!  She's not going to go back at all!  I refuse to let her go back until she's healed up completely._

_But how can I get her to stay . . . willingly._

Sure, he could grab her and force her to stay, but all it would take would be a 'sit boy' and he'd be flat faced for a few seconds, enough time for her to get a few feet away and sit him again.  Just like the last time she ran away into the well. 

He shuddered at the memories. 

She started acting strange even before her father even returned home.  So what was up with her to begin with?  Could it have been something else that was distressing Kagome so much or was it someone else?

She said she was surprised by his coming home, so she didn't know that he was coming home at all.

But Inuyasha was sure that his instinct about her father was right.  He was not to be trusted.

But maybe he wasn't the source of her strangeness lately . . . all of this was far too confusing and Inuyasha wasn't solving any questions, he just ended up coming up with more.

_Dammit!!!  Why does she have to go back there of all times?!  _

_I can't protect her like I can here. There are so many hidden dangers and everything else is so busy and loud and confusing.  _

_ARGH!!! Why do these things have to be so confusing?_

Inuyasha let his arm dangle off the tree as he laid there.  The God Tree had a slightly rounded out area at the top of its trunk where all the branches started to spread out and it made for a very cozy napping place. 

Inuyasha stared at the evening sky through the branches and felt the coolness of the night air beginning to seep into the forest.  He looked up at the moon and noted that it was almost gone. 

_The night of the new moon is almost here. Then I'll be another weak human that's vulnerable to attack._

_Just like Kagome is._

_Maybe I could go and watch over her, even if it is just for a few days.  No one would know that I was even there. _

Inuyasha pondered this thought over and decided upon it.

He would go to her time and watch out for Kagome, for her sake, and his sanity.  Inuyasha leapt off his tree and started back towards Kaede's hut. 

Everything about Kagome confused him.  The way she acted, the way he seemed to be more relaxed when she was around him, the way he was stronger in battle . . . what was he saying?!  He didn't need anyone to make him stronger.  It just happened purely by coincidence.  Kagome just happened to be in trouble and Inuyasha just happened to be able to gather enough strength together to defeat whoever was attacking them. 

That's all it was, a coincidence. 

Kagome laid in her bed awake.  Inuyasha wasn't in her room and she found it harder to sleep than usual. 

That and she was concerned about going home.  Her father was probably steaming mad right about now and nothing anybody did would calm him down. 

But how would she explain all her wounds without leaking the secret to her father.  She fell off a ladder?  She slipped in the shower?  Her father would probably believe that Inuyasha hit her or something.  But her mother knows that Inuyasha would never hit her.  Kagome knew that now.  She knew how, no matter what, Inuyasha would never ever sit by and let anyone hurt her.

Except maybe Kikyo, but that was a different story.

And technically, since Kikyo had a part of Kagome's soul, it was kinda like Kagome was hurting herself. 

But that was in a very sick, twisted and perverted way.

Kagome laid awake in her bed thinking about what she would do when she got back home.  How she would handle her father, if she could handle her father. 

Somehow she would manage this.  She had managed to get by in worse situations in the past, this one shouldn't be too much harder to get by. 

But then again words are much easier said than done.

Kagome stared at the ceiling thinking about all sorts of things.

_Inuyasha's been really nice lately.  _

_I need to get home though.  I just hope he doesn't follow me.  That'll never end well.  The last thing I need is Inuyasha getting all hot headed over Dad's attitude.  And the last thing that I really need is Dad pissed off at Inuyasha. _

_Okay the last thing that I need that period is an angry Inuyasha and an angry Dad._

Kagome sighed heavily and heard the screen flap in the wind.  She rolled over onto her side and tried to fall asleep. 

The moonlight drifted in and out of the room that she laid in and like a soothing lullaby, it lulled her to sleep.

What Kagome failed to recognize, however, was the pair of amber eyes that watched over her during the night.

_Tomorrow I'll go back . . . tomorrow . . . _

Inuyasha stepped into the room silently and leaned over the now sleeping Kagome.  She was safe for now and she would go to her home tomorrow. 

He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried to. 

He watched over her and waited for morning to come instead. 

The sunlight shined in her eyes and Kagome blinked her eyes open.  She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room as she rose up. 

Inuyasha was staring out the window. 

"Inuyasha?  What are you doing in here?"  She asked as she pushed herself up.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head to regard her. 

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"There was no where else to sleep."  He shrugged. 

_Well that's a first, Inuyasha sleeping inside around here.  I know he sleeps inside when we're on our travels, but usually he sleeps outside on the roof or in his tree. _

_What is with him lately?_

Kagome managed to pull herself to her feet and Inuyasha stood up as well. 

"How are you doing?"  Inuyasha asked her.

"Not bad."  Kagome smiled.  "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm kinda looking forward to going home." 

She could tell by the way his demeanor suddenly dropped that he wasn't exactly happy with her statement. 

Of course he'd be unhappy, he never wanted her to go home.  He was always trying to keep her here and stop her from going home and picking up her schoolwork.  He complained when she went home for a short time, like three days.  But he didn't have a single problem taking her off on their shard hunts for two or three weeks.  Oh no, he didn't have a single problem with doing that. 

She rolled her eyes and waited for Inuyasha to leave so she could change.  He glanced at her as he walked by.

_What was that about?_

She shrugged and changed her clothes.  Getting dressed was almost an art form for her.  She had gotten it down almost pat, to the point where it almost didn't cause her any pain anymore.

She walked out of the room and sat down in front of the fire.  Kaede came in a few moments later.

"Good morning Kagome.  How are ye feeling this morning?" 

"Pretty good Kaede.  Where's Inuyasha?"

"He went off a few moments ago.  Are ye planning on leaving today?"

"I think so.  I just hope he won't be too angry with me."

Sango walked inside with Shippo riding on her shoulder.

"Kagome!"  He shouted as he leapt off Sango's shoulder.  He bounded over and stopped at her side.  He was cautious to touch her and Kagome could tell.  Seeing this, Kagome picked him up and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Shippo."  She told him as she set him back down beside her.

"I missed you too Kagome.  Sango said that you were going to go back home soon.  That isn't true is it?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going back home later on today." 

"But why?"  He asked as Sango sat down.

"Because I need to go get some schoolwork and make up some exams that I missed.  Besides I'll be more productive there than I will be here.  Well, that and it'll be easier for me to recover in my own time."

"How long are you going to be gone Kagome?"  Sango asked.

"I don't know, however long it takes I guess."  She shrugged her answer. 

"How's Inuyasha taking it?"  She asked, lowering her voice so that no unwanted company could hear the conversation.

"I don't know.  I mentioned it this morning and he walked out.  I don't know where he went though.  I hope that he isn't going to make a big protest about this whole thing." 

Miroku stepped inside and smiled when he saw the small group of them sitting at the fire.

"Morning Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha around?"  Kagome asked.

"No, not this morning.  Why is something the matter?"  He asked.

"No, nothing's wrong.  I was just wondering that's all." 

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you.  He hasn't drifted very far from here in the last week or so."  Miroku said. 

This piece of information surprised Kagome. 

He hadn't gone very far. 

She thought that he'd be in his forest all the time while she was laid up in bed.  The thought never occurred to her of all those times that she had woken up with him there beside her.  In her mind that particular fact had only been entered in as pure coincidences and nothing more than that. 

Breakfast was served and everyone ate their fill.  Slowly, one by one they filtered out, even Shippo, leaving Kagome alone in the small hut.  Sighing heavily she rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

"I guess I'll get my things packed so I can leave today."  She muttered as she headed back to the room that held all of her things. 

She grimaced as she had to sit down on the floor.  Some things were still difficult for her to do.  Slowly, she sat there and folded her clothes and placed them neatly in her pack. 

Her first aid kit was in pieces around the room.  Bandages here, medicines there, some other things across the room.  It looked like some one frantic was trying to do some thing that they didn't know how to do.

Her heart sank as she cleaned up the mess of the remaining bandages. 

They had cared for her the entire time that she was injured and here she was leaving them for the same person who had injured her in the first place. 

Life was so unfair to her. 

She continued pushing things into her pack.  Once she had finished she sat on the floor, trying to decide what to do.  There were so many things that needed to be said to everyone, including Inuyasha in case she really never did come back.

_But I thought that before and I came back again.  I'll come back here again.  I know I will.  _

_I know I will._

_I have to come back, otherwise Inuyasha will just end up being Kikyo's victim and I can't allow that to happen.  He deserves to live a happy life after everything that he's been through.  _

_I deserve a happy life after everything that I've been through, but that's not going to happen, is it?_

_But Inuyasha could be happy.  He needs to be happy.  I hardly ever see him smile.  But I guess that's the way he is.  _

_He just never smiles, but when he does finally smile, it's nice.  _

_It's nice to know that when he smiles he really means it._

_I've forgotten what it feels like to smile when you're really happy.  _

_The closest thing I've felt to happiness has been while I was here.  _

Kagome finished stuffing her bag full of her things and sighed heavily before she pulled and climbed to her feet. 

She waited for a few minutes while the pain subsided and once it had she stared at her yellow bag.  There was no way she would be able to carry that all the way to the well.  It was impossible.

She grabbed the straps and tried to haul the bag over her shoulder, but it didn't work.  It felt like she hadn't used any of her muscles in years. 

Grunting heavily she tried to heave the bag up again.  A clawed hand snatched the straps and helped her lift it up.

"I swear Kagome.  The moment I leave you try to hurt yourself."

"Inuyasha?"  She asked as she let go of the bag.  He easily put it over his shoulder as he stood there.  "What are you doing here?" 

"Do I need a reason to be here?  Obviously when I'm gone you try to injure yourself more than you already are."

"I wasn't going to carry it far, Inuyasha."

"You talk about me not waiting until I'm healed to fight and here you are not taking your own advice.  You're human, Kagome."

There was a lengthy pause after Inuyasha's last statement.

"Sit boy."  She said as she walked out of the room.  Personally, she was getting tired of being called human by him.  It just reminded her that she was weak and helpless.

But then again she was.

Inuyasha stepped from around the corner just as Kagome was beginning to try and lift her bag up from off the ground.

_What is she trying to do?  Injure herself more than she already has?!_

He rushed over and grabbed the straps and lifted the weight from her.

"I swear Kagome.  The moment I leave you try to hurt yourself more."  He remarked snidely.

"Inuyasha?"  Her voice and face showed that she had not expected him to be there. 

_Of course, why should she be?  _

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to be here?  Obviously when I'm gone you try to injure yourself more than you already are."  Inuyasha told her as he heaved the bag over his shoulder and started to head out of the room.

"I wasn't going to carry it far, Inuyasha."  She whined.  He rolled his eyes.

"You talk about me not waiting until I'm healed to fight and here you are not taking your own advice.  You're human, Kagome."  He told her as she followed him out of the room.  She didn't respond and he was about to turn around and make sure that she was okay when she spoke up.

"Sit boy."  She said as she stepped over him.

"What was that for?!  I was helping you!!  Dammit wench!!"  He yelled from his position on the floor. 

She just kept walking away from him without giving him any sort of recognition.  But she walked with a limp.  The limp that shouldn't even be there. 

God, was this guilt ever going to go away?  It was like everything she did reminded him of his mistake.  Of his failure. 

It only took one for him to realize that she could have been lost to him forever. 

_I don't even understand how that demon got so close without me realizing it at all.  Even Kagome didn't sense him and neither did anyone else for that matter._

Inuyasha hated reminding himself of that fact constantly, but he knew that he couldn't ever forget this.  And he wouldn't ever forget.  He was making sure of that.  This event was going to be seared into his memory.

When the paralysis wore off he stood up and dusted himself off and picked up her bag and followed Kagome without saying a word.  He caught up with her and fell into step behind her. 

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  He caught her glance and held it.  She shook her head as if to clear him from her presence. 

They left the hut in a mutual silence. 

"Kagome!"  Sango called as she came running over.  "Are you leaving now?" 

"Yeah, I was hoping that I'd catch you guys before I left."  Kagome smiled.

"We'll walk with you."  Sango said as she stood beside Kagome with Miroku and Shippo in suit. 

"Thanks."  Kagome said with a smile.

They walked together to the well that carried them to and from completely different time periods.  Once they reached it, Inuyasha rested her bag on the edge of the well and stepped back.  Kagome grabbed the straps and sat down on the edge.

"Thank you all for coming with me.  I'll be back before you know it."  She smiled. 

"Get well soon Kagome!"  Shippo said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.  She nodded in agreement.

A familiar whiff caught Inuyasha's senses.  Fear.  And it was all coming from Kagome.

He noticed how her stature was different now.  She seemed a lot . . . stiffer than usual.  And not because of her injuries, but stiffer in general.  Like her personality.  She was colder and shorter-tempered if that was even possible. 

_She's afraid to go home._  The thought hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks.  _She's trying to postpone the inevitable.  She's trying to not go home, because she's afraid.  But then why make the giant scene about going home earlier?  None of this makes any sense._

With their good byes said Kagome hesitated ever so slightly as she turned her legs over to the other side.  With a glance back at Inuyasha that clearly stated 'Don't follow me.' she slipped into the well.

A few more quiet moments passed before the group dispersed from the well.  Inuyasha turned away and headed towards his tree.  Once he was safely out of anyone's sight he sat and waited for it to become safe to enter the well.  

All he had to do was wait.

Kagome landed into the well house and sighed heavily.

She was not doing well at the whole 'keeping friends' part of life.  She had been so cruel to Inuyasha and she had acted like such a jerk.  She grabbed hold of the rungs of the ladder that had been left in the well for her and started her ascent. 

Once she had reached the other side she heaved her bag over the edge and had to rest for a moment.  Her bag seemed a lot heavier, or she just hadn't been carrying it as often as she had been.  Inuyasha usually carried it for her. 

She missed him already. 

It was going to be a long healing process.

She started towards her home and prayed that her father wasn't going to be there, waiting for her. 

She grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it.  The door opened and she slipped inside.  She removed her shoes, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Gathering up her fears and courage into something tangible, she yelled.

"I'm home!"  There was a long, unnerving silence that followed.  "Guess that means that I'm alone."

_Phew._

_My heart is racing inside of my chest.  _

_I'm going to go upstairs for a nap._

Dragging her sack behind her, she made her way up the stairs.  She reached her room and let go of her bag and carefully laid back on the bed. 

Despite what she had said in the Feudal Era, any small amount of physical activity completely exhausted her. 

She wanted to be treated like she was glass and hardly ever be moved around.  She rested her arm across her eyes and tried to catch some shut eye before her family came home. 

She was dreading tonight.  Whatever pent up emotions that her father had felt for the past weeks was going to be unleashed on her.  Her body couldn't take much more.  She knew that much at least.  Her near brush with death had been all too evident in the way Inuyasha acted around her. 

_What the heck was I thinking coming back here?_

_I should have stayed over there where I was safe, where I could be protected.  I should have stayed with Inuyasha or at least where he could protect me.  I could have brought him back here, but that would have been a nightmare with dad.  _

_There is no good solution to this._

_I could use some of Kaede's herbs right about now.  I could use a pain killer right about now.  Tylenol would be better than nothing.  _

_And all Tylenol does is make my headaches worse.  _

Kagome rolled her head to the side to look out her window.  An arm draped across her midsection and she sighed heavily.

There was so much to do and yet she was bored.

Chemistry, Algebra, English, History . . . all of it was waiting for her on top of her desk.  Stacks of it, just waiting for her to get up and do something.

Kagome sighed heavily again and closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_I'm so tired and I barely did anything.  How am I going to make it at school tomorrow?_

But before she could think of an answer, she slipped away into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha sat near the well and waited for the time to pass.  He stared at the sky as he watched it slowly change from its different hues. 

_It changes so slowly.  _

_Kinda like me.  I didn't realize how much calmer I feel now.  It's like I'm a different person completely.  Different from when I didn't know Kagome at all.  _

_Can it really be all attributed to Kagome? _

_She's the only person that made feel like I was worth anything at all.  She gave me the time of day and didn't try to rush it or force it on me.  She didn't make me hate who I am or was.  _

He stared at his hands.  His claws were so menacing to anyone else and yet Kagome wasn't scared of him at all.  Even when he transformed into a full demon she wasn't too scared to not walk right up to him.  He warned her not to come any nearer and yet she did.  She didn't hesitate for an instant.

Granted her method of getting rid of his demon side was a little less than he preferred. 

But he was glad that she could turn him back.  Otherwise he might be stuck like that for a long, long time and he couldn't remember anything of what happened or what he did. 

Like when he killed . . . massacred all those thieves.  He can't remember a single thing from when he was transformed. 

And the thought of not knowing . . . of not realizing what he was doing . . . of waking up with blood on his claws and dead bodies surrounding him . . . that worried him.  More than he let on but it worried him.

Inuyasha rested an arm across his knee and stared at the well as his waiting came to a close.

Kagome woke up with a headache. 

_I must have strained myself a little too much yesterday.  I need to take it easy._

She rose up on her elbows and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position.  It had only been a couple of hours since she had fallen asleep.

Fun.

Her family must not be home yet since she couldn't hear anything going on downstairs.  Glancing over at her clock again she realized it was only early afternoon.

"Mama must be out shopping with Grandpa."  She mumbled as she stood up.  She needed to take a shower.  There was only so much time she could spend without bathing and she hadn't been able to do so for a little over a week.

She made her way to the bathroom slowly, not wanting to aggravate any of her problems that had seemingly taken a break for the moment.  She filled up the tub, wanting to soak in warm water and ease her tight muscles. 

She undressed and tossed her dirty clothes in a pile at the door.  She climbed in and leaned back against the tub as she felt the warm water untie all her knots and ease her chest. 

A shower was out of the question for a few days since the beating water wouldn't feel too good on broken ribs. 

She never thought she'd be the one who'd break her bones from a massive demon.

She had broken bones before but not on her own.  Her father always seemed to help out a little with that. 

She shuddered in the hot water and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.  Just thinking about him gave her the shivers. 

But he was her father and she was of blood relation to him, so it was her duty to obey and respect him.  Even if he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

After soaking for an hour and washing her hair, which was harder than she had anticipated, Kagome left the bath and headed towards her room to put on some comfortable clothes. 

She had just finished dressing and throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper when she heard a door slam. 

Her eyes widened as she listened for sounds of their movements.  They were heading upstairs. 

Someone was home and she just hoped that it wasn't Daddy.

_Okay, so this chapter took a little while.  The good news:  it's now summer break so I can work on this full time and get chapters out faster.  Don't abandon me yet!  As for the novel, I did finish it and send it off to a publisher.  August will be the earliest that I will get a response.  I hope they like it, because then one day, you'll all go, 'wow, I read her fanfiction when she was a novice!'  Yeah, so anyway, one day, you'll actually be able to buy Elkonigin's book.  ::Although it'll be under my real name, which is disclosed at the moment.::  For those people who have any questions go to the website listed in my profile and go from there.  Hopefully, that'll help you guys out.  And for those who still want to read my LiveJournal it's elkonigin.  Just so you know.  Read, relax (if you can!), and review!_


	14. So close, and yet, so far

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No, really, I don't.

* * *

Kagome listened as the door shut and she waited with bated breath for whomever it was to call out or do something so she could tell who it was.

"Kagome?" Her mother yelled out.

"It's mom." Kagome breathed out heavily. She chuckled to herself. "Yeah, Mom, I'm home!" She walked out of her door and went downstairs. Her mother was putting groceries away in the kitchen. Kagome walked over and gave her a hug as she picked up some lettuce.

"Hey honey. When did you get back home?"

"About an hour ago. I came back to get some of my work and everything. Is Dad still mad at me?"

"He was when you left. You can't blame him; he was worried about you. But I told him that you're a big girl now and he should learn to trust you."

"Thanks Mama."

"Don't you have homework you should be doing? I put it all on your desk." Her mom grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me; I'm just looking out for my little girl." She leaned over and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Now go upstairs and relax. I'll call you down when your father gets home."

"Thanks Mama. I'm going to take a nap." Kagome yawned as she smiled and left the kitchen.

For a few brief moments, the fear that she had felt because of her father had all but disappeared from her body. But now that she was gone from her mother's naïve and bright disposition, the clouds seemed to cloud over the once bright and sunny sky. The fear slowly crept back into her being as she ascended the stairs. She gripped the stairwell tightly and wrapped her other arm across her chest as she walked down the hallway and into her room.

He was going to beat her tonight.

No matter what her mother said, he was going to hit her over and over again.

Kagome found it difficult to swallow.

She eased herself down on her bed and rolled onto her side.

Maybe she could sleep all of this away . . .

_Maybe when I wake up this will all be a great, big, awful nightmare . . . just a dream . . ._

Inuyasha sat there, more impatiently than patiently. He forced himself not to just leap into the well to just see her and make sure she was okay.

Before he recognized the movement, his body was already being engulfed by the strange blue light that meant he was going to wherever Kagome was. His feet hit the ground and he rebounded himself out of the well and into the well house. He pushed one of the doors open quietly and peered out. No one was around and Inuyasha bounded out and made his way to the nearest trees. He didn't stop moving until he was in his normal branch near Kagome's window. He couldn't see her while he was in complete hiding. He brushed some of the branches out of his way with the back of his hand and stepped forward to look in her window.

He couldn't see her.

He stepped forward and then he saw her feet on her bed. She was just resting on her bed. That was all. Probably asleep.

_It's been a rough week on her. She could use all the sleep she can get. I'll just stay here and watch over her._

_Just to make sure that the bastard doesn't try to do anything. _

_I'll skin him alive if he does. _

Inuyasha settled back into the tree and kept an eye on her door and waited for anyone or anything to enter.

Kagome blinked her eyes open a few times and found it to be a little over half an hour after she had fallen asleep.

_I guess my body's telling me to do my homework. How nice._

Kagome rolled to a sitting position and stood up slowly and went over to her desk. Her schoolwork was piled dangerously high and Kagome knew that she wouldn't be visiting the Feudal Era until at least half of this was done.

She sat down in front of her desk and opened the first book.

Chemistry.

Nothing against chemistry, but amino acids, organic compounds, and the conservation of energy wasn't all that necessary to her when she was 500 years in the past.

In fact hardly anything she was learning was of any use to the past. But in order to have a life when she completed the shard hunt she would have to know all of this. She took out a pencil and started doing the calculations for some of the problems.

This was turning out to be a very, very long day.

And she had a gut feeling that the night was going to be just as bad. Mama had said that Dad wasn't mad at her. But that meant that he was probably holding it deep down inside. He was waiting for her to come home so he could explode all of his anger, all of his frustration, all of his vengeance on her. Because she could do nothing to stop him and nothing would stop him.

_Why am I doing homework now? In a couple of hours I'm going to be dead, so why bother. School should definitely be on my lower priority list._

But she couldn't stop doing her homework, because that was what she was supposed to be doing.

Her life was grounded here. Here in this time, there were things that she could count on. Meals to eat, a place to sleep, school with a regular schedule, everything here was grounded and concrete.

Over there her life was anything but grounded. There was no telling when a demon would attack or what new and improved puppet Naraku would be sending after them. Over there, there were no guarantees of anything. In mere moments her life could end and she wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it.

And something about that thrilled her. Over there she had a purpose. Here, in her time, she was but one among the crowd of millions that existed beside her. Here there were hundreds of girls that had the exact same credentials in school as her and thousands that held better scores than she did. And they all dressed the same, talked the same, and looked the same as her.

She was just another pale face here.

But there she was so different, even a bit odd. And she had real friends, friends that were grounded in life itself.

In a way, she came here for a vacation from her reality over there. Over there she was so useful and helpful with what little powers she had.

There she had the semblance of a guardian who looked over her and protected her from everything that he could.

Even if he was a little brash sometimes, he made up for it usually.

And here, she made a big to do over leaving and him not following.

The realization sunk in and she had realized her mistake over everything. Her life meant nothing to her in her own time. Her life in the Feudal Era meant more to her than anything she ever had here.

She wanted to go back. Really she did, but there was so much more stopping her. Things she couldn't even begin to bear.

Kagome leaned her head into her hands and tried not to cry. There were going to be a lot less things she was going to get to cry about later. Like when her father took and beat her into her grave. Which just to spite her, would be in the well house.

_Creepy._

She shook her head and started back to Chemistry. Chemistry could keep her distracted enough to make her forget about her father.

Just long enough to make her forget.

Just forget about it all.

Forget about it all.

Forget it.

Forget.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome rose up from her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She walked over and sat down at her desk.

She pulled out a book and grimaced. She opened it and started writing something down on some papers that she had laying on her desk.

She stopped writing and rested her face in her hands. She looked overwhelmed.

Inuyasha noted the large stack of books and papers that were piled on her desk.

Maybe it was just the lighting but she looked paler than she had earlier.

But it could just be the light.

He watched as Kagome shook her head and started to write, but then stopped again. She looked really deep in thought. She was probably working in those spell books that she always brings along with her. They're too complicated for Inuyasha to figure out, although he really hadn't given it much time.

Finding the shards and stopping Naraku was more of a priority for him at this point.

They had to stop him as quickly as they could. But they couldn't do anything while one of their own was injured. But she had been right; she was able to relax more than she was able to back in his time.

Here she could sit in that chair and just relax and do whatever she was doing. Home . . . something.

_Home . . . wo . . . . _

_Home . . . work . . . . Homework! That's it homework!_

_I have no clue what the hell it is, but that's what it's called._

He leaned back and watched her work. She stopped for a moment and then shook her head and started writing again.

Inuyasha sighed. It was so boring here. He had nothing to do.

He sprawled himself all over his branch and sighed heavily.

There was virtually nothing for him to do here but watch Kagome and that was it. Not that there was a problem with that, but it was so uneventful.

Her father wasn't home so there really wasn't any danger and it wasn't like he could just go and sit in her room, because then she would know that he was there watching her.

He could go down there and claim that he was just checking on her, but he couldn't do that everyday. Not unless she were to grow suspicious.

But he could do it every once in a while. And he would just appear to want her to come back sooner.

And that would be in character for him.

Of course, he wanted to continue shard hunting, but he didn't want to go without Kagome. Somehow it just didn't seem right. She had been there since the beginning and going after one without her seemed . . . it just seemed wrong, that's all.

_God, since when did I become such a sap._ _Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I could easily go off and find the shards. It may be a little longer, but we could still find them. _

_And at least it would give me something to do. It would be one thing if I was sitting in her room instead of outside it._

An idea suddenly popped into his head and before he really thought it through he was already acting on it. He crawled forward on the branch and tapped at her window with his claws.

Kagome jumped and looked over at the window. She gave him a puzzled look and then pushed the chair back and stood up. She walked over and slid the window open, allowing him to climb in. 

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked, closing the window in the process.

"Feh." He said, taking a seat on her bed. "The old hag sent me here to make sure you were okay."

"And since when did you do what anyone else said?" Kagome asked, sitting down back at her desk.

_Uh-oh. Quick think of a lie!_

"Since Sango hid the ramen and won't give it back until I came over here." He said nonchalantly, silently letting out a breath that he'd managed to come up with something. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as soon as she had turned around. He listened to her work.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

He heard the pencil stop writing.

"Good." She said. "Better now." He could almost hear her smile. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He answered with one eye opened.

"You can stay here if you want or at least until my dad comes home." She offered.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

"Feh, whatever Kagome."

_Argh! These equations aren't making any sense! No matter how many different ways I multiply them they just don't work!_

A tap at the window made her jump.

_Who could that be? _She turned to the window and there sat Inuyasha. _That's odd. I wonder what he's doing here._

Kagome opened the window and let him climb inside.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She said closing the window behind him.

"Feh." He answered as he sat down on her bed. "The old hag sent me here to make sure that you were okay."

"And since when did you do what anyone else said?" She asked as she returned to her desk and continued working. There was a slight pause before he answered.

"Since Sango hid the ramen and won't give it back until I came over here." He said plainly. She glanced back at him and noted that he had leaned back against the wall and had closed his eyes. She turned back to her work.

"So how are you feeling?" He said, breaking the silence. She stopped writing and smiled.

"Good." She glanced down at her work and immediately noted where she had been going wrong the entire time. "Better now." She easily found the answer inside of a couple of seconds. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stay here if you want or at least until my dad comes home."

"Feh whatever Kagome."

Kagome smiled. She didn't feel quite as pressured anymore. The loneliness didn't seem to engulf the room like it had before.

She glanced out the window and maybe it was just her, but the sunlight seemed to be brighter than it had been these last few weeks.

Today had turned into an alright day after all.

It remained quiet between them for the rest of the time. But Kagome didn't mind. It was just nice to have someone else in the room with her.

She looked out the window. It had turned into late evening which meant her dad would be home at any moment. On the other hand she had finished all her Chemistry and History.

And that was an accomplishment all in itself.

But it also meant that Inuyasha was going to have to be leaving now.

And she didn't want him to leave. She felt safer when he was around and that was a nice feeling in itself.

"Inuyasha?" She asked. No answer. She turned around.

He was asleep.

She sighed. She walked over to him and leaned down so that they were eye-level.

She did her best to hold back her giggles.

Slowly her hand inched forward towards his ears and lightly rubbed the softness of them. Inuyasha's eyes drifted open and she stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She grinned, her arms still remaining in the same position.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She beamed as she leaned away from him.

He rolled his eyes at her statement.

"What do you want?" He asked standing up to stretch.

"It's getting late." She said quietly.

There was a lingering pause between them.

"Right, I'm going." He said as he started towards the window. She walked over with him. He had one foot on the windowsill and was about to leap when she grabbed his sleeve.

_What am I doing?_

"Inuyasha?"

"What? What is it?" She forced herself to let go of his sleeve.

"Just . . . just come back soon, okay?"

He started at her for a while and she looked out the window, crossing her arms around herself. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and it was a moment or two before he spoke.

"Sure." And with that he leapt out of the window. She raced to the window to catch the last glimpse of him, but he was already gone. She waited a couple seconds to see if he reappeared and then closed the window.

She reached up the shoulder that he had touched. She smiled to herself. At least he cared enough to stop by.

And that was a lot to be proud about when it came to Inuyasha.

_That was . . . uncharacteristically nice of him._

Her glee quickly faded as she heard the car door slam outside and a few muffled curses.

Daddy was home.

And he didn't sound happy.

Inuyasha slowly felt himself drifting away into sleep. He tried to fight it, but he felt so relaxed that he just couldn't help himself.

Something was rubbing his ears and it felt good. However, someone was invading his space. His eyes drifted open and he found himself

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing at her hand. She grinned back at him with her arms still remaining where they were.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She said as she leaned away from him.

He rolled his eyes at her. She was always trying to rub his ears when he wasn't looking.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly as he stood up to get a kink out of his back.

"It's getting late." She said quietly as she looked away and glanced over at the window. The sun was beginning to set. Inuyasha didn't need for her to say anything else. He knew that she was afraid that her father was going to come home and she didn't want him to be there. And if it weren't for Kagome, he wouldn't want to be there either.

After a quick moment of trying to come up with something to say, he just decided on the simplest.

"Right, I'm going." He said, starting for the window. She followed him. He prepared for himself to jump outside to the tree when Kagome's hand grabbed his sleeve in a death grip. He stopped to stare back at her.

_What is she doing? I thought that she wanted me to leave._

"Inuyasha?" She said almost in a whisper.

"What? What is it?" He asked, trying to mask his concern. She let go of his sleeve almost reluctantly. Did she want him to stay here? All she had to do was say the word and he wouldn't give it a moment's thought.

"Just . . . just come back soon, okay?"

Somehow those weren't the words that he really wanted to hear from her. He was disappointed about that. He almost wanted to stay. After a moment, she turned and stared out the window as she crossed her arms across waist. He put a hand on her shoulder.

The words just wouldn't come. No matter how much he wanted to console her, he just couldn't find the right thing to say. So, he just went with what he hoped she wanted to hear.

"Sure." And he jumped out the window and into the tree. He needed to get back. He dared a glance at her from the well house and smiled inwardly. He would come back later this evening. He just wanted to go back so that the rest of them wouldn't suspect him of being all sentimental about the whole thing.

It was only for a couple hours.

Kagome could handle herself for a couple hours.

Right?

With that last lingering thought, Inuyasha plunged into the depths of the Bone eater's well.

Kagome took in a deep breath to keep the horror down in her belly where it remained. Not outside on the carpet. She shivered and then reached a shaky hand for the door.

No going back now. She couldn't call Inuyasha back and now she was on her own.

She opened the door and started down the steps. One at a time.

One.

Two.

Three.

It wasn't so bad.

Well, not until she heard her father's voice from the kitchen.

" . . . I'm telling you, she shouldn't be allowed to just run back and forth whenever she pleases. What kind of example is she setting for Sota? And that boyfriend of hers . . ."

Kagome was tempted to stand in the hallway and listen, but she knew that if her father found out, then she would be in much worse trouble than she already was.

"Hi Dad!" Kagome said, jumping into the kitchen. Her father stopped mid-sentence and gave her the most evil-happy smile that he could muster.

"Hey there, Baby Girl! How are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to give her a hug.

"Fine."

"That's great." He said and she noticed her mother was already setting out plates for dinner.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Kagome asked.

"It is ready. I was just waiting on your father to get home. So he could have a nice meal after working all day." Her mom smiled. Her father turned his gaze away from her and if she hadn't known any better Kagome could have sworn that he looked happy.

That is, if she hadn't known better.

The thing was that she did know better and the more he smiled the more of a beating she got later on in the night.

Her father grabbed some glasses and filled them with ice. Kagome turned into the pantry to grab some tea bags. Her father was already filling the pitcher with water for them.

After a few minutes of preparation they all sat down like a real family and had dinner together. Mama asked about work and how everything was going about his new-old job. He would respond with a few stories and they would all laugh just like they used to.

Just like before he was put where he belonged.

She wanted to scream at them. But no one would believe her. Her mother would probably just say that he's a changed man. That's the only reason they had him come home. He had changed.

But then again Kagome couldn't bear to tell her mother the real truth. The truth that clawed at her and begged for release from it's carnal prison. It was like a demon's claws were tearing at the flesh in her ribcage and she could almost feel the shreds falling off of the bones.

"So how did everything go with you Kagome?" He asked. "You were gone for a long time."

"It went really well. Well, right up until I fell off a step ladder then Inuyasha sent me back home."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

_Like he cares. He probably just wants to make sure that he can still beat me without killing me._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little bruise, but Inuyasha always make a big deal out of everything. He said that it was too dangerous and I came home."

"Oh, and what were you doing?" He asked. It was as if the entire rest of the table had disappeared from view and only she and him were left to talk.

"You know, work. I helped him in school a little and around the house." Kagome lied with a smile. While she was here among the rest of the family, she knew that her father wouldn't dare try anything. Now was the only time that she had to act like herself and rebel.

But in an hour or two, she would be beaten into submission and she knew it.

And that was the part of the night that Kagome didn't look forward to at all.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and headed towards Kaede's. The town had grown to be a sort of home for the misshapen group of heroes.

Face it. A half-demon, a reincarnation, a demon exterminator, and a monk with an air void in his hand just don't team up every day, you know.

Their fates were all intertwined by one man. Another half demon named Naraku.

Inuyasha felt his feet dig into the earth as he ran along the familiar pathway. The villagers never dared to go into his forest. And it was his forest; they had even named it after him. It had a previous name, but ever since Kikyo had bound him to that tree, they'd given it his name.

It was almost an honor. But anything the villagers did back then was usually as an insult.

Inuyasha was sure that they still didn't trust him. Even after he'd risked his life more than once and not to mention Kagome's.

It was nightfall already by the time he'd reached the hut. The evenings were always shorter in autumn.

He pulled the curtain away from the door and stepped inside.

"Inuyasha. How are ye? How is Lady Kagome doing?" Kaede asked.

"What makes you think I know, old hag?" He muttered as he sat down.

"Did you go see her?" Miroku asked.

"No, what makes you think that? Why would I go visit her?!" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Well, where else would you be?" Shippo asked looking over at Inuyasha.

A few moments passed before Inuyasha realized there was no good answer and decided to whap Shippo in the head a few times.

"Ow! Meanie! I'm telling Kagome on you when she gets back!" Shippo said running over to Sango. He jumped into her lap and rubbed his head.

Inuyasha never hit him hard enough to harm him. Just hard enough to make him learn.

Kaede handed out bowls to the small group that had gathered for shelter in her hut. She always welcomed them without hesitation.

She had to be the kindest old hag that Inuyasha had ever come across.

She was almost like a grandmother to him. Even though he was technically in love with her elder sister.

It was an odd relationship to say the least.

Inuyasha glanced out the window.

_I wonder how Kagome's doing._

_I should probably get back as soon as I can._

_I want to be there so I can kill that bastard if he so much as touches her._

Inuyasha finished his bowl and then stood up.

Much to his liking, no one asked where he was going.

He didn't like to be questioned about his whereabouts. He got enough of that from Kagome when she was here. Of course he didn't mind answering her, simply because she didn't judge him.

He ran to the well. It was plenty dark out. The sun had completely set and the moon had already risen.

It was close to the new moon.

Inuyasha frowned at this recollection. At least they were close to the village this time and not out and about like usual.

The closer he was to someplace that he knew the less tense he was. Of course he would always be tense when it came to a night of the new moon, and that was simply because it was the new moon.

Why wouldn't he be nervous?

Sighing silently, Inuyasha was prepared to jump into the well when he heard someone approaching. He turned and jumped into the trees.

He watched from the shadows as the intruders came into his view. And if that wasn't enough, he already knew who they were by their scent.

He growled at his friendly intruders.

Miroku and Shippo. He sniffed the air again and caught a different scent. Sango was there too! 

They were waiting to see if he'd jump down the well and visit Kagome!

_That bastard! Well, I'll show them. I'll wait until they leave to go to Kagome's time. I am not going to go over there while they are going to be waiting for me to do that._

_No way._

_I'm not going to give them the pleasure._

With that final thought, Inuyasha sat back in the tree and temporarily forgot about Kagome in his pride.

After that, he was the most powerful demon . . . well half-demon, in this region.

He had all the time in the world to wait.

After dinner Kagome had slipped upstairs and was preparing her bath. She had beaten Sota there and she was relishing in it.

Sota had a tendency to sing and dance in the bathroom and that was before he even got in. Sometimes Kagome would stand by the door and listen in, trying her hardest not to laugh. But tonight, Kagome had beaten him to the punch.

She slid into the warm water and let her muscles relax.

But she couldn't really relax, not knowing that in a couple hours when everyone else was asleep, her dad would come in and beat her.

Beat her until he grew tired of it.

The water grew cold and she grabbed a towel as she stood up from the bath.

The room was steamy and the mirror had fogged up.

She took her hand and wiped away a streak of the condensation.

The person that stared back wasn't Kagome. It wasn't Kagome at all.

The girl who stared back was battered, broken, and defeated. But most of all she was tired.

Kagome wiped her hand over the condensation a few more times and the vision was gone. Her reflection stared back at her. She sighed. All of this was getting her head all screwed up.

She started to readjust the towel, but then stopped and she looked at her reflection once again. Her torso was bruised badly. Almost sickening to look at, but Kagome found that she couldn't look away. No wonder Inuyasha had sent her home. She looked like she should be dead.

It made her wonder why the demon didn't kill her after all.

Her memory was all a blur about the whole thing. It all happened so fast. She wanted to ask Inuyasha what happened, but there was a part of her that wanted to keep the facts as far away from her as possible. Some things are better left unsaid anyway.

Kagome opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. She hollered for Sota to take a bath and when he responded she stepped into her room and closed the door.

She walked over and closed the blinds and then dropped the towel and went in search of underwear and pajamas. She found her favorites and changed. She didn't feel much for drying her hair so she just shook the towel over it a few times.

It was going to have to do for tonight.

All the exercise and thinking had caught up with her and exhaustion settled in heavily after a few moments. Kagome yawned and pulled her sheets back. She sat down and looked out her window.

_Oh yeah. I closed the blinds. _

It bothered Kagome when she couldn't see the moon. Inuyasha's weakness was revealed on the night of no moon. They always tried to be careful but everyone was always a little edgy. Especially Inuyasha. Kagome tried to pass off like it was no big thing, but every month she couldn't sleep at all.

Once the blinds were opened she turned out the lights and stretched out in her bed. She grimaced at the pain in her side and rubbed the spot that was bothering her. She inhaled deeply and rolled onto her side.

There was a lingering smell on her comforter. It smelled just like Inuyasha. She inhaled it deeply and somehow she managed to find peace enough to sleep.

_Finally, those goons are asleep. I didn't think they'd ever go to sleep._

In a single graceful bound, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and straight into the well. The light engulfed him and he landed on soft earth. He looked up and into darkness.

He was in the well house.

He leapt out and edged the door open enough to look and see if anyone was watching him. No one was and so he ran across the stone yard and leapt into the tree. Kagome's lights were out and he could see her sleeping.

So everything was well then.

Good.

For a couple moments he thought that she might have been in danger and he was going to be too late again.

Movement in the hallway outside her door caught his eye and he strained to make out who it was.

Someone had been watching her room besides himself.

And that bothered him. Although he wasn't sure why it did.

Kinda one of those odd things, you know?

Inuyasha settled back and prepared to take watch again.

He knew that bastard was up to something. Inuyasha just didn't have the time or resources to find out what it was.

And that bothered him.

_Okay, sorry for the time-span on the last chapter. I didn't think that it would take that long. But hopefully you guys are going to like this one. I know it's kinda boring, but it's going to pick up soon. I think. I don't know what's going on and I sure as heck don't know who the Iskari guy is. But don't worry it's all going to tie in later. I promise. I took my LJ off the author bio and anyone who still wants to keep up with it can do so. My username is 'elkonigin' just like here. So yeah. I just started school so it's going to be a little harder to find the time to write, but I will write, don't worry. It's not going to just end at all. I'd go insane going, 'what happened next?', 'will Inuyasha ever find out what's happening?', 'will they ever get together?', 'will Kagome's father ever get what's coming to him?' and the like. _

_Enjoy, read, and of course, review!_


	15. My daddy was a dollar not worth a hun...

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha and company.

He stood outside her door. She was sleeping. His anger flared. She had denied him! Disobeyed him! Mocked him! He was not going to stand for this. He would not stand for this.

She would get hers.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Nothing had happened; her father hadn't shown up and beaten her like she had thought he would. And this bothered her. Mama had said that he was really mad at her and he would not just let her get away with this. Not without some kind of beating.

She counted her blessings as she rolled over that morning that she was still alive and able to see another day. She sat up and groaned. Even though her father hadn't beaten her, she still felt like he had. No shortage of pain here.

She pushed herself out of bed and stumbled a little at the pain that reminded her of her injuries.

If she had only been able to run away she wouldn't be in this mess and she wouldn't have had to come back here at all. But she couldn't change the past.

She chuckled at that particular remark.

_If it could be changed, then he would be out of our lives for good. And I wouldn't be so scared all the time like I am now. _

_I wish I was stronger. _

_I wish that I could tell someone about this. All of it, without hiding any details and know that they wouldn't be disgusted or laugh at me or anything. I just need to know that some one out there loves me enough to take it away from me. _

_Who am I kidding there's no one out there like that._

_No one cares about me like that. Well, they won't once they know the truth. _

_Not even my own mother could ever love me. There's no way that Inuyasha could ever love me or even want to be around me once he knows. But I want to tell him. I want to tell him how badly my father beat me and tormented me and just get this all off my chest. _

_It's so painful keeping secrets from everyone. _

_It's so hard to lie to everyone every day, every moment. It's like keeping all of this secret is eating me up from the inside out. _

Kagome shook her head. It was early morning there wasn't time for depressing thoughts. She wasn't even at school yet and she was already depressed.

Today wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with the first rays of the sun. He had drifted off during the late hours of the night. The sun woke him and he watched as Kagome raised a sleepy arm and turned off that blasted noise maker.

She sat up and he noticed her wince in pain.

_Dammit!_

She sat on the edge of her bed and her eyes looked so lonely. She shook her head suddenly and then stood up and started to dress. Inuyasha averted his eyes and waited until he was sure that she was done to look.

He wasn't Miroku at all.

Even if he did manage to arrive at all the wrong moments, like when she was completely naked.

It wasn't doing anything to better his image in her views. He glanced over and saw her brushing her hair.

_She is pretty. _

She reached out and touched the glass mirror and slid her hand down the glass. She gave a weak, pitiful smile, slowly stood up, and walked out of the room.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

Kagome dressed haphazardly and then sat down at her dresser to brush her hair and do her makeup so that it wouldn't look like she had been in a fight with a semi. And lost.

The make-up covered the remnants of the bruise on her face and her uniform didn't reveal the bruises on her chest. All in all she was good to go, that is until she moved.

She reached for her hairbrush and gently started to brush her hair. The movement was painful at some points. Especially around the shoulders. Her muscles were all taut and very tense. She stopped brushing her hair and stared into the mirror.

_Am I even real anymore?_

_Or I am like Kikyo now? Just a reflection of the person I used to be. The person that I really never was. It was all a fake, a mask, to hide the scared little girl that I am. Too scared to tell anyone that any night now I could die and I would have so much to tell them._

_Like Inuyasha. _

_And Mama. _

Her hand reached out and touched the mirror. Her fingers traced the outline of her face.

_I am just like this reflection. You can see me, but I can't ever really be touched anymore. Everyone just sees what they want to see. And I just pretend that I'm even real anymore._

_It's pathetic. It really is. I am so stupid and pathetic. I can't do anything for myself. _

_Now, now, no time for tears in the morning. There will be time for that later when he beats it out of you. _

Kagome withdrew her hand and put the brush back on the dresser. She stood up and walked down the steps to face another godforsaken day.

The sun was shining into the kitchen and the first thing that Kagome noticed was that her father wasn't anywhere in the kitchen. She sat down and her mother served her some breakfast. She ate enough to appease her mother then headed out for school.

Everything was so distant to her now. The pain was the only reminder that she even existed in either world. Right now she was so alone that her entire body felt as though she had frostbite from the loneliness.

She had been so alone now for so long that she had become frozen. And she was far too gone to ever feel the warmth of a human touch.

No one could ever save her now.

Her friends did not accompany her on the bus to school. They had probably given up on waiting for her to come back to school.

Yet another source of abandonment.

And Kagome just didn't care anymore.

But did she ever really care to begin with?

What was the point? She had lost Inuyasha to Kikyo anyway. But then again she never really had him. He always belonged to Kikyo and there was nothing that she could ever hope to do about it. Which is funny because he was probably the one person that she would ever open up to.

She felt a strange connection to him. Like he knew exactly what she was going through. Even though she didn't tell him anything. And he was always there to save her from demon attacks.

Well, almost always there. He came late once.

Kagome readjusted her backpack as she walked. It didn't do any good at relieving the pain in her body.

She sighed heavily and realized that she was almost at school.

Another place where she didn't belong.

She did at one point. But ever since she'd been going over to the Feudal Era, she hadn't belonged there at all.

She was just a misfit. Just like she was in the Feudal Era.

Come to think of it. She didn't really belong anywhere. Nowhere really seemed like home any longer.

And that only made her feel lonelier than she had to begin with.

Here at school she had seen and experienced tragedies and witnessed battles that would break most of the other kids. And in the Feudal Era she just got in the way.

No matter how many times Inuyasha told her she wasn't in the way. She knew she was. He was trying to be nice so she would stay of her own free will instead of having to force her.

He could kill her so easily. And at some points she just wished that she would. Just so she could finally find some type of peace.

But peace never came so easily to anyone, least of all to her.

She had to risk everything just to get her father away and that had only been a short-lived ten years. She tried to hard and she got so little out of it. No wonder her father beat her. He was just reminding her that she was alive and that she was so useless to everyone. Otherwise she might fade away into the wind and never come back.

And where would that leave him?

Where would that leave any of them?

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder as the bell rang and she stepped inside the doorway of her school.

* * *

She was thinking. Inuyasha could tell. She would always look a little zoned out when she was thinking.

She was walking on the way to 'school' on her own. Didn't she normally walk to school with those friends of hers?

She just looked so lonely over here. At least back home she wasn't left alone all the time.

_But she is gone a lot. Maybe they just got tired of waiting._ Inuyasha mentally shook himself. He didn't like it when she left his time for hers. For one thing, the shard hunting always went stale. No matter how good the lead was, it always fell through until Kagome came back. Here, he always felt like he was in her way. She knew how to do everything and he usually only ended up setting something on fire that wasn't supposed to be on fire. Like the curtains.

He shuddered as he remembered her shriek at the flames as he batted them out with his sleeve. A lot of yelling followed and sits.

Not one of his fonder memories.

He watched her walk up to her school but right before she walked inside she glanced over her shoulder.

_Does she know I'm here?!_ Inuyasha panicked and almost ran back towards the well. But then he saw Kagome shoulders sag and she turned and walked back inside.

Inuyasha frowned and jumped from his current position to the tree across the street. After a few quick leaps and bounds from tree to tree around the school he managed to find Kagome. She was sitting next to the window which was nice. He didn't have to strain to see her. He sat down on the branch and looked at the classroom. Kagome looked just like the rest of them, and yet she didn't. Everyone in the class seemed to merge together at the seams, but Kagome, even though she dressed like them, didn't look like them.

Her teacher was writing something on the wall. Numbers and letters.

What kind of sense did that make? And yet everyone in the class was paying attention and writing things down.

_What could numbers and letters have to do with each other? They don't even make words or anything! Is this what Kagome skips shard hunting for?_

_What is the point of this? It doesn't make any sense at all! _

Inuyasha stared at the board trying to comprehend what exactly was so damn important about all of this, but he wasn't getting anything at all. It made as much sense as it did when he first got there, in fact, it made even less.

Kagome stood up and walked to the board and started writing on it. She started writing numbers and letters and strange symbols and then circled a random number. She turned and sat back down. The teacher stared at her writing and nodded his head. Kagome smiled softly to herself. Apparently she had gotten something right about it. Although Inuyasha couldn't figure out how or why.

A bell rang suddenly and Inuyasha nearly fell off his branch.

He looked around frantically, no one in the classes seemed to be freaking out. The teacher left the room and everyone stood up and milled around the room. Kagome stayed in her seat writing in a notebook and a small group of girls surrounded her.

They talked to her and she gave them a fostered smile. Inuyasha could always tell when she was just feigning happiness so everyone wouldn't worry. But he always knew her real happiness and her fake happiness. The girls bought it and a boy her age walked up to her and started talking to her.

Who was this? What did he have to do with Kagome? He watched them intricately. The boy liked her, but she seemed to be getting a little tired of him.

_Good, what nerve does he have trying to talk to her?_

The bell rang and everyone sat down. A female walked in and started writing on the board. She started writing in strange squiggles and the class all talked at once after she did.

All of this was making Inuyasha's head spin. What the hell did they learn in this school of hers? Why didn't learn something useful, like shard hunting? Or some type of defense so that when demons attacked they could defend themselves?

But they didn't have demon attacks in Kagome's time, unless it was for the shards. They had had a couple, but those were few and far between. In fact they only occurred when Kagome brought the shards back to her time.

Another reason Inuyasha hated letting her return to her time. If something happened to her, he wouldn't know about it until she returned. And if she left the shards in his time, then she wouldn't be able to come back to his time at all. And he wanted her to come back.

She looked so withdrawn from everything today. She had been acting so weird lately and it was driving him up the wall. Just a month ago she was bright and smiling and . . . happy. Then she just changed radically. Now she was quiet and withdrawn and those damn mood swings of hers. One minute she's angry and the next she thinks you're going to kill her. She flinches when you get close, she gets all snippy over the smallest things, and the next moments she's laughing about something else.

Inuyasha thought about it.

It all started when that bastard father of hers came back.

_No, it started before that. _

_It all started that time she came back early from those tests and said that her school was closed for a few days. That's about when it started._

So does that mean that this doesn't involve her father at all? No, it has too. That's the only reason that she would just change like that! He has to be involved but how?

Inuyasha wanted to ask her about it, but with the way she was acting he didn't know if she would tell him or sit him.

She was making as much sense as that scribble on the boards was making to him.

Absolutely none whatsoever.

Inuyasha sat back in the tree. He was tired of trying to figure things out. So he resided to just watching the class and all the weird things that they were doing. Another bell rang and the class stood up and headed outside. Everyone was carrying bags and they sat down and started eating.

It was lunch. He had lost track of time while he was in thought. Kagome was the last one to leave the class. She sat in her desk for a couple minutes then took her brown bag and headed outside. She walked outside and blocked her eyes from the sun. She seemed an unearthly pale and Inuyasha worried that she was overexerting herself with her injuries. She started walking towards a table that was filled with those friends of hers. She sat down on the edge of the bench and started eating.

Inuyasha jumped trees to get her within hearing distance of her. He sat perched on a tree branch listening to what they were saying.

"What about that two-timing boyfriend of yours?"

"Yeah, Mr. Possessive?"

"Isn't he in a biker gang?"

"He's not possessive or in a gang." Kagome stated, taking a bite of her sandwich.

_Who are they talking about?_

"But he is two-timing."

"Not really."

"Kagome, he is a bad influence, you shouldn't be dating him."

"I am not dating anyone!"

"What about Hojo?"

"What about Hojo?" Kagome responded.

"Aren't you and Hojo together?"

"No! I am not with anyone!"

"So you broke up with your boyfriend?"

"I was never dating him!"

"I thought she was dating Hojo. You know he really likes you."

"I know."

"So why don't you date Hojo, besides he's really cute."

"I don't want to date Hojo! I don't want to date anyone."

"I saw Hojo hanging out with another girl from group C. If you're not careful Hojo will end up going out with some other girl."

"So? I'm not dating him. He can date anyone he wants to."

_Who is Hojo? Is he that boy that was talking to Kagome in that room earlier_

"Don't you want to date Hojo? He's way better than that guy you were dating earlier.'

"I don't want to date Hojo! And I would prefer Inuyasha to him anyway."

"So you are dating him!"

"I am not dating—oh what's the use?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were dating him!"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Who knows?" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

What does she mean that she would prefer me to him? What is she saying? That she likes me better than this Hojo guy? She should, he looks like a weakling. At least I can protect Kagome from demon attacks.

The bell rang again and everyone headed back inside the school. Kagome packed up her lunch, which she didn't eat most of, and looked into the tree and sighed heavily. She winced as she stood up and started back inside.

Inuyasha jumped through the trees to get back to Kagome's room. He watched as she was the last person to walk inside and sit down. She looked exhausted. More than exhausted, she needed to rest. He was going to say something when she got back home. He didn't care if she found out. She needed to rest longer than she was. Those wounds weren't small or insignificant. She needed to give herself time to heal which would be longer than his.

Talk about a hypocrite. She always got on him when he was injured and here she was not listening to her own advice.

After an eternity, the class let out and Kagome packed up her things and left the building. She started towards her house on her own. Inuyasha followed her on her way back home. He leapt down around the corner and stepped out to face her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It got boring." He shrugged. He took her bag and started walking before she could protest. "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled and nodded, he waited for her to catch up and then he walked at her pace.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He glanced over at her and snorted. They walked in silence up to the shrine. Inuyasha stopped at the top of the stairs. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He sniffed the air trying to find a trace of her father.

"If you're worried about my dad, he's not home. He won't be until later. You'll come inside won't you?"

"Who said I was worried about your father?" He remarked. Kagome just smiled and walked with him inside. She seemed extraordinarily tired.

Kagome opened the door and walked inside. Inuyasha set her bag down by the doorway as she slid her shoes off.

He followed her into the kitchen. She opened the door to this white box and then handed him a canned drink.

"Let's go sit in the living room. It's comfier in there anyway." She smiled. She sat down on the couch and Inuyasha sat on the floor beside her.

It was quiet as they both sat there sipping their drinks. After a little while, Kagome slid down onto the floor next to him. He looked over at her and she smiled and leaned against him.

"Why did you come back?"

"I told you, it was boring."

"More boring than here?"

"More boring than here." There was a pause as he moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "You should rest more. You look tired." He said quietly.

"I know." She whispered. "But I can't. I've got too much work to do." He felt her lean against him and he looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. He gave up and just decided to let her rest. It wasn't like she didn't need it.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"No, this is fine." He smiled and let her rest her head on his shoulder. It wasn't like she was hurting him or anything. Not that she really could, but at least he knew she was safe.

There wasn't much more he could ever ask for.

* * *

School finally let out for the day and Kagome was utterly exhausted to say the least. She waved goodbye to her friends and started the long trek home. She considered just calling her mom and having her come pick her up.

But walking was just as good as any other idea. Actually they were all pretty much the same as far as she was concerned.

Her body hurt. Everything hurt. If her books weren't so important she'd have no qualms about just leaving them on the street as she walked.

That's when Inuyasha walked out from around a corner. She had to blink a couple times to see if he really was real.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked as he walked towards her.

"It got boring." He shrugged. He grabbed her book bag and started walking before she could say anything. He looked back after a moment. "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled and nodded, and walked after him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He snorted. They walked in silence up to her house. Inuyasha stopped at the top of the stairs. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked, looking back.

He sniffed the air. She assumed he was trying to find a trace of her father.

"If you're worried about my dad, he's not home. He won't be until later. You'll come inside won't you?"

"Who said I was worried about your father?" He remarked. Kagome smiled and walked with him inside.

Kagome opened the door and walked inside. She slipped her shoes off and saw Inuyasha set her books down by the door.

She went into the kitchen and got out a couple sodas and handed one to Inuyasha.

"Let's go sit in the living room. It's comfier in there anyway." She said, smiling gratefully. She sat down on the couch and Inuyasha sat on the floor beside her.

The quiet between them was nice. She had had her fair share of talking and now she just wanted to relax and feel safe. Being on guard all the time was taking its toll on her. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and felt bad that he was sitting on the floor and she on the couch. She slid down the most painless way onto the floor next to him. He looked at her and she smiled and leaned against him. She had missed him.

"Why did you come back?"

"I told you, it was boring."

"More boring than here?" She asked, knowing that Inuyasha hated her time.

"More boring than here." He repeated. After a moment he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You should rest more. You look tired." He said softly.

"I know." She whispered back. "But I can't. I've got too much work to do." She closed her eyes and leaned into him more. She felt safe and cared for. And it seemed like an eternity since she'd felt that way. All she wanted to do was stay there with him.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"No, this is fine." She said, afraid that she would fall asleep and he would leave her alone. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply.

Hojo may be nice, but he was nice to everyone. Big deal.

With Inuyasha, every moment that he did or said something not mean was a rarity and usually he only did that with her. He made her feel special. And she liked that.

Hojo didn't make her feel special. Inuyasha was different than anyone else that she'd ever met. She knew that he would never, ever hurt her. And he would always be there for her. He was her best friend.

If she ever opened up to anyone, it would be Inuyasha.

Definitely Inuyasha.

Who cared what her friends at school thought, she'd without a doubt take Inuyasha over Hojo any day.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there with his arm around Kagome. She had long since fallen asleep but he didn't care. There was only so much that she could handle now, and if he had to sacrifice a little of his pride to help get back to herself, then it was more than worth it.

"If anything happens to her, your life will be the least of your worries."

He told that to Kohaku when he had gotten away from Naraku.

He had never in his life protected someone so fiercely as he did Kagome. If something ever happened to her he didn't know if he could ever really forgive himself.

Kagome was his better half. She was the one that would always bring him back to himself when he transformed.

And that meant a lot to him. No one else was able to do what she could.

And yet he still couldn't figure out why he couldn't ask her what was going on with her. His claws lightly traced lines over the sleeve of her shirt. She stirred and he stopped momentarily. She settled and he ran his fingers through her hair. He looked out the window and saw that it was late afternoon. Almost evening. Which meant that daddy would be home soon.

And daddy would most likely not like the freak having his daughter sleeping on him. Inuyasha sighed.

I guess that all good things have to come to an end.

Inuyasha slowly leaned over and gently picked her up off the ground. She grabbed a handful of his jacket and groaned. He changed his hold on her and her grip lessened. He must have moved her the wrong way. Although from the way she was able to move now, he guessed that she was healing well enough.

Normal for a human at least.

He stood up with her in his arms and started for the stairs. The ideal situation would have been to just have laid her on the couch and gotten out of there. But that just didn't seem right to Inuyasha.

He walked slowly up the stairs and turned sideways as he stepped through doorway into her room. He leaned over her bed and gently laid her on it. Her hands still gripped his outer jacket and he gently pried her fingers apart and pulled away from her. He let her hands fall to her side and she groaned and rolled onto her side. He smiled slightly. He opened her window and stared outside.

There was only so much that he could do here for her. So much that her father would allow him to do for her.

Inuyasha looked back out the window and kept watch for her father. Once he got home Inuyasha would have to leave. Even if he did want to stay, he couldn't. Her father already hated him and he didn't even know what he was in comparison to Kagome. If her father found out that he was a half-demon he would never be allowed to come back and Kagome would never be allowed to return to his time.

_Why are these things always so damn complicated?_

_I mean it's not like I don't have enough to handle what with Naraku and everything. I don't have time to even think about what I feel for Kagome . . . but I want to._

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

_I'm not going to do this to myself again. After all,_

"How many times do I have to be hurt before I learn?" He muttered to himself. He rested his arm on his knee and watched the sun set.

Kagome stirred into wakefulness right as her father arrived home.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw that she was sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm heading out Kagome, your dad just got home." He told her. She stood up and walked over to where he stood balancing on her window.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

"What wench?" He stuttered, short on breath.

"I'll be fine. Don't keep coming back for my sake. I'll be back in the Feudal Era before you know it." She gave his hand a squeeze before she let go.

"Feh, whatever." He said, fighting back an embarrassed shade of pink and jumped into the tree near her window. He jumped down a few branches and glanced back. Kagome was no longer at her window. He waited her father to go inside the house before he ran to the well. He needed to make an appearance, lest the others begin to suspect him visiting Kagome.

_What does it matter, they always make assumptions anyway._

_Dammit, let me salvage what's left of my pride!_

He leapt into the well and prepared to deny everything Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myouga, and Kaede insinuated against him.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her bed.

_That's odd, I don't remember coming up here. The last thing that I remember is . . . oh._

Kagome looked around and spotted Inuyasha sitting in her window. The evening glow made him look even more majestic with his white hair and that stern look on his face.

He was thinking. Kagome could tell. He always got that faraway look in his eyes when he was thinking of something deep or . . .

_Or of Kikyo._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"I'm heading out Kagome, your dad just got home." He told her blatantly. She got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, grabbing his hand in her own.

"What wench?" He said quickly.

"I'll be fine. Don't keep coming back for my sake. I'll be back in the Feudal Era before you know it." She gave his hand a squeeze before she let go and stepped back.

"Feh, whatever." He said, jumping into the tree near her window. She watched him leave and then heard the door downstairs open. She started towards the door and then thought about it and closed her window and pulled her blinds shut.

She descended the steps and headed towards the voices in the kitchen. Her mother and her father were standing there talking. Sota and Grandpa walked by her, mumbling their hellos.

"Where were you guys? I was wondering when you'd get home."

"Dad took us out to eat. I thought you knew that." Her mother said, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Kagome understood what had happened. He was treating them as any normal father would. He was isolating her. He was making them love him, so if the truth ever came out her words would hold no substance against his.

He was turning her family against her. And the worst part was that there was nothing she could do about it. They were turning into the perfect and happy little family and soon she wouldn't be a part of their lives at all anymore.

Kagome threw on one of her fake smiles and chuckled.

"That's right. I just forgot. Never mind."

"Did you get something to eat?" Her mother asked her.

"Oh yeah, I had a little something when I got home from school. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to fix you something?" Kagome shook her head.

"No really, I'm fine mom. I'm going to go work on my homework." She smiled and stepped outside the kitchen. She heard her father start speaking. She paused just down the hallway, but within hearing range.

"The reason we went out to eat was so you wouldn't have to cook." Her father said.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt anything to just microwave a little dinner for her."

"She said she already got something to eat. So why don't we go into the living room, watch a little TV, and just relax?" He suggested. Kagome sprinted towards the stairs and hid around the corner from them. She edged up the stairs and into her room.

She sat down at her desk.

_Everyone's really happy that he's back. I can see why. He's always been the perfect father to them. He just always hated me._

_Besides, I deserved it._

_What kind of father doesn't love his own daughter?_

_So it's all my fault._

_It's my fault he doesn't love me. I probably screwed that up too. Just like the sacred jewel and everything else in my life._

_If my own father doesn't love me then how can I expect anyone else to love me?_

Kagome wiped the tears away and started working on her homework that was far past due.

Homework gave her something else to focus on. Something else that she could do instead of think about him and her feelings.

Everything was a mess in her life right now. She just wanted to take a giant pain-killer and just force it all away.

Homework.

Homework could numb everything in her brain. If she just focused on homework long enough, she could feasibly just push everything else out.

And being numb was a precious commodity.

_E here. Got this chapter up a little faster. Roiben, my comp, is being queer and not letting me upload my chapters the way I want them. Very irritating. Sorry about the upload time on the last chapter, but you guys want a good story, it takes time. Which is irritating I know. I want to know what happens, but it's taking forever. But here's chapter 15 and I'm going to start working on 16 as you read this. Have fun and remember read and review. PS: For those who are asking questions about this fic got to the website on my bio. I've explained stuff there as much as I could. Thanks and review._


	16. Floods and Wishes

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I know, such a shame right?

Inuyasha sped through the forest as the sun set into the trees. He kept trying to wipe the blush that seemed to spread all over his face.

_What did she do to me? _

Inuyasha just wanted to go dunk his head in a cold stream just to get rid of the tinge that covered his face. Luckily for him, by the time he arrived at Kaede's it was dark enough so that no one could really tell.

"Inuyasha! How's Kagome? Is she coming back soon?" Shippo asked launching himself at the half demon's jacket.

"She's fine, Shippo." He said pulling the runt off of himself.

"Does she need any more herbs for the pain?" Kaede asked.

"Maybe. I'll take some over when I go back in a few days." Inuyasha said as she handed him a bowl of soup.

He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach was doing well to remind him of it.

He had finished his bowl by the time all the others had started on theirs. He didn't mind though, and neither did his friends, well as far as he was concerned they didn't mind. No one ever said anything except for Kagome that is. She was the only one who really chastised him on his table manners.

But from where he grew up there wasn't much time for manners when you got to eat. It was scrounge up something to eat and eat quickly lest some other demons bigger than you stole your meal or killed you instead.

Because no one likes a half-breed.

But he didn't care what anyone else thought about him, the only thing that really mattered to him right now was bringing Naraku down. Making sure that that bastard suffered everything that he deserved was all that really mattered to Inuyasha right now. That was it. Nothing else mattered.

Except Kagome.

Kagome always mattered.

Everyone in their little group mattered.

Why did so many people matter in his life now?

Hell, even Shippo mattered.

The jewel shards weren't even all that important to him anymore. He'd seen and felt what he could do when he was full demon and to be honest, he didn't like it all that much. He couldn't remember what he did when he transformed, and when he came back to his senses and there was blood covering his fingernails. That wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"So, will you be joining Lady Kagome again tonight?" Miroku asked, sipping his tea.

"What makes you think that I spent last night with her?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Besides, why would I visit her? It's not like she needs me or anything. Feh, anyway, her world is boring."

"Of course." Miroku said plainly, taking a sip from his tea. Inuyasha's ear flicked at his statement.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, it was merely a statement." He replied.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, just because Kagome isn't here to stop you, doesn't mean you get to be mean to us all the time." Shippo stated indignantly. Inuyasha leaned over and flicked Shippo right in the middle of his forehead and watched as he tumbled across the floor.

"Oww! That hurt!" Shippo whined, rubbing the red mark forming on his forehead.

"What did you think it was going to do?" Shippo stuck out his tongue and rubbed his forehead.

Deep thunder rolled across the hut and Shippo latched onto Inuyasha's pant leg in fear. His tail bushed out and he shook. All eyes went to the doorway where the door blew harmlessly in and out of the room.

"A storm approaches." Sango said, breaking the silence.

"If you hurry you can make it back to Kagome's time before the rains start." Miroku said passively.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you think stupid?" Shippo said. Inuyasha raised his hand towards Shippo's forehead and Shippo quickly covered his forehead from Inuyasha's attack.

Thunder rolled again and there was a bright flash of light.

Inuyasha could smell the rain coming. It would start any moment. The air was heavy with the scent of rain.

Kagome had told him not to come back on her account. But what if he were to come back on his account? What if he went back because he wanted to go back? Would she be angry still? Would she be angry at all? He wouldn't know until he went over there, but he couldn't leave without them suspecting something.

_Who cares what they think? They already suspect something._

_Let them suspect something. It's not like their opinion counts for anything._

_Everyone's opinion counts when it's about me and Kagome._

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and leaned back against the wall. He couldn't do anything while they were awake and it would seem odd if he went out in the rain to go to sleep. They'd definitely suspect something then.

Well, then he'd just have to wait. Kagome was fine when he left her. Nothing bad should happen to her during the night.

At least he hoped nothing happened to her in the night.

* * *

Kagome kept writing. She didn't let herself stop. She'd finished her homework hours ago. Something she didn't think was ever possible, but it happened and now she regretted ever wishing that she finish her homework. Now she didn't have any options but to write. Anything, she just didn't want to stop. If she stopped that meant that she had time to think and she didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted her mind to be empty and blank and . . . just alone.

At first it was just lines as her pen moved around the page, but then it turned the lines into semblances of letters and then the letters formed words and the words formed sentences and the sentences formed pages. But she didn't stop.

_What did I do wrong? What did I do for him to hate me so? He hated me before he went to prison. He's hated me for as long as I can remember. Why can't he love me like he loves Sota? I'm his daughter! Everything that I've ever done has been to please him! How can he still hate me? I make good grades, I do my chores, I did everything that he's ever asked me to do! How come he still hates me?! _

_He beats me like I'm a disgrace. He yells and screams like I'm an idiot that messes things up._

_But I always seem to mess things up. _

_I messed up the Shikon jewel. I messed up and got caught by that witch and Kikyo was revived. I messed in that battle with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got hurt. I messed up and let Kikyo steal the shards. I messed up and let Naraku live. I messed up with the Peach Man and Inuyasha almost died. I messed up with the spider demons and Inuyasha almost died. I messed up and didn't tell Mama the truth. I messed up and didn't tell anyone the truth and now it's too late to tell them, because he's back. _

_But I didn't think that they'd let him back out. Ever._

_How could they think that letting him back out would change things?_

_But it did change things. My life was great while he was gone. Now it's gone right back to shit. Just like it was. Looks like I've managed to get myself a heaping helping of shit for life. SHIT!! That's all it is! Everything is just shit. _

Tears dripped down on the paper blurring her words and letters together. Kagome didn't notice though. She just kept scribbling and the more she wrote the faster the words came.

_No one can ever know what this has been like for me. He beats me. He yells at me. He screams at me. He threatens me. He isolates me. He makes me feel worthless. He makes me feel useless. He makes me feel all this bad stuff that I don't want to feel. _

_But I can't help it. He's my dad. He's supposed to love me and care for me and say that I'm his little princess and be there for me when I need him. Not beat me and yell at me and make me feel worthless all the time. He's not supposed to make me feel like a nobody. _

Her grip on her pen tightened and in one smooth motion it cracked in half. Red ink leaked all over her hands and she quickly carried the pen into the bathroom and threw it in the trash. She turned the faucet on full blast and watched as the red ink dripped into the water, swirling around and slowly changing the water to a light pink. She turned the water off and rested her hands just below the surface.

The ink swirled around her hands like clouds. She swished her hands around and the ink dispersed itself in the water.

**FLASH**

_Heavy footsteps._

_Behind her._

_Laughing. Evil laughing._

**FLASH**

Kagome inhaled sharply and leaned her elbows on the counter. Her chest tightened and she found it difficult to breathe.

_What brought that on? _

_I need a shower. _

Kagome shook her hands over the sink and turned the water on. She grabbed her pajamas and returned. She was going to go bed early tonight. Maybe she wouldn't be so tired tomorrow like she had been these past few days.

The shower didn't refresh her like she had wanted it to. Instead it just brought her down even further. She wanted scream everything out.

But then he'd beat her for making too much noise while he was trying to relax.

She wanted to run into Inuyasha's arms and just have him hold her until everything just went away. Until everything just stopped being so confusing and her life made sense again. But she couldn't do that because that meant telling him the truth of what happened. And Inuyasha would just laugh at her and call her weak.

Kagome stumbled back into her room and flopped down at her desk. She looked at the sheet of paper before her with the giant ink stain that blotted over the paper.

She couldn't make herself pick up a pen again. She couldn't do it. There was nothing left for her to get out.

_Daddy loves me the best he can. _

_It's not his fault that I'm a screw up._

_It's not anyone's fault except mine. _

_Daddy's the only one that can really love me._

_Daddy loves me._

_He's the only one that does._

Kagome slowly slid the chair back and turned the light out as she went to bed.

She didn't care if he beat her tonight. The beatings were just another way of life to her now.

If only she had found out sooner that she was such a waste of human flesh, then maybe she wouldn't have resisted when the witch tried to resurrect Kikyo with her soul.

No, she had no soul. It was always Kikyo's.

Everything she had was always Kikyo's.

_Dad wouldn't have hated Kikyo. He would have loved her like a real daughter._

_That's because Kikyo's perfect. _

_And I'm not._

* * *

The rains didn't stop even when the morning came. Inuyasha was getting impatient with the weather. It wasn't playing fair. He wanted to leave and the weather wasn't letting him leave.

How long was this going to go on?!

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, bringing him out of his reverie.

"What hag?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"What is bothering ye's mind so deeply?" She asked as she moved the doormat enough to look out.

"Nothing."

"I am sure the rain will lift soon enough. This cabin is far too small for your liking, am I right?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." His eyes went back to watching the rain through the window.

The rain was coming down pretty hard. In a couple hours the villagers were going to have to start worrying about flooding.

He just wanted something to distract his mind. All he could think about was Kagome. And he didn't want to. He wanted his mind to wander to something else. But every time it did, it always came back to Kagome.

His eyes were fixated out the window at the rain. The skies were black and the rain drowned out sounds and smells and hindered his vision. If Kagome did come back, he wouldn't be able to smell her out like he usually did.

_Dammit! I'm back at Kagome again!_

Miroku was messing with his rosary on his arm and Sango was stroking Kilara. They seemed to be enjoying the quiet enough. Kaede was mixing herbs together silently and Shippo had resided to take a nap while waiting for the weather to clear up.

Everyone was happy and content and Inuyasha felt like he was going to scratch himself right out of his skin. God, he wanted to leave and run around, but he couldn't because it was raining and then they'd get suspicious. And he didn't need them breathing down his neck about Kagome any more than they already were because they were annoying as hell about it. They think that because he always rescues her and goes to her time and everything that he likes her or something.

_Feh!_

_She's just a shard detector. _

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He didn't want to have Kagome getting hurt anymore than she already was. If any demon found out that she was even semi-important to him they would stop at nothing to make sure that they caused him pain.

And he didn't want Kagome to be in any more danger than she already was here.

That's why he could never actually care for her.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, unable to go to sleep.

He haunted her thoughts and her dreams. His face was seared into backs of her eyelids. He wouldn't leave her alone even when she was asleep. She rolled over onto her side and looked out the window. Or she would have if the curtains hadn't been pulled shut.

She couldn't enjoy anything. But it's not like she needed to. She seemed to always be in the dark anyhow so why would having the curtains shut make any difference?

_God, I feel so alone._

Kagome rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling. The lines and texture swirled together creating faces and times long forgotten.

The other kids ran around the playground, but Kagome didn't. Her legs hurt. She had made Daddy mad again. And her legs hurt.

Her family went to Kyoto for vacation and they all took a picture, which Kagome messed up and Daddy got angry at her.

Her friends stopped by unexpectedly, barely giving Kagome time to wipe the tears away from her eyes. That was her fault too.

She mouthed off to her mother and he backhanded her into the cabinetry. She spun around and hit her head on the corner. Blood went everywhere. They rushed her to the E.R. and when she got better the bills and the mess was all her fault.

Daddy yelled at her and said that she was the reason he wasn't happy anymore.

Mommy brought Sota home for the first time and she feared that Daddy would beat him like he beat her. But he didn't. Daddy loved Sota like he never loved Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her face with her hands and tried to sleep away all her discomfort.

And it worked, well sort of.

Morning would come like it always did.

Far too early.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut and waited for the rain to give him a break. The rest of the group had long since fallen asleep and he was the only one still awake. Kaede was beginning to worry about flooding since it was that time of the year.

But Inuyasha didn't really care if it flooded or not. He had survived worse things.

The one thing that plagued his mind was Kagome. Something was up when she headed home. He should have gone with her, but he didn't.

Kagome never seemed nervous or hesitant to go home before.

It had to be her dad. That was the only explanation to her behavior recently. He needed to go back to her time and make sure that everything was okay. That her bastard father wasn't doing anything to her.

He swore up and down that if anything ever happened to her he would kill whoever was responsible.

Even if that person turned out to be her father.

If the rains didn't let up by tomorrow he would leave to see her anyway.

With this issue resolved he allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's yell brought Inuyasha out of his slumber.

"What is it Shippo?" He asked.

"It's the river! The rain's making it flood over into the village. Sango and Miroku are trapped in on an island!"

"And you want me to save them?" Inuyasha asked rolling his eyes and standing up.

"Yeah! Hurry, before it's too late."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and pointed out the way.

The bad thing was Shippo was right. The river had long since swelled beyond its banks, creating miniature islands that were quickly disappearing underneath the river's torrent. Inuyasha slid to a stop in the mud and judged through the pouring rain how far the two were.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled. He turned to regard her. "The bridge fell out a few minutes ago. Sango and Miroku were the last on that side of the river. The river will drown them if ye do not hurry!"

"I hear you." Inuyasha growled as he watched Sango slip and grab onto Miroku nearly dragging the both of them into the river.

The island was too small for him to land in the middle, not without risking them all falling off.

But those two would end up drowning if he didn't do something. They were going to owe him for this. Inuyasha coiled his muscles and leapt towards the island.

Miroku saw him coming and jerked Sango towards him, trying to give Inuyasha the most room possible to land. He landed and grabbed Sango's arm to help keep her balance.

"Come on Sango." Inuyasha shouted to be heard over the roaring water, preparing to leap off.

"Take Miroku first. He twisted his leg when the bridge broke. I can wait a little longer." She shouted back, wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"Whatever, come on Miroku." Inuyasha wrapped Miroku's arm around his neck and leapt off the small island. He landed on the shore and let a couple of the village men take him. He turned back around and leapt off in enough time to see a wave knock Sango off her footing and begin to slip into the river. Inuyasha landed and then dived to grab Sango's hand.

He managed to grab it and haul her back to the tiny island. She sputtered and coughed as Inuyasha hauled her to her feet.

"You okay?" He shouted. She nodded still coughing. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped to the shore just as another wave swallowed their tiny island. Inuyasha landed amongst the other villagers. Sango must have swallowed more water than he first realized because she was still sputtering and coughing. The rain seemed to be coming down even harder than before. Inuyasha eased her down to her knees and let her cough up the remaining water.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She sputtered up after a moment. Kaede came up to them after a moment.

"Inuyasha, we should move back towards the village. We are not safe here." She said as she glanced back at the river. Most of the villagers had begun to drift back towards their homes and away from the river.

Miroku was limping back towards Kaede's hut and Sango was still trying to get the water out of her lungs. Inuyasha helped Sango to her feet and carried her back to the hut. Kaede and Miroku followed them inside shortly thereafter.

"Sango, child, are ye alright?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. I just swallowed too much water." She coughed.

For the first time Inuyasha noted blood dribbling down Miroku's leg. Miroku reached down and tugged his robes up enough to show that a piece of wood had managed to imbed itself into his calf. He winced as he tugged on it a little. His usual nonchalant face returned and he ripped it out of his leg.

Blood flowed quicker and Miroku gasped in pain. Kaede hurried and began cleaning and wrapping the wound.

They were all soaking wet and the breezes that whipped around outside didn't help bring the temperature up at all.

"We have to build a dam to keep the river at bay." Kaede said after a moment. She had finished taking care of Miroku's leg and was now handing the shivering Sango a blanket. She took it and wrapped it around herself. "Inuyasha we could use ye's help with the dam."

"Yeah, so?" He asked beginning to wring the water out of his hair.

"It was only a suggestion, Inuyasha." Kaede said as she prepared herself with bows and arrows.

"What are you taking arrows for Kaede?" Sango asked still shivering underneath the blanket.

"We aren't the only ones being driven out by the rain. Lesser demons will seek our own shelter. And that will be gone if the dam is not finished quickly."

"Sango, you should get out of your wet clothes." Inuyasha said watching the girl shiver and shake.

"No, I'm going with Kaede if you aren't. They can't build the dam without help." Sango said between chattering teeth.

"Nonsense." Miroiku said. He wrapped his arm around the girl and held her against him. "You'll freeze to death out there."

"Miroku's right. As much as I'd hate to, I'll go." Inuyasha said pushing his way past Kaede. His last glance inside the house showed Sango leaning her back against Miroku's side. He stepped back into the rain, smirking to himself.

* * *

Miroku felt the water seep into his robes and Sango shivers. He held her down to keep her from running out into the rain, which is what she would do if he let her go.

What gave him the most surprise was the fact that she leaned against him willingly.

"Sango, you should change into dryer clothes." Miroku stated plainly. When she didn't respond he looked over at her and found that she had fallen asleep, he gently shook her awake. She sat up and rubbed her hands together. "You should change." He restated.

"Right." She stood up and his arm slid from around her waist. She turned and glared at him.

"Sango, it's not what you think." Miroku said, bringing his arms up in defense, but Sango's slap resounded loudly throughout the cabin.

* * *

Kaede and Inuyasha traveled to where the villagers were building the dam. He watched in amused interest as they tried to pile sand, dirt, and wood against the rising water, but only had it collapse in vain.

"Bunch of geniuses." Inuyasha muttered. He walked over and grabbed a stake of wood and drove it deep into the ground.

Kaede watched as the villagers swarmed around the sunken post, piling dirt and sandbags around it. The wood would reinforce the dam. Inuyasha made a path of sunken wood posts and the villagers eagerly followed him.

He felled a couple trees and the villagers drug them to where they needed to go for more resistance.

Kaede smiled to herself. Inuyasha had most definitely changed.

Inuyasha caught Kaede looking at him and he brushed his wet bangs from out of his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be watching for demons or something?" Inuyasha asked as he slammed another post into the ground.

"Aye, Inuyasha." She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and continued slamming posts into the ground.

They all worked in the rain for days as the waters rose, luckily they had managed to get the dam built to force the water to drain elsewhere. They couldn't have done it so quickly without his help though. Inuyasha whether he wanted to admit it or not was a major factor in saving the village, not like he didn't normally save it, but he had done it almost voluntarily this time. Inuyasha had fallen asleep a couple times underneath the tree, but seemed to lose all track of time. Sango had taken ill from the cold and the rain and Shippo and Kaede had returned to the hut to tend to her.

Inuyasha had a feeling that she would get sick. It was unnatural for someone to be as cold and wet as she was and not get sick. He could almost smell it on her.

When they'd finished the dam, Miroku and Inuyasha returned to the hut exhausted and weary from their labors. Unlike Miroku, Inuyasha did not catch the slight fever that spread to all the village men from their work and the rains. Inuyasha was just tired and wanted to get a full night's sleep.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the talk with Inuyasha and Kagome was glad that he had listened to her for once. Her father still had not said anything about her running off like that and the worrying was almost making her sick.

He was taking his time in planning something.

Kagome almost wished that he would charge in and beat her, just so the worry would leave her. But that was doubtless of happening anytime soon.

Her father never did what she wanted him to do . . . especially if it was for her well-being. He made sure he never did anything to benefit her.

It seemed to be his goal in life to make her existence on this world miserable and unbearable and so far he was doing a pretty good job of it.

She tried to think back to what day it was when she had last seen Inuyasha. It had to have been almost a week ago. Not the couple days that she had originally thought. No, it was definitely longer than that. It had to have been at least a week. She half expected him to come over every three days or something. That seemed to be their magic number. Three days.

"Kagome, dinner!" Her mother yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" She yelled back. Truth be told, she was hungry, but she didn't want to sit at the same table as her father. She didn't want to subject herself to any more torture on his part. She was human after all and she thought she deserved at least a shred of humanity from that man.

But that was her opinion, not his.

And he didn't think that she deserved anything at all.

All she ever wanted was to be his girl. To have him be proud of her, but that was impossible with him. You could make him proud of anyone except her.

A couple hours after dinner, Kagome snuck downstairs, only to find the rest of her family sitting in front of the TV. She sighed inwardly and headed towards the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out a container of yogurt. She grabbed a spoon out of the door on her way back up the stairs. She would eat in her room and try to hide the rest of the night away.

Eventually her father was going to beat her and it would be like the breaking of a dam. Everything that he had held back for so long was going to come rushing down upon her and she would most likely die from it.

Life was not fair. What if it were Sota who came first? Would her father still hate him as he hated her? Or was that hate reserved just for her? Probably because she was worthless and scum of the earth.

What was the saying? "If I say it three times, I mean it." Well, he'd said those things more than three times. There was no turning back for her father. He hated her and there was no changing his mind. She could graduate at the top of her class, which had turned into a dream by the way, and she still wouldn't be good enough in his eyes.

She sat down at her desk and ate her yogurt. Not as filling as she thought it would be.

Her father would even downright lie to get people to hate her too.

Nine divided by the radicand of 2 and the fourth root of 8 is 2 point 7. No wait, that isn't right at all. Where's Inuyasha when you need him? Math seemed so much simpler when he was here.

_Speaking of which, I wonder how everyone is doing?_ Kagome glanced out her window and noticed that there were dark clouds rolling in and obstructing her view of the moon. A full moon. Which meant that in a couple of weeks, Inuyasha would be human for a night.

Odd though, he was so strong and then he would become so weak, at least in his eyes. But he seemed so different when he was human. So much more . . . . emotional. Albeit a little bit more irritable than normal. But what could she say? Maybe next time she could get him to stay in her era.

Yeah right. Like her father would stand for that.

He'd beat her right there in front of everyone.

Hmph, maybe then everyone would see and believe what she had been going through.

But not Inuyasha. He already thought that she was weak. She didn't want him to think any less of her. Besides, what would he care? It was her father. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it or anything.

She glanced at the clock. Well into the middle of the night. She yawned and moved to turn out the light when a knock came at her door.

So much for getting what you wished for.

* * *

Inuyasha had been tired. He'd admit that. But he didn't expect to sleep for almost a day.

But luckily when he did awaken the village wasn't under water. The dam had held and the river hadn't really risen any more than when they'd finished the dam.

Of course, it still hadn't stopped raining.

It was night out and he looked around the cabin. Sango was sleeping next to the fire and Miroku was stretched out on the opposite wall with Shippo sitting in front of him. Kaede wasn't in the room, but Inuyasha could hear her sleeping from behind the wall.

"Yo runt, what are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" Inuyasha asked yawning.

"I guess. I'm not tired though." Shippo said, poking the fire with a stick and then throwing it in the flames. "What do you think Kagome's doing right now?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly remembering what he'd done. He'd been working and lost track of time. He needed to check up on her! He needed to see her and make sure that she was okay. It had been close to days since their last visit. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his sword, sticking it at his waist.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked, watching him intently.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said leaping out of the door.

"That wasn't what I asked." He heard Shippo state as Inuyasha entered into the pounding rain and made a trail for the well. He managed to keep cover in the trees reducing the rain that hit him as he ran.

He needed to get there. He could feel this utter sense of dread reaching him. Like something was twisting his insides in fear.

Fear, he hadn't felt that in a long time.

He ran in a straight path towards the well and towards Kagome's time.

* * *

The door opened and Kagome could only watch in horror as her father stood there, grinning.

He strode the few steps to reach her and grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room like she weighed nothing.

She landed on her bed and bounced against the wall. She coughed and screamed for her mother.

"MAMA!!" She wailed as he slapped her across the side of her face, thus cutting off her cry.

"Your mother can't hear you and neither can anyone else." He whispered to her. She let out a sob. "That's why I always liked this place. You could get away with murder." Her eyes widened and she kicked him in the stomach and scrambled off her bed to get away.

But he recovered faster than she thought he would or at least faster than she wanted.

He pinned her against the wall next to the window, knocking the lamp off her nightstand in the process. His hands pressed against her throat and she gasped for air.

"Listen bitch. I am sick and tired of dealing with your attitude. I don't want to hear a peep out of you. And when your mother tells you that dinner is ready then you will come down to dinner and eat with the damned dinner with us." He pressed harder on her throat and her eyes watered.

She was going to die.

He was going to strangle her and leave her body here. Or bury her somewhere around the shrine.

Oh God.

She was going to die.

* * *

Inuyasha reached the well and leapt inside.

The urgency was rising. He could feel the need to be there. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong with Kagome.

He leapt out into the well house and flung the well house doors open and was glad that it wasn't raining here as well. Although the sky looked pretty menacing.

He made his way for the tree next to Kagome's window. He easily leapt through the branches. He knew them well enough by now that he could navigate his way through them in his sleep. He reached the branch and paused at the sight before him.

Her father was standing in front of her, his hands . . . he was choking her! Before Inuyasha could move, her father threw her to the ground and spit on her and walked out of the room, but not before looking at her and muttering some phrase that Inuyasha couldn't make out and slamming the door shut.

He rushed to the window to find it locked and tapped on the glass. He could see her entire body freeze. She didn't breathe and she slowly turned her head to look at him and her tearing eyes widened at the sight of him.

* * *

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

_I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'll do as you say, don't kill me!_

"I'm sorry . . . Daddy." She managed to say in a forced whisper.

He grabbed her neck and jerked her forward. He slammed her head back against the wall and threw her to the ground, coughing and sputtering. She gagged and felt something warm hit her face.

He had spit on her.

She was his daughter.

His flesh and blood.

And he had spit on her like she wasn't worth anything to him at all.

Tears leaked out of her eyes in a steady flow and she vaguely wondered when she had started crying to begin with. He stalked out of her room and paused at the doorway and looked back at her.

For a moment, fear reigned supreme as she thought that he was going to come back in a kill her for sure.

"You disgust me, you bitch." He told her flatly with no emotion in his voice. No waver of anger or frustration evident in his voice. He slammed the door, making her wince at the sound it made in her head.

A moment of silence passed and she could hear her him going to his own bedroom to sleep off the rest of his anger.

There was a tap at the window and her body froze.

_Oh God. No._

_No. _

Anyone but him, God.

_Anyone but him._

She turned her head slowly to look out the window. Through tear-blurred vision she made out the red and silver blur that was Inuyasha.

He saw.

Oh God. He saw. Kagome felt like vomiting.

He had seen.

He had seen it all.

* * *

_Hi! It's been a while, but school has been wearing on me lately. That and Roiben (my comp) decided that I couldn't have Word for a while and thus I had nothing to write on / with. I couldn't even print. So needless to say, I've been a little tied up. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and everything (and don't forget to review). I know it's taking me a looong time to write the chapters, but please bear with me. It's been a little hectic for me these last few days . . . weeks . . . fortnights . . . . yeah, so don't forget to review. It's always good to hear that people liked the chapter._

_BTW: I got a letter from the publisher that I sent my book to and they aren't going to publish it. But I'm going to send it out again and starting November 1, I'm participating in Nanowrimo. So expect some delays on the next chapter. Elkonigin out._


	17. If I tell you, will you listen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Kagome's breath froze in her chest as she saw Inuyasha standing at her window. And she knew what he had seen. There was no denying it now. Nothing she could do or say would make the simple fact any different. Her hands reached up to her throat, mirroring her father's deathly grab. Kagome bowed her head in shame.

He sat outside and watched her pathetic fight with her father. She hadn't even tried to defend herself.

_He's probably going to say goodbye now. _

_What good is someone who can't even equal her own father in a fight to him?_

_Dad should have killed me while he had the chance._

Inuyasha's hands rested on the sill of her window, waiting on her to unlock it.

Funny, she didn't remember locking it in the first place.

She stood up; her eyes avoiding his as she unlocked the window and slid it open for him. He climbed in and she shut it behind him.

She could feel his eyes bearing into her and she didn't have the inner strength to look up at him.

His claws brushed against her neck and he tilted her head. His eyes examined her neck. Undoubtedly, a bruise was already beginning to form where her father grabbed her. She tried to turn her head away and hide the unsightly marking on her neck, but he forced her to look at him. Her eyes met his and he removed his hand from her chin. After a moment, she couldn't stand it and she turned her head so that she didn't have to look at him.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into his embrace without warning.

"I knew something like this would happen." He muttered to himself.

"You knew?!" Kagome asked, completely surprised by the fact.

"I guessed." He shrugged. "You aren't as clumsy as you say you are." He stated simply. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, hoping to bury herself away. "You need to get out of here. It's not safe for you anymore."

"No." Kagome said, pushing away from him. "No. I can't. I can't leave."

"Kagome," Inuyasha reasoned. "You're not safe here."

"He'll stop! He was just angry today and I wasn't—"

"Kagome." Inuyasha stopped her rambling. "He's not going to stop and you deserve better than this." He pointed out wiping the spit from her cheek. Kagome shook her head at this.

"No, I don't. He's not a bad person! He'll stop. He will. He'll—"

"Kagome! Stop this!" Inuyasha shouted quietly, giving her a gentle shake. "Your father is a bad man! And nothing you do or don't do is going to change it." Kagome stood there, her arms wrapped around herself. Bracing herself.

Should I go? If I do, Dad's going to be really mad. Really mad. He was mad when I left earlier.

And he hurts.

Inuyasha stood still in front of her.

What help could she be to him anyway? She couldn't even stop her father from trying to kill her.

I want to go with him. I don't want to be here anymore.

She looked up at him. He was waiting on her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah?" He asked. Kagome took a hesitant step forward and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just promise that you won't leave me." There was a hesitant pause on his part and Kagome felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I promise." He said, as he returned the hug, albeit briefly. "But before we go back, you need to change your clothes." Kagome nodded in response. She wandered over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform and turned towards Inuyasha.

"I'll wait outside." He stated.

"No." She said quickly, stopping him. "Stay, just turn your head or something." Inuyasha nodded and turned around towards the window.

Kagome changed and put her pajamas away in her drawer. She walked over to where Inuyasha stood and leaned against his arm.

"Now, let's head back home." Kagome let go and watched as he opened the window and paused. "Don't you need your pack?" He asked and she shook her head. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He picked her up, holding her in his arms and leapt out of her room, forgetting about the open window. He leapt down through the tree like it was nothing.

How easy would it be for him to kill her if she asked?

He reached the well house and Kagome didn't make a move to leave his arms. He left the well doors open and stood on the edge of the well. After a moment, he jumped inside. Inuyasha dropped her legs, but Kagome didn't relinquish her grip around his neck.

He couldn't abandon her now. Not after what he saw. Inuyasha pried her arms away and she backed off until she hit the side of the well.

_He dragged me back here only to reject me?_

_How could he?_

Something landed on top of her head and she looked up at him. Inuyasha had thrown his firerat coat over her. She realized that it was raining. Lightning flashed over the sky and she saw Inuyasha standing there watching her. She wrapped the coat around her more securely and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Inuyasha held out a hand to her and she hesitantly took it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leapt out of the well and onto the ground. Kagome looked around and realized that it had been raining here for a couple days at least.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him.

"You know that you're safe with me, don't you?" She nodded in response and sniffled. "Okay, then let's head to the old hag's place." Inuyasha picked her up and started towards the hut. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and didn't care when the coat fell to around her shoulders.

* * *

He waited for her to unlock the window.

She slowly opened the door and he hopped inside and she shut it behind him. He stared at her, but she never met his eyes. Her hair was hiding her eyes and despite what he wanted to do, he needed to see the damage that had been inflicted on her. He gently moved her head so that he could see her throat.

A large red mark that was obviously handprints covered her neck. She tried to cover the markings with her hair, but Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and then she looked away.

He'd seen this before. He just never thought that he'd see it in Kagome.

Abuse. She had been broken in body and in her spirit and Inuyasha had an idea of who had done it. She still wouldn't look at him and he wrapped his arms around her small body without thought.

"I knew something like this would happen." He mumbled under his breath.

"You knew?!" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I guessed." He shrugged at his statement. "You aren't as clumsy as you say you are." He told her. Kagome let her head rest on his shoulder. "You need to get out of here. It's not safe for you anymore."

"No." Kagome said, pushing away from him. "No. I can't. I can't leave."

"Kagome," Inuyasha rationalized. "You're not safe here."

"He'll stop! He was just angry today and I wasn't—"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said pointedly, stopping her rambling. "He's not going to stop and you deserve better than this." He told her taking his sleeve and wiping the spit from her father off of her face. Kagome shook her head and took a step back.

"No, I don't. He's not a bad person! He'll stop. He will. He'll—"

"Kagome! Stop this!" Inuyasha shouted as quiet as he could, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little. "Your father is a bad man! And nothing you do or don't do is going to change it." Kagome wrapped around herself and clamped her eyes shut.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, waiting to see if he had to drag her off or not.

She looked up at him.

"Inuyasha?" She asked meekly.

"Yeah?" He asked. Kagome took a small step forward and he felt her lean into his chest and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Just promise that you won't leave me." Inuyasha didn't know what to tell her. He would never leave her, but she wanted him to stay it. After a moment he responded.

"I promise." He told her returning the hug briefly. "But before we go back, you need to change your clothes." Kagome nodded. She walked mechanically over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform and turned back to him.

"I'll wait outside." He stated starting towards the window.

"No." She said quickly causing him to turn and face her again. "Stay, just turn your head or something." Inuyasha nodded and turned around towards the window.

Had he been like Miroku, he would have watched in the reflection of the mirror, but he didn't. He stood staring out of the window into the tree outside her window and was surprised when she gripped his arm and leaned against it.

"Now, let's head back home." Kagome let go and he opened the window and paused. Normally, she took her pack. In fact, she never went anywhere without it. "Don't you need your pack?" He asked and she shook her head in response. He frowned at her response, but didn't say anything about it and held out his hand to her and she took it. He picked her up gently and leapt out of her room through the window and down the tree.

He reached the well house and Kagome didn't move to be let down or anything. He swung the well doors open and jumped to the edge of the well. He waited for a moment and then leapt inside. They passed through the well and Inuyasha let her legs fall to the ground but she didn't let go of her grip around her neck.

He waited for her to realize that they had landed and to let go, but she didn't. It was still raining pretty hard and she would get sick if they didn't get out of the rain. He pulled her arms away from his neck and she stumbled backwards away from him. She had a hurt look in her eyes and he stripped off his jacket and tossed it over her head.

She looked at him and then up at the sky, like she hadn't noticed that it had been raining the entire time. Inuyasha was tired of the rain at this point; it was getting in the way of everything. He saw her grip the coat and wrap it around her and wipe her nose with her free hand.

He held his hand out and she took it gingerly after a moment. He pulled her to him and jumped out of the well and onto the muddy ground. She looked around at their surroundings and Inuyasha felt he had to make something clear between them.

"Kagome?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him questioningly. He took in a deep breath and then started to speak.

"You know that you're safe with me, don't you?" He asked and she nodded and sniffled a little. "Okay, then let's head to the old hag's place." Inuyasha said trying to lift her spirits. It didn't work and he resided to pick her up and carry her back to the hut. At least she was out of that hellhole she called a home. She wasn't any safer there than she was here. In fact, she was safer here with him. At least here he knew when someone was beating her.

Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and she closed her eyes, oblivious to the fact that the jacket had fallen off her head. He didn't stop walking, but he shifted his firerat coat back over her head, shielding her from the elements as best as he could.

He reached the hut and pushed the mat to the side. He walked in and noted that Sango was sleeping against the wall and Miroku and Kaede were nowhere in sight.

He set Kagome down on the floor and leaned her back against the wall. He pulled his jacket away from her and was slightly relieved to see that she was mostly dry. He pulled one of her blankets that she had left here over her sleeping body and she curled into it, letting go of his neck in the process. He pulled away and started wringing out his clothes by the door.

How could she have been so stupid to think that she could have handled this on herself? She couldn't handle a demon here so what made her think that she could handle a demon in her time? She should have told him that this was going on.

_Wait, how long has this been going on?_

_Of course, she never told me while it was going on so why should she tell me when it started? I swear I'll never figure her out._

Inuyasha feeling safe that his clothes were as dry as they were going to get, he went and sat down next to the fire and next to Kagome.

He looked over at her and saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on her neck. He started to reach out to touch it but he withdrew his hand.

She was sleeping, it was best not to disturb her now. She needed her rest. He looked over at her again and noted the dark circles that had formed underneath her eyes. She hadn't slept well in a long time and he mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner.

He sighed heavily. It bothered him that she had kept this secret from him. She nagged him about all of his past experiences and here she was hiding things from him.

Hypocrite.

She should have told him that this was going on, otherwise he wouldn't have pressured her to go home. Which was out of character for him in the first place.

No wonder she freaked out when he tried to take her home the first time and why she paused when she went home. Her father was the one beating her and the one that she was more afraid of than demons in this time.

He should have been there. She could have died and he would have arrived too late to do anything about it. He knew that her father was up to no good, and here he was thinking that everything was okay at home when it wasn't. He should have been on guard and watching out for her. She was his responsibility for the time being and he did promise to protect her.

He'd failed twice to hold up to his promise. The third time might be her last.

* * *

Kagome woke up on the floor. Not unusual for her these past few weeks. She'd slept on the floor more often in the past few weeks than she had the whole time she'd been on this stupid journey with her friends.

Her eyes picked up the sound of rain and she didn't remember it raining in the past few days. She cracked her eyes open and saw a fire burning in the middle of the room. I took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She wasn't in her room. She sat up and saw Inuyasha sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. She turned her head to look around the room, which she assumed was Kaede's hut, and her eyes watered at the sharp pain that rocketed up her neck.

She yelped and grabbed the back of her neck in pain. Inuyasha eyes snapped open and he looked over at her. She couldn't rub the soreness because the bruise was too painful to touch it. A clawed hand pushed hers aside and lifted her chin up. Inuyasha was studying her neck with a clinical detachment.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, not voicing her question.

"Does it hurt?" He asked after a moment of staring at her.

"Yeah, a little." She admitted, trying pull her chin out of his hand. He let go of her chin and she lightly tried to touch her neck. Inuyasha grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Don't touch it." He warned. "It'll be sore for a couple days." He explained leaning back against the wall.

The last thing Kagome could remember was Inuyasha carrying her towards home. He must have brought her here.

He was being extremely nice as far as Inuyasha standards were concerned. It made her wonder exactly what he had in mind. Inuyasha had his moments of rare acts of kindness, however, those were few and far between. In fact, she'd go as far to say she could count the times he'd been blatantly nice to her on one hand.

But that made them all the more special because every act that he did was rare and unique. She treasured those moments more than anything else in the world.

Her head was pounding and she was freezing.

She shivered and wrapped the blanket around her tightly.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked, cracking an eye open at her. She nodded, readjusting the blanket again to see if it would give her more warmth back.

"Just a little." She whispered to keep Sango from waking up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and held his arm out. Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Look. Just come here. There's no sense in you freezing to death." He reached over and forced her to lean against him.

"I wasn't freezing, I was just cold." She stated indignantly, but turned into him at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all the same with you humans. You'll just get sick anyway."

Kagome mumbled her disagreement but she found it almost too exhausting to argue it any further. She told herself to stay awake and not fall asleep like this.

_I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit . . . _

* * *

Inuyasha watched as she physically shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She was probably still scared from earlier.

"Are you cold?" He asked, leering over at her. She didn't answer, but nodded in agreement. He watched with mild amusement as she wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"Just a little." She whispered quietly, he rolled his eyes at her meekness and put his arm out for her to climb under. She stared at him in confusion.

"Look. Just come here. There's no sense in you freezing to death." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I wasn't freezing, I was just cold." She mumbled, but he felt her lean against him anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all the same with you humans. You'll just get sick anyway." He told her, lending her his warmth for the moment.

She mumbled something, but it died on her lips as she fell back asleep against him.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her. Her hair covered up her bruise, but Inuyasha could still see it. Another reminder that he wasn't fast enough to save her.

_Dammit! This is why I want to be a full demon. Maybe then I'll be fast enough to protect her._

It stayed quiet for the rest of the night and Inuyasha watched the fire burn in the center of the room.

He was always late.

He was too late to save his mother.

He was too late to save Kikyo.

He was too late to save Kagome.

There was some force that kept him from getting there in time. It mocked him and laughed when he watched those that he cared for being tormented and dying in front of his eyes and there was nothing that he could do, because he was always too late.

He swore that he'd protect Kagome. He made a promise that he'd protect her until his dying breath. Even if it meant that he had to follow her into her time, he would protect her. There was nothing that would change that. Even if she hated him like Kikyo, he would protect her.

He'd promised Kagome that he wouldn't leave her and he didn't intend to fail on that promise either. Not when she needed him the most.

He rubbed her arm with the pad of his thumb and he felt calmer. Kagome was safe for the moment along with everyone else and Naraku was the last thing on his mind. He rested his head back against the wall and listened to her heart beat in his ears. He could rest for the moment.

This past week had been wearing on him and he was tired. He had so much that he needed to know.

Tomorrow, he would deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome woke to the pounding in her head.

Why was she in so much pain? The sun fell across her like her father. Just like her father.

Her father . . . .

He was . . . he was killing her. Something tightened around her waist and she jumped away, trying to stand, but succeeded in only falling backwards when she lost her balance. She yelped as she hit the floor.

"Kagome?" She blinked as a familiar figure knelt in the path of the sunlight coming through the open window.

"Inuyasha?" She asked staring at him and her eyes focused on his features.

"Who else would it be?" He stated helping her into a sitting position. "How do you feel?" He asked after a moment.

"My head hurts." She told him.

"You moved too quickly. I told you it would be sore for a couple days." He reminded her.

"I remember." She said, rubbing the side of her head with her hand. There was a pause as he sat down beside her. She sighed.

"I saw," He started, breaking the silence. The events of the night passed through her mind again. That was right, Inuyasha had seen what her father had done to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered.

"No!" He yelled at her. She jerked her head up in surprise, tears bubbling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. "I let you keep your damn secrets and this is where it ended up! We're going to talk about what the hell happened back there!" Kagome glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Sango who was beginning to stir.

"Not here, please, not here." She begged him. She didn't want Sango to hear how much of a coward she really was. How weak she really was. How her happiness was all a lie.

"Fine." He said coldly, standing up and giving her his hand. She reached up and he pulled her to her feet gently and guided her out of the hut with a hand on the small of her back.

She'd finally run out of time.

* * *

He felt her push away from him suddenly and he turned and watched her fall back against the ground. He knelt over her causing a shadow to fall over her face.

"Kagome?" He asked, looking her over. She seemed okay. She blinked up at him.

"Inuyasha?" She asked staring at him.

"Who else would it be?" He stated, helping her into a sitting position in the process. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"You moved too quickly. I told you it would be sore for a couple days." He reminded her.

"I remember." She said, bringing a hand up to rub the side of her head. He sat down beside her and after a moment she sighed heavily. This was as good of a time as ever.

"I saw," He began, breaking the silence that enveloped the small room. She looked away from him and stared at the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She hid her face from him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered.

"No!" He yelled at her. She was not going to avoid this anymore. He had had enough and he was going to find out the truth! Her head jerked up and she stared at him in shock. "I let you keep your damn secrets and this is where it ended up! We're going to talk about what the hell happened back there!" He followed her gaze to Sango, who was beginning to awaken and Kagome turned her eyes back to him.

"Not here, please, not here." She begged.

"Fine." He said, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She reached up and he lifted her to her feet gently and led her out of the hut with a hand on the small of her back, to make sure she knew that this was going to be it.

No more hiding anything from him. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know now.

They reached his forest and she stopped before his tree.

"Now tell me what's been going on." He said, but without his previous anger. Kagome took a seat on one of the roots sticking up out of the ground and looked up at him.

"Please sit down." She asked. He sat down on the root opposite of hers and stared into her eyes.

"Now," He stated once he sat down. "Tell me what's been going on in your time."

"My father doesn't like me." She said simply.

"Why?" He asked as she leaned her side against the tree. She shrugged.

"I was born. When I was little every little thing that went wrong was my fault. He would yell and scream at me that I was cursed and I was the reason he was never happy anymore. Whenever we had company over, he would pretend that he really loved me, but once they left he would hit me because I was a disgrace to our family."

"Didn't your mother do anything to stop it? What about your brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"She never knew. She's always happier when my father is around. And my father adores Sota. He would never raise a hand against Sota. Even if I did tell someone, no one would ever believe me."

"I believe you."

"You only believe me because you saw it. You wouldn't have believed it otherwise. It's my problem anyway. Not yours."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you're not the one that he hates so much. You're not the one that is too weak to stop anything. I can't stop him, Inuyasha. When I fight back, he just hits me harder. Because he knows that I can't do anything to stop him. He knows that no one will ever believe me." She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "He told me that if I ever told anyone that he'd . . . " She paused mid-sentence, realizing what she'd done.

What had she done? How could she have been so foolish to forget?

She didn't want it to be Inuyasha. Anyone but Inuyasha. He was the only person that gave her hope.

"He'd what?" Inuyasha asked. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. The fear settled into the pit of her stomach. She could see it. She could see her father finally doing it. She'd prayed for her death, but not anyone else's. How could she? "Kagome, what did your father say he'd do?"

He was kneeling down in front of her, his hands forcing her too look at him.

"What did your father say?"

"He'd kill whoever I told and then . . . " Inuyasha's eyes widened and her voice hitched. "Then he'd kill me."

* * *

_E here. How's it been going. Happy New Year by the way. Sorry about the delay, think of it as a belated Christmas present! I finally got an actual copy of Word on my comp instead of just reinstalling an illegal copy. Money problems again. I hear that happens when you pay for insurance on your car and manga. ::Why do I have to be a bookworm?!:: Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll have the next chappie out sooner than this one, I promise!_

_Read, Relax, and Review!_

_Elkonigin out._


	18. Never said a word of discontentment

Disclaimer: . . . . I've got nuthin'. Sorry.

"He'd kill whoever I told and then . . . " Her voice hitched. "Then he'd kill me."

She looked away from his eyes and waited for him to push her away. What did he need her for? He could just push her back down the well and that would be it. Kaede could even seal it up for him.

"Is that it?" He asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You thought that your father was going to kill me?"

What was he planning? What was he trying to prove?

"You thought that your father could kill me?" Inuyasha sat back against his tree, grinning. "Just how weak do you think I am?"

"I don't think that you're weak at all!" Kagome said, kneeling beside him. "But you don't know my father like I do. If he couldn't kill you, he'd find a way to make you suffer like you were. He'll find your weaknesses and he will exploit them."

"Kagome, what did I tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

"That I'm weak and useless?" She asked, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"No, besides that."

"I don't know." She said, trying to think back. Inuyasha sighed heavily and shook his head, Kagome slid to a sitting position beside him.

"Think about it." He told her. "We were standing by the well, in the rain, last night."

"You asked if I knew that I was always safe with you." She answered after a moment, giving him a glance sideways.

"And do you?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Yes." She answered hesitantly.

"Then don't worry about what your father is going to do about anything. When you're with me, he can be the least of your worries."

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned back against the tree.

"You don't understand what it's like to be so weak and helpless. You don't understand it at all."

"Kagome . . . " Inuyasha sighed.

"No Inuyasha! You do not understand what it's like to be told everyday of your life that you are worthless. You do not have to live every day in fear of the one person you should be able to trust. You don't have to pretend and lie to everyone around you, because you're afraid for them. You do not know half of the shit that I have suffered through because of my father!" Tears were flowing freely down her face now.

"I never said I did understand." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I never did anything to him; he's always hated me no matter what I did. And it was always my fault whenever anything happened."

"Why did he go on that business trip for so long? Didn't he ever come home?" Inuyasha asked.

"He didn't go away on a trip. That was a lie." She told him.

"What have you told me in the past month that wasn't a lie?" He asked. In all honesty it was a fair question, but it still hurt all the same.

"I didn't want to lie to you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"But you did anyway." He stated gruffly.

"I didn't want you to hate me for being so weak. What kind of person can't stand up to her own father?"

"I wouldn't hate you for that. Your father is a bastard; you can't help that. It's not your fault. You did what you could and that's all that matters."

"Don't feel like you have to stay with me Inuyasha. I'll understand if you don't want me to come back."

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth for once?" Inuyasha told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, so you're weak, so what? That's why I said I'd protect you and I will."

"You don't understand, Inuyasha. You couldn't understand. I pretend that nothing is going on so that everyone else won't have to worry about me. Everyone else is so happy that my father's back that I can't bring myself to tell them what's been going on. It feels selfish."

"He's killing you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's only threatened me."

"That's not what I meant. He's suffocating you from the inside out. He's not physically killing you, not yet."

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had a point. All these secrets made her mind feel like she was on the verge of a breaking point. It was too much for her to bear and it wasn't fair for her to be off loading this all onto Inuyasha.

He had enough to deal with and here she was loading him down with it.

She stood up suddenly and Inuyasha's expression faltered for a moment.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have told you this. It wasn't my place." She said as she headed back towards Kaede's.

"Hey!" He yelled as he jumped in front of her. "Where do you think that you're going?"

"Away from here. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha slammed his fist into the tree beside her face.

"You are not going anywhere. What have you got to be sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Just let me leave Inuyasha! Just let me go home!" She shouted back.

"You want to go back to that hellhole!" Inuyasha yelled, enraged at her statement.

"No! I don't—I don't—I don't know what to do anymore!" She screamed, falling to her knees in tears. She sobbed violently. She didn't have a home anymore. Her father hated her and her family betrayed her. She was an outcast now. She had no one to depend on, no home to feel safe in.

There was nothing for her to go to or do. She was so weak.

How could she have been so stupid?

She might as well have just let her father kill her while she was home. At least that way she wouldn't have been in the way all this time. She wouldn't have made them worry. She wouldn't have been such a burden and wasted all of their time.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as she cried on the forest floor.

* * *

It had been going well, well, at least better than he had expected it to anyway. She hadn't fought with him over talking about what had been happening to her back home, not like he had expected her to. But then things took a very much unexpected nose dive into a very deep pile of shit.

"Kagome." Her name came out in a barely audible whisper.

_I'm sorry. _

Inuyasha knelt down at her side and after a moment of watching her fist her hands in the dirt and crying, he wrapped his arms around her in a mournful embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

_I don't know what to do anymore. I want to protect you, but I don't want to make you miserable by staying here. That wouldn't be fair to you. _

As if sensing his thoughts, she gripped his sleeve in her hands and sobbed into his arm.

Despite what Inuyasha wanted to believe, he knew that this probably was only the beginning of his worries and her pain.

He understood how much it must have hurt her to reveal what she had told him. The fear of her father and his reactions ran deep in her mind and that was not something that was easily overlooked. While he preferred to stay away from villages, he had seen more than his fair share of humanity's cruelties.

He had seen what abuse had done to some of the village girls. They became withdrawn and submissive. He did not want that to happen to Kagome. He wanted the strong girl that he had grown to like. He wanted the one that he was friends with.

Kagome's sobs eventually died down to sporadic sniffles and then to teary eyed shakes. She didn't let go of his sleeve and he didn't let go of her. He lifted his head off of hers and looked down at her.

After a couple moments, she let go of his sleeve with one hand and sniffled as she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll think of something." He answered. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm scared to go back home." She paused as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm scared to go and see my mom." She looked up at him. "What am I going to do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't have an answer to that question; he could only stare at her.

"Kagome, I—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be offloading all of this on you." She stated suddenly. She let go of his arm and turned her back to him to stand up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. Her back crashed against his chest.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Quit apologizing. I know that it's hard to talk about this. I'm sorry that I forced you, but we will figure out something. If you want to go home, then I will go with you. Your father can't beat me and he won't hurt you anymore." He whispered in her ear. He let go and stood up, letting her stand on her own.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"If you want to go home, then let's hurry up and go already." He said crossing his arms, waiting on her to stand. She stood up, dusting her skirt off and stepped beside him.

"We'll go later. Right now, I just want to rest." She said, slipping her hand into the crook in his arm and pulling him towards the hut. He walked with her, a faint and familiar pinkish hue settling over his cheekbones.

The wind swirled around the two and Kagome took a step closer to him. He glanced over at her. She smiled slightly and leaned against him. Her head rested against his shoulder. Praying that he wouldn't be sat, Inuyasha wound his arm around her waist.

* * *

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't want to hold it in any longer. She didn't want to be in charge of anything anymore. Her body and mind hurt beyond reasoning.

How could he be so sure that her father wouldn't hurt her anymore? He didn't even know her father!

His arms wrapped around her and she gripped onto his arm and continued to sob. He held onto her and she held onto him and kept crying.

What she had been holding for the past couple months exploded outward as Inuyasha held her close to him. She clung to his arm for he was her only lifeline.

_Help me. I can't do this on my own anymore. I need someone's help please! Inuyasha help me._

Eventually she couldn't cry anymore and her sobs died down. She clasped his sleeve and sniffled.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" His eyes met hers.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered quietly to him. "I don't know what to do." She shook her head quietly against his chest.

"We'll think of something." He told her. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm scared to go back home." She admitted. She turned her head away from waiting on him to say something, anything. "I'm scared to go and see my mom." She let out a small sob as she looked up at him. "What am I going to do Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer her for a couple moments.

"Kagome, I—" He started. She realized how unfair she was being. She had just kept talking, not giving him a real chance to speak. She didn't deserve him at all. Here she was burdening him with her own problems when he had his fair share to deal with already. Some friend she was; she hadn't even been willing to listen to what he had to say. He'd had his own problems and she hadn't even thought about how he must be feeling. Since when had she become so selfish? She'd dealt with stuff worse than this for years on her own, so why couldn't she deal with this little piece without falling apart?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be offloading all of this on you." She stated, wiping her eyes and shifting in his grip. She let go of his arm and turned her back to him to stand up. She needed to get away and figure things out. But not on her own though.

His arms appeared around her waist and yanked her back down against him. A small gasp escaped her as she crashed back into him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked, panicking. What was he going to do?

"Quit apologizing. I know that it's hard to talk about this. I'm sorry that I forced you, but we will figure out something. If you want to go home, then I will go with you. Your father can't beat me and he won't hurt you anymore." He whispered in her ear. He let go of her waist and stood up as she ungracefully fell to the side. He stood in front of her and waited for her to stand on her own.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, confused as to what his motives were exactly.

"If you want to go home, then let's hurry up and go already." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest, not offering her any assistance. That was okay, he'd been understanding enough. She pushed herself off the ground and dusted her skirt off and fell into step beside him.

"We'll go later. Right now, I just want to rest." She said quietly and wrapped her arm around his. She noted that his face had a slight tinge of pink to it and almost giggled at his embarrassment. He leaned against her grip and she pulled him back towards the village.

A cold gust of wind hit them and she stepped closer to Inuyasha. She caught him looking at her and she smiled up at him. His eyes lightened a little bit and she rested her other arm on his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha surprised her when his arm shook off hers and wound around her waist.

Although it was a pleasant surprise to say the least. He could keep his arm there for as long as he wanted to as far as she was concerned. It felt nice to have someone else looking out for you, protecting you, even if they were a little temperamental at times.

No one has any idea what that's like.

Least of all Inuyasha, but given his deficiencies, she'd still take him as her protector any day of the week or month or whatever. No matter what her friends said at school, Inuyasha had to be the best thing that had happened to her in a long, long time. They neared Kaede's hut and Inuyasha stiffened a little.

It took her a moment to figure out why. He'd said something about it once a long time ago. He said that demons would use any weaknesses he had against him.

Was she a weakness? Is that why he always kept his distance from her? It did make sense a little, why she could never really get that close to him. They were close, but merely as friends. Nothing more. But that would mean that he would have to like her in that sense and he had made it plainly clear that Kikyo was his one and only love.

But hey, a girl could dream right?

Kagome valued their friendship more than anything else that she had ever had. Which as of right now wasn't a whole lot thanks to her father.

Kagome guessed that if the demon underworld were anything like her high school, news of hers and Inuyasha's deemed 'relationship' would travel like wildfire. Especially after all the demons they'd destroyed and battles they'd been in as of late.

Kagome let go of his arm and took a step away from him. He looked at her and she smiled back at him.

_It's okay Inuyasha. I understand. _

He stared at her for a moment and then gave her a slight smirk. He knew that she understood and she was glad.

As they approached Kaede's hut, Kagome broke the mutual silence that had engulfed them.

"Inuyasha." She said, commanding his attention and he stopped and looked at her. "Inuyasha, thank you. For everything that you're doing for me."

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I?" She nodded in affirmation. "Then don't thank me, I promised to do something, I don't need your thanks." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he started walking back towards the hut.

"Well, sometimes it's nice to hear the words, even if you know it to be true anyway." She said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah whatever."

_It feels nice to smile again._

_Not only that, but to smile and have someone smile back at you. That's nice too. _

Inuyasha held the mat door open for Kagome and she walked inside. The hut was empty of any inhabitants.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked in behind her.

"Don't know. I guess they left while we were out." Inuyasha stated. "Not that there's much to do around here anyway."

"You're always bored." Kagome said as she went to grab her pack. "Where's my pack?" She asked, looking around the hut.

"Don't you remember?" He asked as he watched her look around the hut for it. "Of course not . . . you left it back in your time."

"What? No I didn't." She said, shaking her head. "I need that here. Why would I leave it behind?"

"I asked if you wanted to take it and you said no you didn't want to." Inuyasha said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But I need it." She said. "It has all of our supplies in it."

"So what? We'll get by without them. We have before."

"Don't you get it!" Her mouth dried up as she spoke. "That means that I'll have to go home."

* * *

"Don't you get it!" She yelled at him. "That means that I'll have to go home."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

_What's she getting at? Is she still that scared about all that?_

"Don't you get any of this!" She yelled at him, poking her finger into his chest. He grabbed her hand and stopped her from poking him.

"What I don't get is why you're flipping out over something so pointless!" He yelled back and she shrunk away from him a little. He toned his voice down a little so she'd stop cringing away from him. "Didn't I tell you that I'd go back with you!"

"Yes!" She yelled back, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Then why the hell are you still acting like you're scared!"

"Because it's not that easy!" She yelled, panting. She pulled her hair away from her neck roughly; Inuyasha could see her wince from the action. She pointed an accusing finger at the bruise that covered her neck. "Do you think something like this is easy to forget! The man that is my father tried to kill me! He choked me and left me for dead while he slept with my mother down the hall! Can you even comprehend what that's like!" She let go of her hair and it fell back around her shoulders. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her in everything but anger. There was a moment of tense silence between them and the strong, angry Kagome disappeared again. "You were lucky."

"Huh?"

"You never knew your father. He never had the chance to hurt you." She told him in an almost menacing whisper. "I'm going to go get my pack. Do whatever you want. I don't care." She said, turning away from him and walking towards the doorway. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she left the hut.

"What the hell—?" He said, still trying to figure out where all the mood swings had come into play.

But there was no way that he was going to just **let** her walk out on him and go back to that home of hers. Not without him getting sat into a crater in the ground.

He pushed the mat aside and leapt out towards the direction that Kagome had taken off in. He caught up with her in a matter of moments. She looked at him in surprise when he landed in front of her. She didn't say anything and continued on her path by walking around him.

He turned and fell in step beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked after while of walking towards the well.

"You said that I could do whatever I wanted and you didn't care." He stated plainly and without so much as a glance at her.

"I did say that, didn't I?" She mused to herself, but didn't continue on talking. They reached the clearing that held the well in it and she continued walking towards it without hesitation.

She seemed different again. She kept changing right in front of him without him noticing the change right away.

She didn't skirt around the well like she had before. In fact, she didn't even seem scared of going home anymore. It was almost like she didn't care anymore and he had a good feeling that she didn't care anymore.

And that bothered him.

* * *

"Don't you get it!" She yelled at him. "That means that I'll have to go home." Fear set in and she couldn't help but lower her voice.

Inuyasha looked at her with this blank look on his face, like he wasn't comprehending what she was telling him.

Didn't he get anything?

"Don't you get any of this!" She yelled at him, jabbing her pointer finger into his chest at every syllable she spoke to emphasize her point. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What I don't get is why you're flipping out over something so pointless!" He yelled back at her, leaning in and pulling her closer to him, she leaned back to get away from him. "Didn't I tell you that I'd go back with you!" This was voiced softer than the first, and she noted that he'd pulled away from her a little.

"Yes!" She yelled back, pulling finally pulling her wrist out of his iron grip. She'd managed to avoid getting nicked by his claws.

"Then why the hell are you still acting like you're scared!"

"Because it's not that easy!" She yelled back. All the yelling was winding her and she was breathing deeper than when she'd started the conversation, if you could call it that. There was only one way to make him understand. She pulled her hair away from her neck as roughly as she could manage so Inuyasha could see what her father had done to her. She pointed a finger at her neck to accentuate the point she was making. "Do you think something like this is easy to forget! The man that is my father tried to kill me! He choked me and left me for dead while he slept with my mother down the hall! Can you even comprehend what that's like!" She let go of her hair and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. How dare he! A moment of silence engulfed them and Kagome suddenly felt very tired of arguing. A calming anger washed over her.

He didn't understand. He never knew his father. He never had the chance to experience what she had.

She was jealous.

"You were lucky." She managed to speak in a forced whisper.

"Huh?"

"You never knew your father. He never had the chance to hurt you." She told him in as calm a tone as she could manage. "I'm going to go get my pack. Do whatever you want. I don't care." She turned away from him and walked towards the doorway. She gave him a brief glance over her shoulder to ease her conscience and then continued outside.

She honestly didn't care anymore. She did not care whether or not she lived or died.

She hadn't felt alive in a long, long time. And it was her father that was to blame. No, she was the one who let her father do that to her.

But she couldn't do anything to him now. No, she'd have to wait for him to think that he was indestructible and then . . . then she would make him beg but only after she'd—what the—!

Inuyasha was standing before her and his sudden appearance had surprised her to say the least. Inuyasha would only try and stop her from going home and she couldn't stop now. No, there wasn't much time left for her to continue on like this. She walked around Inuyasha.

_Focus . . . look at what he did to you . . . he embarrassed you . . . he disgraced you . . . he shamed you . . . how can a person like that deserve to keep on living?_

Inuyasha walked with her now.

"What are you doing?" She asked once she'd realized what he was doing.

_He degraded you into nothing . . . _

"You said that I could do whatever I wanted and you didn't care." He stated matter-of-factly.

_He tried to . . . but he didn't get that far . . . you stopped him before . . ._

"I did say that, didn't I?" She mused, the power she felt was almost intoxicating. It was the sweetest drug that she could ever imagine.

How could anything this invigorating be this so awful?

She approached the well and did not stop walking. She was not afraid of home this time.

_You've stopped him before._

_You've stopped him before. _

And with that final thought, she leapt into the well, more determined than ever to go home without fear.

She waited and waited for the bright light to appear, but there was no bright light, no light at all. No light and no bottom. She fell and fell and fell deeper and deeper into the blinding darkness.

Blinding, suffocating darkness.

Her fingers scrabbled along the sides of the well, her feet trying to brace her, to stop her fall.

She could feel it in her chest. The wind changed, altering her fall. The end was coming. She would hit bottom and splat! it would all be over.

She shielded her body as best she could from the landing.

Kagome gasped in air and tried to keep herself from falling even further. She couldn't see! She was trapped inside the well. She couldn't tell what direction was what.

_I need to get out of here. I can't even see the opening of the well. Where am I!_

_I need to get out!_

Her fingers found nothing but smooth surfaces as she writhed about. She couldn't even feel any walls around her.

Was she in a cave?

Where was she?

Her head swam, making movement even harder.

"Need . . . get out . . . " She heaved, trying to breathe air back into her lungs. She could almost feel her father's hands over her throat, suffocating her. "Get away . . . . get . . . off . . . of . . . me . . . " She clawed at her own throat, trying to get him off of her.

He wouldn't let go. She reached out, swiping at him, but her arms couldn't reach. She couldn't breathe or defend herself.

How did he find her?

She should have been safe! She should have been hidden!

Hands grabbed her wrists and crossed them over her chest, pinning her against something. But how, he was still smothering her!

She tried to break free; the pressure in her lungs demanded it.

"Let go of me!" She gasped painfully. But his grip was like steel. He wasn't budging and she could barely stay awake.

She could hear voices in her head. She shook her head to steer them away.

_I don't want to listen!_

_I need to get away! _

_Someone! Anyone! Help me!_

It's a nightmare.

_Who are you? What are you doing here!_

It's a nightmare. It's not real.

_I can't breathe!_

It's not real. Make it stop Kagome. Make it stop.

_I can't!_

Snap out of it! 

_Out of what! I don't even know where I am!_

Stop fighting it and listen. Nothing's going to hurt you! Stop fighting me and breathe dammit!

_Who are you!_

In a brief spurt of energy she tried once again to get free, but her limbs were getting heavy. Her thoughts became jumbled like her sense of direction.

She heaved her chest up, leaned her head back, opened her mouth, and inhaled as much air as she could in the blackness.

It burned her insides something fierce.

She blinked back tears as she kept throwing air back into her lungs until the burning stopped. Air wasn't supposed to burn.

Someone still held her arms crossed over her chest, only not as tight. Her head leaned against someone's shoulder.

This was not her father.

No, her father never held her like this, against his chest.

She looked at her surroundings, and the people surrounding her.

Fear in their faces. Concern for safety.

Her poor friends, to be so worried over someone so useless.

But she had beaten her father, hadn't she? She got away to someplace that he could never reach her. Someplace where all he could do is wait for her to come back instead of her waiting for him in fear.

She rolled her head to the side as the chest behind her moved up and down. She tilted her head back to look at him. Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes shining in the darkness.

But not so dark.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. She turned to regard her. Inuyasha let his grip on her wrists slacken just enough for comfort. He was nervous as well. "Are you alright?"

"It was nothing, only a nightmare." She whispered, leaning her full weight back upon his chest.

"But you were so frightened!" Shippo said, latching onto her calf. Was he afraid to come any closer, seeing his mother figure attack herself so eagerly?

"It's alright Shippo. It was only a nightmare, just a bad dream." She said, trying to calm his nerves.

"Feh, some nightmare. You clawed yourself up pretty good before we could stop you." Inuyasha snorted. She could feel his voice reverberate through his chest. She'd been like this before, it seemed so long ago. The memory so far away, the feeling so eroded. He'd held her like a little child, right? Inuyasha relinquished his grip on her wrist and she pulled them away and felt her neck.

She could feel the red welts on top of the black bruise that her father gave her. She grimaced from where her fingers touched her neck; to say that her neck hurt would be a vast understatement. She felt sore all over. Her body craved more sleep but her mind didn't think that sleep was a really good idea at the current moment.

Everyone leaned back on their legs and they continued to stare at her.

"You can go back to bed. I'll be fine." Kagome told them. "It was just a bad dream. We can talk in the morning." After a couple moments of awkward silence, everyone slipped off to bed again, even Shippo. Although he left with some amount of hesitation.

Silence pervaded the hut and Kagome listened to the sounds of their breathing and felt the rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest. She would wait until everyone was asleep before she would speak to Inuyasha.

This didn't make sense. Since when was it this dark outside? How long has she been out? When did Inuyasha get there in the cave? She couldn't remember being knocked out or anything like that. Why didn't the well take her home? Was she locked out? Would she be able to go home ever again?

She looked down at her lap, trying to sort out her thoughts. She noticed that she was sitting in between Inuyasha's legs, his knees were at the same height as her elbows. His hands still rested across her arms, lightly holding her.

Her companions seemed relatively quiet now. But she would wait for just a little bit longer, just to be sure.

You can't ever be too sure about anything anymore.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered after waiting a couple moments longer.

"Hmm?" His voice reverberated through his chest and into her back. She almost shivered. She enjoyed being this close to him, feeling his chest, feeling his breath tickle the side of her head. All in all it was glorious moment to experience.

"When did we get back here?" She asked, still whispering. A long pause passed before he spoke.

"Right after we got out of the well." He paused again. "What're you asking for?"

"But the well didn't let me go back home. Did it?" She asked. What was going on?

"What are you talking about? Of course it let you go home, why wouldn't it?" She turned to look at him. His eyes bore into hers and suddenly, she felt very sick to her stomach. "What's going on?"

"Inuyasha, when did I get this bruise?" She asked, pointing to her neck. He looked at her neck for a moment and then his eyes flicked back up to hers.

"A few hours ago. What's going on Kagome?" He asked his voice beginning to rise. Her eyes widened.

_So everything . . . everything since the well has been a dream? A lie? _

She laughed on the verge of tears.

_Everything I told him, everything I did . . . didn't happen at all._

"Kagome." Inuyasha stated, drawing out the last syllable like he usually did when he was starting to get angry with her. His hands gripped hers a little tighter than they had been.

She didn't know whether she should cry or rejoice. He didn't know anything! But then again he didn't know anything. All that courage that she had mustered up to explain to him everything had escaped her.

How could she have been so confused? How could she have mistaken a dream for reality? She could always tell the difference.

Always.

During the dream sometimes it was hard, but when she woke up, she knew.

But this time, she couldn't even tell that it was a dream, or that she'd even been asleep.

Tears edged into the corners of her vision, disrupting it, blurring images together in some awkward mosaic.

She glanced up at Inuyasha. The fire behind his eyes burned into her, melting whatever barriers she had managed to keep standing.

She moved so that she was on her side, leaning against him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head into his red outer jacket.

"Can we—Can we go shard-hunting tomorrow?" She asked weakly. She didn't want to think about anything else for tonight. She didn't want to go back home, she didn't want to be anywhere near her father ever again.

"Yeah, we can hunt for the shards tomorrow." He answered just as quietly. She let her breath out in a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

If she held onto Inuyasha, maybe she could hold onto reality.

She was just so exhausted . . .

So tired . . .

So . . .

_

* * *

__E here. Go ahead flame me. I deserve it. Actually my muse here deserves it. As I was writing this chapter, she interjects and comes up with the whole dream sequence. I was all, "That is so evil! That is beyond evil! That is just . . . just . . . mean!" But I didn't have any choice; at least she helped this time around. Last time, I was working on my own. I have no excuse for not having this up sooner. I'm really sorry. But hopefully, this was more than worth the wait. _

_College is being relentless, but nevertheless, Spring Break is here! Which means that I am going to have to make frequent visits to the box o' Dr. Pepper to get the next chapter out before the week is over. _

_Oh, for the record: I am a girl and Elkönigin is pronounced: El-kurn-again. It's German. I can't help it. _

_That's all I've got to say, but my muse here has some really awesome-ly wicked ideas for the next couple chapters, I just have to figure out how to lay them out. For once I have a plan! My English teacher would be so proud!_

_Have a great / safe Spring Break everyone! Be safe!_

_Elkönigin out._


	19. I know in my bones, I've been here befor...

Disclaimer: Still got nuthin' . . . except more debt.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl he held in his arms.

This did not make any sense.

One minute she's clawing at her own throat as if she's trying to kill herself and the next minute she's nearly in tears and then sleeping with her head leaning against his chest.

Oh yeah, and she wants to hunt jewel shards tomorrow.

She almost never volunteers to go shard hunting.

Of course her attitude change could be from her father.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth until he thought they would snap.

He should have gotten there faster. He knew something wasn't right. He knew she was lying to him. He knew she was hiding something from him, why she wouldn't go home, why she flinched every time he reached for her, why she was so moody suddenly.

It made a lot of sense now. A lot more sense.

He should have made her talk about it, but she was so damn insistent that nothing was wrong. How could he argue? If he'd insisted that she stay here then this wouldn't have happened. He never sends her home and he sent her home to an abusive father.

He had failed her in more ways than one.

He looked down at the girl attached at his waist. He ran his fingers through her hair and slid his legs underneath her. He readjusted her grip to where she sat in his lap instead of on the cold floor.

She needed comfort. Something he probably couldn't give her. He rested his cheek on top of her head as he held her in his lap.

He sighed into her hair. She seemed so confused when she woke up, and what was with all the questions?

She just started squirming around like she couldn't get enough air and then she started clawing at her own throat. She could have done some serious damage if he hadn't grabbed her wrists and crossed her arms over her chest. She kept wheezing and struggling against him as if he were the one making her do that to herself.

She woke up, but she was so . . . disoriented.

She needed to rest; she needed to get away from her home. But isn't that why he brought her back here? Because she was safe here. No matter how hard he tried, her father would not be able to reach her.

He wanted to bash the bastard's head in for what he did. He wanted to beat him into a bloody mess of flesh and broken bones.

Blood pounded in his ears and he held onto Kagome tighter.

He would wait. He would wait until she was better. Until she gave him the word, he would wait to kill her father.

She didn't want to be awake. Everything was falling apart. Everything. She couldn't keep a hold on reality.

She'd lied so much that she didn't know what was real and what was part of the lies anymore.

In order to remember she'd have to dredge up all those old memories that she'd kept locked away in the back of her mind. She didn't want to remember any of that.

No, she didn't want to remember any of that.

In her mind, her father died a long time ago. A monster stole his form and now cavorted about her life with intent to make her utterly miserable.

And it didn't help that he was succeeding either. He was doing a damn good job of keeping her depressed and fearing for her life.

She still had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and was impressed that he hadn't really said anything about it or shoved her away. In fact, he'd even held her to him.

Okay, maybe impressed wasn't the right word. More like surprised or grateful even. She wanted to be held like she was a child. Her mother held her like this, but her mother didn't know. She had never seen what her father had done to her. She had been protecting her mother.

Inuyasha knew. He saw what had been happening to her. He knew that she had tried to be strong; she had tried to protect herself. But her father was too strong for her. He was too powerful for her to handle. She should have asked for help. She should have told someone.

She should have done a lot of things.

She laid in his lap awake for a long time, thinking. What would happen to her? How long could she really stay away from her home? They would need supplies.

Speaking of which, she left her pack back in her room. She'd have to go back. She'd have to face her father again.

Well, maybe, if Inuyasha went with her . . . maybe then she might be able to avoid her father all together.

If they went during the day, then her father might be at work. They could always go through her window. She didn't remember locking it last night, maybe it would work.

She had to force herself to let go of her grip on Inuyasha. She used his chest for leverage as she pushed herself up, forcing his arms to let go of their grip a little.

"You okay?" He asked as she looked up at him. She nodded in affirmation.

"I need to get my pack." She whispered to him, even though she was sure that their companions were definitely asleep. "I'll have to go back home." She stared at him at eye-level. She tried to push herself even farther away; however, he pulled her back against him. He didn't have to pull hard, she was pretty weak.

"It can wait until the morning." He told her as her cheek rested against his shoulder. Her position had shifted more to the right, but it was more than comfortable. She sat in his lap, her body crossing his chest, letting her rest her face on his shoulder. She gripped his sleeve in her fists and held onto him.

"It will wait." She repeated. He was right, everything could wait until the morning. She wanted to forget. Really, she wanted to forget and just pretend that nothing had ever happened, but it had gotten too far out of hand this time.

Someone else had seen her weakness. Someone else had seen the broken girl she really was. Someone else had watched her fail.

At least the someone else had been Inuyasha. He said that he would protect her and that he wouldn't leave her. He promised and he never broke his promises.

She didn't have to be afraid here. Not of her father. No, not of her father. She only had to be afraid of the truth.

And truth burned.

But all that could wait until the morning. For now, she could sleep.

Hell, maybe when she woke up this time, maybe her father wouldn't have even been there. Maybe all of this would be a dream. Just an ugly nightmare. Something that she wouldn't have to face when she woke up. Then everything would be just like it was before. Inuyasha wouldn't know and she wouldn't have to worry about the secrets and the lies.

No, she wouldn't have to lie to anyone any more. Not even herself.

* * *

"_Lie to me, convince that I've been sick forever and all of this will make sense when I get better."

* * *

_

Kagome pushed away from him and sat up in his lap. He stared at her as she pushed against his chest, he let her sit up and relaxed his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded slowly in agreement.

"I need to get my pack." She whispered, her voice sounded so weak even for a whisper. She seemed so faraway from him. So hollowed out. "I'll have to go back home." She stared at him eye to eye. She almost looked like she was in a trance. She was probably half-asleep as it was. She tried to push herself away even further, but he pulled her back down to his chest and she gave little if no resistance. Her head fell against his shoulder and he held her there.

"It can wait until the morning." He told her quietly but firmly. He felt her grip his sleeve and he leaned his cheek against her skull.

"It will wait." She repeated.

She was so broken. So empty now compared to what she had been. He'd seen all this before. But it was different when you were this close. There was no bitterness in anything she said. She hid it all so well.

How did her mother not notice this going on?

How did he not notice?

No matter what he told himself she was still human and she was still naïve.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, sighing. He only sighed when there was no hope for him to do anything else at the moment.

Well, he was stuck here for the moment, unless he wanted to wake up Kagome and from the way that she was latched onto his arm, that wouldn't go very far without waking up Kagome.

Sango and Miroku had flipped out when he'd walked in carrying Kagome in his arms. Then they looked at him as if it was his fault.

They should know that he wouldn't ever touch her like that. He would never ever think of hurting her.

But he couldn't blame them, he would have been suspicious too had the circumstances been different.

They'd noticed the bruising around her neck and it was all he could do to keep them from demanding answers. He had no right to tell them what had happened back in Kagome's time. That was her place to tell them, not his.

Although he didn't think that she should be keeping secrets from them. Especially when it involved something like this.

He noted that it had stopped raining for the moment and he saw that there were the beginnings of sunlight coming in through the window.

She stirred once the light hit her eyes. She slid out of his lap and onto the floor; he let her go, watching her intently. She looked around at her surroundings before turning to look at him. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around again.

"I am really confused." She muttered.

"About what?" He asked, feigning boredom. She shook her head and grimaced. Obviously her neck was still giving her fits.

"Never mind, I answered my own questions." She said with a wave of her hand. He saw her look around the hut and saw Sango and Miroku still asleep.

"Can we go back to my home now?" She asked him. "To get my pack?" She rubbed her neck again. Obviously it was giving her fits.

"Let the others wake up first."

"Please, can we go now? I don't want to answer their questions right now." She said quietly.

"You're going to have to answer them sometime." He reminded her.

"I know, but I can't do that right now." She said with that sad and forsaken look on her eyes. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to read something in her expression, however, he couldn't seem to read anything off of her except sadness.

"Okay, fine. Let's go and get back. The sooner that we're back hunting the jewel shards the better." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to Kagome. She stared at his hand for a moment and then grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. She teetered for a moment and then regained her balance and let go of his hand.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you stay here and I'll get your pack?" He suggested. She still seemed to be in a slight amount of pain.

"No, you don't know where anything is. I haven't refilled our supplies yet. I need to go with you. It's not like anything is going to happen with you there, right?" She said with a troubled smile. "So I should be perfectly fine." She seemed to be convincing herself of that fact more than she was him. He walked beside her, leaving the hut behind them. Maybe he should hold off searching for the jewel shards for another day, or at least leave a little later in the day.

No sense in putting a strain on her. She seemed so skittish of every little thing around her. She jumped at every little thing as they walked. A bird flew in front of them and she jumped behind him almost instantly. The action surprised him and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You're really jumpy." He said, not that she didn't have a good reason, but still, she was really jumpy.

"Yeah. Perfect. It just scared me that's all." She said, her shaking hands letting go of his jacket. She shook her hands a little as if to get rid of whatever was making her shake and she smiled at him and started walking again.

Inuyasha followed her with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her form as she walked away from him.

They reached the well and Kagome stared at it for a long while. Inuyasha crouched down on the ledge and placed his hand on her shoulder. It seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in and she flashed him a quick smile. She climbed over the ledge and they both jumped down together. The familiar light surrounded them and soon enough they were both in Kagome's time. Kagome stared up at the opening of the well and Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he leapt out of the well. She yipped in surprise and grabbed his arm that wound around her waist. He let go once they landed outside the well and pushed the doors open.

She stared at the house and he pulled her with him.

"I can walk on my own you know." She told him.

"Yeah, but you seem to be having some trouble." He told her as he dragged her towards her home. They reached the back door and he let Kagome open the door. She leaned her head in and scanned the room. She took a step inside and motioned for him to follow.

"My dad isn't home. His shoes are missing." She told him, still looking around the house. She pushed the door wide open and slid her shoes off at the back door. Inuyasha followed her into the house, sniffing the air for any trace of her father. His scent was heavy in the house, probably he was just here, but it kept him from sensing if he was indeed still here.

She crossed the kitchen swiftly and went straight into the cabinets, dragging out boxes from the cabinets.

"Kagome?"

"My pack is in my bedroom." She said flatly. He waited for a moment and when she didn't make a move he turned and went upstairs to her room. He looked around her room and he spotted the familiar yellow pack resting in the corner. He grabbed the pack and walked back to her, tossing it on the counter. She turned it upside down and poured out all of the contents all over the counter. She separated the trash from the rest of the supplies. She shoved the packets of ramen back into it and then grabbed the first aid kit and headed up the stairs. "I just need to refill the first aid kit and then we can go back." She yelled down the stairs. He walked up the stairs and found her stuffing the box full of medical supplies. She closed the box firmly and handed it to him to hold while she grabbed more miscellaneous bottles and pushed past him and headed back down the stairs.

_She's so tense. Like she expects her father to walk in at any moment._

_Not that I blame her . . . _

He hopped down the stairs and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed the first aid kit and shoved it into the pack, closing the lid on it quickly.

"Okay, we can go back now." She told him, letting out a breath of relief. He watched her hands as she grabbed the trash off of the counter and tossed into the trash can. "I've got enough supplies that we won't have to come back for a while." He watched her hands as she moved; they shook as though it was freezing.

Her textbooks lay on the counter. She stared at them for a long time while her hand rested on the clasp of her pack.

He stepped behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her entire body shook as he made contact with her.

"Don't." She said, pulling away suddenly. "We need to go back to the Feudal Era." She went to grab her bag and he stopped her. He grabbed the straps and threw the pack over his own shoulder. He expected this to elicit a response; however, she didn't say or do anything about it. Normally, she would spout off something about how she could've handled it on her own, but she didn't do anything about it.

"Kagome. He's not here. You don't have to be afraid." He told her, holding the door open for her as she slid her shoes on. She wiped her eyes and stepped outside into the sunlight. He watched her as he shut the door behind him. She had her arms wrapped around her as if it was the middle of winter and she was stuck outside.

"I know that. But it doesn't make any of it go away." She said, turning with him as they headed back towards the well house. She stopped and he stopped with her, following her gaze towards her home.

"Did you forget something?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering how long it will be before I come back here again." She said, shaking her head slightly. "I mean, it'll be a while before I get to see my mom. I was kinda hoping that she would be here . . . so I could say goodbye." He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly cut him off. "But I guess I'll just have to wait until I come back, right?" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the well. He jerked his arm free and stared at her for a moment.

_She really doesn't want to be here, does she?_

_She never wants to go back to the Feudal Era._

_I always have to drag her back kicking and screaming._

"What is it now?" She asked as she held the well door open.

_What is wrong with you?_

He walked into the well house, the shadows covering him as he entered. Kagome glanced around the corner and then shut the door, enveloping them in darkness. Beams of light passed through the cracks in the walls and floated over them as they moved in the darkness.

She climbed over the edge of the well and jumped in. Inuyasha glanced around the well house one last time before he jumped in the well after her.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well pulling herself up the vines. Inuyasha jumped above her and reached down and grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the well.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She said as she felt her feet hit the ground. She straightened her clothes and she watched as he hopped off the well and then she turned to start walking off. Inuyasha grabbed her arm effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Stop." He said and she didn't say anything about the hand gripping her arm as he dragged her back to his side.

"What is it?" She asked. Was there a demon nearby? Did he sense something? But the way he was staring at her, she knew that the only thing he was interested in was her.

She stared back into his eyes and gulped to herself. This could not bode well.

He may have been kind and caring these past few weeks, however, that didn't mean that he had actually changed in his demeanor. He was still arrogant and still stubborn, no matter what happens.

But that's what she liked about him right? The fact that she could always rely on him to argue with her about everything was a constant and the way things had been going, constants were nice.

She stared at him wide eyed as he pulled her down to the ground with him. He sat in front of her, with her back against the well's frame.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at him almost in fear. What was he doing?

"Inuyasha?" She asked, slightly disturbed by how he was acting.

"I want answers." He stated firmly.

_Uh oh._

"For what?" She asked, praying that it wasn't for what she thought it was.

"What's been going on back in your time! I want to know about your father. I want to know what the hell he's been doing to you!" He yelled. He was upset, scratch that, he was pissed off at her. "And I want the truth Kagome."

_How do I start off something like this? What does he want me to say? What does he want to hear?_

_How can he expect me to do this right off the bat? I couldn't even think of a good way to tell my mother what had been—what is going on. How can I tell him that I'm so weak?_

_How can I tell him anything?_

"Kagome." His voice brought her out of her reverie. "Tell me."

"Will you sit beside me instead?" She asked quietly. She almost thought she'd said it too quietly until he got up and moved next to her.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked, visually irritated by the fact that he still hadn't gotten what he wanted out of her.

"I don't know where to start." She told him. "Inuyasha, I've never even told my mother that he hits me. I couldn't think of a good way to break the news to her, so how can I tell you what's been going on?"

"Because I don't live there. I don't like your father, period. Tell me what you couldn't tell your mother." The way he said it, it seemed so simple, like they'd suddenly found the meaning of the universe.

"My father, he hits me." She said, he waited for her to continue on. "He doesn't go easy on me at all. He hits me like he would somebody in a bar fight. No, not like that, he had respect for the rest of humanity, but not for me." She said, wiping her eyes as the tears came unbidden. "He thinks that everything I do or say is because I'm trying to undermine him or usurp his authority."

"What about your brother?"

"Sota? My father would never lay a hand on his head. He loves Sota more than anything else in the world."

"How does your mother not notice this? How can she not see what's been going on?"

"Because he acts differently when other people are around. He waits until it's nighttime or until the house is empty to hate on me."

"And I thought I was doing you a favor by sending you home." Inuyasha muttered.

"You didn't know. You couldn't know. I've never told anyone before what's been going on at home."

"No one?"

"Not a soul before you." She said. "You get the first explanation. Lucky you, I guess." She shrugged, wiping her eyes again.

"So all this started when he came back?" He asked. Kagome laughed cynically at what he said.

"No, he's been doing this for as long as I can remember. He told me that I was a disgrace. How much of a whore I was going to grow up to be. He'd always tell me just how useless I was because I couldn't do anything on my own."

"He told you that?" Inuyasha said, his voice rising.

"Every day that I was awake. It got to the point that I was more afraid of the days that he didn't beat me. It always seemed like those days he was just saving up his anger for me. Like he kept it in some reservoir that was made just for me. Everything bad that ever happened to him was my fault." A slight sob escaped her and she brought her knees up to her chest.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned her against him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like you could have done anything about it, even if you had been around. At some point you would have leave me alone with him and that's when he'd do it. He waits for as long as he needs to."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Don't you think I would if I could? Inuyasha, he'd kill me. He'd beat me to a bloody pulp and then bury me alive back at the shrine." Her eyes continued to water. "He treats my family like they're kings and he makes me seem like the bad guy. So even if I did say something, I'd never be able to convince them that he did all those awful things. I would never ever be able to make them believe me. He's turned my entire family against me." She sobbed. "I just wanted them to see who he really is, not what he pretends to be."

"So why don't you show them what he is? Show them what he's done to you!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because!" She yelled back at him as if that was the reason. Like he wasn't going to ask questions.

"Because why!" He yelled back, glaring at her from his position. She shoved him away, forcefully and made him let go of his grip on her shoulder.

"Because it's too shameful!" She cried out, angry. "Do you know how embarrassing this is!"

"What have you got to be embarrassed about? You're not the bastard abusing your child."

"But I'm the one who's taking it!" She stood up and moved away from the well as if the sight itself was disgusting her. "I'm the one who's too much of a coward to tell him to stop!"

"You're not a coward, Kagome. You're nothing like a coward at all."

"How can you say that!" She yelled at him. "How can you say that I'm nothing like a coward! I'm everything like a coward."

"No! You're not!" He yelled. "You are Kagome! Not some coward that can't defend herself!"

"What are you talking about!" She whirled on him as he stood up to face her. "I run away when things get too hard to deal with or when I'm scared! I never stand up and fight by myself or for myself! You have to protect me from every little thing! You've even told me that I'm weak and useless!"

* * *

Inuyasha internally winced. He didn't think that she actually listened to him or what he said to her. Half the time he didn't listen to what he said. Make that a lot of the time.

In fact the little part of people's brains that doesn't always think things through, the part that opened his mouth and spoke before the thought was even coherent in his head, yeah, he tended to let that part of his head take over the conversation. And when he did, things never ever turned out right.

You'd think he would have learned by now to not let that part of his mind to actually voice itself when other people around.

No, instead he had to be a jackass and Kagome was doing a very good job of reminding him of it.

"I didn't think that you listened to me!"

"What? What am I supposed to do? Listen to you part of the time and ignore you the rest of it!"

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"You are my friend, Inuyasha! At the very least! At the very least, Inuyasha!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Right now, you don't have any idea how much you mean to me." Her hands shook as she pointed to him.

_I mean something? To her?_

"And here I am yelling at you like it's your fault." She said, no longer yelling. Her voice softened and she almost collapsed back against the lip of the well. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't be angry at you." She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "It's not your fault." Tears leaked through her hands and dripped onto the ground below them.

"It is my fault. At least part of it." He said, residing to sit down on the edge of the well beside her.

"How is any of this your fault?" She asked, face still buried in her hands.

"Because I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything about it." He sighed lightly. "I seem to be doing a lousy job of protecting you lately." He flexed his hands, staring at the ground. She took his hand into hers and interlocked their fingers together. He could feel the moisture from her tears on her hand. He gripped her hand back and fought down a light blush.

"You're a great protector and I couldn't ask for a better friend." She said as she leaned against him. "You're strong, brave, and one of the kindest people that I've ever met. Even if you do a really good job at hiding it sometimes." She laughed softly and squeezed his hand. "And no matter what, even if I'm hurt or dead, I know that you did your best trying to protect me."

"Kagome,"

"Just don't leave me behind, Inuyasha. That's all I ask." He glanced over at her and she smiled.

"Deal." He said, softly. "Now let's head back to the old hag's place, no doubt everyone's up by now." He said, standing up, but not relinquishing her hand in the slightest. He picked up her pack and started to guide her towards the hut. He held her hand as they walked, keeping her close to him.

It had taken every ounce of strength that she had to tell him what her father was doing to her. But he couldn't help but feel angry at her for keeping this secret from him, especially since he could have and would have helped her.

But he understood why she did it.

Her father threatened to kill her and probably anyone else that she told. It didn't matter if she told the strongest person alive, her father had wormed into her head that he was stronger and more violent than anything else out there.

No one wanted to admit that they were spawned from something so evil, so corrupt. Admitting that she had been defeated to herself was one thing, but telling another person was harder. Talking about it made it real, at least for her.

She could have stayed in that world, where she never spoke about it, where she could live around it. But she didn't.

Even if he made her, he couldn't force her to say the words that she did. The only thing that he could do was prompt her to speak about it.

But she talked to him about it. And she told him about it. She talked to him. Him of all people.

She could have talked to Sango or Kaede first, but she told him first.

Despite how angry he might have been at not being told in the first place, all that seemed to fade to the background, because she had faith in him more than the others.

"Inuyasha, how long do you think that we'll be gone?" She asked as they trekked back through the woods. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know. How does a month sound?" He said, testing her reaction.

"That sounds good. Your night's coming up isn't it?" She asked. He gritted his teeth at the reminder.

"In a week." He ground out. "But you still need to rest. Those wounds won't do you much good on the road."

"Okay, so in a week, we'll leave." She leaned into his arm as they walked. "I may be 500 years in the past, but I can't be far enough away from him."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_You're far enough away when you're with me._

_

* * *

__Okay, so it's been a really, really long time. And I'm really, really sorry. The person hoarding the internet has not been nice as of late. Summer's here. Think of this as a present of the upcoming season! Or not. I really don't care. I got the chapter up and that's all that matters to me. We moved a couple weeks back so I've been living in boxes and then there has been no internet at home and at work there's been none. So for like an entire fortnight I've been without internet. _

_It's so unfair. _

_But anyways, have fun, be safe, and review._

_God Bless_


	20. And things are starting to look up

Disclaimer: I moved, if you sue me, you get empty boxes.

* * *

Run Kagome 

Chapter 20 – "And Things are Starting to Look Up"

By Elkonigin

* * *

In retrospect, telling Sango, Miroku, and Kaede about what was going on at her home went rather well. Considering how things could have gone, however, a lot of yelling still went on. Mostly about how stupid she was keeping such a thing a secret. 

When Shippo came out of the other room rubbing the sleep from his eyes, they all yelled at him to go back to bed.

She didn't tell them because she thought she could handle it.

It hadn't been going on for very long and nothing serious had happened. Yes, that's why Inuyasha was carrying her back that night it rained.

She kept glancing at Inuyasha who only stared at her and prodded her to tell them the truth.

"It seems as though we agree with Inuyasha on this point: You should not go home without him." Miroku said, allowing his usual calm and collected face to slip a little.

"As odd as this feels, Inuyasha's right Kagome. You shouldn't go home alone if at all." Sango said, alarmed.

"Hear that, I'm right." Inuyasha said from his position against the wall. Kagome turned towards him and rolled her eyes. "You just can't admit it."

"Inuyasha may be right, Kagome. Perhaps it is best that ye stay here for a while, until things calm down at your home." Kaede stated as she handed her a cup of tea.

"I know and I'm staying here for a month until things can even out." Kagome said as she sipped from the cup of tea.

"Or until her father drops dead." Inuyasha said simply. But Kagome made no move to reprimand him.

"I'm staying here for at least a month so we can hunt for the jewel shards uninterrupted." Kagome stated.

"But Kagome, aren't your wounds still bothering you?" Sango asked.

"Not as bad as they were before." Kagome reasoned.

"But they're still hurting you." Inuyasha stated.

"But they're not as bad as they were before." She responded.

"But they're still hurting you right?" He asked again.

"Yes, but they're not as bad—"

"We're not going anywhere while any of us are still injured." Inuyasha interrupted and stared at her intently. There was not going to be any more arguing about this. She sighed heavily.

"Inuyasha—" She whined.

"One week, Kagome. And that's it. I'm not debating this."

"You sound like my mother."

"You both sound like spoiled children." Kaede said, sipping her own tea.

"Watch it hag." Inuyasha growled.

"Sit boy."

"Wench! What the hell was that for!"

"Respect your elders."

"Dammit! I'm older than she is!"

"Then how is it that you still manage to act like a two year old all the freakin' time!"

"Kagome, give Inuyasha some credit." Kaede stated as Kagome stared open-mouthed at her. She glanced at Inuyasha and he smirked at her, sticking his tongue out, as he supported himself on his elbows. "Sometimes he acts like he's four."

Kagome fell onto her side laughing hysterically. Even Miroku had some amount of trouble suppressing his own laughter.

For a time, the seriousness evaded the room as they all laughed at the half-demons expense; the tension lifted and for once, things seemed like they were back to normal.

Inuyasha had returned to a sitting position and was glowering at the wall. Kagome felt a little bad after he went through all the trouble of helping her get away from her father. He didn't have to do anything to help her, especially after all the shit she put him through this past month. He did deserve some gratitude.

She sat up as she opened her mouth to console his injured ego, when the muscles in her side locked up. Her breath hitched as she felt the tightness settle in her chest. It didn't hurt at first, it just felt weird. But then sharp, jabbing pains, like hot irons against her flesh settled in and it got worse and worse. In a matter of moments, Kagome's tears had changed from mirth to agony.

Sound left the room, drowned out by the ringing in her ears. She tried to force her muscles to relax, but they just locked up tighter.

She managed to inhale sharply, drawing in what little oxygen she could manage. This noise of course, drew the attention of the nearby half-demon.

* * *

Despite his appearance, hearing Kagome laugh into tears was relieving, even if it was at his own expense. When her laughter stopped, he swiveled his ears towards her, trying to listen to what she was doing. 

The sharp gasp of air made him turn. Her face paled considerably and she didn't move at all.

"Kagome?" He asked, she didn't respond. Her eyes were focused on the floor and she seemed to be willing herself to stay conscious. He repeated her name, slowly, trying to draw her attention to him. The laughter died in the room and all the attention focused on them again. He looked her over, quickly, his eyes settling on the hand that squeezed her side.

"Kagome? What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, beginning to move towards her friend.

"I'm not sure." He muttered, moving his hand to where it rested beside hers. He could feel the taut muscle spasming underneath his hand.

He sighed with relief. She'd just over-extended the muscle, an easy remedy. He moved her hand and placed his over the affected area and massaged gently.

"She locked the muscles up in her side." He stated matter-of-factly. He could feel the tenseness in her side leaving as he rubbed and she took in a shuddering breath after a couple minutes. Kaede handed him a warm cloth that he laid over her side to loosen the tension.

Kagome pushed herself up on her elbow and wiped the tears from her face.

"Kagome, you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." She coughed a little, feeling the vague twinge in her side at the pain that was there a moment ago. "Thanks Inuyasha." She rubbed her side to get rid of the feeling.

"Feh. I finally got you back here. It wouldn't do you much good if you just went off and killed yourself." He stated, hiding his embarrassment. She smiled at him and stated that she was going to get some much needed sleep.

It wasn't long afterwards that Sango and Miroku also went to bed. Inuyasha remained where he was sitting next to the fire, staring over it at Kagome's stoic form. He sighed. He'd almost lost her on numerous occasions. The guilt felt like it was eating him alive.

* * *

Kagome didn't go to sleep, no matter how hard she really tried. She was afraid of the nightmares. The ones that seemed so real. 

"Inuyasha? Are you still awake?" She whispered quietly into the darkness.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He whispered back. So he wasn't sleeping either. Not that he did that on a regular basis as it was.

"Um, would you mind sitting over here?" She asked. There wasn't a response, but she could hear the fabric rustle as he got up and moved.

"Why are you still awake? He asked as he sat down against the wall in front of her.

"I can't sleep. My dreams aren't exactly pleasant right now."

"Is it your father?" He asked suddenly.

"Sometimes. Other times, they're just too real." She glanced up at him to gauge his reaction. He wasn't looking at her, but rather his eyes were closed, feigning sleep. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Worry about yourself Kagome. You're the one that needs to heal, not me. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"That's only because you push yourself too hard sometimes. You're not invincible."

"And you don't? You run headfirst into danger without a single regard for your own life. You keep secrets about things that are killing you from the inside out and you're lecturing me on acting like I'm invincible?" He whispered, opening one eye to look at her momentarily. She moved her gaze to the floorboards.

"You're right, I'm a hypocrite. It just used to be so easy to keep it a secret. Now it feels like I can barely keep my head on straight." She rested her head on her arms and sighed heavily.

"I don't think that you ever had it on straight to begin with." Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that." She told him, looking up through her bangs at him. He smiled slightly and she smiled back. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"'Night Kagome." He said as she closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep, somehow.

Something was missing, she cracked open her eyes and blinked the sleep away and squinted in the early morning light.

She sat up, rubbing her face. She could use a bath. She looked around the hut and noticed that it was empty.

Okay maybe it was later morning than originally thought. She winced. She hated sleeping late. Although Inuyasha wasn't going to let them leave for another week. He was being so stubborn.

Oh wait, the new moon was coming up. She winced again at the thought. That was why he'd been so resistant against leaving. The town was like a small sanctuary.

Normally, Kagome would have proffered him to stay in her time, since it was lacking in the general demon population and not nearly as many things were out to kill them. But there was her father. She'd already run away once and that was going to be a mess when she finally got back.

Too early in the morning for her to be thinking about that. She stood up to find Sango and encourage a trip to the stream or the hot springs.

No, definitely the hot springs. She could use a good relaxing dip in the hot springs. The one thing that she really missed about the Feudal Era was the hot springs. No matter what anyone said, her bathtub was nothing like them. And with the way that her side was aching it was going to be a much needed relaxation.

Kagome stood and stretched her legs, she resisted the urge to raise her arms above her head the pain from the night before halting her movements.

She stepped outside the hut and looked around for the signs of her friends. She caught sight of Sango polishing her hirakotsu in the shade of some trees. Sango looked up as Kagome approached and smiled.

"Morning Kagome. How are you feeling?" She asked, pausing in her work.

"Great. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the hot springs."

"Sure. I'll join you in just a minute after I'm done with this." Sango said, as she resumed polishing.

"I'll grab our stuff and meet you over there in a little bit."

"Sounds great, Kagome." Sango said, as she returned her attention to her hirakotsu. Kagome returned to the hut and gathered up a bag of bathing supplies and started towards the hot springs. She hummed to herself as she walked down the path, letting her mind wander.

It felt so good to be back. She felt so much more relaxed. Of course, she'd feel even more relaxed the farther away from the well they got too. The further, the better.

Although, staying here for a little while would give her some time to heal a bit more and to catch up on some of her schoolwork.

She should really treat the Feudal Era as more of a vacation away from home and schoolwork, instead of making it a really long study period. Besides when she was at home her father made sure that she wasn't doing anything fun, unless it involved homework and even then, he'd probably write the school, stating that schoolwork was not supposed to be fun.

Kagome sighed outwardly. Since when did her home life become such a wreck? It really was shameful.

A flash of red made her yelp in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Hey, Morning to you too." He stated plainly. "Where are you off to?" She pointed to her bag.

"The hot springs with Sango." She told him. "And don't even think about peeping." She warned stepping around him.

"Like I'd watch you bathe." He said, dismissively with a wave of his hand. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Inuyasha." She paused and watched him freeze. "Sit." The necklace pulled him downwards into the dirt and she almost turned back around when she caught sight of Sango heading her way.

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha grumbled, trying to lift his face out of the dirt. Sango caught up just as Inuyasha was able to push his upper half up.

"What did he do this time?" Sango asked.

"Being a jerk as usual." Kagome said, turning around and heading towards the hot springs.

The warm water soothed her aching muscles and she sighed quietly.

"It's nice being able to relax like this." Sango stated suddenly. "After all those weeks of chasing rumors and demons, it's nice to be able to just sit down and rest for a while."

"Have you visited your village lately?" Kagome asked, out of curiosity.

"No, not lately."

"Then why don't you go visit it? We have a whole week to spend since Inuyasha won't let me leave or go anywhere else for that matter."

"He's only doing it for your protection, Kagome. If he hadn't done it, I would have said something." She said and Kagome gaped.

"You would side with him?" Kagome covered her face with her hands. "The whole world has lost its mind."

"He's impossible."

"Who Inuyasha? Or Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, he's impossible to be around when you're sick, or injured, or back in your time." She chuckled a little bit at the blush on Kagome's face. "After the demon attack, we couldn't get him to leave your room. He wouldn't do anything. It was a pitiful sight, in all honesty." Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but Sango cut her off. "And it wasn't for the fact that you can detect the jewel shards either. He was worried as a friend."

"But does he have to be so restricting about it?" She said, sinking down to her chin in the warm water. Sango chuckled.

"Does Miroku have to be such a pervert?"

"He wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't."

"And Inuyasha wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't become exceedingly overprotective when it came to you." Sango stated. Kagome blushed.

"So . . . he really didn't leave my room while I was out?" Kagome asked quietly.

"H—Dammit Miroku, you perverted lecher!" Sango yelled, throwing a rock at the bushes. Kagome ducked herself under the water as a loud yelp sounded from the vicinity of the bushes.

"But my lovely Sango, I was merely looking out for your well being and to see that no demon were to attack you." Miroku said rising above the bushes wearing the innocent smile he always wore whenever he was caught doing something bad or inappropriate.

"I'll aim lower if you don't leave." Sango said, reaching for another rock. Miroku held his hands out in a symbol of peace as be backed away from the hot springs. After a moment, he turned around and ran out of their sight. "I think that it's safe for us to get out now. He'll try peeping again after a couple minutes."

Kagome grabbed her towel as she stepped out of the hot springs. The sore muscles in her back felt immensely better and she felt refreshed. That was important.

She and Sango dried themselves off and dressed in cleaner clothes. Fall was beginning to settle in and she could feel the slight nip in the air as she let her hair remain wet as she walked back towards the hut with Sango in tow.

Kagome paused just long enough for Sango to catch up with her before she asked her question again.

"So, Inuyasha really didn't—Eep!" She squealed as Inuyasha landed in front of her.

"I didn't really what?" He asked, looking at her sternly. Kagome felt the oncoming of a blush and pushed past him and kept her face towards the ground.

"It was nothing." She stated quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"It sounded like something." He said, leaping after her. He walked a step behind her as if he knew that she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

"It wasn't anything."

"You were talking about me."

"Like I'd talk about you." She scoffed, feeling her blush diminish enough to flick her wet hair over her shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself, Inuyasha." She glanced at him impishly and saw that he was miffed at her comment. Not to mention that she had thrown his own words back at him.

"Wench!" He yelled, leaping in front of her again. She rolled her eyes and went around him. "Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He kept after her until she walked into Kaede's hut and Kaede cut him off as she walked in. Kagome stifled a giggle as she saw the fuming hanyou walk into the hut, glowering at her.

"What has ye in such a spiteful mood, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she began to mix the various herbs that she had collected.

"Nothing that concerns you, hag." He grumbled, turning to look out the door. He stood abruptly and stalked towards the door. "Don't keep your hair wet, Kagome. You're weak enough that you'll probably catch a cold or something and slow us down." He flipped the door curtain back and walked out of the hut. Kagome gaped after him.

_How dare he say that! What makes him think that _I'm _going to be the one that will slow the group down. He only wants to stay because his moonless night his coming up. That's the only real reason that we're staying back here. He's just using me as a cover story. _

_He's using me as a scapegoat! _

_That bastard! _

_I should kill him!_

"Something ails ye, Kagome?" Kaede asked, effectively bringing Kagome out of her induced rage at a certain half-demon.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing really. Just stupid stuff." She said with a wave of her hand.

"How are your wounds healing then?"

"They're coming along alright. They don't hurt as much as they did before."

"I should hope not. We were all gravely concerned for ye and ye seemed to be in so much pain. Did ye get enough rest in the future?"

"As much as I could get with my father home."

"Sango and Miroku told me of what occurred in your time with your father."

"They did, did they?" Kagome stated, a little curious as to what her reaction was when she first heard. Was she shocked or did she have that same calm expression that she always wore?

"I was quite surprised that you had kept such a thing a secret, even from Inuyasha."

"It's my cross to bear, not his." She said quietly. "He's been such a good friend and he doesn't deserve for me to unload all of my problems from my time onto him." She paused. "He doesn't even like my time."

"Ah, but a true friend listens and helps in another friend's problems, regardless of the circumstances." Kaede told her, stirring something in a pot. "Inuyasha is not as daft as ye might think. Despite his . . . zealousness towards hitting anything that bothers him, he can be quite patient when it comes to things that are important to him." For what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Kagome blushed slightly at Kaede's words.

"But we've already talked about it. I told him about my father and we're on even ground now." Kagome said.

"Is that so? Then should I expect you to be leaving soon?"

"Not for another couple days, Inuyasha won't let us leave."

"Because ye are still injured?"

"Yeah, that too." She said, pouting for a moment. She wanted to get further away from the well. The farther away she was, the better.

She really didn't care about her family back in her time right now. They weren't in any danger; her father would never hurt any of them. He loved them, it was always her that got in his way. Souta, Mama, Grandpa, they were always perfect. They could do no wrong in his eyes, whereas she could do no right.

Shippo popped into the hut and ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome, can you play with me today?" He asked, giving her the best watery-eyed look that he could muster.

"What were you thinking about Shippo?"

"Could you watch me as I climb the trees?" Shippo asked, his eyes growing huge with anticipation.

"As long as I don't have to climb them, that's fine." She chuckled lightly and Shippo was out of the door before she was even able to get to her feet. She pushed herself up and started towards the door, assuming that her conversation with Kaede had come to abrupt end. She pushed the mat to the side and looked around for Shippo. The kit was already running towards the trees. "Shippo, if you keep running I won't be able to find you!" She called out after his retreating form, shaking her head slightly. He turned around at the side of her voice and pointed the tree right in front of him.

"I'm going to climb this one first!" He yelled back at her and began digging his tiny claws into the bark of the tree.

"That wasn't what I meant, but whatever." She muttered as she continued towards the tree Shippo was scourging. "Be careful Shippo. I can't climb up after you!" She called as she watched him climb up onto a branch that was far above her head. "And I don't think that Inuyasha is going to be willing to go after you." She muttered to herself. She watched as he climbed up further into the tree, jumping through the branches. He had climbed a good fifty feet into the air and he looked down at her. She could barely make out his small form in the foliage.

"Hi Kagome!" He said waving to her from the trees. She gave a meek wave back and watched as he leapt across the branches to another tree. "Can you see me?" He yelled from the treetops and she nodded slowly to appease him.

"Yeah, I can see you Shippo, although that's not going to do you any good if you fall." She muttered watching him climb up higher and higher into the trees. "I don't know why I agreed to this. He's the one that's having all the fun and I'm stuck down here worrying about him falling out of the tree." She watched for a little while as he scampered up the trees, across branches, and all the while she was practically sick to her stomach watching him.

"Um, Kagome?" He yelled down to her sheepishly. She turned and looked up at him. He was stuck up on a branch that was isolated from the rest of the trees. She knew exactly what he was going to ask of her. "I think that I'm stuck." She looked around but there was no sign of Inuyasha. At least she could threaten to sit him unless he helped Shippo.

"Why don't you transform?"

"I can't! I'm scared!" He cried.

"For God sakes, Shippo, couldn't you have chosen a safer activity? One that didn't involve heights?" She mumbled to herself as she started to walk off to find Inuyasha.

"No! Kagome! Don't leave me!" Shippo screamed. Kagome practically growled in frustration.

"Okay, fine, I won't leave." Kagome said, surveying the trees surrounding Shippo. There was a branch two trees over and she could climb up that one, go over the branch to the tree and then to the tree that held Shippo. "Looks easy enough. How hard could that be?"

Kagome jumped and grabbed a hold of the branch and hauled herself onto it. She began her ascension towards the adjoining branches. She gripped the branch in front of her and pulled herself up.

_I swear, Shippo is never going to go outside to play as long as he lives!_

_Which may not be much longer if I have anything to do with it. _

Kagome pressed her back against the trunk of the tree and slowly slid to a standing position, her balance wavering as she stood. Somehow she managed to get to the branch that would bring her over to the tree next to Shippo's. But she still had to climb up a lot more branches to get to him. Not to mention somehow get onto the other side of the tree still.

Kagome took baby steps across the branch and stepped lightly onto the nearby branch, testing its strength. She managed to get across the bridge of branches and grabbed onto the trunk for her dear life.

_Okay, so we're over halfway there, nothing to worry about now. _

She glanced down at the ground below her.

_And besides I'm way past the point of breaking my neck if I fell._

She back at the branch all the way on the other side of the trunk. She could barely wrap her arms around the trunk itself it was so massive. She gulped and began looking for a way around it. She could climb up another branch, but there weren't any branches that connected to Shippo's tree. And he wasn't going to move anytime soon as it was. Not to mention he was still another ten or fifteen feet up from where she was. He was definitely a lot higher than she originally thought. She was higher than her rooftop at her own home.

_How do I always get myself into these messes?_

She pulled herself around the trunk and then she slid over to the branch on the other side of the tree. She barely managed to keep her footing not to mention the awkward scene that had occurred for anyone who would have happened to walk underneath her at that particular time.

She breathed deeply and felt a slight pang in her chest when she did so.

_Argh. Not now. _

She looked up at Shippo and then back at the ground vowing to never again climb trees when Inuyasha was not involved.

"Where's Inuyasha when you need him?"

Kagome grabbed the branch above her and barely lifted herself off the branch when she heard a snap.

She stopped moving all together as the branch shifted ever so slightly.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Shippo asked from his perch on the branches above.

At that point, the branch broke letting Kagome fall back towards the ground. She scrabbled for anything that she could sink her fingernails into. Her arm caught the branch she had been standing on and she wrapped her arms around it as her body weight swung herself mercilessly around on the branch.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Shippo screamed as she dangled perilously by her underarms on the branch. She gasped and tried to pull herself back up.

She couldn't get her body back up and her chest was getting tight again. She gasped and tried to catch her breath to haul her body back up onto the branch. She could feel the branch beginning to lean towards the ground and there was a slight groan.

"Oh no." She gasped as she tried to grab onto another branch. However, her weight shifting brought more strain on it and she heard the snap before she felt it. Her arms felt the support leaving them and things slowed down.

She slowly felt her body swing as the branch snapped away and swung back towards the tree leaving her without anything to support her. Her body turned as she desperately tried to grab onto something, anything to stop her descent into death. Shippo screamed again or that might have been her, she wasn't sure.

Her shoulder blades connected with something and everything stopped. Sounds in exploded in her head and she felt her eyes roll back into their sockets.

Despite what she told herself she knew that she wasn't going to live through this.

* * *

Something was amiss. 

He could feel it.

He sent his senses into overdrive trying to find something that would cause him to feel like this. He turned back towards the village and slowly walked towards it in an attempt to ease his senses. He smelled fear and another demon scent.

One that he didn't recognize.

He took off for the village and prepared himself for battle. He grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and leapt into the clearing. He smelled Shippo and Kagome to his right and the demon to his left. Shippo's screaming drew his attention and it took him a moment to find him. And when he did, he nearly screamed too.

He saw Kagome fall and he spurred himself into action. She caught herself on a branch and stayed still for a moment, but that was before the branch snapped sending her spiraling downward again. Her hands and arms stretched and flailed about her descending body. She screamed right before she hit a branch with the upper part of her back and then the screaming stopped.

He snagged her mid-jump and in mid-air and crushed her to his chest as he rebounded himself off of a nearby trunk and back to the ground. He skidded to a stop, panting, as he glanced down at the girl in his arms, definitely unconscious.

The demon roared, burst into the clearing, and took a swipe at Inuyasha just after he leapt out of the way. It was all Inuyasha could do to stay out of its way much less find a moment to put Kagome down in a place where she wouldn't get in the line of fire.

A panther demon, far too large to be a normal demon, and way too fast.

_Dammit! I can't fight while holding Kagome like this and that demon won't stop long enough for me to put her somewhere safe. _

"Hirakotsu!" The boomerang hit the demon and sliced through its back legs, sending the demon sliding across the ground in a bloody mess. The boomerang made its path back towards it owner, arching back towards the demon. The panther roared in protest and in anger and swiped at Inuyasha as he leapt away just as the boomerang cut through its neck, severing the head from the body. Blood sprayed everywhere and Inuyasha threw his sleeves over himself and Kagome as the blood bath hit them.

The stench covered them, but for the most part, they were left relatively unharmed. Or at least Kagome was. Inuyasha's jacket was covered in the pather's blood and he could feel it beginning to sink into the fabric of his undershirt. He grimaced as Sango and Miroku came into the clearing.

"Inuyasha! Are you two okay?" Sango yelled as she jogged to where they were. She spotted Kagome's form and knelt down in front of them. "What happened? Did the panther get her? She's not injured, is she?"

"We're both fine. She fell from the tree and hit a branch. She's just unconscious, that's all." Inuyasha said, standing up with her in his arms.

"Yeah, great! I'm fine too!" Shippo yelled from the tree tops. They all turned to look at him and Inuyasha just snorted.

"I oughta come up there and kick your ass Shippo! It's your fault that Kagome had to climb up that tree in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled up at him.

"I was just trying to protect her!" He yelled back.

"Getting her up into that tree wouldn't have stopped the demon from coming after you! You think cats don't know how to climb trees! She could have fallen and broke her damn neck if I hadn't caught her, Shippo!"

Shippo's eyes widened at the statement as though he hadn't thought that part through.

"Kilara, would you get Shippo out of the tree?" Sango asked the small cat riding atop her shoulder. Kilara mewed and leapt off, transforming into her larger form as she flew into the treetops. She picked Shippo out of the tree and brought him down to the ground unharmed.

"Do you think that the demon had a jewel shard?" Miroku asked, pushing the severed head around with his foot. The mouth snapped shut and Miroku jerked his foot away and slapped an ofuda on it to keep it from rejoining if there was a jewel shard in it.

"I don't know. There could be. It moved a little fast for a normal demon." He admitted.

_I could barely avoid it._

"How do we find out if Kagome is unconscious?" Sango asked.

"The old-fashioned way. We dig until we find it." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

"You mean 'we' as in Sango and I, since you will be occupied with Kagome." Miroku grimaced at the carnage at his feet. This was not going to be fun.

"No, I mean 'we' as in you, Sango, and Shippo." Inuyasha corrected as he turned away from the group.

"What! But I'm just a little kid!" Shippo cried.

"I know. Think of this as punishment for putting Kagome's life in danger." Inuyasha stated as he continued towards the river.

Once he reached the river, he stretched Kagome out on the bank and poured cool water on her head. He felt the sides of her neck and was relieved to find that nothing was broken. Nothing on her back either. So she really was just unconscious.

Damn she had scared him. He sat down beside her and watched the wind filter through the tree branches and closed his eyes. His ears worked overtime and he listened to every little thing that he could.

Her breathing was steady and regular. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would have to say that she seemed almost asleep.

* * *

Kagome's head was pounding. She brought an arm up to her face to shield the light that burned into her retinas, even though her eyes were closed. 

She cracked her eyes open and shut them tight again.

The light burned.

She tried it again and squinted at the things above her as they took their sweet time in coming into focus.

She pulled her arm away a little bit at a time as she let everything filter back into place.

She stared into a canopy of trees before registering that this wasn't right.

_Wasn't I in a tree or something?_

_Oh wait, I was falling . . . Did I fall! Did I break my neck! What if I'm paralyzed or something!_

She rolled her head to the side and saw the river. That's odd, she was no where near the river when she fell out of the tree.

_Wait, why was I in the tree in the first . . . Shippo!_

Kagome bolted upright and immediately regretted the movement. Anything and everything from the back up hurt and ached and protested the very movement she had put it through.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She turned her head towards him and found him leaning forward next to her.

"Inuyasha? What—Why are you here?" She asked grimacing as the words seemed to echo in her head as she spoke.

"Feh. I saved your ass again. What were you thinking climbing a tree like that!" He yelled at her.

"I had to save Shippo! I couldn't just leave him up in that tree like that!" She yelled back, before doubling over and gripping her head in pain.

"Dammit, you stupid woman. Shippo can take care of himself. He's a kitsune, don't you think that he knows how to climb up and down trees?" Inuyasha said, pulling her hands away from her head and running his fingers over her scalp. It felt good, really, really good. His fingers ran through her hair and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that the tips of his fingers caused as he rubbed her scalp gently.

"Then why did he lie about being stuck in that tree?" She asked, opening her eyes as he withdrew his fingers and sat back on his haunches.

"He could smell a demon coming towards you."

"A demon! Why didn't he say something? I didn't sense a jewel shard coming towards us at all. Why did he make me climb that damn tree!" She growled, latching onto his outer jacket in frustration.

"Easy Kagome." Inuyasha told her as he pried her fingers off his jacket. "Shippo thought that if he got you into the tree then the demon wouldn't come after you. He was doing it to protect you."

"Protect me! Inuyasha, he could have killed me!" She shrieked. She couldn't help it; she was really upset.

"I know. Trust me, he's already gotten the third degree from everyone else."

"But what about the demon?" Kagome asked, after a moment.

"Don't worry. It's dead." He paused. "You're sure you didn't sense a jewel shard?"

"Yeah, otherwise I would have known that something was coming at me. I didn't sense anything around us. I don't understand; why didn't he just say that there was a demon coming instead of pretending to be stuck in a tree?"

"I don't know. Although I'd like to wring his neck for putting you up there." Inuyasha growled and Kagome cocked her head to look at him.

"Inuyasha? Where is everyone?" She asked after noticing that they were alone as they sat along the side of the river.

"Back with the demon. They're digging through it to find pieces of the sacred jewel."

"Uh, didn't I tell you that I didn't sense any jewel shards nearby?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"So shouldn't you go tell them that there isn't a shard?"

"No, I think we should give Shippo time to learn his lesson."

"What lesson would that be?"

"Looking before you leap." He stated simply. Kagome shook her head before she remembered that it hurt.

"Ow." She groaned as she rubbed her neck, easing the tension in her muscles.

"How bad do you hurt?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

"Enough." She winced as she rubbed a particularly sore spot. "We should get back to the others and relieve them from their shard hunting." Kagome said as she pushed herself to her feet. Her back stiffened as she stood upright and she began to fall forward and braced herself accordingly. However, Inuyasha was one step ahead of her and caught her before she was even close enough to feel the ground with her knees. He leaned her down gently and knelt with his back to her.

"Get on. You're in no condition to walk." He told her. No argument there, although her pride bucked at his statement. However, her pride was easily subdued by the pain rocketing up her shoulder blades and into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his back as he stood.

He didn't run back to the group. Instead, he chose to walk. Considering the jarring movement of his feet hitting the ground was enough to send her back into mini-spasms, she didn't complain about him taking his time.

He could take as much time as he wanted, because all she had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

* * *

_E here. _

_No flames! No flames! Honestly, I've been working and reworking this chapter. Not to mention that I'm also writing a mini-movie script and a spoof at the same time. Damn my muse! Not really though, she just kinda picks the worst times to have inspiration. _

_So here's chapter 20. You know, when I started out with this thing, I thought, "Hey, 7 chapters ought to be plenty. 10 at the most." Yeah, now I'm double that and still going strong. I'm updating the website, so bear with me a little. I'm reformatting it and I'm going to put shout outs up there instead of here. Because it annoys me when people put them at the beginning of the chapter and at the end and you think that the chapters going to be really long, but then you realize that half of it is shout outs. _

_You know what else annoys me? People who don't use punctuation. And people who don't separate different character lines by paragraphs. It's not that hard. Don't be so lazy that you can't hit the enter key twice. b/c is okay in AIM but not in a story. _

_Well, anyways, now that I'm done with my little rant. I hope you enjoy the chapter, review and let me know what you think should happen or whatever, I'm interested to see how you think the story will progress. Read, relax, review, and enjoy. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Elkonigin _


	21. Delusional Grandeur

Disclaimer: You know, I just packed up boxes so it looked like I had something to move. In all honesty, everything I own rode in the front seat of my car.

* * *

Run Kagome 

Chapter 21 "Delusional Grandeur"

Elkonigin

* * *

She rode on his back feeling the subtle movements of his muscles underneath her hands as he moved. She smiled to herself and buried her head into his shoulder, smelling him as discreetly as she could. He smelled of the earth, the wind, the rain, everything wild. Just like him. There was nothing else that smelled like he did. The few times that she'd hugged him, when she smothered her face into his robes, she always breathed in his scent. 

She should have reprimanded him for supposedly teaching Shippo a lesson, but you know what? She wasn't that fond of Shippo right now. She didn't hate him or anything, but Shippo wasn't exactly on her good side. She could have broken her neck if Inuyasha hadn't saved her.

Again.

He never seemed to tire of saving her. She shifted her head and looked at the side of his face. He didn't seem to mind doing anything for her lately.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He rumbled from back in his throat.

"Are you still angry with me? For not telling you sooner?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered quickly and then sighed. "No, not really anymore. I was really pissed off at you." Kagome winced. "But not anymore."

"Why not?" What? She was curious.

"Does it matter?" He grumbled.

"Not really, no." She rested her head against his shoulder with her face mere inches from his neck. She could see the sinews that ran underneath his jaw. The bone was chiseled but not harshly. Just enough for him to have that boyish charm that she loved about his looks.

"How's your back?" He asked suddenly.

"Okay, I guess." She furrowed her brows trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, Kagome turned her head towards her voice. Inuyasha eased her legs down to the ground and let her go.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Shippo said, launching himself at her. Kagome braced herself as she watched Shippo leap at her in all his bloody, demon-gutted glory. Inuyasha grabbed his tail and flung him back into the gore. Kagome winced as he rolled to a stop in the midst of the blood and guts of what remained of a large cat looking thing.

"Watch it runt!" Inuyasha growled. "You want to hurt her even more?"

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" Shippo yelled back in his defense.

"You should have thought about that before you made her climb up the damn tree!"

"Inuyasha, it's ok, really. Shippo was just doing his best to protect me." Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his, to remind him that she was still there.

"Then he should have found me! He knows that he doesn't have the strength to take on a full demon!" Inuyasha kept yelling. Kagome stepped in front of him, which promptly caused her to move muscles in her back, which protested very, very painfully.

"Inuyasha--!" She started to say, but when the pain in her back registered, she couldn't speak or move anymore. Sounds faded away into the distance and she could hear herself breathing as she tried to subdue the pain pounding in her body. Her body finally gave out and she collapsed, not caring that Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Kagome wrapped her arm around his, probably trying to calm him down. Like that was going to work. He was beyond pissed off. 

"Then he should have found me! He knows that he doesn't have the strength to take on a full demon!" Kagome moved in front of him and he watched her face change.

"Inuyasha--!" She started and he prepared for a sit, but after a couple seconds, there was nothing. He looked at her, with the blood rushing from her face, giving an eerie paleness to her.

"Kagome?" He asked, but she just took in ragged breaths. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as she began to fall back. He had one arm wrapped around her back and another underneath her neck to keep her head supported. Her knees had buckled and he was forced to lean over with her in order to keep from tumbling backwards. The only sign of life was that she was breathing. Her body lay limp in his arms and her head lolled back in his hand.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she watched the girl collapse.

"I'm taking her to Kaede." Inuyasha said, as he shifted the girl around enough to pick her up off the ground. He turned and began to walk away with Kagome, but turned his head so they could hear him. "By the way, Kagome said there wasn't a shard."

The sounds of a scuffle could be heard in the background, as he could hear Shippo using words that he didn't know he knew. He must be a better influence on the kit than he realized. He allowed a small smirk to slip onto his face. Kagome was going to be pissed once she found out.

Now if he could only manage to keep her safe every once in a while. Of course that could prove to be a challenge.

He could always tie their wrists together and that way she'd always be right next to him. But then they'd be together all the time and he didn't think that he could handle that much concentrated Kagome-time. Not that he didn't enjoy being around her, but that's a lot of Kagome, not to mention she'd be pretty pissed.

Hmm, now what were his other options? Or at least ones that wouldn't get him sat.

He rolled his eyes, like that was even remotely possible. He attempted to not get sat at every opportunity possible. It's not like he tried to get sat, Kagome was just impossibly moody and he couldn't figure her out if their lives depended on it. He sighed as he walked, turning his shoulder to keep the brush from hitting her. He saw Kaede's hut and shifted her in his arms a little bit. She groaned as she shifted and he shoved the mat out of the way with his shoulder. He glanced around as he laid her down on her stomach, to get the pressure off of her back and neck.

Kaede wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Dammit! Why isn't she around when you need her?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped outside the hut, searching for any sign of the old hag. He stepped further out from the hut and tried to find Kaede. He jumped around the village searching for any sign of her. He growled as he landed back at the hut. He stepped inside not only to find Kaede, but Kagome's shirt off as well. His mouth dropped open and his face became the color of his jacket.

"What the hell is the problem with you!"

"Avert ye eyes, Inuyasha, if it is that much of a problem for ye." Kaede stated plainly.

"You could put up a sign or something. You don't just strip her in the middle of the room!"

"You're still looking." Kaede reminded him, and he turned his attention to the wall.

"What's wrong with her? Is she injured badly?" He asked, glancing at the girl on the floor of the hut from his position in front of the door. He wasn't about to let some random villager wander in or God forbid, Miroku.

"Not anymore than she was before. She just fell too hard and moved too quickly. I have applied some herbs that should lessen the pain."

"So, she'll be okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, Inuyasha, she will be fine in a couple days." Kaede reassured him. "Just in time for you all to leave to continue on your hunt for the sacred jewel shards."

"You make it sound like I don't care about anything."

"Do you?" Kaede asked, as she rubbed some more ointment into the girl's back. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome periodically from his position in front of the door.

"Do I what?" He asked.

"Care about anything? You don't seem to act like you care about anything or anyone."

"What are you talking about hag! Of course I care about . . . stuff."

"Oh? And what sort of 'stuff' do you care about?" She asked and Inuyasha's mouth moved, however, no sound ever came out of it. "I'm waiting Inuyasha." Kaede stated while she wrapped a blanket around Kagome's shoulders.

"I'll take her into the back room." He told Kaede as he knelt down beside the unconscious girl lying on the floor. "She'll sit me into next week if she finds herself like this."

Inuyasha wrapped the blanket more securely around her body, as he picked her up and carried her into the back room. He stretched her out on the floor mat, letting her muscles stretch out. She would be sore for a while, until the bruises on her back began to dissipate.

Inuyasha wrapped the blanket around her securely and used some of the sheets as a pillow. She shivered from the cold seeping in from the setting sun and he noted that her arms and shoulders were bare of clothing. He pulled his jacket off and laid it over her shoulders, keeping the cold out. He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ears. He stood up and walked out of the room.

He felt Kaede's eyes on him as he emerged jacket-less.

"Don't give me any more shit about not caring, Hag." He growled as he stomped out of the hut. His ears burned when he heard Kaede snickering behind him. When the snickering turned into full blown laughter, he turned back and lunged back into the hut. Kaede merely looked up at him in agonizing amusement. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He opened his mouth to speak and still no words came out, all that could be understood was a frustrated growl.

"ARGH!" He yelled, clenching his fists. "You. Are. A. Horrible. Person." He said, accenting each world with a jab of his finger in her face. He then turned back around and started back out the door, simply because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

This only caused Kaede to burst into another fit of laughter.

"Is that all Inuyasha?" She laughed. "Have ye become so mellow that ye can't retort? Has Kagome tamed you so?"

_Remember: You promised Kagome you wouldn't kill her. _

_Do not kill._

_No killing._

_Don't do it._

_Keep walking._

_Keeeep__ walking._

Inuyasha managed to keep a tap on his anger and avoided killing any living objects. Unless you counted a few trees in the forest that met their untimely demise. He leapt into his tree, the God Tree, and proceeded to pout and scowl out the rest of his angry temperament.

_Stupid hag._

_Who does she think she is? _

_"Tamed"?_

_Like I could ever be tamed by the likes of a human.__ If it weren't for this necklace I wouldn't even be in this place. _

_Hell, the jewel would still be in one piece if they would've let me have it. _

Inuyasha leaned back in his perch in his tree and growled. He didn't mean it like that. He was just so fed up of seeing people get hurt. It irritated him beyond belief. It was just so hard to sit around, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. He knew that Kagome was right about her time. He couldn't just go and kill that bastard of a father that she had. It wouldn't do anything except make matters worse for her and her family.

Although he didn't think that anything else would be quite as fun. And it was just so tempting.

There was nothing that he could really do that wouldn't upset Kagome or make matters worse. He knew about those authority figures that always walked around her time. He knew all about them.

And he wasn't always as brash and impulsive as he seemed. Let his enemies mistake his impulsiveness for a weakness, they'd realize their mistake soon enough after he'd gutted them twice over.

And as of right now, he just wanted to get on the road and get back to collecting jewel shards and beating down that bastard Naraku. That's what he really wanted to do right now. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. For Kagome to be herself again instead of the beaten down imposter that she was trying to pass off as herself. He knew who she was and that person wasn't her.

But then maybe he didn't know the real her. Maybe the person that he knew was all made up and this was the real her.

No. That wasn't it. The person now, may be a part of her but it wasn't the whole thing. Not even close. He'd seen her scared of her wits before and she'd fought back, but now, she was just scared and the thing that she was scared of she couldn't fight back against. That's what the problem was. And if she couldn't use her fists, then he would be her hands. He'd fight to the death for her and hopefully, she knew that.

It would make sense with all the times he'd been stabbed with a sword, or arrow, or halberd, or nearly bitten in half, or, well hell! Every time that he got injured it was all he could do to keep her from crying. And crying had to mean something, didn't it? He sure as hell wasn't making a mountain out of a molehill was he?

Well at any rate, it shouldn't be too much longer before they could get back on the road with every one in tow. He'd even wandered out, looking for the damned demon that caught them by surprise a few times. No one had even heard of the thing. And it was far too real to be an illusion, or even a golum. Last he knew, Naraku only had the power to make golums of himself, not other creatures. And it certainly didn't smell of Naraku, so it couldn't be one of his offspring like Kagura.

Since when had his life gotten so damn weird?

A lecher, a demon exterminator who was originally out to kill him, an annoying brat, and a girl who acted like she owned him from 500 years in the future. He really needed to work on getting normal friends. Or at least some that didn't grope women, beat people with a giant boomerang, annoy the hell out of him, or send him flying to ground with a command.

The firecat was cool though. She could stay.

He started tearing leaves with his claws making small pieces of confetti that littered the ground beneath him and his branch. He let his feet dangle off the side and let his muscles move his legs.

Being this at ease made him edgy. He needed to do something, destroy something, beat the tar out of something.

Breathing in deeply he resided to watching the pieces of leaf fall towards the ground as he cut it with his claws.

* * *

Kagome forced her eyes open and felt the residual effects of a major headache wash over her. She groaned and pulled her arms underneath her. The room was way too chilly; she shuddered and pulled the blanket tighter around her. 

That would be about when she noticed two things.

One being that the blanket was red, and two being that there was skin touching skin where skin shouldn't be touching. Not if she was properly clothed.

What was going on? She looked out the window and saw the moonlight filtering through onto the wooden floor. She pushed herself up and felt the tenseness of the muscles in her shoulders and neck. She reached up and rubbed them gingerly, wincing as her fingers came in contact with the bruises.

How did it always end up with her being in pain? She glanced around the room and noted that there was no sign of Inuyasha. She sat up, the weight of the firerat jacket shielding her from the cold that threatened to make her sick. She pushed herself up to her feet, feeling the real blanket slide out from around her and she wrapped the jacket close around her.

How long had she been asleep and why did her head feel so woozy all of a sudden? She stumbled towards the doorway of the room.

Her head started to fog up and she shook it for good measure and to clear it up. However, as much sense as it made, it didn't work. She stumbled into the main room and saw the foggy light of the fire burning, and everyone asleep around it. Well, not everyone. She stepped over Miroku and headed outside where he would be sleeping. He never slept inside.

Unless he was human, but most of the time, they were never back here. They were outside most of the time, so when he was human, he actually slept outside. So then he slept outside most of the time. Right?

The firecat mewed in interest and she waved it back to sleep.

She moved the mat aside and stepped outside where the cold lived and slept and played. She let the mat slowly fall back as to not disturb the others. She stumbled down to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold began to seep in.

Oh yeah, she forgot her shoes. And where was her shirt?

Oh yeah, that was MIA.

She looked around slowly and back at the hut. He was not there and she had to find him. She needed to know something.

Hmm, maybe she would remember once she found him.

Her head hurt a little too much to think ahead for anything.

She reached the edge of the forest and leaned on the trees for support. Her head was beginning to pound in time to her pulse; she could almost feel the blood flowing through her brain. In fact, she could feel it, but the sound of her blood rushing through her capillaries made her ears bleed.

She rubbed her temple and shivered violently, leaning her shoulder against the tree.

Why was she out here again?

Oh yeah, him.

She kept walking, feeling the cold earth seep into her feet. Her toes began to lose feeling as she walked.

It seemed as though every sharp twig, every broken branch, every rising root managed to catch her foot as she walked. She stumbled forward, striking her temple on a tree as a particularly sharp root reached out to jab her innocent and tender foot. She whimpered and rubbed the abused part of her forehead tenderly as she rubbed the bottom of her foot along her calf to try and scrape off any other pieces of the forest that wished to travel on the underside of her feet.

Now, where was she going? Ah yes, to him. The one that needed to be asked something, right? That's why she was going right?

Aw damn, she couldn't remember at all anymore. What was so urgent?

But thinking about it made her head hurt. So, might as well just go along with it. She wrapped his jacket more securely around her as she tried to retain some sort of warmth.

But at least she knew where he would be, otherwise, she would have been completely lost altogether. She didn't pass it, did she? No, it was just a little further up. But everything looked so different in the dark, compared to . . . to the light. She mentally shrugged her shoulders at that statement. If only her head would cease the pounding, then maybe she could think straight. Maybe.

She almost passed her stop, the reason she trekked all the way out here. She only noticed because of the bare human-looking foot that dangled just in her view. She turned and reached out to touch it, when it moved of its own accord. She jumped back in alarm, her foot catching on one of the up grown roots and fell backwards. She yelped when her body hit the ground and the figure in the trees bolted up right, the moonlight reflecting the predator in his gaze as it searched and found her.

She was his prey.

* * *

Inuyasha had come thiiiiis close to falling asleep and sleeping soundly. One thing he rarely ever did. This feat was halted mid-stride with a loud yelp in a reasonably quiet forest. He bolted upright in his tree, withdrawing his hanging foot, ready for anything to jump at him. 

For a moment, nothing happened and he leaned forward to scan the ground.

Kagome stared at him from her position on the ground and he could hear her gulp. His eyes narrowed.

_What is she doing out here this late into the night?_

_And what the hell is she doing halfway dressed!_

He jumped down to her side and she began to push herself up and he helped her.

Her eyes were glassy. Her stare went right through him, like she wasn't even concentrating on him.

This was not good. So instead of yelling at her, he chose to be sensible in his yelling and word choice.

"Kagome." Her gaze focused on him briefly. "What. Are. You. Doing?" Okay, so maybe the sensibility of his statement and word choice was lost because he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You." She breathed. "I was . . . looking for you." Her eyes glazed over again and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No . . . I needed to ask you something." He noticed that she was tightening his robe around her.

"Yeah? It couldn't wait till morning?" She shook her head, wincing at the motion. "What was it then?"

"I don't remember?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" He held back his tendency to yell and tried to think his words through.

"I was hoping that you would know." She whispered.

"How would I know what you were going to ask me?" She frowned as though the thought had never occurred to her. "Where are your clothes?"

"Um, I don't remember?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Well, no, not really." She admitted, giving him a small childish smile.

"Come on, let's get back to the hag's place, so you don't freeze to death. What were you doing on the ground anyway?"

"The ground tripped me. And I fell."

"Did you hurt anything? Like your ankle?" _Or your head?_

"No. It feels fine." She said, moving to push herself up. Inuyasha slid his hands under her arms and hoisted her to her feet. "Wow. You're strong." She stated as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and proceeded to guide her back to Kaede's hut.

"So, I've heard." He mumbled. She was delirious. It was obvious with the way her eyes glazed over whenever she talked and the way she looked through him unless he made her focus on him.

They had walked a little ways before he noticed the scratch on her temple.

"What happened to your head?"

"I think I fell again."

"You are a klutz of the highest degree, Kagome."

"And you are a . . . a . . . "

"A what?"

"A really strong guy." She paused. "Of the highest degree." She giggled deliriously and stumbled.

"How about I carry you the rest of the way, before you kill yourself." He said, moving to pick her up.

"No, I can walk. I don't want to wear you out, we have to go shard hunting tomorrow, remember?"

"But I thought you said that I was a really strong guy. Of the highest degree." She seemed to think about this and before she could object, he had her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him.

"Where's your coat? Did you lose it?"

"You're wearing it."

"Oh. Yeah. That's why you look different." She reached up and rubbed one of his ears, giggling when it flicked under her touch. "Did I ever mention that I loved your ears?"

Inuyasha blushed and drew his head away from her hands.

They reached Kaede's hut and he let her feet hit the ground gently and guided her through the door, over Sango, and back into her current bedroom.

"Now, how about you get some sleep, before you injure yourself?" He stated, lowering her into her bed. He pulled the blanket over her and watched as she nestled herself into his jacket.

"But I wouldn't hurt myself."

"Oh yeah. What do you call that scratch on your forehead?"

"The tree did it, not me. It's not my fault that it doesn't like me." Inuyasha began to draw away from her bed and her hand reached out and snatched his pant leg. "Stay."

He grinned.

"Did you forget the command too?"

"No, stay here. With me." He loosened her fingers from his pant leg and then settled back against the wall.

"I'll stay. Now get to sleep."

"So we can go shard hunting tomorrow, right?"

"Right." He answered as he watched her, laying on her stomach close her eyes. Within moments she was asleep and he rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he briefly wondered if the shards were worth all of them getting hurt all the time. But then again, the shards had nothing to do with her father beating her. That was something that happened in her time before the shards ever came into play.

Inuyasha sat in the hut watching her all throughout the night, knowing that he couldn't let her go shard hunting tomorrow, because tomorrow night was the moonless night that he'd been waiting for.

And besides she needed to be here and rest without getting hurt so that she could you know heal and everything.

* * *

_Why does my head hurt?_

Kagome opened her eyes and shut them just as quickly as the light burned into the back of her eyelids. She grimaced and turned her face into the ground.

She had a vague feeling of doing something the night before, but she couldn't remember anything, or at least anything that she could put a firm finger on. She pushed herself up on her elbows, feeling the crick in her neck pop as she moved, and rubbed her palm against her forehead.

_It feels like I've been out all night, ran a marathon, and got catapulted into a brick wall all at the same time._

She held her hand over her eyes and cracked her fingers open a bit so that she could see without all the blinding UV lights piercing into her retinas and burning them beyond repair. She groaned and laid her head back against the ground.

She heard someone come into the room and moved her eyes so that she could possibly see who it was.

"So you're finally awake." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. Kagome groaned and dragged her head over her face to block out his and the light.

"Go away Inuyasha." She muttered.

"I would, but you've been wearing my clothes for the better part of two days now." He said, sitting down in front of her. She looked at her clothes. She was bare-ass naked with only his jacket on as a shirt. She yelped and made sure that she was covered. She looked at him, squinting in the sunlight.

"And why am I wearing your clothes?" She asked.

"Because you were injured and Kaede had to take off your shirt in order to heal you. So being the nice guy that I am, I used my jacket to cover you."

"You didn't want to get blamed and get a face-plant into the dirt." She muttered, resting her head in her palms.

"Can you blame me?" He asked, resting back on his hands. "You nearly had a face-plant yourself and nearly died. Don't you think that should be a sign to go easy on me?"

"Or maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be so stubborn and impulsive and possibly show a shred of human kindness to others for once." She smiled.

"And what do you call letting that father of yours live?" He asked, leaning forward on his knees to stare down at her.

"You would have killed him?" She asked, wide-eyed. She knew that he was harsh, but she didn't think that he could actually kill her father.

"I killed demons who threatened to even touch you." His eyes narrowed at her. "What makes you think that I wouldn't kill a human that beat you senseless?"

"He didn't beat me senseless."

"Would you stop defending him!" Inuyasha yelled at her, making her cringe. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and clutched the jacket closed.

"I'm not defending him! I'm stating facts!"

"You were delirious! He left you lying on the floor! He choked you and snapped your ribs! He didn't care if you lived or died! He didn't care if you died, Kagome!"

"He's still my father!" She screamed back at him, tears pouring down her face. "No matter what he does or what I do, he is still my father! You may hate your family, but I can't hate mine!"

* * *

_You may hate your family . . . _

Her words burned his ears.

He loved his mother. More so than any other son ever could.

He couldn't love his father; he never knew him. His father was never a father to him. Sesshomaru remembered him, but Inuyasha was a baby when he died. And Inuyasha was doomed to have an ambiguous semi-love for his father.

_. . . but I can't hate mine!_

Kagome wasn't him. Kagome wasn't anything like him. Which was probably a good thing because he might have killed her in the beginning of the whole damn thing.

He watched tears spill down her face as she yelled at him. He couldn't understand what she was going through, no matter how hard he tried. His parents died when he was so young and the people that did hate him and beat him weren't his family. Sesshomaru was only his half brother. He wasn't really family. And the people that did beat him, he could hate all of them, because he didn't have to live with any of them.

But Kagome lived with her abuser. Her home was infected with him. There was no escape for her, except here. This was the only place that she could get away from him. She was so desperate to go shard hunting because the further from the well they got, the further from her father they were.

"Kagome, stop crying." He told her and she looked at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Why? Why should I?" She said, wiping her face with her hands. "Most of the time you're the reason that I end up crying!"

"So what if I am?" He asked. "I've never laid a hand on you and I never will. I said that I would protect you Kagome and that's what I'm going to do. Whether or not you agree with it is beside the point. I'm going to protect you Kagome. Even if it means protecting you from your own family."

"And what about my family? What am I supposed to do then?"

"What about them? You said yourself that your father won't touch them."

"No, what about when I return home? Are you going to follow me around wherever I go?" She asked, trying to catch him in something that he wouldn't be able to uphold.

"Yeah. I will." He told her. "I will follow you wherever you go. No matter what." She glanced up at him and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you can't follow me everywhere." She sniffled, "What about when I go to school, you can't follow me there."

"But I can sit outside your window."

_Like I have been for the past couple times._

"But you'll be bored to tears."

"So, I'll think of ways to thrash your father without killing him."

"Inuyasha." She said, with a slight chuckle. It was a start; she felt well enough to laugh a little bit, no matter how small it was, and that was an improvement. "That's not fair to either of us."

"No, it's just not fair to me. And I can live with that."

"But Inuyasha, I can't ask you to do that."

"See, that's the great part about all this. You don't have to ask me to do anything. I'm doing this on my own, whether you want me to or not."

Kagome rubbed her temples with her hands and squinted her eyes at the light coming into the room. Inuyasha's brow furrowed as the argument came to an abrupt halt as Inuyasha watched the girl before him clutch her head and rest herself firmly against the floor.

"Kagome? You okay?" She nodded slowly.

"My head hurts. It feels like it's going to explode or something." She mumbled. Inuyasha slid behind her to grab the medicine that had been left over. He grabbed a couple bottles and held them out to Kagome.

"Which one is it that you take?" He asked and she pointed to one, wincing as she kept rubbing her eyes and temples. He unscrewed the top of the bottom and poured out a couple of the pills into his palm. "Here." He held his hand out and she took the pills and popped them in her mouth.

"Thanks." She mumbled and she slid herself along the floor until she was lying down. "I think that I need to sleep for a little bit." She winced as she adjusted herself. Inuyasha noted that she used one arm as a pillow for her head and the other to keep his jacket closed.

She hadn't exactly asked for her shirt back and Inuyasha grinned as he brushed some of her hair from her eyes. The bruise on her cheek had finally disappeared, and the bruises on her neck were slowly fading away much to Inuyasha's liking.

Whenever she got hurt, even the slightest bit, he felt responsible. And every time he looked at her now, he saw those markings and he remembered how he failed her on several occasions. So many times that he could have prevented those bruises, but he didn't and now they were just beginning to heal.

Shit happens. He knew that. He just didn't want it to happen with Kagome.

"I think you need to sleep for a little bit too, Kagome." He whispered. "It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

_Elkonigin__ here, again._

_And I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. At least more than I enjoyed writing it. And this chapter was so hard to write. I'm not good at being delirious, as I usually don't remember what happens. So, at any rate, enjoy and I'm working on chapter 22 right now as we speak. Wow, chapter 22, it's so much fun to think about. Chapter 22. It seems like yesterday I was on chapter 8. So anyways, I hope that you all read, relax, and review, reviewing especially, and bear with me. _

_Elkonigin__ out._


	22. So I've Made A Few Mistakes

Disclaimer: Unpacking boxes, especially when they're empty, just makes you realize how little you own.

* * *

Run Kagome 

Chapter 22 "So I've Made A Few Mistakes"

Elkonigin

* * *

Kagome woke up, looking up at a ceiling. It was pitch black in the room and she could barely make out her surroundings. She sat up, the stiffness in her neck and shoulders reminding her of the previous days events. 

She gently rubbed her neck and pushed herself to her feet, heading towards the center of the hut.

"You're awake." She turned towards the corner where his voice came from. She jumped in surprise at his countenance.

"Your hair." She whispered. "It's black."

"What about it?"

"You're human." She whispered.

"I always turn human on the moonless night." He whispered back as she took seat beside him.

"But I thought that was tomorrow night."

"You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days? Wow. Was I hurt that bad?"

"You needed the rest."

"You should rest sometimes too, you know."

"Not tonight. I never sleep during this time." He told her, gripping the sword tightly. It was habit, she knew that, but she felt badly for him. He was always so tense when he was in his human form, which was understandable. They had made many enemies over the course of their journey. There were even demons out for her blood. But they had made some friends, a few that she would even consider as a second family. But it seemed no matter what they did, they always made more enemies than friends.

"I know that you never sleep. But you also never sleep anyway. You're no good to us dead tired."

"And when I do sleep, something usually happens that involves you either getting kidnapped, getting injured, getting sick or trying to sneak back home after I've told you not to."

"So you're saying that you're lack of sleep is because of me."

"Yes. My lack of sleep is because of you and your ability to find trouble wherever you go." He finally moved his eyes to look at her and from what she could tell, smiled slightly. She hit him lightly in the arm and noted that she was still wearing his jacket.

"Um, where is my shirt?" She asked him, looking around for it.

"That's the third time that you've asked me that."

"And that's the third time you've yet to give me an answer."

"It's in your bag. Kaede put it in there." Kagome stood up and went to her bag and pulled out the shirt that she had been wearing and wrapped her bra inside of it. She walked back into the room and changed back into her clothes, which felt cooler than the jacket. She walked back out to Inuyasha with his jacket in hand and sat down beside him. She fought with herself for a matter of moments before turning her back to him, grabbing his arm and clutching it to her chest, and leaning against him. Before he could say anything, she threw the firerat coat over the both of them.

"There, now I can't get into trouble without you knowing about it and so you can get some sleep so I don't have to worry about you."

His body stiffened for a while before she felt him relax. She smiled to herself as she felt the arm she was holding relax and form around her.

She had been afraid that he would reject her, push her away, think that it was demeaning to let a human lay on him.

But he hadn't done any of those things.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from the both of them collect under the fabric of the firerat.

* * *

He should have heard her before she walked out of the room where she'd been laying. He would have heard her, if it hadn't been for these human ears of his. 

She'd been asleep for two days now, periodically stirring around for a bit and then settling back down. A couple times it seemed as though that she'd actually wake up, but she hadn't. She appeared in the center of the room, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're awake." She jumped a little when she looked at him, obviously surprised at his human form.

"Your hair." She whispered. "It's black."

"What about it?"

"You're human."

"I always turn human on the moonless night." He spoke quietly as to not disturb the others that were sleeping nearby. She took a seat next to him.

"But I thought that was tomorrow night."

"You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days? Wow. Was I hurt that bad?"

"You needed the rest."

"You should rest sometimes too, you know."

"Not tonight. I never sleep during this time." He gripped his sword tightly, feeling the worn handle underneath the palm of his hand. He couldn't help it. This time is when he was his weakest. There was nothing that he could do if anyone tried to attack any of them. He couldn't protect himself and he certainly couldn't protect Kagome if anyone tried to attack.

"I know that you never sleep. But you also never sleep anyway. You're no good to us dead tired."

"And when I do sleep, something usually happens that involves you either getting kidnapped, getting injured, getting sick or trying to sneak back home after I've told you not to."

"So you're saying that you're lack of sleep is because of me." She accused. Well? Should he answer that like he wanted to? Hell, why not?

"Yes. My lack of sleep is because of you and your ability to find trouble wherever you go." He glanced at her and she hit him lightly in the arm. She clutched the jacket closed and he noted a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Um, where is my shirt?" She asked him, looking around for it.

"That's the third time that you've asked me that."

"And that's the third time you've yet to give me an answer."

"It's in your bag. Kaede put it in there." Kagome walked out of the room with her shirt and reappeared a couple moments later with his jacket over her arm and sat beside him. He opened his mouth to ask for his jacket back, but Kagome caught him off guard. She turned her back to him and grabbed his arm, wrapping it over her shoulder and clutching it to her chest, letting his hand lay at her waist. She leaned against his side and threw the firerat over the both of them.

_What is she doing?_

His heart leapt into his throat and he could feel it pounding in his ears.

"There, now I can't get into trouble without you knowing about it and so you can get some sleep so I don't have to worry about you."

His body was tense enough that he thought that it might snap. After a couple moments, he felt her body slacken against him a little bit.

It wasn't so bad and nobody else was watching and it wasn't like Kagome was the kiss-and-tell type. He wrapped his arm around her waist and her hold on his arm fell slack. Her head rested against the side of his chest as the warmth collected underneath the firerat, keeping them both warm.

It had been slightly chilly in the hut when he sat in the corner, alone. But when Kagome was with him, it felt warmer than before.

He knew how it worked, bodies gave off heat, the more bodies that were together, the more heat that was produced. It worked systematically every time. But only living bodies gave off said heat. Kagome's body gave off heat; his body gave off heat. But Kikyo's body, Kikyo's body hasn't given off heat for over 50 years now.

He felt it every time that he touched her. The coldness of his responsibility reminded him of the mistakes that he had made. He owed her, no matter what Kagome told him otherwise. He owed her because he had fallen into a trap. There was no escape from his punishment. He made a vow to protect her and look at what happened. She was a walking dead.

He cautiously rested his head on top of hers, barely able to smell the fragrance of her hair. His demon senses would have been overrun with the smell, but he could barely make it out as he was.

He missed his half demon body. They couldn't understand what it was like to have such awesome power and then have it taken away. That's why he hated his human form. It bothered him. He was too weak to transform the Tetsusaiga and he couldn't stand having to be protected.

It was a lot easier to be on the giving end of help than on the receiving end.

Inuyasha exhaled deeply, watching as her head moved in sync with his chest. This was going to become an awkward morning after all of this was said and done.

But in all senses, they should be okay. Maybe for once he could get a little sleep here and there. But just this once, he didn't want to get into a habit of sleeping like this.

Not only would it lead to talking, but it wasn't safe all the time. He closed his eyes slowly, promising to wake when he felt the pulse of his demonic power filling him again.

A pair of golden eyes opened when the sunlight filtered into the room.

He was warm, this time of the year, things started getting a little cold. He felt an unfamiliar weight to his side and looked at it.

Oh yeah, that's right. She'd fallen asleep on him and then he'd fallen asleep.

He felt normal again, but what bothered him was that he hadn't woken up when his powers returned. Then again, he didn't think that he'd even really been asleep when he didn't have his powers. Dammit! This was confusing.

He kept his arm around her waist and didn't feel embarrassed or wrong for doing so. He stared at the top of her head as they sat in the corner of the room.

_I wonder what brought all this on. I've stayed up while I was human before and she'd never done anything like this before. _

_Although, this was kind of nice._

_I may have to reconsider sleeping in trees._

Her head lolled against his arm and she stirred and shifted. He tightened his grip on her and she stopped moving all together.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered near her ear. She didn't turn to face him, but her entire body tensed.

"Y-Yes. Did you?" She whispered back.

"I slept fine."

"That's good. I'm glad." Her body relaxed and she leaned back against him, playing with the fabric of the firerat. "You should really sleep more often."

"I will when you stop finding ways to get into trouble."

"It's not like I search for ways to get into trouble. It just happens." She said defensively.

"This seemed to solve the problem well enough."

"And you do realize that we'll forfeit all rights to peace and quiet."

"So? We don't have peace and quiet now as it is." Inuyasha shrugged.

"True, but then we'll never have a shot at any peace and quiet ever again." She nestled back down under the firerat. "And to be honest, this is really comfortable."

"They're up." He whispered, and Kagome turned to look at him. Then sighed and let go of his arm. He withdrew his arm and she sat up and leaned against the wall and handed him his jacket. He slid his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and leaned back against the wall. Sango walked through the door, followed shortly thereafter by Miroku.

"Kagome, what are you doing up so early?" Sango asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sango. I feel much better."

"That's good news, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "I take it that we'll be heading out soon then."

"I think so. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Anything to get out of here. Can't you heal any faster?" He asked her irritated. Had it been any other time, he would have gotten a face plant, but this time, she just smiled at him.

"I'll heal faster when you learn to stop being so irritating." She chuckled and he gave her a pointed glare.

"Did we miss something?" Sango asked.

"No, why?" Kagome asked.

"You seem . . . different." Miroku stated.

"Sit down monk before I decide to revert and hit you." Inuyasha growled out as Kaede came into the room.

"Morning to all of ye." Kaede stated, strutting in like she usually did. "I take it ye shall be leaving shortly?"

"Why would we spend any more time around here than necessary?" Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome punched his leg. He shot a pointed glare in her general direction, upon which she brushed it off by turning back towards Kaede.

But Inuyasha was right, they left shortly after breakfast. Kagome begged, but he wouldn't budge on letting them have one more bath before they left. He merely held up the yellow pack for her to take and stared at her.

She sighed and took the pack from him.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He told her as they walked out of the hut.

"You know what else isn't hard? S-wording you." She smiled. Inuyasha flattened his ears at her statement.

* * *

The walk was boring like it usually is. They just walk until they collapse and Inuyasha finally gives into letting them rest. 

Kagome sped up her walking to catch up with Inuyasha as he led the group.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She said and he turned his head slightly to acknowledge her presence. "Do you think that we could stop to eat lunch?" She asked, giving him the most pleading look that she could manage.

He didn't answer her right away which ticked her off a little and she was about to grab one of his ears, but then he turned towards her.

"Fine." He said, in an attempt to sound exasperated. But he gave in far too quickly to be exasperated. Her face momentarily faulted.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah, why? You want me to change my mind?" He asked, and she violently shook her head before remembering that it hurt. She tried to not wince, but Inuyasha caught it and gave her a look.

"No, it's fine." She stated quickly, trying to keep him from asking the inevitable question. He kept an eye on her as she prepared lunch though. She could feel his eyes burning into her back, precisely at the places that still hurt her. She sat down next to him as lunch cooked. "I'm fine, Inuyasha." She told him quietly.

"Then why are you still wincing?" He asked.

"Just a little sore, that's all. It's nothing to be concerned about." She responded.

"Who said that I was concerned?" He asked and she turned to face him slightly.

"Should have known better." She stated, rising to take care of lunch again. Eventually, Sango and Miroku returned in enough time with extra firewood to keep the fire going through lunch. Lunch consisted of dried meats and ramen for the most part. Kagome had been lucky enough that Kaede had given her a few pieces of fruit to take along for the trip. But nobody wanted anything more to eat. She'd learned that overeating was a general bad idea when lots of walking was going to be involved. She walked side by side with Inuyasha for a while, before slowing down to give her aching back a break. Inuyasha glanced back at her and she smiled up at him. However, the moment that he turned around she grimaced and tried to figure out how to stop the ache in her back. Inuyasha slowed his pace a little so that they were even again.

"I thought you said that you were fine." He asked, his hands in his sleeves, his gaze straight ahead.

"I am fine."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that instead of me." He muttered. She glanced at him, before the pain made her straighten her head back around.

"I'm doing a lousy job of it either way." She muttered and she gave a small smirk. "What?"

"You're willing to hurt yourself even more if it means getting away from the village."

"Do you blame me?" She asked, on the verge of panting to ease her suffering.

"No, but you should say something before you really hurt yourself." He told her. "Or at least say that you want a break from walking, ask for help, something like that."

"You'll nag me about it if I ask." She panted, slowing down even more in her speed.

"Not until you're feeling better, promise." He said with a slight grin on his face. She groaned internally, knowing what he was trying to get her to do. "Go ahead and say it Kagome."

"Fine, whatever." She muttered and a smirk broke out on his face.

"We're gonna take a break." Inuyasha told them, stopping suddenly. Miroku and Sango eyed him oddly since he was acting out of character, but Kagome was grateful. Or her back was at least. She looked at him and nodded and let her bag fall to the ground. She sat back against a nearby tree felt the tension in her back ease a little. Inuyasha sat down next to her. She leaned her head back and tried to relax her muscles. "Were we too hasty in leaving the village?" He asked.

"No, we were a week too late." She told him, cracking an eye open to look at him. He mused at what she said and fiddled with a rock between his fingers.

"You need to take it easy. Don't push yourself too hard." He warned her. "You'll end up hurting yourself even more and then where will you be?"

"On your back." She chuckled, looking at him.

"Probably, and as much as you enjoy that, I would prefer that you were able to walk on your own without pain." He told her, stating the obvious. She winced as she moved her head back against the tree. "But for now, I think that I'll carry you."

"I'll be able to walk in a little bit." She told him. "I'm already feeling better."

"Yeah, and tomorrow you won't be able to move at all because you've overworked yourself. We should have stayed in the village."

"I thought you said that you weren't going to nag me about it until I was feeling better." She told him.

"I thought you said that you were feeling better."

"I lied, carry me." She said, falling against his shoulder.

"You are a sad little person, Kagome."

"I don't care. I hurt." She whined and he rolled his eyes, and she slugged him in the arm.

"Fine, I'll carry you if you'll stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining." She muttered.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call that?" He asked.

"Whining." He let out a small chuckle as she groaned as she moved away from him. "Stop laughing at me. It's not funny."

"Think you can handle riding for a little bit?" He asked.

"As long as I don't have to move any part of my body." She told him.

"Deal." He said, standing up with his hand out to help her up.

"I didn't think that you were serious." She muttered taking his proffered hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

_I just want to sleep and maybe it won't hurt so badly._

"Hey Sango, Miroku, we're leaving." Inuyasha told them and she saw them slowly rise to their feet. He knelt down so that she could climb onto his back. She was pathetic, the moment that she was on his back, she let her body slacken and her limbs go limp. "You okay?" He asked.

"No, my entire body aches." She reminded him, tightening the grip on his shoulders.

"Besides that."

"No, besides that, I'm the picture of perfect health." She jabbed. He walked at a decent pace, but no running which meant no jarring movements, which also meant that her body was safe from the bumpy ride that would have taken place. They ran through the forest until it was well into the night. She was beyond caring as to what they did, as long as it didn't involve her having to move around.

"We can stay here tonight; I don't smell any demon's around." Inuyasha told them and Kagome slowly slid off his back. Sango had taken Kagome's pack for her and Kagome was in no mood to have it returned. She took out her blanket and stretched it out on the ground and then crawled into it. She didn't even want to talk to anyone. She turned her back to everyone and tried to sleep off her pain.

"Hey, you alright?" Inuyasha asked, prodding her side.

"Go away, Inuyasha." She warned.

"Hey, roll over, I'm talking to you." He growled. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to go find firewood. Now, what's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me, I just hurt that's all."

"Yeah, but you've never been a jerk before."

"And you've never been this annoying before."

"Sure, I have. You were just never this easy to irritate. That's all."

_Why is it that he seems so much happier now? And why is he so damn irritating about it?_

"I don't care. Go away and let me sleep this off, Inuyasha." She warned him, still not rolling over and stiffening her shoulder blades, which hurt. His hands gripped her shoulder and rolled her onto her back without as much as a struggle. "What do you want!" She growled, trying to roll back over.

"Hey! Quit being so snappy. All I'm tryin' to do is help!" He ground out easily keeping her on her back.

"Then let me sleep! Keeping me awake isn't going to make me feel any better!" She yelled attempting to roll back over dramatically, however, Inuyasha kept her from rolling back over.

"Listen! I don't risk my neck for you so that I can be ignored, sat, or left in the dark by you of all people! Now stop being so stubborn about being helped and let me protect you!"

"You are protecting me and you've been doing just fine!"

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me you're hurting!" He yelled back at her and she almost yelled back, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He blinked a few times at then let go of her shoulders. She didn't roll onto her back, but watched as he turned his back to her as he rose and stalked off a few feet and sat back against the tree. Sango and Miroku returned with firewood and Shippo riding on Kilara.

"Is everything alright? It sounded like you two were fighting again."

"No, she was just complaining again." Inuyasha said and Kagome just rolled over onto her side. The movement made her body ache, but she didn't want to talk about it.

It seemed like all she'd done the past week was talk about her problems. She didn't want to think about them. That's why she came here half the time, so she wouldn't have to talk about them because no one was supposed to know about her little secret.

But they knew now and at least someone else did. She just didn't want to talk about any of it anymore. It was exhausting. That being said, Kagome closed her eyes and it wasn't long after that, that her body gave into its own exhaustion.

* * *

She was exhausted. That was clear to him. He should have known that she would get a little snappy; she usually was when she was this tired. 

She was out in a matter of minutes. Miroku and Sango settled down and went to bed rather early as well. No one seemed to be in much of a mood to talk or eat.

No doubt they'd be hungry in the morning.

He was sitting across the fire from her, but he stood, brushing himself off and moved towards her. She had to be hurting. Had to be.

There was no way that she wasn't. He shouldn't have listened to her when she wanted to leave the village. But he could see that she was anxious just being there, period. They couldn't afford to not be on the road, but he shouldn't have let her goad him into leaving.

Yeah, she convinced him to leave and he couldn't figure out how. Somehow, she had managed to convince him that she was well enough to get on the road and travel.

He sat and watched her for a while, making sure that she wasn't going to have any more of those nightmares of hers.

She rolled onto her back and grimaced as she did so. He watched her, keeping Tetsusaiga close to him, to keep up the pretense of sleeping.

The moon had fully risen and was centered directly in the sky, but Inuyasha didn't need to sleep.

He scanned the forest again, letting his senses do the work in searching for danger. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward against his chest to stretch his neck out.

Kagome let out a small and very quiet yelp and bolted upright. He jumped when she did and looked at her through his bangs. She was panting and covered in sweat. She rubbed her head and looked around quickly. She stared at him for a while and then slowly pushed her blanket back as she moved to her feet with her hand on her stomach. She coughed and lurched forward.

He almost moved towards her as she stumbled to her feet and she coughed again and leaned against a tree. She gagged and looked back at him and he moved back into his original position. She then started to walk into the woods.

_Where is she going? Is she sick?_

He got up and trailed behind her, watching as she periodically gagged. He moved behind a tree as she gagged and spit. He could smell the bile in her saliva. Once they were safely out of earshot of the camp, she doubled over and furiously tore at the ground with her hands, sobs escaping her. She coughed violently and then vomited. He winced and thought that she would be done after just one heave.

But she kept vomiting and he could smell the tears leaking from her eyes. He stepped out from behind a tree as she raked dirt over the vomit-filled hole, covering up the smell, and leaned back against the tree, sobbing quietly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Inuyasha moved towards her silently. But suddenly he was upset with her. How long had this been going on? Was this why she smelled sick so often?

He should have been worried about her, but he was more furious if anything. Why hadn't she said anything to him?

* * *

Kagome covered up her vomited remains of dinner with top soil and leaned back against a nearby tree and wiped away anything that happened to be on her face from her recent excursion with stomach remains. 

Her body ached and all could she think about was her dream. Tears still leaked from the corners of her eyes as she leaned her head against the tree trunk. She wiped them away with the heel of her hand as she sat in the dirt. She glanced back at the camp; there was enough light from the fire for her to barely see it, but it gave her a beacon for her to return to the camp.

The last thing that she needed was Inuyasha snooping around because he smelled her tears or something.

She waited for a few moments for her stomach to stop aching, however, there wasn't any change and she decided the safest place to recover would be in her own bed and or sleeping bag. She pushed herself to her feet, using the tree as a crutch until she regained her bearings.

A rustle to her left and she stilled for a moment. Were there demons in this forest? It didn't matter if there was a jewel shard or not, it didn't need it. She was unarmed and too weak to fight back. Even at full strength there was no way for her to win against even a weaker demon. Well, unless she had her bow, but she didn't have one so the point was moot.

She held her breath, waiting to hear it move again. Maybe it was just a breeze going through the forest. There was no reason to freak out right away. She slowly took a step towards the camp, allowing her weight to slowly shift to that foot, trying to avoid making any noise that would attract attention.

She looked at her surroundings, a sad attempt to see if a demon was around her at all. But in the darkness it was impossible for her to see anything except the campfire. She took a step forward and bumped into something. Something that grunted.

"Uh-oh." She whispered.

* * *

_Elkonigin here. Sorry about the wait, but NaNoWriMo's been going on. This year: vampires. Zombies were so last year. Actually, no not really. Zombies are hip any day of the year. I say this because they have bottomless pits of stomachs and have no problem devouring pounds of human flesh. And I like my flesh where it is. (I'm trying to appease the zombies, if you can't tell.) Well, at any rate, this is late and the next will probably come out quicker. Of course I say this, but there's no telling with my muse. She's exhausted already and I've still got 10 days before NaNo ends. Poor thing . . . no, wait, she left me stranded, oh, she's gonna pay. The next chapter will be out before December 15th! Haha! Let's see you desert me again! HAHA! _

_Oh and read, review, and relax! _

_God Bless!_


	23. Armies Have Conquered

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The university owns everything that's mine. They own me.

* * *

Run Kagome 

Chapter 23 "Armies Have Conquered and Fallen in the End"

Elkonigin

* * *

"Uh-oh." She whispered. 

She fell back and landed on her butt. She couldn't see what that she had bumped into, but there was a strong feeling of impending doom.

She'd been caught and he'd caught her. No where for her to run; nowhere for her to go. She could never out run him. She wouldn't get five feet and if she did out run him then what would she do? It's not like she could fend for herself and find her way back home as it was.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, still sitting on the ground. She could barely make out his form when he was standing in front of the light. He stood over her and she braced herself for the yelling.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her, his voice no louder than normal but well beyond angry. He crouched down in front of her, still leaning over her.

"I don't know." She whispered, leaning back as he leaned over her, trying to distance herself from me. She paused hoping that he'd get fed up with her and just make her go back to bed. Yeah, that seemed real likely.

"Don't lie to me Kagome." He leaned over her more. "I thought that we were past this."

"We are." She whispered, trying to convince him that it wasn't a big deal.

"Then why are you still lying to me!" He yelled at her and she cringed involuntarily.

"It was just a bad dream! It doesn't mean anything!" She yelled back at him giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"A bad dream doesn't make you vomit!" He continued to yell. "Geez Kagome!" He threw up his hands in frustration or anger.

"It's not like that! I'm fine!" She yelled at him, bordering on tears. "It was just a bad dream! It's over!"

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, his voice low. "And don't you dare lie to me." He warned her, pointing his finger into her sternum.

"It doesn't matter! It's over! It won't happen again! I'm fine now!"

"It does matter Kagome! You don't need to be getting yourself sick because you're too eager to get away from the well." She jerked back at his statement. So what? What difference did that make?

"Would you just stop?" She asked, well beyond frustrated. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She drew her knees up to her chest.

"No, it's not okay." He waved his hand around angrily. "You make me tell you all sort of shit about what I'm thinking, now it's your turn."

"Haven't I talked enough?" She whined, pausing for a moment, but not long enough to give him a chance to jump in. "You know what? I'm going back to bed." She pushed herself up to her feet and took a step forward when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She fell against his chest.

"I don't think so." He said and she craned her head back looking up at him with her back against his chest.

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes tearing up in frustration. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone when I asked you to." He said, quieter. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." She sighed in agitation against him.

"You jerk." She told him with no malice behind the words.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an arrogant, selfish bastard." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around to face him. Her heart accelerated. "But this isn't healthy."

Oh. And here she thought that he was done with the yelling and chastising.

"Inuyasha." She whined pushing away from him. "Don't make me do this." She started back for her sleeping bag knowing that if she could get there, she could force herself to fall asleep. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back to him. She hit his chest again and he held her upper arms in his hands and kept her there. She pushed away from him, but he held her steady. "Inuyasha let me go!" She pushed violently against him, but he didn't even flinch.

"No. You're not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of everything." He told her firmly with his grip tightening as she tried to break away from him.

"There's nothing to get to the bottom of, Inuyasha, so please, just let me go back to sleep so I'll be able to keep up with you tomorrow." She pulled away from him and he still wouldn't let go of her arm. The grip was starting to hurt and it felt like it was bruising her skin.

Her breath hitched and she felt like she was going to cry. Her father stood in front of her, screaming at her again. She clenched her eyes shut and jerked herself away from him with no sign of succeeding.

Daddydaddydaddydaddy! Get away! Let go! Leggoleggo! He'll kill you if you let him!

"Let go of me!" She screamed at him, striking him in the chest multiple times. Her arms were free and she wrapped them around herself and slid down to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and began to cry.

* * *

Inuyasha let her go when she began screaming and hitting him with her fists. She didn't hurt him at all, but he became even more concerned when she fell to her knees and began to sob. He knelt down beside her and rested his hands on her shoulders. 

"Kagome?" He asked, quietly to keep from startling her. She began to slowly rock back and forth sobbing to herself.

He'd done it now. He'd been a jerk and sent her over the edge. He was just lucky the monk and the demon slayer hadn't woken up when she screamed at him or Shippo for that matter.

"Kagome?" He asked again and her body shuddered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to get her to stop crying. "Kagome, what's wrong with you?" She shuddered and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed as her tears poured over her bottom lids.

"What?" She asked him, her small frame still shaking slightly.

"What is happening with you?" He asked. "You freak out over the slightest thing and cry for no reason. I can't say or do anything without you yelling or crying or whatever!"

"That's because you won't leave me alone! You keep wanting to talk!" Inuyasha paused and grinned.

"Welcome to my world." He told her softly, smiling. She growled in frustration. "The way I see it, we've got two options. You can tell me what's going on with you, or—"

"I can go back to bed and pretend this never happened?" Kagome asked hopeful. He looked at her and she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked her pointedly.

"I vote for option two." She chuckled and he detensed a little. At least she wasn't crying anymore and freaking out. He could live with angry and resentful for now.

"Option two wasn't a choice, you made it up. You get to sit here and tell me everything."

"In the dirt?" She asked and he rolled his eyes. Girls. He moved quickly before she could protest and drug her into his lap.

"Now tell me, what's been going on?" He said and she looked up at him from his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her keeping her in place.

* * *

"It was just a nightmare, okay? Something that happened to me when I was little." She said trying to pass it off as something unimportant. Inuyasha wasn't buying it. 

"And? Elaborate." He told her and she growled in frustration.

"And on top of everything else that's been going on, it just finally pushed my system over the edge because I'm stressed out."

"Over your father?"

"Yes." She rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "It's nothing serious, okay? It was just the icing on the cake on top of everything." She gave him, what she hoped was a decent smile. Although she knew that it wasn't going to pass worth beans. Even she knew that. "So please just let me go back to sleep, otherwise I'm going to be dead on my feet tomorrow when we start traveling." Inuyasha shrugged at her statement.

"So what? I'll carry you."

"But you won't get any sleep tonight, and then you'll be tired in the morning too!"

"Listen wench, I don't need sleep like you do! I'm half demon. I can go for days without sleep before it begins to bother me, alright?"

"But I'm not like you!" She whined. "Please! Can I go back to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning?"

"No."

"But Inuyasha!"

"No. I said no. I want to hear what's been going on inside your head to make you sick. I can smell it on you." He said, almost grimacing.

"You lie." She said, pushing away from him a little. "You can't smell that."

"Can to. Your scent changes when you're sick, or afraid, or depressed." He pulled her closer to him, and she momentarily relished the contact between them, before she realized that she was supposed to be mad at him. She sighed and shifted to where she could look up at him. She felt him relax a little. "Look, I'll let you go back to bed, but tomorrow you're going to tell me everything."

She didn't know what had possessed him to change his mind, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Deal." She told him, leaning back against his shoulder as he suddenly shifted forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to stabilize herself. Inuyasha stood to his feet and she could hear him smirk as he carried her back to her sleeping bag. She was sleep deprived, energy deficient, and in no mood to argue about anything in particular. She was not about to upset the gentle balance that he had created between them. For once, the anger and the yelling had ceased and she was grateful. Now he was approachable and there wasn't the awkward tension whenever they were left alone.

He eased down to one knee and let her fall the last few inches onto the bedding. She slid her arms away from his neck as she fell and she glared up at him, momentarily and then began to situate herself so that she could go to sleep.

She slid down into the sleeping bag, waiting to hear the familiar sound of him leaping up into the tree, but there wasn't anything; in fact it sounded like he was sitting down behind her against the tree. She rolled onto her side to see for her own eyes. Inuyasha had one arm propped up on one knee and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. His eyes were closed with his head back against the trunk.

Wasn't he going to go into the tree? He never slept on the ground, least of all, next to her.

One eye cracked open.

"What is it now?" He asked seemingly mildly irritated.

"Why aren't you there?" She asked pointing her finger at the treetop.

"Does it matter?" He asked her, closing his eye and feigning sleep. She frowned and turned back onto her side with her back to him. "It's to keep you from walking away without me knowing about it."

She almost turned around but decided against giving him the satisfaction.

Sleep wasn't that far behind her.

Sunlight burned into her eyes through her lids robbing her of sleep. She attempted to ignore the sun's plea for her to awaken by just simply laying there. A sudden shadow fell over her and she only knew that because the sunlight had ceased to burn into her eyes.

"Come on Kagome. I know you're awake." Inuyasha told her, prodding her shoulder with the pad of his finger.

"Some of us like to sleep."

"And some of us like to move more than a mile a day." Inuyasha countered and she cracked an eye at him.

"It's not my fault that I'm so tired, you know." She sat up stretching her tired body.

"I let you sleep in." He told her. "Miroku and Sango have already left with Shippo to scout ahead. Come on, get up." She turned up and glared at him. Why was he so damn happy this morning? She groaned internally and Inuyasha hooked his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. Once stable, he let go of her and she dusted herself off and glanced at him over her shoulder. She knelt down and wrapped up her sleeping bag and put it with her pack. She pulled the pack onto her shoulders and looked at him.

"Well, are we ready to go?" She asked him and he smirked at her.

"Of course we are." Inuyasha started walking and she walked beside him. There was silence between the two of them, not as awkward as it could have been, but slightly awkward nonetheless.

Kagome felt like she'd only slept for a matter of hours even though her body didn't feel that exhausted. Her mind felt exhausted enough for the both of them. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and then remembered the conversation from the night before.

Dammit. That's why he was so damn happy.

Well, she'd just have to weasel her way out of this one. She'd gotten pretty good at this since her father had gotten back. Before then, she'd just have to begin to cry and he'd freak out to the point that he wouldn't want to talk about it or bring it back up. But since her father had gotten back, he'd become almost immune to her tears. So crying to avoid talking about something didn't really work anymore like it had in the past.

Silence remained between them and she briefly wondered if he intended to keep up his end of the bargain. Although she'd yet to see him back down from anything he'd said that he'd do or at least given his word on.

Great, she was screwed. And it wasn't like she could run back home like she usually did, because her father was there. And after leaving her family the way that she did, she doubted that she would even be welcomed back in her time. Well it seemed as though she'd managed to royally screw up everything in both times.

Her mother was mad at her constantly and her father was just easier to irritate. Inuyasha wasn't acting like he usually was and it was completely throwing off her system for doing everything. She wondered if her mother told her father about what happened when she went through the well or the truth about Inuyasha in general. Not that Inuyasha probably wouldn't be steaming mad when he found out about what she had said about him.

They kept walking and Inuyasha seemed a little too at ease compared to Kagome's posture.

"Care to talk?" He asked her and she winced and glanced up at him.

"No, not really." She told him.

"Come on, Kagome."

"Please, can't you let this drop for once?" She pleaded.

"You never let me drop it, even when I don't want to talk." He stated plainly.

"But you're different! You just don't want anyone to get close to you so you keep everything secret!"

"And what makes what you're doing so different, hmm?" Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again since her argument faltered.

"I'm not keeping secrets because I don't want anyone to get close to me!"

"Then why are you keeping them!"

Well she'd managed to walk right into that one; why was she such an idiot? They had continued arguing in the midst of their conversation-slash-argument. She rubbed her face with both of her hands in an attempt to calm herself, which wasn't doing a bit of good.

"It's not—I'm not—argh!" She groaned. For the first time during their conversation, Inuyasha looked at her with that smug grin on his face. She wanted to rear back and smack him in the face with the palm of her hand, but that wouldn't get them anywhere and if anything it would only make things even worse.

If that was even possible even more. Well, it could get worse. Inuyasha could not be speaking to her because he was mad at her. That would be worse. So it was possible for things to get worse than they already were, it was just a pretty good leap from where she currently was.

She let her hands drop to her side.

"Look, Inuyasha, I'm sorry for keeping things about my home life secret from you, but it's hard to talk about, you know? Besides, you're not one to talk openly about your own past."

"Yeah, but my past isn't beating me up when I sleep."

"Sesshomaru puts a hole through your stomach almost every time we meet."

"And your father breaks your bones, I fail to see the difference." Inuyasha told her and she saw his point. They were both alike in the way they seemed to be tortured by a single member of their families. Inuyasha by his brother for his blood and her father for her existence.

"If I say I'm sorry will it make it better?" She asked.

"Kagome, you've been dancing around the topic the entire time we've been walking. Won't you just tell me about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, trying to ingrain it into his head. "I don't want to talk about any of it."

"Kagome, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." He turned and looked at her again and she had to look away from his gaze. "Look at me and tell me what is bouncing around in that head of yours."

"It was just a bad dream last night. A really bad one. I don't want to remember anything about it okay? Please, just don't make me talk about it anymore." She was hoping that he'd just get the hint and drop it. But then again Inuyasha never picked up on the more subtle signals that she gave off. Like the kind that said, 'hey, dropping it now just might cause me to not be pissed off at you.' Nope, he never got those signals. However, he did generally get the hand slap to the face, of course, that usually happened when she was asleep and she never really meant to hit him. But on many occasions she did intend to sit him mercilessly into the ground. Those she found quite pleasant.

They continued to walk slowly, but surely towards where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting on them.

"Just how far did they scout ahead?"

"Not too far. Probably only a little bit further ahead of us." Inuyasha told her and for a minute she thought that she might have gotten him off track of their previous conversation.

However, nothing was that easy.

"Quit jumping around the subject and just tell me what your dream or nightmare was about." She almost opened her mouth to whine against it, she didn't want to talk about it. "Or how about I ask you questions and you answer them?"

"That sounds reasonable." She told him, with a slight nod of her head. "But only yes or no questions."

"Was it about your father?"

"Yes."

"Was it something that he did to you?" He asked, turning back towards her as they continued to walk. She frowned turning away from his face.

"Yeah."

"Has he ever done this to you before?" She licked her lips before answering.

"Yeah, in my dreams."

"Did he ever do it to you in real life?"

"No, thank God."

"Did he hit you?" Inuyasha physically seemed to ground the words out of his mouth.

"No." Inuyasha seemed to relax slightly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No."

"Did he hurt someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" His eyes narrowed at her as he stopped her in her tracks by stepping in front of her path.

"That's not a yes or no question."

"Who was it, Kagome?" He asked and she cringed away from him slightly. "What did he do?"

"He killed them." She said, her eyes tearing up with the memory. "Right in front of me."

"Who did he kill?" Inuyasha asked, gripping her shoulders. Tears flowed over her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "Kagome, who did your father kill?" She looked up at him slowly and focused her watery gaze on him.

"You."

Inuyasha jerked back a little and Kagome brought a hand to her mouth to stop her from sobbing.

"Kagome," His voice was softer than normal in an attempt to calm her. "Your father can't hurt me like he can normal people. Your father can't kill me."

"Yes, he can." She said, tipping her head up a little more.

"Kagome, when are you going to get it?" Inuyasha drew her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest and clinched the red fabric between her fingers. "I'm stronger, faster, and hell, probably smarter than him; he can't just up and kill me. I'm not human like you are or like that piece of shit your father is. He can do his worst, but he'll never be able to kill me."

"He will when you're human." She shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

* * *

"He will when you're human." He felt her shiver against him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter in an attempt to be comforting. 

He knew that he had a weakness once a month; however, he never counted it when he fought most of the time. The only times that he ever really brought it to the forefront of his mind was when the new moon approached and when he was actually human.

But apparently Kagome thought about it more than he did, which bothered him a little bit more than it probably should have.

She dreamed that he died and it was enough for her to sneak away and vomit into the earth? He knew that she was always concerned about him, hell, she'd even told him.

But still, she shouldn't worry to the point of making herself sick with it. That wasn't going to do either of them any good either.

"He'll kill you if he gets the chance." She whispered against him and he had to strain to make out all the words that she was saying.

"Then he won't get the chance to kill me. If you're here then he can't get you or me and," He strained the last word quickly cutting off her rebuttal. "When you go back for whatever reason, I'll be with you and I won't be human. Promise." Kagome wiped her eyes with one hand and looked up at him, a small smile breaking across her face.

"You've been making a lot of promises lately. Think you can keep them all?" She asked, chuckling through her tears, even though they were drying up.

"Come on, let's catch up with Miroku and the others." He pulled his arms away from her and she smiled and let go of his jacket. They started walking again towards where Miroku said that he'd be waiting for them.

They were getting further away from the well, but Kagome didn't seem to be getting any better. If anything she seemed more stressed out than when they were in the village.

But then again, it may take her a couple days to unwind a little. She was pretty tense from everything that had happened.

The past few weeks had been rough on her and himself for that matter. He was beginning to feel the wear of sleepless nights taking its toll on him, despite how much he bragged on not needing sleep. He was needing a little shut eye right about now.

He noted that they had another month to go before he transformed again, plenty of time for them to get away from the well and to get Kagome into better spirits. He hated to see her all teary-eyed and mopey all the time; it frustrated him beyond belief because he knew that there was nothing that he could really do to help her.

"How does your back feel?" He asked, there was no need for her to overexert herself like she did yesterday.

"It doesn't hurt." She answered.

"Most people would say, 'I feel fine.'"

"Sorry. But my back really isn't hurting me."

"But you're still not okay are you?" He asked with a sigh.

"No, it's hard to get over something like this. I can't just hate him because he's my dad. But at the same time, I want him to rot for what he's done. I've never had somewhere safe to go before and it's just taking a little time to adjust." She sighed. "I just want things to be like they were before he came back, but that's never going to happen."

They kept walking on in silence until Shippo climbed up onto Miroku's head and waved at the two of them before bounding off and running a few paces towards them and stopping.

Kagome was right.

Things were never going to be just like they were before he came.

Even Inuyasha could see that.

His brow furrowed as they reached a village that bordered on the edge of a dark forest.

* * *

_Agh! I'm late. I know, but think of this as a Christmas present from me to you! _

_Actually, if you want to blame something, blame my ass-raping finals. Of which, my great English teacher decided to change the prompts that she had given us two weeks before the day of the final. And the fact that several of my teachers said that they expected a D average for the test scores. Not something you want to hear the day before the final. _

_But at any rate, here's a new chapter, I'm working on the next one as we speak . . . read . . . type-thing. _

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Don't drink and Drive; have fun and be safe!_

_And as always, relax, read, and review. _


	24. Nothing Is As It Seems

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Run Kagome

Chapter 24 "Nothing is As It Seems"

Elkonigin

* * *

They walked into the village that bordered on a dark forest and Shippo talked constantly as Kagome nodded out of habit than actual conversation.

The village was bigger than Kaede's, but there were fewer people out. Inuyasha noticed that there were pairs of eyes that looked at them through the corners of windows. He quickly noted that all of the villagers were male. Not a single woman or child was in the village. He took a quick sniff of the air and reassured his observation. Only men were in the village.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and kept himself at ready. This would not go smoothly, especially the way the villagers moved towards their huts and seemed to prepare themselves for battle. A few held weapons behind them and watched their approaching group wearily. Inuyasha heard Miroku's hand tighten around his staff by the way the rings jingled less.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Kagome whispered and he nodded slightly as they slowed their approach towards the village. He didn't answer her, but kept his view on the villagers in case something should arouse.

She took his silence as his answer and he noted that she tensed as well. Good.

They reached the edge of the village and the villagers stopped and stared at them. It was Sango who spoke first.

"We mean you no harm. We are just passing through."

"They why do you travel with demons?" One villager yelled as he armed himself with a nearby pitchfork.

"We will be gone if you will let us pass through and continue on our way." Miroku said in a feeble attempt to reason with them.

"You will need to turn back and find another way, we will not let you demons pass."

"Then will you let the humans pass?" Miroku asked.

"No. You corroborate with demons, you will not be allowed into our village."

"We truly mean no harm to your village." Sango began, but Miroku cut her short.

"There is a dark cloud over your village. We were going to dispel of it quickly without your knowing, however, you have denied us access. Perhaps now you will be inclined to let us into your village."

"Then tell us Monk, where is the dark cloud of which you speak." Another villager asked and Inuyasha wanted to pound him into the ground for opening his mouth. Miroku appeared to concentrate on finding the dark cloud, however, he was really trying to think a way out of this. If he was wrong, it looked like they would have a small fight on their hands. Not something that Inuyasha was going to be looking forward to.

Miroku cleared his throat, a sure sign that they were going to be dodging spears and pitchforks in a matter of moments. His arm lifted to a general direction and the villagers turned to look at where he was pointing and Inuyasha prepared himself. He grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga with the palm of his hand and readied himself.

Everyone in the village turned back around and seemed to relax.

"Very well, then perhaps you should hurry then." The main man told them and Inuyasha's grip relaxed slightly. "It is a week's passage on this trail. Do not stray. There are things that we do not speak of on the sides of the trail. Stay on your guard."

Inuyasha nodded and the guards as it seemed set back to going to work on their menial tasks. They began walking though, thankful that Miroku hadn't managed to get them killed. Once they were out of earshot of the men, Inuyasha set into Miroku.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Lucky guess?" He said, rubbing the back of his head with his cursed hand. Inuyasha moved to strike him and Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Look, we got through, shouldn't we just keep moving before they realize that Miroku had no clue what the hell he was doing?" Kagome stated and Inuyasha settled for growling at him in frustration. They kept walking however, and Inuyasha kept his senses open. There was silence in the group for a long time. "Why would there be a group of guards a week from the village?"

"To keep people that they don't want out of their territory." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"But why so far away?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that we'll probably meet some more guards before we reach their village." Inuyasha said with conviction and Kagome just stared ahead reaching up to finger the shards with her fingers. She was doing a hundred times better than yesterday and for that he was thankful. At least she wasn't suffering anymore on account of that bastard father of hers.

It ruffled his feathers just thinking about him and what he had nearly done to her. The drama seemed almost too drawn out, why hadn't he thought about it sooner. The signs were so obvious to him now and now he knew that he was almost blatantly ignoring them. He was doing everything that he could in order to not know that she was getting hurt at home more than she was here.

It frustrated him because he always bragged to the wimpy wolf that he could do a better job watching over Kagome and then wham! He sucks ass at everything. Every single thing.

Shippo could have done better.

His ears swiveled at every little sound that echoed through the forest including all the ones that they made as they moved about. Kagome walked beside him apparently heeding the word of the village guards. A week's travel was a little much. They walked through the woods and he noted that the sunlight began to vanish. The treetops were thick with leaved branches and it made the light disappear. The night would be especially dark at least until the moon was directly overhead. And that light wouldn't last long at all simply because of the tall trees that would wind up blocking it.

"Sense any jewel shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly and she shook her head much to his disappointment.

If she didn't sense any jewel shards then why were they even walking this way and risking their necks for nothing? He didn't know why anymore. He continued watching the forest around them as they walked through it on the long path to the hidden village in the forest.

* * *

You know those incredibly creepy vibes you get when you walk into a dark room? Like you're being watched?

Yeah, this forest was definitely giving off that particular vibe. Definitely a little bit more than just downright creepy.

Kagome kept her eyes peeled and was thankful that she was walking next to Inuyasha and that Miroku was to her side and slightly to the back and Sango was behind her with Shippo. At least then she felt surrounded by her friends and not by the crazy weird forest that surrounded them.

The guard had said a week's travel. That was really far away from a village for it to be effective. He also said for them to not wander off the trail. She wondered what lied on the side of the trail, but wasn't willing to risk wandering off. She stared into the dark depths of the forest on either side of her and looked for something that wasn't there.

Tree limbs hovered over the trail, keeping them shadowed in semi-darkness and allowing for beams of light to filter along the trail. It would've been a peaceful sight, however, the words of the village guards bounced around inside of her head.

They were warning them of 'things we do not speak of.' What kind of things could those be?

Were they demons? Were they actual things? What could they be? And it wasn't like she could ask them what they were because they were 'things that they do not speak of.' Which meant that they do not speak about them. So asking anyone would be a fruitless search not to mention would probably tick some people off if she asked them. Best thing to do would be to quell the tiny voices in the back of her mind and just go on about their way. That would be the best.

They broke for lunch and Inuyasha didn't seem too worried about where they were. She guessed that they weren't in any real danger and that everything was alright so she sat down and tried to enjoy her lunch, which she guessed would probably also become their dinner.

Inuyasha's ears were twitching around slightly more than usual and in various directions. So maybe he wasn't as relaxed as she first thought, however, nothing seemed to be attracting his attention any more than usual.

Eventually they began moving towards the hidden forest village and she noted that she barely hurt at all. Apparently whatever she'd done yesterday had removed the tension in her back. She was free from pain!

It was truly a glorious moment for her to revel in. Nope, Inuyasha would not have to carry her around today.

For once she was able to stand on her own two feet without herself or her father or anyone else knocking her down.

But she supposed that it was a good thing in the end that she even had friends or people to pick her up after she fell.

She'd forced herself to get over the fact that she didn't have to be alone anymore. She didn't have to deal with all of her problems on her own anymore. That alone was a burden that she wasn't used to sharing. They didn't think of her any differently than they normally did. Or before they knew the truth at least. It was great, relieving feeling and only bettered her current mood. So what if they were on some dark and dreary path that could possibly lead them to their doom, she wasn't home!

The only slightly depressing thought was that being away from home was a relief instead of a burden.

But somehow she couldn't feel sorry about that. Her father had come back and you know what? He could keep her family for all she cared.

No, she didn't mean that. She loved her mother, her brother, her grandfather. But she couldn't love her father. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. The thought made her physically ill.

But enough of that, she shouldn't be thinking about him anyway. That's something that her future self would have to worry about. Future Kagome's problem not Now Kagome's problem.

Wow, that made little if no sense. She must be tired. That would explain why she had been constantly yawning while she was walking. Of course, she didn't sleep well the night before thanks to some arrogant bastard.

It took her a moment to realize that it was getting dark pretty fast in the forest. Probably because of the tall trees that overshadowed them. This would probably cut their traveling time down considerably. Which would in turn really tick off Inuyasha if they had to stop early.

This was probably why the guard said that it would take them a week to reach the village, because of the time delay due to the lack of daylight hours.

Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't let them stop for any reason except for complete and utter exhaustion so they'd probably make it a little bit sooner than they had told them. Unfortunately, only Kilara, Shippo, and Inuyasha can see in the dark since they had demon blood in them. Kagome thought that she had fairly good night sight, however, this night proved her wrong. What she thought was darkness was not even close to what she walked through tonight. Her eyes strained to see some sort of dying light in the depths of the emptiness but all she could hear were the footsteps of those around her. Echoing her own steps in the darkness.

She reached around, putting her hands out just enough so that she might be able to feel something if it came within a foot of her. She felt fabric that seemed an awful lot like firerat fabric. Her hand then brushed against another person's skin and she realized that it was Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he grabbed her hand in his own and curled his fingers around hers. This caused her to keep her mouth shut and not say a word to ruin it.

Eventually the words that she'd been waiting to hear left his mouth.

"Let's stop here for the night." Kagome sighed thankfully. He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. "Shippo, go get some wood so we can start a fire." Inuyasha ordered, Kagome heard movement and she assumed that it was Shippo running around collecting kindle for the fire.

"You think that it's safe for him to go out by himself?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Why? Would you rather go do it?" Inuyasha asked, half snorting.

"I'm just saying that—" Inuyasha cut her off before she could finish.

"You are blind out here, Kagome. And there's no way I'm going to leave you here to go get wood when Shippo is capable of doing it."

"What am I capable of doing?" Shippo asked. "I've got some wood." He said and she felt Inuyasha's presence leave her side as she heard things rustling around. Suddenly, there was light and she could see a little bit.

"There, now get ready to go to bed." Inuyasha stated as he plopped down next to a tree that stood nearby.

"Are you staying on the ground?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, just seems a little odd." She said as she rolled out her sleeping bag for her to sleep inside of. Sango was sleeping against a giant Kilara and Miroku sat back against another tree across the trail. Shippo snuggled into her side as she stretched out in her sleeping bag.

Did maybe something the guards said bother him? Is that why he was going to sit on the floor and sleep among them?

* * *

The next morning seemed as though nothing had happened in fact for the week that they were on the trail it didn't seem like anything was going to happen, or that they were ever going to reach that village they had talked about.

They walked and walked and camped and camped and they hadn't seen another sign of human life inside of the dark, dark woods. The forest was incredibly dark, not like the normal forest dark that was peaceful and calming. This was beyond creepy; it seemed as though the forest sucked the very light out of the air around them. The forest was absolutely silent except for their footsteps echoing off the ground. She looked around for a few moments into the depths of the forest. But then she felt the forest staring back and she turned away and looked back at the path in front of her.

Then Inuyasha sniffed the air suddenly.

"Hey. I smell a village up ahead." Inuyasha said and Kagome could have hugged him viciously.

"How much further is it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. The wind just shifted, it may not be too far." He said as he leapt up into the trees. He dropped down to the ground in front of them. "Yeah, just up the road. We'll be there in no time." He said.

"Finally." Sango sighed.

"I was beginning to think that there might not be a village after all." Shippo said after a moment. They continued on with newfound vigor and by evening they were standing on the outskirts of the village. It was small. About the size of Edo.

Kagome felt something edging in from the forest and disturbed her. However, she'd felt the same way during the entire time that they were walking through it. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and tried to concentrate on the here and now.

The people stared at them and slowly edged away from their approaching group.

"Please we mean you no harm." Miroku said with a calm wave of his hand, holding his staff in the other.

The villagers kept their eyes not only on Inuyasha, but also on Kagome. She felt their eyes glued on her as she stood there in front of them.

There were elderly men and women; however their numbers consisted of mostly women and children, of which the children disappeared from sight at the urgence from their mothers. Slowly weapons appeared from nowhere and the villagers stared at them like they were the enemy.

"Please, understand that we have no intention in causing your village harm or trouble at all." Sango said hoping to be the voice of reason.

"We are merely passing through." Miroku stated and the villagers seemed to pause in their movements.

"You have the shards." One woman pointed out, pointing to Kagome's neck. Suddenly, all the villagers seemed to focus on her. Inuyasha growled and edged a step closer to her; she reached up and clutched the bottle of jewels at her neck.

"They only bring death and destruction." Another villager stated and from the way they were looking at her, Kagome edged in closer to Inuyasha.

"Let's go." He said to her and she was on the verge of agreeing when an older man stepped forward.

"Calm down, all of you. They're passing through. They'll be gone tomorrow. It may be to our aid if they were to stay the night in our small village." Suddenly the villagers didn't appear menacing and some of them even turned and went back to the chores that they were performing. The old man approached them and Inuyasha watched him wearily. "Please, follow me."

"What? After all that and you want us to follow you?" Inuyasha asked, still shielding Kagome.

"Please, you must understand, our village has been attacked by all sorts of demons lately. Including those with those destructive shards hanging around your neck." He said with a wave of his hand at the shards. She reached up to her neck, feeling the glass bottle.

"How do you know they have the shards?" Miroku asked.

"A passing priest said he sensed something strange about the demons." The old man began turning his back to them. "Please, follow me." He said and the group glanced at each other before they slowly began to follow the old man through the small village.

"Stay close." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome nodded in agreement. The villagers stared at them as they walked behind the old man. The old man held the flap open to his hut and they paused before Shippo and Sango walked in. Inuyasha ushered Kagome in and remained a step behind her. The old man walked in behind them and let the flap fall back into place.

"Please excuse them. They're scared of anyone who comes near the village. They wouldn't know friend from foe, I'm afraid."

Inuyasha snorted his distaste for the man and Kagome put a hand on his wrist to remind him not to lose it.

Inuyasha glanced at her before stepping behind in an almost shielding manner. He wasn't comfortable around this place at all.

"May I offer you some tea then?" The old man said as he sat down in front of a fire and motioned for them to take a seat. They all glanced at each other and then Sango slowly took a seat. Kagome grabbed his wrist as she sat down, bringing him down with her albeit reluctantly. He sat down next to her and remained tense and stiff. The old man poured them cups of tea and Kagome brought the cup to her lips when Inuyasha placed his hand nonchalantly over the rim of the cup. She glanced at him as he sniffed the cup of tea. He looked at it and then removed his hand.

"So can I drink it now?" She asked, barely speaking at all. He stared ahead at the old man and she took that as a yes. She sipped at it slowly, it wasn't bad and there wasn't anything odd tasting about it. Although it was a little warmer than she generally liked, not to mention stronger, like they'd put too many tea leaves in and not enough hot water.

She sipped it, trying to not show her slight displeasure at the bitter taste.

The man sipped from his own cup and Sango spoke.

"How often have you been attacked by demons?" She asked.

"Too often for our tastes. They come at night mainly and they're always different demons."

"What happens in their attacks?" Miroku asked.

"At night, almost nothing. It's as if they're trying to scare us alone. But whenever one of the women walks too close to the forest, the demons will seize them."

"Seize them?" Kagome asked. "Do you ever find them again?" Her words hesitated on the word _find_.

"No, seventeen girls have disappeared. We've never discovered any of their bodies. We do not talk about it; it disturbs the rest of the villagers."

"You mean the women and the children here." Sango stated. "The men seem to be stationed at a fort a week's time from here."

"Yes, all our able-bodied men are sent to protect the villagers in various spots around the forest. They are trying to protect our women."

"From the demons." Kagome answered.

"And any other threat that may come our way."

"If all men are stationed at the posts outside the village, then who defends the women and children if they slip by the posts?" Miroku asked the elder man and he frowned.

"Therein lies the problem." He sipped from his cup of tea. "We've prevented many attacks, but even with all the men here in the village, the women still disappear."

Kagome jerked slightly on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"No, we're not staying." He told her quietly and she frowned at him.

"Why not?" She stated and he stood up quickly and she followed suit as they walked outside. Once outside and out of most everyone's earshot, Inuyasha turned around and faced her. She crossed her arms and stood there patiently.

"We are not staying here." He growled.

"And why not, Inuyasha? These people need help!"

"There's no jewel shard! There's no point in fighting if there's no jewel shard to get!"

"There's every reason to fight! Women are disappearing! There's no telling what they go through before they die. We can't just walk away from this!"

"We can and we will!" He emphasized the last part with a jab of his finger into her sternum.

"Please, Inuyasha. We can't just abandon them." She said, grabbing his hand before he could retract it. "Please. Can we at least check it out before leaving?"

"No! I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to. We need to leave this village and get on our way to finding the rest of the jewel shards."

"Please?" She asked, doing her best to plead silently with him. This usually worked. However, he seemed to be more resilient. She squeezed his hand silently pleading with him. "Please, even if it's to only look around for a day or so."

"You've got a day and that's it." He grumbled and she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealing like a little girl.

"Thank you Inuyasha!"

"I mean it Kagome, tomorrow evening, we leave. No complaints."

"Right!" She said and she walked back into the cabin, Sango raised her eyebrow at her and quickly resumed the conversation with the old man.

"Everything alright?" The old man asked breaking the conversation he had been having.

"Everything's fine old man. We'll check out the demon story tomorrow before we leave." Inuyasha grumbled sitting next to Kagome on the ground.

"You have our thanks." He said and Inuyasha snorted, not bothering to finish his tea. "I will give you a room for the night. Come follow me." He rose to his feet and guided them to a small room that would house the three humans, half-demon, fox demon, and firecat.

Inuyasha stood against the doorway and she glanced at him as he continued to stare out.

"I'm going to have a look around." He said after a few moments.

"I'll go with you." She said stepping towards him; he turned without a word and began walking away. She followed him and once she caught him, remained in step. The villagers remained out of their way, eyeing the two of them wearily. Except they didn't stare at Inuyasha; they were staring at her. She glanced at Inuyasha and saw that his ears were moving every which way and his face remained in a scowl.

Their stares were disturbing her; she wondered if this is what Inuyasha felt like every time they entered a village. They reached the edge of the woods and Inuyasha sniffed and then pushed some brush aside as he stepped into it.

"Inuyasha?" She asked and one ear flicked towards her to show that he was listening. "Do you always feel weird when people stare at you?" Her voice was quiet.

"Feh." He snorted. "It's not all fun and games being a half-demon."

"I know; it's just really disturbing when they all stare like that." She said, as she followed him a few steps into the forest. The light seemed to disappear and she moved a step closer to him. "Did it just get darker?" She asked.

"Seems that way." He sniffed again and frowned. "That's odd. I don't smell any demons around here. Not even a trace of one."

"Maybe they haven't been attacked in a while and the smell faded." Kagome offered.

"Maybe." He said slowly, not really believing the words. A gust of wind blew from nowhere and Kagome shuddered from the eeriness of the woods.

"It's creepy out here, let's go back." She said, pulling on his sleeve.

"Sure." He said, turning around slowly to face her. She led the way out of the woods and noted that Inuyasha was still scanning behind them as they walked. That did nothing to lighten her spirits.

"I'm going to get some rest so I can stay up tonight, you should do the same." She told him walking back towards the room the old man had offered them for the night.

"Feh, I can handle it." She shrugged and kept walking back towards the room. This town gave her the heebie-jeebies and with good reason. The village women stared at her and she could feel their eyes burning into her skin. Some mothers shooed their children inside the huts as she walked past. Was it because of the shards?

She knew it was because of the recent demon attacks, what with one having a shard and all. She could understand their fear; all it takes is one bad incident for everything to be ruined. Case in point.

But still, did they have to be this creepy?

She made it to the room and closed the door and sat down on the floor next to her bag. The room was empty.

"Do you think they will come?" Someone asked quietly and Kagome moved towards the wall.

"Yes. There is meat left in the village, but I would not worry. Those visitors said they would relieve us of the attacks. The demon slayer and the other young girl will do well."

_Well, at least _someone _has faith in my abilities._ Kagome huffed and then moved away from the wall as she heard them move about and leave the room. She began hastily digging out her sleeping bag and spread it out. She was still tired, although she couldn't figure out from what.

She slipped inside and allowed herself to have a quick nap before the long night ahead of them.

She awoke to Shippo shaking her shoulder.

"What is it Shippo?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kagome." Sango said. "I was merely curious if you wanted to come to the bathhouse with me. The village women offered it to us." Kagome sat up and moved the blanket back.

"Oh, sure, I'll go with you. Let me grab my things." She said pushing herself to her feet and Sango nodded. She rummaged through her bags and found her bathing supplies. She pulled them out along with some chocolate for Shippo. "Here Shippo. Now, I'll give you this, but you have to leave Inuyasha alone. Promise?" She asked as she held out the small bar of chocolate.

"Promise. I will stay out of his way." He said proudly and then yanked the chocolate out of her hand and began eating it. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

Kagome followed Sango into the bathhouse that was on the other side of the village and the village women continued to stare at her as she passed. Although she found the staring to not be directed only at her, but at Sango as well.

How strange.

Once bathed and cleaned for demon slaying, they headed back towards the room. Inuyasha was already sitting in the room, scowling, however, Shippo and Miroku were absent.

"Where's Shippo?" She asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

"He went with the monk." He said simply. "No doubt to keep him from getting us kicked out of the village."

"I'll go find him." Sango growled and she left the room.

"A bowl of ramen says that she beats the hell out of him when she finds him."

"That's a given! You can't bet on that! That's almost like cheating!" Kagome swatted him on the arm, laughing.

"What's wrong with that? At least I know I'll win." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome laughed and shook her head a bit. And before sunset, Miroku wandered in sporting a couple handprints on his face and followed by a fuming Sango. Shippo bounded in and took his place next to Kagome.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, or well, uneventful for them. Shippo terrorized Inuyasha into pounding on him. This action brought about a sit and Inuyasha crashed into the floor. Miroku groped Sango on multiple occasions which made her slap him more times than she needed. She must still be upset about the village women and Shippo voiced as much. Sango scowled and Shippo hid behind Kagome in fear.

"Don't hide behind me; I'm not going to save you from her." Kagome told him bluntly. Even she knew when Sango had been pushed a little too far and Kagome wasn't about to get in her way. Inuyasha snorted at her response.

"It's about damn time the brat stuck up for himself." Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes as Shippo stuck out his tongue. "You going to keep it up, Shippo? Kagome already said that she wasn't going to protect you anymore."

Shippo dug his claws into the hem of her shirt and she turned back to her school books.

Women brought in dinner and they gorged themselves. Sango's glare kept Miroku's wandering hands to a minimum.

Then came night. They watched the sun set beyond the horizon and Kagome had a feeling of impending doom settling into her stomach.

Torches were lit throughout the village and a couple guards stood watch, although two could hardly handle the entire night well. It didn't make any sense, why were the rest of the men still standing guard so far away?

Something wasn't right and Kagome was beginning to regret her persistence to making them stay. They all sat in the room and waited for something to happen. Hours passed and Kagome was almost ready to call it a night before they heard the torch outside go out.

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga at ready and Miroku's grip tightened on his staff. Sango slid the door open to the outside and Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver. These demons went after women; she'd heard enough stories about what some demons did with human women. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"It's them." He moved towards the door and then paused, sniffing the air again. He frowned slightly and sniffed again. His ears twitched and he looked up at the ceiling of the room and Kagome followed his gaze right up until he tackled her to the ground. Smoke and flame greeted her nostrils as she inhaled sharply, coughing.

"They've set fire to the village!" Miroku shouted. "How could we have not smelled the smoke?"

"Doesn't matter! Get out!" Inuyasha yelled, dragging Kagome to her feet. They rushed outside, coughing and the saw the fire spreading through the village.

"It's the demons!" Sango shouted and threw her boomerang at them. The demons ducked moments before the boomerang would have struck. The demons were dragging women out of their huts by their hair and towards their group. Kagome notched an arrow as Inuyasha went sprinting off with Miroku right behind him. Something was wrong about this. It was too easy.

Sango gasped as she cut into one of them with her sword.

"They're not demons! They're men!" She yelled and Kagome stared for a moment too long and then felt the sharp edge of a blade against her throat.

"Drop it, girl." He warned and she let the bow fall from her hands. Sango was fighting off enough of them on her own. Kagome could see Inuyasha tearing through the men with ease and then stopped suddenly as he realized what he was killing. Miroku noticed about the same time.

Men disguised with demon flesh. Sango was out for the count and two men were pulling her body towards the woods. The man began dragging her across the path towards Sango and she pleaded silently that Inuyasha would turn just enough to see her. But he wasn't turning.

"Inuy—!" The man clamped a hand over her mouth and pressed the blade harder against her throat, drawing blood and moving faster. It was enough, Inuyasha looked and saw her. Miroku as well.

She lost sight of him as the man threw her into the woods and other men were waiting for them. Some of them dressed as soldiers.

It didn't make any sense.

She heard Inuyasha's yell and then smoke filled her eyes making her cough. The world began to spin and she couldn't stand on her own.

She passed out in the arms of a man she didn't know and knew for sure that she couldn't trust.

* * *

_Flame me. I deserve it. _

_But if you're going to blame someone, blame finals. And school in general. But I'm out for the summer so things should pick up for a bit. _

_Things are going to start heating up a bit and therefore become a bit more exciting. Yes, I am aware the end was rushed a bit and I will clarify some things later. And don't worry; I will hopefully answer all the questions that you've asked about the arc and some past characters. _

_So read, review, and relax. _

_E out._


	25. Secrets Between 2 People Aren't Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Run Kagome 

Chapter 25 "A Secret Between 2 People Is No Longer A Secret"

Elkonigin

* * *

Inuyasha heard the short shout and he turned in just enough time to see Kagome being dragged into the forest with a dagger at her throat. One more duck and punch and he ran towards her. In a few short bounds he was there and had Tetsusaiga at ready. The smoke made his vision blur and he threw his sleeve over his nose and mouth. 

But whatever the smoke was it began to take effect anyway. Then he glanced back to see Miroku swaggering, trying to remain standing. His vision swayed and he found himself leaning as he tried to follow the men. His body wouldn't listen and felt equivalent to moving under water. There was a distinct thud of a body hitting the ground and Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku's fallen form before collapsing himself.

* * *

Her head felt groggy. Like she'd taken too much Nyquil or something. 

She wanted something to drink. Her mouth felt too dry and sticky. The bed felt strange and her arms wouldn't move. She rolled her head to the side and saw that she was laying on hay. She never slept on hay.

Where was her sleeping bag? Maybe someone borrowed it.

She tried to sit up, but couldn't. It felt strange though, like something was holding her down. She felt almost giddy to the point of nausea, like laughing and throwing up all at the same time.

Where was her sleeping bag? Sango must've borrowed it. Yes, Sango probably got cold and took it. Or Inuyasha. No. Not him. He slept in trees. Ha ha! Like a tree frog! Except he's a tree dog!

A slurred giggle slipped through her mouth and it felt ticklish.

But cats usually slept in trees, not dogs.

She shifted and heard the crunching of hay behind her.

Hmm, hay . . . is for horses.

Another ticklish giggle.

Hay wasn't in forest though. Hmm, forest, they were in a forest earlier and there was a strange little village. Like an Amazon village. Lots of women. And old people. Bleh, old people. No normal men. No, there were men and horses and the color purple. Purple smoke, like purple rain.

Argh, her mind felt like limb that had fallen asleep and now it was all tingly and prickled feeling. She recognized the haze that had covered her mind. Now she could almost see it pulling away from her. Her mouth felt dry and sticky. She licked her lips and felt the lack of spit in her mouth and grimaced and then groaned as her head pounded back into reality.

The hot sweat the smoke had caused left quickly and she trembled in a coldness that seemed to seep through her clothing. She shifted and felt the hay digging into her skin.

Digging into places that hay ought not to dig. Nor that hay should even be able to reach for that matter. She turned her gaze from the thatched roof to herself.

Someone had stripped her to her underwear. She was lying stark naked in a pile of hay with chains at her ankles and a quick jerk confirmed at her wrists as well. She fought back panic and looked around for anything that might be able to get her free. Nothing but hay and rusty chains and rope.

She stared at the door as she tried to shift herself around. She was securely tied to the pile of hay. She stared at the door and listened for the sound of any voices. Silently she prayed that it stayed silent. Voices meant facing the person that had put her here. Voices meant that the familiar sinking feeling would finally mean something.

The door rustled in the wind and with it she heard the distant sound of people. Her breath hitched and the sounds clarified.

They were the voices of men.

* * *

His nose burned something awful. He rubbed it with the back of his sleeve as he picked his head off the ground. He heard a rustle next to him and he lifted his head feeling a short wave of nausea pass quickly. He pushed himself up and glanced at Miroku who was having a slightly harder time getting over the after effects of whatever that was. 

He sniffed the air around him and couldn't detect anything. He stood up and saw Shippo coming around as well. He grabbed him by his tail and held him at nose level. He sniffed and frowned, taking a deeper whiff.

Shippo didn't have a scent. Impossible, everything has a smell.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him and Inuyasha focused on him.

"Do you smell anything?" Inuyasha asked and Shippo sniffed the air and frowned, taking a deeper sniff.

"I don't smell anything." Shippo stated and turned towards Inuyasha. "I don't smell anything. Not even you."

The sound of vomiting diverted their attention for a moment as Miroku rose to his feet.

"No really, I'm fine. No help needed." He said, dusting himself up and supporting himself with his staff. "Really don't help me at all." He said, waving them on. Inuyasha ignored him. "What's wrong now?"

"Besides the fact that we can't smell anything?" Shippo commented and Inuyasha let him hit the floor.

"You can't smell anything?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha just gave him a wicked glance over his shoulder. "How are we going to find them now?" Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"We're gonna track them." He said looking around for tracks on the ground. They were riding horses and there were plenty of them. The dirt should be fairly disturbed and fairly obvious. He looked around and then saw where the dirt was stamped into footprints and hoof prints.

"That means moving right?" Miroku asked, leaning off his staff a bit and looking a little green.

"You gonna make it Monk?" He asked and Miroku nodded.

"I'll be fine. Lead the way." He said and Inuyasha turned and began walking, staring at the ground the entire way.

* * *

The door slid open and the shadow of a man stood at the entrance. The bright light of the sun made her headache worsen and she turned her head away from the light, hissing at it. 

She strained herself to look at the man entering the room. He kept the door open as he knelt down in front of her and looked at her chains.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. There were a series of other questions flittering through her head, but that was all her mouth could handle at the moment. He didn't answer her but instead stood and she had to let her head fall back into the hay. With the light she could see that this wasn't just a simple hut, it was a horse barn. She was laying in a large horse stall that she sincerely hoped was clean.

Then he left, leaving her still exposed and alone and with absolutely no answers. Apparently all she could do now was lay and wait.

* * *

It was taking longer to track on the ground than it would following the scents in the air. They'd already lost the trail three times and his sense of smell wasn't coming back. 

He kept sniffing the air and yet nothing. It was more than infuriating and Shippo was taking the brunt of it.

"Stay off me, you runt." Inuyasha warned, throwing him to the ground. The sun had already set hours ago and Miroku wobbled on his feet. "If you can't keep up, then stop trying. You'll just slow me down."

"Your concern flatters me; but I'll be fine." He said, straightening himself. "Lead on." He motioned with his hand, leaning on his staff.

"Can you even see?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha growled in frustration. He could barely see the tracks in the moonlight or lack thereof, but he wasn't about to let them know that.

"Inuyasha, it would be better for us to wait for the night and search again at daybreak. It's not going to do us any good to lose the trail now."

"I'm not going to let them win!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You're not letting them. Besides in the morning, your sense of smell might have returned." Miroku said in a vain attempt to reason with the restless half-demon. "I don't like leaving Sango out there anymore than you, however, we're no good to them if we get lost."

Inuyasha grumbled, glancing up at the sky. He hadn't stopped moving since he'd awaken and now he had a headache that made his skull feel like it was going to split wide open. He slumped to the ground and grumbled underneath his breath and Shippo took the hint and sat next to Miroku.

Whatever shit they'd used to drug them was powerful and long-lasting. He could feel it edging in on the corner of his vision. He leaned his head back and tried to make sense of the stars, but then they wavered and wobbled on their axis as he watched them. It felt strange.

When he couldn't make sense of it anymore, the sky blackened over completely, struggling to drag him under as well.

The next morning, he slowly came around to the sounds of birds overhead. He groggily opened his eyes and they took their leisure in adjusting to the light. Everything felt slow, not something he was accustomed too. The light was almost too bright and he rubbed his eyes, trying to speed up the adjustment process. He pushed himself upright, not remembering when he'd slumped over onto his side.

Miroku and Shippo were still asleep. They were lucky no one had snuck up on them while they were out cold.

Slowly, his mind focused back on why everything felt wrong. Kagome.

Even though his mind snapped back into place, his body still wasn't adjusting. His body should have metabolized the powder already. It should have passed through his system while he was asleep. Simple sleeping powder didn't do this to him. He sniffed and could vaguely smell scents. Not enough to really track, but it was a hundred times better than what it was the day before.

_If that's all we were out for._ He didn't enjoy where his thoughts were heading, however, he couldn't argue with them. His body still felt sluggish and didn't respond like it should. He couldn't remember feeling this awful in a long time.

He stood slowly, feeling himself wobble on his own feet.

"Come on Miroku, Shippo," he growled as Shippo rolled onto his stomach. Miroku slowly rose, grunting at the exertion it took to move. "We need to keep moving. Can you smell anything Shippo?"

Shippo took quick small whiffs of the air around him. "A little. Not very far."

"Good." Inuyasha grunted and then took a deep breath of air and sifted through the scents. He vaguely smelled a familiar one. Not Kagome, but Sango instead. Didn't matter, they took Sango with them when they took Kagome.

He started down the trail and kept walking. He couldn't move fast enough without losing the trail. Which he did three times come nighttime. They'd moved without stopping all day and Inuyasha wasn't the only feeling the general loss. Miroku stayed quiet with Shippo on his shoulder sniffing loudly.

Their sense of smell started to return, far too slowly for anyone's liking.

"Don't even think about asking, we need to keep moving." Inuyasha stated. "We've already wasted too much time! We don't have time to stop." He growled and kept marching ahead. "I'm starting to smell things again and it won't be long before we find them! Keep up or fall behind, it's up to you." He continued walking and after a couple moments, footsteps followed him. He didn't care anymore whether or not they followed. He knew that he needed to find her as soon as possible. He still hadn't found her scent and a leaf made him realize why.

Blood. Sango's. She was cut and bleeding on her way to wherever they took her. His sense of smell grew and he started jogging along the path. The moon was fully risen before he could see the smoke as he ran along the cliff of the forest. It dropped down enough to kill a human, but not him. He watched the village for a moment. Is this where they had gone? He could smell men and death. He saw the demon's skin used to disguise them.

These were the men that had attacked the village. No, not the village, just them.

The only ones dragged off were Kagome and Sango. Miroku came up behind him.

"Is that where they are?" He asked.

"Sango might be there, but I haven't found any trace of Kagome." A horse whinnied and then started off with two women in chains behind it. Inuyasha could hear the man laughing.

"They're selling the women they capture."

"No, not all of them. Look," Inuyasha nodded his head towards a group of women heading back towards the village, unchained and talking amongst themselves. "We fell right into their trap."

"Let's go get Sango." Shippo told them and started for the village.

"You're not doing anything. You get to stay here and wait for us to get back."

"But I can help!" He countered and Inuyasha pushed him off his shoulder.

"Not this time, Shippo. It'll be better if you just stay hidden this time."

"Inuyasha's right, Shippo. This is no time for children to be involved." Miroku added to avoid further arguing between the two demons.

Slave traders sold women to brothels and anyone willing to pay the price, but they weren't above keeping a few for themselves to profit off of.

Shippo didn't need to see that.

Inuyasha and Miroku started down the hill and stood outside the village, hiding amongst the trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air heavily and growled.

"Kagome's here. They've got her." He said and launched himself out of the cover of the forest, Tetsusaiga bared and ready. Miroku followed his lead and kicked in the nearest door of a hut with his intent being on finding Sango or Kagome.

There was a quiet moment before the fighting started. Fiery arrows started to descent on huts and houses and soon most of the town was burning with screams erupting from the people inside. After several fights and huts later, Miroku burst through one door to find Sango partially undressed and chained to the wall.

He heard the man coming up behind only moments before and he barely managed to swing his staff and knock him away. He rushed inside as the roof caught fire and tore the gag out of her mouth and broke the chains away from the wall with a couple blows from his staff. Sango moved quickly and covered herself.

"Kilara's in the corner." She told him and he quickly spotted the small firecat inside a smoky cage. He smashed the cage with his staff and picked her up. He turned back towards Sango and saw that she'd managed to dress herself and was attempting to stand on shaky feet. He rushed to her as smoke and bits of ash began to fall on them. Shifting Kilara to his shoulder, he grabbed Sango's arm. She jerked away.

"Sango, this isn't the time."

"I'll do it on my own." She told him. "I need to find Hirakotsu." She had to lean against the wall to keep standing.

"I'll find it," he reached for her arm again and wrapped it around his neck. She stumbled beside him and he had to drag her to her feet before they even reached the door. Part of the roof caved in behind them as they left the small hut. Sango stumbled beside him and wavered for a moment before jerking away from him. Kilara nearly fell off his shoulder as he reached out to grab Sango again. He ducked as an arrow flew between them. "Sango!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist as she stumbled back, dragging her boomerang.

"I found it." She slurred. Miroku slid the boomerang over his shoulder and hoisted Sango back up to her feet. Using his staff, he deflected a few more fiery arrows, the ash of one catching his face. He hurried towards the edge of the woods where Shippo would be.

He hadn't seen Inuyasha, although he recognized the sounds of commotion of where he'd been. Huts were torn to pieces as he passed them.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't having much luck. 

He'd only sniffed traces of Kagome. She'd been here but there was no sign of her presences. And with each passing hut that caught fire, he became more and more enraged.

He tore through roofs and walls of each hut he came to, searching for her. He'd caught a glimpse of Miroku and Sango running for the woods, doding arrows. He growled and continued, knocking anyone who came in his way. He came crashing through the wall of one hut and saw a man carrying a woman out of the hut. He grabbed the man's neck, crushing it and pulling Kagome off of his shoulder in one swift movement as the bastard fell to the ground. She was stark naked underneath the linen he'd wrapped her in. Inuyasha quickly secured the cloth around her as the hut quickly caught fire as all the flaming arrows appeared to land on the roof of the hut he was currently inside. Bits of debris fell around them and Inuyasha stripped off his jacket and shielded Kagome inside it and leapt through the flaming roof. A few of the arrows nicked him as they flew past and he managed to avoid the rest with no injury to Kagome other than the ones she'd already sustained. He landed out at the edge of the forest and turned to watch a few of the men succumb to their flaming huts.

He wasn't bothered by it in the least. His grip tightened on her and he turned away. He'd come back and take care of them later. If they hadn't moved on and he sincerely hoped they wouldn't.

* * *

Kilara burned through the drugged smoke quickly and with her carrying everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome, they were able to clear the forest within a few hours. Both girls were unconscious, undoubtedly due to whatever drugs the men were using. 

They landed a long ways from the forest and stopped there as the night came to a start. Kilara was exhausted and nearly collapsed next to Miroku and Sango. She remained in her larger form and Miroku leaned Sango against her.

A deep black bruise settled across Kagome's temple and her wrists were raw and bruised. Her ankles were in no better condition. No one spoke a word within their group as they sat near Kilara. Shippo started to ask questions when Miroku arrived with Sango, but once Inuyasha arrived one look made it clear that he'd be better off not knowing. Shippo watched them carefully from his nest underneath Kilara's chin as she slept.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. He held Kagome against his shoulder and listened for anything coming towards them. After a couple hours she began to stir as he held her. He relaxed his grip as she groaned and shifted again. It seemed to take her a long time to wake up. Miroku had fallen asleep with his arm around Sango.

Inuyasha stood and walked a few paces away to allow them some privacy.

* * *

Her head was pounding. Each heartbeat made her brain throb and the nausea increase. Sounds echoed around inside her head and crashed against the side of her skull like those demon birds they'd fought a long time ago. 

Her thoughts felt sluggish like everything was stuck in first gear and wouldn't go any faster. Her hands felt heavy and sleepy as if she'd slept wrong and everything went numb while she was out.

She felt her body move of its own accord and a sudden change in altitude made the rising bile slide even further up her throat.

Is this what a hangover feels like? If so, forget drinking ever. Nothing was worth feeling like this afterwards. Everything stopped and the rising bile plateau-ed. It took a while for everything to shift again.

A familiar voice rang through her ears. At least she thought it was familiar, everything sounded like she was underwater. All echo-y and garbled.

Claws against her shoulders. She shifted and felt the sheet move around her body and she froze.

She was naked. Thoughts drudged themselves up and came into sharp focus in the backs of her eyelids.

_Push them back. Push them back down._ She cringed and tried to turn her head away from them, but everywhere she looked she could see them. Her father, that man, Iskari.

She couldn't get her body to move. Her fingers felt as though they were made of lead. She could feel one hand brushing against grass and she managed to flick a finger slightly. Her hand twitched as she tried to move it.

The images kept getting clearer, their hands becoming closer and gaining strength. She fought and tried to push them back, but they wouldn't settle back beneath the dust they'd risen from.

_Put the back!_

She grappled with the image's force and wanton needs, making a pathetic attempt to keep from seeing them.

She'd called him 'Uncle' at his request and out of habit. The way he watched her unsettled her. She never liked it when he came to visit. She always felt like a piece of meat on display. It never seemed right for someone her father's age to watch her like that.

Like he _wanted_ her.

She would sometimes just double back across the room to see if his eyes followed her. They always did, even as he held a conversation with her father. He'd laugh and joke and he'd just keep watching her move around the room until she left.

She fisted one hand into the linen wrapped around her, trying to say something, but managing a gurgling gargle of voice. Someone reached out and wrapped their hand around hers. There was a brief pause before she could feel the feel of a man's hand.

The hut came back into picture, as blurred as it was, and she remembered what those men tried to do to her. Her body spasmed as she tried to fight him. He let go of her hand and reached a hand to her face. He was speaking to her and she barely managed to make out her garbled name. It sounded like someone speaking under water.

Her body moved quickly, igniting the nausea again and she felt her innards lurch. She felt her head rest against his shoulder, one hand at the back of her neck and the other around her back, keeping her still. She couldn't move and now she had to breathe him in. She could feel the claws on his hands, ever so careful around her neck as he held her.

She stopped squirming as she realized that no normal man had claws on their hands, much less would hold her like this. But then again, he wouldn't either.

_Inuyasha?_

Her mind found the word as she tramped through the muddled thoughts. She relaxed and that one blaring memory came into full force.

"Come with me, Kagome." He said and she took a step back. He held his hand out to her and she pulled hers away from him. "Come here." She pulled away and took a step further back into the room. "Now, you know I'm not going to hurt you a bit."

_It's not you I'm worried about._

He reached out again to her and she saw those eyes in the doorway.

"We're just going to take a small ride with your Uncle Iskari." He smiled at her. A light passed through the room, scanning the walls. "Come on, humor your old man this once." She looked at his outstretched hand and then at him, ignoring the eyes in the doorway. She quietly put her hand in his and he smiled, taking her hand and guiding her towards the eyes in the doorway.

_Just this once._

Iskari took her hand from her father's and then knelt down in front of her.

_What are you doing?_

He turned her head to the side, inspecting her.

"She's got some meat on her." He told her father. He lifted her lip up and she pulled away from him. "Get used to it; you're my problem now."

_Daddy?_

He looked out the window as another light passed over. There were voices outside, one of them her mother's. Iskari handed her father a wad of bills, folded over once. Her father flipped it open and fanned it out.

"Don't trust me?" Iskari smiled and her father did after he folded the bills over once again and put them in his jacket pocket.

"Course I do."

"Cover me. I'm heading towards the shed." Iskari grabbed her arm and began dragging her out the door. Her father nodded.

_Daddy?_ She screamed and he slammed her up against the wall; his hand over her mouth and throat.

"Not a peep, you hear me?" She glanced at her father, who had moved to the window.

"It's gettin' hot. Get out of here." Her father waved at them and Iskari dragged and carried her out the back door. His grip on her arm lifted her off the ground and the pressure made it feel like it would break. Police stormed the front of the house and he ran across the driveway towards the shed, as a light hit it.

The rain poured and he dove for the shed, dragging Kagome across the stone walkway. He slid inside and eased the door shut. Kagome whimpered. Iskari brought his hand aside her face, knocking her against the well.

"Shut up before I throw you down there." He whispered and she curled against it. Lights ran past and there was shouting from everyone: the police, her mother, her father. Iskari cursed and he walked blindly around the shed. Rain filtered through the patched roof and onto her. He kicked something and then dragged Kagome around the sides of the well. Her elbow and knees knocking against it, brusing. She looked up at his glowing eyes in the dark and then at the small hole in the back of the shrine.

_What are you going to do?_

"You're gonna go through that hole and right to your mother. Not a word about tonight to anyone. Not about me, about your father, what you saw, nothing. Not a word. If I find out you told anyone. I will kill them and then you. If it takes me a day or ten years, I'll find you. I'll your momma, I'll kill your brother, I'll kill gramps, everyone, and then I'll kill you. Understand?"

_I understand._

"Good, now climb through. Not a word, not a glance, not a whisper. Otherwise you're gonna be very lonely."

Kagome climbed through the hole in the wall, sliding in the mud, the wood scraping along her back. Once free she glanced back at the wall of the shrine and she could see his eyes staring back at her.

Not a word, not a whisper, not a glance. Nothing.

She ran towards the house as the police dragged her father out to their car. It was raining so hard that her mother couldn't tell she was crying.

"Kagome! Where were you?!" She glanced at the shrine before she caught herself.

"Hiding." Her mother looked at the shrine and then picked her up in her arms.

"It's going to be okay."

_No it won't._

A few days passed afterwards and her father was in prison for drug trafficking. Kagome went out to play in the yard with their dog that they'd had for years. A birthday present from her mother. She stopped and looked at it. Belly up, tongue hanging out, eyes clouded over, black fur matted with something coppery smelling. Her mother came out a few moments later and saw the mess. She hurried back inside telling her it was nothing. Must've been a wild animal. Kagome went upstairs and looked out the window at her mother and gramps.

She knew what it meant. She'd slipped up and this is what happened.

Never again. Never ever again.

She coughed, gagged, and rolled onto her side and heaved. Someone kept her upright and out of her own bile.

She recognized the red pants and the jacket around her. She heaved again, nearly collapsing.

Dammit! She'd been doing so well!

She heaved up whatever was left and found it to be only bile. Her body was clammy and Inuyasha pulled her away and against his chest. She breathed in heavily, trying to get her heart to stop beating against her ribcage. She wrapped an arm around his and held it to her chest.

She couldn't tell him.

"Kagome?" He asked her, she tightened her grip on his arm in response. She swallowed hard. He pulled the jacket tighter around her and she tried to curl up as much as her slack body would allow. She felt exhausted; her arms ached. Her throat was sore; she wanted something to get the acid out. "Talk to me, Kagome."

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder. The arm she held onto, wrapped around her waist and the other ran a quick stroke through her hair.

"What're you sorry for?"

"That you had to save me again. You got hurt." She felt the blood on his shoulder.

"That's nothing. You should know that by now. It'll be healed by tomorrow." There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. "I should be the one that's apologizing."

Her lips curled upwards just a bit and she nestled her head into his shoulder.

_You say that but you never apologize when you do. That's so like you, Inuyasha._

Tears welled up in her eyes unexpectedly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Inuyasha settled down out of hearing range of the others and held Kagome loosely in his lap. He watched her hand twitch in the grass and she seemed to have trouble coming out of her sleep.

She groaned and twitched. Her breathing became slow and labored and her eyes moved beneath her lids like they were having a seizure. He pulled her to his chest to keep her from getting out of his grasp. He kept saying her name over and over again trying to bring her out of it. She calmed and he relaxed his grip around the back of her head. He rubbed his thumb behind her ear as she calmed in his grip. Her breathing slowed as she eased into a light sleep.

The drugs they used were potent and most likely Sango and Kagome wouldn't wear them off quite as quickly as he did. After a few minutes, Kagome started coughing and then gagged and rolled off his lap and began to vomit. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her suspended so that she wouldn't collapse into her own mess. For once Inuyasha was glad that his sense of smell hadn't returned completely.

Once she'd stopped heaving and coated in sweat, Inuyasha pulled her against his chest. Her shoulder rested against his sternum and she grabbed his arm to her chest. She gulped in air and he tried talking to her.

"Kagome?" She gripped his arm tighter and curled up a little. "Talk to me, Kagome."

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha started. Did she just apologize? After he left her with those bastards for days, she's apologizing to him?! He wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned his head against hers. After a brief contemplation he ran his other hand through her hair.

"What're you sorry for?" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He could smell the men all over her.

"That you had to save me again. You got hurt." Her hand gripped the healing wound on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her waist

"That's nothing. You should know that by now. It'll be healed by tomorrow." There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. "I should be the one that's apologizing." He could hear her smile.

_At least she's not completely gone._

After just a moment, she started to cry. Panic set in and he briefly considered running away. She sobbed gently into his shoulder. He growled inwardly at what those bastards had done. They'd been doing so well. She'd gotten away from that bastard father of hers and already she looked better. No more secrets, no more mysterious wounds.

And now it looked like they were back at square one. Moving slowly and carefully, he stood up with Kagome in his arms. As he walked back to where the others were, she fell into a light sleep. He set her down near Miroku and Sango, resting her against Kilara.

"I'll be back," he told her. Mirokue stirred and looked up at him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a day or so."

"If you're going back to the village, I'd recommend against it."

"I'm just going back to get our things." He leapt off into the night.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Miroku muttered, glancing over at a sleeping Kagome, curled against Kilara's fur. She had Inuyasha's jacket wrapped around her shoulders and a sheet covering down past her ankles. Even in the dark, the black bruise stood out against her pale skin.

When they woke up, it was going to be a mess.

He sighed to himself, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Yes, still alive. Okay. Happy New Year! Read, relax, and review. _


	26. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Run Kagome

Chapter 26 "One Step Forward and Two Steps Back"

Elkönigin

* * *

He leapt through the trees back towards the village that they'd come from. Fires were burning from hut to hut and men ran around trying to put them out. Inuyasha landed in the middle of the village and looked around before he started throwing them around.

He didn't really care who was injured and who was not. They all needed to pay for what they had done or attempted to do to Kagome and to Sango. He threw one man across the village and heard him land with a resounding thump. He grabbed another man's shirt and then paused. He smelled of Kagome. The man struggled vainly against his grip and Inuyasha threw him into the wreckage of a burning hut before he did something that he would truly regret.

There was one man left, if he could even be called that. He held a dented shovel and swung it around for a moment before Inuyasha caught the handle with his open palm. The wood snapped and the man looked at the broken stick and quivered.

"Who is the leader?" The man didn't respond and Inuyasha punched him once, lightly, knocking him to the ground. Okay, it may have been lightly for him. "I know that he isn't here." No response. "Is he in the village with the women?" No response. "I'll find him with or without you. Now tell me who he is." Inuyasha growled, grabbing the man's shirt.

"The Elder!" He shouted suddenly. His voice lowered to a whisper and he shook when he spoke, "It's the Elder." Inuyasha smiled and threw him across the village and then some. He looked around at the devastation before he leapt away and towards the village.

He didn't bother to wash his hands of the blood before reaching the village. His sleeves covered his hands for the most part. The women and children stared at him as he landed and he scanned the village.

"The old man, where is he?" He asked and the children disappeared into the huts. Some of the women started to arm themselves and he caught sight of a hobbling figure disappearing into a hut. He landed in front of the thatched door and ripped it off as he stood in front of the entrance. The Elder was standing there, shaking at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Inuyasha stepped inside.

"What? You didn't think that I'd let you get away with something like that, did you?" The old man didn't answer. The old man reached for a bell, but Inuyasha crushed it in his fist before it could ring. "I'm going to kill you for what you did."

"Forgive me!" He bowed down at Inuyasha's feet.

"You were going to sell them into slavery!" Inuyasha shouted. He'd expected people to be rushing the hut right about now, but everyone seemed to be waiting outside for them. He couldn't kill the women and children. It wasn't in him. But the old man, his eyes focused on the groveling pile of flesh at his feet. He shifted his conscience into the back part of his mind and grabbed the old man's neck, pulling him to his feet and off.

The neck crushed easily and the elder landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, gasping for air. It served him right; it did. Inuyasha's nails had broken the skin and five holes bled out red blood onto the floor. He watched for a minute or so, in the blackness of the hut until he knew that the man couldn't be saved.

He saw Kagome's pack with Sango's clothes lying next to it. Inuyasha slung it over his shoulder and held the bow and quiver in one hand and the clothes in the other.

He walked outside and into the midst of the women who shook at the sight of him. They held up pitchforks and hoes and other various gardening tools, ready to strike. He just looked at them.

An unspoken line went through them.

You know what I can and will do.

None of them approached him and he leapt away and back towards Kagome.

He washed his hands in a small pond before continuing onward. He could still smell the blood, but the physical evidence was gone. No traces of anything that could be seen. He didn't feel bad for anything he did tonight. They deserved it. They deserved something worse than that; a punishment he couldn't give, not that he didn't want to.

He turned back towards where Kagome was and headed towards the camp. He landed just outside the firelight and Miroku turned towards him as he walked towards the group. Kagome was still sleeping next to Kilara, right where he'd left her. He dropped the pack and everything else beside it.

"Did you accomplish everything that you wanted?" Miroku asked and even Inuyasha noticed the slight sneer in his voice.

"Yes and no." He shrugged and sat down next to Kagome. The dark bruises flickered across her body in the firelight. One on her arm lay in the shape of a handprint stood out lividly on her pale skin. At least she was sleeping peacefully. There was a least one thing that he could be thankful for. They were all sleeping and after a moment he reached out and took a lock of her hair between her fingers. He smoothed his fingers over it and let it fall against her shoulder.

She shifted slightly in the blankets and he fixed his jacket over her.

At this point there was nothing that he could do to help until she woke up. He'd been gone for hours and yet there was no sign of the sun rising. Maybe the sun refused to rise anymore. It would serve him right. If the sun no longer shone for him, he could take that.

He sat next to the fire, next to Kagome and wondered how he'd managed to get them all in this mess.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the fire as the rest of them slept off the effect of the drugs. Even Miroku still seemed to be under its effect. The girls slept soundly, occasionally coming around to consciousness within the span of hours.

There was something obscene about having to wait for them to sleep off the effects of the smoke and drugs. Sango came to first of the two of them; Miroku had been sitting there with him waiting. Neither one of them wanted to move until both of the girls had woken. And neither of them had spoken about what happened when Inuyasha revisited the villages.

Sango stirred and coughed roughly; Miroku helped her sit up.

"Miroku?" She rasped and pulled the cloths around her form. Miroku seemed to make sure that she remained decent.

"I'm here." He told her and she coughed. She started to stand on shaky legs, but Miroku was on his feet and steadying her before she could object. She paled suddenly and put a hand to her mouth.

"Sango?"

"I think—I think I'm going to be sick." Miroku helped her stagger off away from them. Inuyasha heard the sounds of heaving within the trees, but drew his eyes back to Kagome as she stirred.

For the first time in a long while, when she looked at him she was focused on his face.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she attempted to sit up. She quickly caught his jacket slipping off her shoulder and then seemed to realize that she was indeed naked. "Why am I naked?"

He quickly switched to defense mode, "I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry," she stated quietly as he helped her sit up completely. "I didn't mean for it to sound like it was your fault."

"I found your bag and your clothes," he stated simply. He leaned in front of her to grab the bag; she snaked her own arms around his neck and felt him freeze.

"Thank you." He briefly reveled in the fact that they would be okay. She was getting better; she was.

"What's with the sudden mood swings?" He growled at her, trying to regain some sense of his own masculinity. She let her arms slide away as he brought her clothes into her hands. "You're going to want to change."

She took the fresh clothes from him and nodded.

"Can you hand me the water?" She asked, her own throat burning from the acid and the smoke. He handed her the bottle of water, which she took gratefully. Gulping the water, he watched her drink. He took the empty bottle from her; she rolled her legs underneath her, attempting to stand. He watched her for a moment, moving to get her feet underneath her. She was having issues.

He grabbed her arms gently and pulled her to her feet. He held her arms for a moment too long and quickly pulled his hands away.

"Sorry!" He answered quickly. It seemed appropriate. She smiled and patted his arm lightly.

"It's alright." She didn't say anything as she walked out of sight into the trees, before he could say anything, "I'm not going far," echoed out of the trees. He didn't like it, but resigned himself to listen and wait for her to step back out.

The sound of clothing rustling and the wind through the trees cluttered the air and he swiveled his ears around to listen to it.

She stepped out slowly, carrying his jacket in her arms. She walked up to him and held his jacket out to him at arm's reach. The chill had already settled into the air and didn't show any sign of leaving. Fall was really starting to settle in; earlier temperatures had fluctuated back and forth between summer and fall. But he could feel the subtle changes in the seasons that were starting to affect everything around them.

How long had it been since all this started? He took the jacket from her and she started walking in front of him.

"You wear it for now. It's getting cool," he told her, throwing it over her shoulders. She looked at him and he stared to the side avoiding her gaze. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see her tightening it around her shoulders and clasping it closed with both hands. He let his posture relax. He couldn't figure out what to do around her.

Oh yeah, it was all easy around her when she was unconscious or delirious. He didn't like it, but at least he could figure out what to do. When she was awake, he didn't know what the hell to do and most of the time he felt like an idiot.

He watched her walk a step in front of him.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"Thanks for everything."

He was dumbfounded; he couldn't say anything, which was probably for the best in the end, otherwise he would have just made a fool of himself. Kagome sat down next to the fire and held his jacket tightly around her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly; her voice wavered.

"You sure about that?"

"I'll be fine."

"I don't doubt that, but that doesn't answer the question about now."

"I'm fine." She was getting angry; he could see that. "I don't need to be saved every instant of the day." He almost laughed; the key word being almost. He'd learned that his first thoughts usually got him plowed into the ground when it came to Kagome. He always seemed to be the one plummeting face first into the ground whenever he tried to convey his own ideas.

"You don't?" He asked her and she started, averting her eyes back towards the fire. She wanted a yelling match; she wanted a reason to sit him straight into the ground. But he wasn't about to fall into that trap. She just wanted an excuse to end the conversation and change the topic from her.

He watched her and she seemed about ready to burst into tears. She hadn't cried since she'd been coherent and if what he thought might have taken place took place, then she should be some kind of emotional mess. Though he didn't necessarily want her to randomly burst into tears either. But he supposed that if it helped her in the end, it was probably worth it.

He hated dealing with this kind of stuff.

A single tear trailed down her cheek and he saw it. His stomach dropped.

She wiped it away with the back of her hand and curled her knees up to her chest.

"Kagome?"

"Is it bad that I want to go home?"

"I guess it depends which home you're talking about."

"I want to go see my mom."

"You do remember why you left, right?" She rolled her eyes at his statement and lost the tension in her shoulders. The sound of heaving came from the bushes. Kagome winced.

"I hope Sango's alright; she's always had a hard time whenever there was a miasma."

"She'll be fine."

Miroku helped Sango back into the firelight. She looked pale and smelled of vomit. Inuyasha crinkled his nose slightly at the smell.

"I think we need to head back to Kaede," Miroku stated plainly as he removed Sango's arm from his neck and helped her lean against Kilara. With the firelight already casting it's own glow and shadow, Sango looked about ready to die at any given time.

"With as much time as we spend going back and forth to Kaede's village, we'll never catch up to Naraku."

"I don't think we've got much of a choice this time," Kagome told him. He growled in frustration.

"Whatever, get Shippo, we'll start back," he stood and helped Kagome to her feet as Miroku maneuvered Sango over to where Kilara lay. Kagome put Shippo onto Kilara, of which he slept through completely.

Once they'd collected everything they needed, Inuyasha motioned for Miroku to get a head start.

"We'll see you there," he told them and Kilara took off towards the sky. He put out the fire with some dirt and waited a moment for his vision to adjust. It was dark, with almost none of the moonlight coming through the tree branches. Kagome had to be nearly blind.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, tilting her head slightly here and there. She gripped his jacket tightly.

"Right here." He walked towards her and touched her shoulder. He could hear her sigh.

"It's dark."

"No kidding." He joked and she glared at him through the darkness. He almost laughed at her, again, the keyword here being almost. "Here, get on." He turned around and waited for her.

"I can't see you." He glanced over his shoulder and saw her reaching out just short of him. Reaching over his own shoulder, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it to his own shoulder. She gripped his inner shirt and hesitantly climbed on to his back.

Once he was sure she was safe, he leapt off after Kilara. Kagome had her arms wrapped around his neck, he could the feel the fabric of his firerat jacket rubbing against his skin.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She didn't have to speak loudly in order for him to hear her since her head rested on his shoulder. "Why didn't you ride on Kilara?"

"Sango's in need of help." He felt her tense up. "What I mean is, is that Sango needs to see Kaede quickly and with us riding on her, we'd only slow her down."

"Right, of course." She withdrew from him and settled herself on his back alone. He had a feeling if she could have, she'd be in the fetal position. He growled inwardly. Why was so this so damn frustrating?!

He wanted to tear something apart. He couldn't even tell if it was his fault, although he wouldn't be too far off if he guessed that it was. Or at least had something to do with him.

Kilara flew above them and she stopped at daybreak, he landed beside them. He'd been leaping through the trees all night and his legs were starting to feel the effects of it. Not that it really bothered him, but the muscles felt a little wobbly.

Kagome stirred on his back and he looked at Miroku.

"Why are we stopping? We've still got a long way to go before we get to the village." Inuyasha looked over at Sango, who didn't appear to be getting any better. Her skin was still pale and glimmered under the light from sweat.

"You were slowing down," Miroku stated.

"Keep going! I'm fine! Worry about us when you get to Kaede's!" He growled at him and Kilara made her own statement.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked from her place on his back.

"Everything's fine, Kagome." Inuyasha glared at Miroku for being an idiot and leapt off in the direction they had been going.

"Why'd we stop?"

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep." She tightened her hold on his neck and stirred slightly.

"Stupid monk."

He could see Kilara flying above them and making better time; Miroku better not stop again, Sango didn't look like she could really hold out for much longer. He'd have insisted that he and Kagome go forward after the shards, but there was something wrong in the way Kagome was acting. Before he'd been almost resisting noticing the change in her, but now he couldn't turn his eyes from it. He couldn't not see the change.

That and the drugs should have been out of her system by now. They'd used some powerful shit, but she should be recovering, but it all seemed too slow. His thoughts flashed back to finding her in the shed with that bastard on top of her. He shook them away, but they lingered just under the surface. Reminding him that they were there.

He growled. The urge to rip something apart at the seams still lingered. Even though he had decimated the so-called village, it didn't feel like enough. He wanted to tear the earth away from underneath it for what they had done or almost done. It wasn't right.

The nightmares would resurface. He knew that plain as day. One step forward and twenty steps back. Every time he felt like Kagome was moving on and getting better, something would come along and completely destroy and send her back even further then where she'd been in the first place.

It was ridiculous.

They were going back and forth so often it was no wonder that Naraku had so many more jewel shards than them. But then again, they'd had more problems than they started with.

Who would've guessed that Kagome's father would come back? She never gave any signs that he was such a bastard, not before he came back at least. He'd lost sight of Kilara above him. The trees blocked the rest of his sight. He leapt up into the branches and up through the tree tops. He spotted the cream colored cat ahead of them, significantly ahead of them.

He'd run for long distances before, but he'd never really had the extra weight on him. She didn't weigh much and Kilara was carrying the yellow bag. He hadn't really had a chance to get any real rest. Of course, neither had any of them. Well, except maybe Shippo. He was probably the only one; well, maybe Kilara, but she wasn't getting any rest until she reached Kaede. Although to be truly honest, she probably wouldn't rest until she knew Sango was okay.

Day broke over the edge of the tree line and he sighed and pushed onward, following the two-tailed cat back towards Kaede's village.

* * *

_E here. I know, it's been a while. But here's a chapter. This is more or less a free flowing plot, so I'm having to make this work as I go. Anyway, I hope to get the next one out in a month or so. I'd say by my birthday, but I'm not thinking that's going to work. I've started this new diet (The Best Life Diet) and exercising is taking away some of my writing time._


	27. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Run Kagome

Chapter 27 "Back to the Future"

Elkönigin

* * *

Inuyasha reached the edge of the village and jostled Kagome from her sleeping position on his back and shoulder.

"Wha?"

"We're here." Inuyasha said and Kagome leaned back to slide off his back. He let her legs slide to the ground and turned to make sure she had her balance. "You sure that you want to walk?" Kagome wobbled for a moment on her feet as he held her arms.

"Yeah," she mumbled yawning. He slowly released her arms and she stood on her own. "Let's go to Kaede's," she continued and meandered towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha walked by her side just to make sure she didn't slip and fall on their way to the hut. Because that would be just what he needed, an unconscious Kagome. He'd had enough of those in the past few months.

They walked quietly in the night; it had been two days since they left the clearing outside the village. Kagome had slept nearly the entire time he was running, though she hadn't eaten much if she ate anything at all. He was worried; he expected her to pass out at any given moment.

Miroku and Sango arrived earlier than they did, maybe by a full day; he couldn't remember exactly when they'd flown out of sight above them. All the trees didn't really help either.

Kagome shuffled her feet in the dirt as she walked slowly towards Kaede's hut. The village wasn't large by any means, but she was moving so slowly and looked about ready to fall asleep on her feet at that. Inuyasha quickly picked her up off the ground and leapt off before she had a chance to protest. In three bounds he was at Kaede's doorway.

"Was I moving too slowly?" She asked as he set her feet on the ground. She smiled slightly and pushed the doormat aside and entered with Inuyasha close behind her.

The hut smelled of sickness and medicine causing him to wrinkle his nose slightly as he entered. Miroku sat beside Sango, who visibly shivered underneath blankets that Kagome had left previously. He looked up as they entered.

"I was wondering when you'd make it." He stated plainly. He stood as Kagome staggered inside. Inuyasha helped steady her as she started to lean to the left a little.

"Sorry." She mumbled as he put a hand on her waist to keep her steady; she grabbed his shirt to help remain standing.

"Kaede left to collect herbs and water." Miroku stated.

"And she left you by yourself with Sango?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, but all he got in return was a sad smile. Kagome yawned before Inuyasha could ask anything.

"I'm not tired, really." She covered her mouth as she yawned again.

"You look exhausted, Lady Kagome." Miroku stated.

"I've slept all the way here; I can stay awake for a little bit longer." Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow at her statement. "How's Sango?"

"She's been asleep since we've gotten here. Kaede doesn't know what they used or the effects of it. She's been trying various herbal mixtures."

"Any luck?" Inuyasha asked, steadying Kagome for a moment as she stood.

"Not especially, but we've still got a while to go before we should start worrying." Miroku stated, but he just seemed to be repeating information and not really believing what he'd been told. "Lady Kagome, you really should sit down and rest."

Kagome looked down at where she gripped Inuyasha's shirt in her fists and forced herself to loosen her fingers.

"Sorry," she said and let go of his shirt completely. She stood steady for a brief moment before her knees gave out and she fell towards the floor.

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her as she fell and caught her long before then. He lowered her down to the floor and slid his arms out from under hers.

"Kagome?" He asked, moving around to face her.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha snorted at her statement and Kagome rubbed her forehead.

"I doubt that." He picked her up off the ground and moved her towards the sleeping bag that Miroku was currently unrolling.

"I'm fine." She mumbled as Inuyasha stretched her out on the sleeping bag. She didn't put up much of a fight as he let her lay down beneath the layers. He drew them up to her chin as she fell asleep.

"Whatever they used on them was stronger than anything that I've seen before." Miroku stated as Inuyasha sat down by the fire.

"Sango took the brunt of it; I think Kagome's working it out of her system." Inuyasha said, stoking the fire in the middle of the floor.

Kaede came into the hut a little while later, both of the girls were still unconscious to the rest of the world.

"Oh, Inuyasha, ye have finally returned to us. How is Kagome? Miroku's told me of your problems with a trading village."

"There were slave traders. That's why they only took Kagome and Sango. You think you got a cure yet?"

"We'll have to see, Inuyasha. These things take time." Kaede stated, sitting down in front of her bowls in the corner. She spread out herbs and began crushing and mixing. "It would be faster if ye knew what they used."

Inuyasha growled inwardly; he probably should have asked.

"Look, you're just going to have to make do, hag." Kaede didn't respond to his insult and continued working on a remedy. He watched the fire for a bit before his eyes drifted over to Kagome. She seemed calmer than before; Sango didn't look any worse than she had previously.

It was a long and quiet night in the hut; neither of the girls moved or spoke to anyone and lay sleeping long after sunrise. Kaede worked on her mixture and everyone in the room hoped it worked enough to break the hold the drugs had on them.

It was beginning to make Inuyasha nervous and he didn't want to the leave the hut until he was sure that Kagome would be okay.

Not that he would voluntarily say any of that particular information. But still he was anxious and nervous nonetheless.

Around lunchtime, Kaede announced that she felt the remedy was ready to be taken by Kagome and Sango. Both girls awoke with some trouble; okay a lot of trouble. Sango had to be shaken awake and Kagome almost had to be as well.

It had started out with Inuyasha slightly prodding her shoulder, but to no avail. So he lightly shook her shoulder, with no progress. He intensified the shaking and said her name loudly. Miroku was following his actions with Sango, but with a little bit more fervor.

"Kagome!" He yelled and shook her shoulders a few times, almost violently. Kagome stirred and groggily opened her eyes.

"Wha?" She asked as Inuyasha sat her up fully and rested his hands behind her shoulder blades. "Is it morning already?"

"Its way past morning Kagome," he answered and Kaede gave her the cup with what he hoped was the remedy.

"Drink it up child."

"Kaede? When did we get here?" Kagome asked as she held the cup in her hands.

"Stop talking and drink already!"

Sango finally awoke and Miroku propped her against his shoulder.

"You may have to help her drink, Miroku." Kaede said and Miroku took careful steps to ensure that Sango drank all the remedy and didn't choke on it in the process.

Kagome sipped from hers and grimaced.

"This tastes awful."

"Yeah, but it'll keep you from sleeping all the damn time." Inuyasha muttered as he pushed the glass back towards her. She stuck her tongue at him and he shrugged his shoulders. At least he didn't have to drink it; the foul smell of it was enough to make him glad of that. But she gulped it down obediently, her face grimacing enough to show how much she really disliked the taste of it.

Miroku helped Sango hold the glass as she drank from it. She didn't grimace as badly as Kagome did, but Inuyasha had a good feeling that she was pretty much out of it for the most part. She managed to finish all of it and seemed ready to go right back to sleep.

"It should start working in a few hours time." Kaede told them and both girls laid down and went back to sleep. "Their bodies will need some adjusting to the remedy, if it works." So Miroku sat down and waited; Inuyasha however was having some trouble with just that. He walked outside the hut and leapt off, glad that they might have fixed the problem. But he needed to work off some of the anxiety he tried so hard to ignore.

He ran around through the woods that had held him prisoner for fifty years. It seemed almost poetic now. Kikyo had died and he was beginning to lessen the guilt that had plagued him for so long. He hadn't really thought about becoming full demon in a while; what he really cared about was keeping Naraku from having the rest of the shards. All that mattered was that Naraku didn't get it and become full demon either. At least there was some measure of weakness while he was a half-demon. Not much but some and some was way better than none at all.

He was willing to negotiate. A little, not much. He growled to himself. He was getting weak and soft; he needed to stop that.

He wandered through the forest, not really paying much attention as to where he was going or what the time was. He leapt up into his tree and tried to relax, but the tension in his body and mind didn't allow that to happen so easily. Frowning, he shifted in the tree and tried to work out the tension, but without any success. His body felt like it was racing at an unnatural speed and he couldn't seem to work himself down enough to relax at all.

He tried for a good part of the afternoon and kept staring at what would have been the sky if he could have seen through the leaves at all. The angle of the shadows shifted as he laid there and when it began to darken under the leaves he headed back for the hut. He didn't hurry back; Kaede said that they would be fine and he trusted her word. Kaede had never lied to him, but that didn't mean that he trusted her. Yet.

Inside the hut, the fire was still going and Sango was still sleeping. Kagome was seated against the wall and slowly moved her head to look at him. Quietly, he sat down beside her. Neither spoke for a long time, while Sango shifted in her sleep.

"I want to go home," Kagome whispered.

"You are home," he replied.

"No," she shook her head. "I want to go back to my time."

"That's not a good idea."

"I want to go back; I need to see my mom."

"Is this about what happened?" she didn't answer. "You can talk to me."

"It's not the same. I want to see my mom and Sota."

"And your father?" A significant pause rested between them as she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared into the fire. "Kagome, you came here because you didn't want to be back there anymore."

"I've changed my mind; I want to go back," she said, still staring into the fire. "It's only for a couple days. It'll be like a vacation."

"Fine, if that's what you want, then I'm going back with you," Inuyasha stated firmly, crossing his arms in silent frustration. She turned and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You can't come back with me; Mom and Dad are already so mad at me for leaving," she whispered.

"Then why are you going back? If they're going to be mad at you, then what's the point of going back?"

"I don't know—I want to see them. They're just going to be very, very angry that I left without saying anything."

"It's been a while since you left. Don't you think that they would've gotten over it by now?"

"Maybe."

"Then just stay here. There's nothing wrong with the village. Besides, Sango needs to rest as it is."

"She wouldn't have to go. Just me. And—" she paused and he glanced at her.

"And what?"

"It's nothing, never mind," she thought about all the possible ways to get out of having him there. If they sealed up the well while he was on her side of time, there's no telling what sort of havoc he might wreak on them. She couldn't trap him like that. She could deal with her father; she's dealt with him before, right? "How about a deal then?"

"What kind of deal?" he asked, raising an eyebrow wearily.

"You can escort me home, stay awhile, leave, and then come back to get me in a pre-designated time frame," she stated, although it was lighter than a statement.

"Alright, everything except the leaving part and we've got a deal."

"We are not negotiating this at all!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Inuyasha," she almost whined. "You can drop me off inside my own room to make sure that I'm safe. Leave and then come get me in a couple days. He can't do that much in a couple days."

I'm not worried about you making it to your room. I'm worried about what happens after I leave. Did you forget that _you_ ran away from home? You came here to get away from there."

"Just for a couple days, Inuyasha."

"If you go, I go and I stay."

"What would it take to get you to leave for a period of time while I'm at home?"

"You leaving with me."

"You are not helping any."

"I wasn't trying to be, because I am not leaving you alone with that monster," he said, shifting his feet around.

"He's not a monster," she retorted.

"Did that gas affect your head woman?! Do you remember what he did to you?! Do you even remember why you ran away from there?!" He turned and shouted, throwing his arms around in wide gestures. "Is there anything running through that head of yours?!"

"You jerk!" She shouted and then stood up to leave and tripped, heading straight for the fire.

It only took him a split second to react and the rest of that second to actually move; in a smooth and simple move, he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted them around and into a standing position with her back against his chest as they faced the fire.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Kagome realized what had just occurred; it was always a strange sensation when something like this happened. One moment her brain kicks in that she's in peril and the next, she's standing (or being held in some cases) with Inuyasha within touching vicinity. It's all very mind-boggling to say the least.

She waited for a moment before moving or saying anything and then finally she slowly pushed his hands away from her waist. She turned around and avoided his gaze as she walked out of the hut, dragging her feet and trying to clear the muck out of her head.

Inuyasha followed her, step for step out the hut and towards the well.

"I'm going home," she said with no response. "You can't stop me," again silence. She whirled around and prepared to yell at him for not answering her and found herself alone in the meadow. She took a step back and turned towards the well. A red flash made her stumble backwards and she lost her footing. Inuyasha grabbed her hands with ease and kept her off the ground.

She couldn't muster anything to come from her mouth and so she just turned away from him and continued walking towards the well.

"I brought your bag," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the familiar yellow straps over one of his shoulders; he walked steadily behind her and she had to force herself to remember that she was mad at him.

Once they reached the well, turned to face him and held her hands out for her pack.

"I'll take it," she said, noticing that her own hands were shaking.

"I've got it," he said, shifting the weight slightly.

"I can take it. You don't have to carry it."

"I've got it," he said, sounding slightly agitated. She still held her arms out and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you just jump in the well already?" He turned her around and pushed her towards the well.

"Hey," she shouted.

"It was your idea to go back, so go already," she climbed over the side of the well and held her hands out again for the pack. He growled and forcefully lifted her off the side of the well and leapt down it, holding her against him.

"Jerk," she muttered, holding onto his arms as the well's light engulfed them. He landed on the other side of the well and she pushed away from him and started up the ladder on her own. He humphed and leapt out of the well and landed before she was even halfway up. He waited until she climbed all the way out of the well before he left the small hut.

"Stay here for a moment," she said and started to leave, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I'm coming with you," he said firmly.

"Just give me a couple minutes to smooth things over," she said, trying to pry his fingers off her wrist.

"No, I'm going with you."

"Don't make me say it Inuyasha," she warned and looked prepared to say it and run.

"I'll drag you back down the well, if you do," he countered and they both knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do it either. A long pause settled between them as she thought it over and finally gave in.

"Fine, but you are going to be silent. Not a word," she warned and he shrugged.

"Whatever," he said and started walking out of the well house.

"No, not whatever! Listen, I don't need my father getting any madder than he already will be."

"Who said I was going to make the bastard angry?" He asked and she pleaded with her eyes to agree. "Fine; can we leave now?" She breathed a sigh of relief and walked outside of the well house and across the walkway that led to her own home. She slowly opened the back door with Inuyasha right on her heels and stepped inside.

No sounds came from the house other than those that they were making as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Mama?" She called softly. "Hello? Is anyone home?" No response. "I guess they're all out somewhere," she shrugged and turned back around to face him. "See no danger at all. Now I'll take the pack and you can go home."

"Yeah right. I'll leave when you leave," he said and shifted the pack firmly across his shoulders.

"Inuyasha," she whined. "Can't you just trust me for once that nothing is going to go wrong?"

"Except you always manage to find some sort of trouble and at least this time I can keep you out of it."

She threw her hands up into the air, "you are by far the most infuriating person I've ever known! I'm going to take a bath!" She shouted and headed for the stairs. Without knowing what else to do, he followed her. Once she reached her room, she grabbed her pajamas and underwear and stalked off towards the bathroom, which he was still following her.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked, turning around as she reached the bathroom doorway and he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her for a moment.

"What?!" He shouted, blushing furiously.

"Then I would suggest that you wait in my room," she pointed back down the hallway and closed the door in his face.

"Wench!" He shouted through the closed door.

"Jerk!" Growling, he walked back towards her room and sat underneath the window. The water turned on and created a dull hush that he could only hear through the walls. It stopped after a while and he just listened to the sounds outside the room.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head of some of the random thoughts that kept appearing.

She climbed out of the bath, feeling somewhat refreshed and definitely cleaner. After changing and disposing of her sadly worn school uniform in the hamper, she headed back towards her room to see what chaos Inuyasha had created.

But there was none, instead, he was sitting underneath the window and looked like he was sleeping. She pulled the towel off her head and started getting the excess water out of her hair. Hanging the towel up to dry, she crept back into the room and slowly pulled a blanket off her bed and moved to drape it over him when his eyes opened. She froze mid-movement and stared back at him.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep," she said, rolling the blanket up in her arms.

"Feh, like I could sleep with you making all that noise," he said, turning his head away from hers and she swatted him on the shoulder playfully.

"What noise? I was trying to be nice!" she said and climbed back on her bed and pulled the blanket over herself and stared at him for a moment, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever," he muttered and flicked his ears towards a strange sound that he wasn't used to. It kept coming closer until he could hear voices. His hackles rose and he shifted his gaze back towards Kagome.

"What is it?"

"He's home."

* * *

_So, graduation has really been sucking up a lot of my time. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it! _

_Consider this a belated B-Day present Jo!_

_Elkönigin._


	28. No Time Like the Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Run Kagome

Chapter 28 "No Time Like the Present"

Elkönigin

* * *

"He's home."

His voice seemed to echo in the suddenly small room and she couldn't help herself. Moving slowly towards the window, she saw the plain car. Nothing fancy, but he climbed out and shut his door normally. Mother and Souta also climbed out of the car and followed him towards the front door.

She waited until she heard the front door open and close behind them and the familiar soft voices speaking from downstairs; strangely enough, it was not comforting.

Turning, she leaned against the window, pressing her shoulder blades against the cool glass and tried to contain herself, which felt nearly impossible. Suddenly, all her internal organs turned to ice or became volcanic. She felt like the inside of a Hot Pocket.

She glanced up at Inuyasha and then back at her shoes that she'd brought up here. Maybe she should leave; they'd never be the wiser. But that nagging, insistent little voice told her that if she did leave, she'd never have the courage to come back. Not to mention that she shouldn't be denied her family just because of her father's presence. He shouldn't keep her afraid of being at home just because he was here. Of course, she had hoped that she'd arrive when he was gone to work or whatever. But she was sorely mistaken and still afraid.

She took a step away from the window and paused, trying to think through her next actions. Her mother wouldn't just let her appearance go unnoticed. Not after the way she left last time. Just disappearing without leaving a trace, except her absence and the missing supplies that she'd taken with her.

Frustrated, she crossed her arms over her chest, an action noticed by Inuyasha. Maybe it would be best if she just disappeared, but she couldn't just leave again. She really wanted to see her mother, but she'd really hoped to arrive when no one else was home. Just her luck to arrive on a Saturday or was it Sunday? She couldn't really remember just what day it really was. Since when had everything gotten so screwed up?

Even though jumping through time-traveling wells had never been the basis for normal, she'd always been able to cope with it and with school. But even now there was no semblance of normalcy, not with her father present.

No, she couldn't let her father destroy everything that she'd worked so hard to attain and she couldn't allow him to destroy her life on both sides of the well; he couldn't be allowed that much control over her. No, he wouldn't get the chance to control her again. He couldn't keep her from being with her family; she deserved at least that much.

"I'm going downstairs," she announced and pushed off from her position leaning against the window. Uncrossing, she started towards her door as Inuyasha began to follow her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not!"

"Like hell if I'm going to just sit up here while he beats on you!"

"Keep your voice down!" She hushed him. "There's already going to be enough yelling when I go down there, I don't need you adding to it."

"Fine, I'll just break his jaw."

"You will do no such thing, Inuyasha! I intend to at least talk to my mother before anyone winds up bloody," she stated and then tried to think up some reasonable compromise that he might consider. "I'll tell you what, you can stay at the top of the stairs and listen, alright."

"No! I'm coming with you!"

"Inuyasha, you'll stand at the top of the stairs and I'll stay within hearing distance. You'll be able to hear everything that I'm saying and you can come down if you think that I'm in danger. But at least let me prepare them for you."

_Consider it_, she pleaded internally and after crossing his arms and staring at her, harshly, he relented.

Turning, she headed for the stairs with Inuyasha close behind her and true to his word, he leaned against the banister.

"Within hearing distance," he reminded her and she nodded and continued downstairs. She stepped off the bottom step just as the rest of her family rounded the corner.

"Kagome!" Her mother startled and then turned to her father in a glance. "When did you get home?"

"A little while ago, while you were gone."

"I'm going outside," her father stated and started to walk away.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm sealing up the well."

"Dear!"

"You can't!" Kagome shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He stated and before she could signal him to stop, she heard Inuyasha land behind her without so much as a grunt when he landed.

"She's not going to do anything," Inuyasha said simply, but the threat was plain. Her father wasn't going to trap her here; Inuyasha would see to that. Her father stared at Inuyasha; the same look that would make her flinch and cringe, didn't faze Inuyasha at all.

"Go upstairs Souta," Kagome whispered and Souta took her glance and left.

"You are not welcome in this house," her father said with malice.

"I'm not welcome in a lot of places, but that doesn't seem to stop me. Should we take this outside, old man?" Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"Both of you stop this instant!" Her mother shouted and both of them turned to look at her. Kagome rested her hand against Inuyasha's chest to try and keep him at bay. "Now, Kagome is back home, safe and sound and we," she made a gesture referring to Kagome and herself, "are going to have a talk, alone," a pointed look at Inuyasha, "and we are not going to be interrupted. Is that understood?" A growl went through Inuyasha's chest, but he seemed to accept the terms her mother gave.

"Fine, but then we are all going to have a talk, minus _him_," her father stated.

"Let's talk in your room, Kagome. Inuyasha, there's food in the kitchen," her mother said and then ushered her upstairs. She'd turned to say something, but her mother shook her head and pointed upstairs. She didn't stop until they were in her room and her mother had shut the door behind them.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, whatever words she'd wanted to say, whatever she wanted to get off her chest vanished into wisps of thought and fog. Suddenly, being here didn't seem that important.

"Kagome, we have to talk about your leaving like you did. You can't just up and leave in the middle of the night like you did. We were very worried about you!"

"Inuyasha needed me to go back to the Feudal Era."

"I don't care Kagome; you could have waited until the morning or at least let us know that you were leaving in the first place. There is no excuse for your behavior."

"Mom, I'm sorry. We couldn't wait to go back. It was an emergency."

"Whether it was an emergency or not, you could have taken the ten seconds to wake me up and let me know that you were leaving! I was worried sick about you and honestly I don't know what's gotten into you lately!"

"What's gotten into me? How can you even ask that?"

"You've been acting terrible since your father came back. We've all been working very hard to make him feel welcome after being gone so long."

"He was in jail!"

"He made some mistakes and we should be accepting that he has learned his lesson and is willing to start over. He's your father, Kagome, you are lucky to have him back! There are many people who don't have fathers or don't even know who they are! You should be counting your blessings."

"We were doing fine without him!"

"Souta needs a father figure, Kagome. It's been hard on him and it'll be nice having the extra money around the house."

"What if Dad goes back to his old ways?"

"He won't, Kagome. He's learned his lesson; he's got a normal job and he'll be with us for the foreseeable future. You'll just have to learn to adjust and let bygones be bygones."

"But you can't let him seal up the well! You can't be serious about that!"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea at all. Your grades are slipping and your uniforms are always coming back torn and sometimes bloody. I worry about you. This isn't a normal life for a girl your age."

"The work that I do over there is important. I just can't quit now right in the middle of things! They need me!"

"We need you here Kagome! You're a part of this family and we all worry about you. It wouldn't be so bad, but you're gone for days on end and sometimes for weeks. How are we supposed to keep tabs on you? One day you may not come back out that well and how are we supposed know? Are we supposed to just keep waiting, never knowing what's happened to you?"

"Inuyasha would never let anything happen to me."

"He's not always going to be there. Can you defend yourself from thieves? And when this jewel quest is over, what are your plans then?"

"I don't know."

"These are things that you have to think about, Kagome. You can't keep going on living in a fairy tale. You'll have to come back to real life sooner or later."

"You never used to be this against my trips down the well. Why are you doing this now?"

"To be honest, I'd never really given it much thought until your father started questioning me about it and I realized that I didn't really know what went on down the well."

"I have Inuyasha to protect me and Miroku and Sango. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"There's no such guarantee. I hate to say it Kagome, but we're going to have to limit your trips down the well," Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "It's either that or we seal the well."

"You can't seal it up and you can't limit my trips! We can't just be gone on weekends or whatever. That's impossible and unfair. Suddenly, just because he comes back you're going to freak out about the well?"

"I should have done this the moment your grades started to slip. You'll never make it into a good college and you were always good in school. Inuyasha isn't going to be around forever and you need to make plans for the future."

"My plans for the future mean nothing if we don't win. If we can't get all the pieces of the jewel back together, plans mean nothing."

"Kagome, you're not saving the world on the other side of the well."

"How do you know? How do you know what I do on the other side of the well?"

"Kagome, it can't be that important. I've let you carry on in this fairy tale of yours long enough."

"Fairy tale? Mom, this isn't a fairy tale. This is anything but a fairy tale!" Kagome said, standing and throwing her arms up into the air. "I don't know why I even wanted to come back here," she muttered to herself. "You know, I expected an argument, but I didn't expect—_this._ I didn't expect a witch hunt and I didn't expect you to threaten me with sealing up the well."

"What do you want us to do? You can't parade around like this forever. Your high school exams will be here soon and what will you do once this all finished? We're only looking out for you and your future. And if sealing up the well is what it takes to make sure that you end up happy, then that's what we'll have to do."

Kagome had already paced the room back to her door.

"Let's just be clear about one thing, Mom. For as long as he's back, I'd much rather be 500 years in the past than spend any more time here." She opened the door and slammed it before her mother could stop her, but she heard her shouting as Kagome descended the stairs.

She rushed downstairs and scanned the rooms trying to find Inuyasha and found him in the kitchen.

"Come on, we're leaving," she said and he threw her yellow pack over his shoulder. "When did you get that?"

"Kagome! Don't you dare leave!" Her mother shouted.

"Shit, my shoes. I'll have to come back and get them later."

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted and Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's arm as she rushed them out the door. They weren't going to get stopped; she wasn't going to spend one more minute on this side of the well.

They made it to the well house in record time and Kagome was already over the side of well before Inuyasha.

Once on the other side, she waited for Inuyasha to appear, which he did a few moments later and he lifted the both of them out of the well.

"Care to explain that?" He asked.

"We had a fight," Kagome said, leaning against the side of the well. "I can't believe that she would side with him over my life here. She said that it wasn't important, what we did here; they want to limit the time I spend here and the trips that I make," she was fuming and she couldn't help herself. "I can't believe that she doesn't believe me! She's never done this before and it's all his fault!"

"So when are you going to get your shoes?" He asked, staring at her bare feet and she sighed and looked down.

"I don't know, probably late tonight. When they're all asleep, I guess. If I went back now, they really would seal up the well. I guess I can't really go back for a while now. In case, they decide to make good on their threat." Tears were already starting to prick her eyes and she grew frustrated. "I can't believe that she would even consider what he said! It was all his idea to seal up the well!"

"That's not surprising," he said and then his look turned pensive. "Do they really think all that?"

"That what we do here is unimportant? I don't know, maybe. I never told them what happened here because I was afraid that they'd think I was bonkers. Fighting demons and mythical creatures that don't exist in our time, it's all kinda—well, strange. Definitely not normal. But that still doesn't make it right for them to try and control my trips here. I have a hard enough time with you, no offense, and I don't need them pressuring me anymore than I already am." She leaned her head back and groaned. "Inuyasha, when did my life become so messed up?"

"Since you decided to get that mangy cat out of the well house?" He stated and she smiled briefly.

"Best thing I ever did. I guess we should get back to Kaede's and see about getting me some shoes later?"

"Sure, you okay to walk?"

"For a little bit," she shrugged and walked beside him avoiding small pebbles and sticks that threatened her poor, dainty feet.

Continuing on mostly in silence worked for the first five minutes or so and then it became awkward. There was so much that she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say it exactly. Or that she would spill it all out and it would sound like mindless gibberish.

But mostly she just wanted to scream in frustration, but that probably wasn't going to be the best idea.

Not to mention that the forest floor was starting to irritate her poor feet, which take so much abuse as it is. It seems rather unfair that they should be forced to suffer so.

"Sure you don't want to talk?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and she looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah," she said. She wanted to, but se just didn't know what to say.

"You don't sound sure."

"It's all confusing in my head; one part of me is so angry that she won't believe a word I say, but there's another part that's scared that they really will seal up the well. I don't want that, but I don't want to abandon my family either," the inner turmoil that she'd gone home to deal with came bubbling up to the surface.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said, slowly and carefully. He'd learned his lesson plenty of times before.

"It was really scary, you know," she said, crossing her arms as she walked. "Even though I wasn't quite coherent for most of it, I still had some inkling of what was going on." She shook her head. "All I could hear were voices as they talked about selling me like I was some piece of meat; I wasn't even human to them. And then they agreed that they would share me. Share me!" And the tears started and they couldn't be stopped.

"This was why you wanted to go home, wasn't it?"

"I just wanted to go home for a bit and try to feel safe and normal again, but then all of that happened."

"I'm sorry," he said and oofed at Kagome suddenly crying into his haori. She cried for a while and he stood there with her as she did.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't get there in time, before they moved us."

"Feh, I still tracked them, even without my sense of smell. I would've found you in no time," he said, still furious at the men who had fooled them and captured her. At least she didn't smell like them anymore. "Come on, let's go back to the village. Sango should be up by now."

"Alright," she nodded against his chest, taking a step backwards from him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and Inuyasha caught her chin with his fingers. Forcing her to look at him, he locked their eyes.

"Hey," he said as she stared at him. "Things will get better."

"Of course they will," she answered with a weak smile, gently pushing his hand away from her chin. She turned towards the village and glanced over her shoulder as she did so. Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her back a pace as he kneeled down beside her.

"Get on," he said and she hesitated. "Otherwise your feet are going to be torn bloody by the time we get to the village." Without a further word, she took her yellow pack and climbed onto his back as he started walking towards the village.

There was a lot more to be said between them, but that could all wait until they returned to the village. And maybe there was nothing more that could be said between them over the subject. Maybe they'd used them all up. But then again, that sounded almost too easy and anything over these past few months had been anything but.

Once they arrived at Kaede's hut, Sango came walking out, holding her hand up to the bright sunlight. Even Kagome thought that she looked pale and briefly wondered if that was how she looked. She remembered the strike against her face and felt the tenderness of it, but tried to pay it no mind. Her mother hadn't even asked about it, come to think of it.

Inuyasha stopped and allowed her to get off his back, but took her pack from her the moment she slid off.

"I can carry that you know," she said as he walked towards the hut.

"Yeah, but what's the point?" He muttered and she could only follow in frustration.

"You can be so rude sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever."

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango shouted and Kagome ran to give her a hug in relief and sisterly love.

"Sango! I'm so glad to see you're okay! You are okay, aren't you?" Kagome said, holding her at arms length and searching her face for any trace of harm.

"I'm fine, Kagome. And you?" Sango said, returning the stare equally.

"Better."

"Good!" She said and returned the hug.

"May I join you ladies?" Miroku asked and was promptly smacked upside the head by a certain half-demon. "What was that for?"

"Lecher," Sango muttered and headed back inside the hut with some minor wobbles.

"Seriously," Kagome said, following and leaving Miroku outside. "Where's Kaede? And Shippo?"

"They're both out in the fields. I think Kaede is collecting herbs with Shippo's help," Sango answered.

"I thought it seemed a little quiet," Kagome mused as she watched Sango slowly lower herself back to the mat that she'd been sleeping on. "Are you still tired, Sango?"

"Some, but I'm sure it will pass. Kaede's tea is helping. I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time."

"You should get some rest. We'll go outside."

"Don't trouble yourself."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about it Sango. You'll need your strength back as soon as possible. There are only so many days that Inuyasha can sit still, you know." She stepped outside the mat as Inuyasha followed. She glanced over her shoulder as Miroku went inside and she smiled to herself. "Come on, let's walk for a little bit," she grabbed his hand to get him to start walking.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked and she furrowed her brow at him.

"Like what?"

"Shoes?" He said, pointing down at her feet.

"A little bit more walking isn't going to hurt them. And besides, this ground is fairly soft; it won't hurt me that badly."

"Whatever, just don't expect me to carry you." He said, crossing his arms at the statement, as if emphasizing his point.

_He says the words,_ she thought, knowing full well, he'd carry her anyway, even if she protested. She hoped that Sango felt better soon, even Kagome could feel herself starting to drag, but she didn't want to go to sleep yet. She wanted to be awake and feel the freedom that came from not being around her father. She was astonished at how little energy it took to really hate someone, but even she wondered if deep down she really hated her father. She didn't even really hate Kikyo anymore. All she hated was the idea of everyone thinking that she was just some barely able almost carbon copy of her. She wanted to be measured up to her own skills, not Kikyo's. She'd never grown up around priestesses and sacred jewels and demons. The first time she'd even fired a bow was when she first came to this place and come on, she'd made pretty remarkable headway in that department.

They walked on the outskirts of the village and along the rice fields before her feet really started to ache. The rocks and dirt were digging into the soft flesh of her instep. They hadn't run into Kaede or Shippo at all while they were walking and she was starting to get really tired. She wanted to take a nap, of all things.

"You tired yet?"

"Maybe a little," she muttered, leaning against him ever so slightly. "My feet hurt."

"I told you they would," he muttered. The sun was already setting and to be honest, he was starting to get the munchies. "Kaede and Shippo are probably already back at the hut. Let's go back before you fall asleep on your feet again."

"I'm not going to fall asleep on my feet. I'm far from it."

"Feh, whatever. Come on." He said and turned them back towards the hut that they'd walked from. Kagome limped around the rocks on the ground that she could see in the fading light and in an instant, she was off the ground and supported in the air.

She didn't really remember falling asleep, but she must have, since she awoke in the hut with a blanket draped over her.

She sat up and saw Inuyasha sitting up in the corner, presumably asleep, but you could never really tell.

She stared at the fire thinking up her course of action. She couldn't stay in this time forever; not when she didn't know how things would end up. What would Inuyasha choose in the end? And what if the final battle with Naraku didn't come until years from now? She didn't want to stay away from Mama and Souta for that long. She had every right to be there, at home, safely, unafraid. That was her right. Home should be safe.

Yes, she was going to go back after all. In the night, in the dark, perhaps with help, as she glanced over at Inuyasha. But only if he wanted to come, she wouldn't oppose the notion, but she wasn't about to encourage it either.

Nestling back down into her blankets she stared into the fire as it licked up the wood and glowing embers lit up beside, curling into themselves.

Should she sneak off tonight? Probably not, no telling if Inuyasha was really awake and there was no point in getting into another fight with him. Not when things were going along peaceably at the moment. Well, peaceably for them.

Besides, her father was probably expecting her at least to come sneaking back inside her room to get things and then sneak back out. At least this way, he'd be thrown off slightly and maybe he'd think that she wasn't coming back for a while. There's no telling for sure. All she knew was that there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to run away and never come back.

She would go back and get what was rightfully hers and she'd ruin his life and hers to get it. She smiled to her sudden burst of will, closing her eyes and pulling the blanket around her shoulders, snuggling deeper into it.

And besides she needed to get her shoes back. A girl can't go walking about barefoot all the day long, can she?

* * *

_Enjoy._

_E._


End file.
